The Long Road to Happily Ever After
by Answerthecall
Summary: Sequel to Fate and It's Mysterious Ways. AU. Four months have passed since Autobot second-in-command, Prowl, welcomed Jeffrey Devlin into his family and spark. Now facing the role of fathering the young teenager, Prowl finds challenges and rewards as Jeff begins to adjust to his newfound life with his adoptive family. Meanwhile, a dangerous new enemy emerges to threaten them both.
1. New Life and a Mysterious Signal

A/N: And here we go, my first sequel on here! For those wondering, this is a sequel to **FATE AND ITS MYSTERIOUS WAYS**. I highly recommend reading that first before reading this one, as it will help you understand everything that happens here.

FEATURED PAIRINGS: SideswipexArcee (more may be added later)

DISCLAIMER: All OCs within this story belong to me! But obviously, I don't own Transformers.

...

**CHAPTER 1  
New Life and a Mysterious Signal**

The "honeymoon" period of Jeffrey Michael Devlin (now Prowler)'s adoption by the Autobot second-in-command, Prowl, was over. That was what they called the first few months after you were adopted, when you were in a never-ending state of euphoria. Jeff didn't exactly get it himself, seeing as there was nothing overly romantic about it, despite the constant feeling and reminder that you were loved and had a family forever. But it didn't make Jeff immune to being a normal seventeen year old, or Prowl any less of a serious rule-abiding type.

Nope, not even four months of a permanent placement was going to change that.

Other things, however, did change. His once so-called "prison" was now his home. His mentor had become his father. And most of all, he was an Autobot now, nothing honorary about it. Though Prowl refused to let his son join the actual faction itself as a warrior, he could not change the fact that he had chosen his side one way or another, and he could not take that away from him. But then again, the way that his training with Ratchet had been going the last few months, he wouldn't be surprised if he one day became a field medic and really joined the ranks too.

Jeff mused upon all these things as the first rays of sunlight peeked through his bedroom window. He groaned quietly, turning over, he buried his face in his pillow and tried to block it out. He hadn't been sleeping well again, as much as he hated it, he still faced nightmares from every experience he'd had the past year. It was that reason that Prowl had gotten him a psychiatrist, and while it was frustrating, it was helping, albeit slowly. Slowly enough that he'd barely gotten four hours of sleep the night before.

"Jeff?"

Jeff peered up as the door opened gently and the large form of his father stepped in. He was always right on cue, never even a millisecond late. It was the reason that Jeff never bothered to get an alarm clock, Prowl would never even begin to let him wake up late for school. "Come on, kiddo." Prowl tugged at his blankets carefully "First day back at school, you really don't want to be late." He noted.

"Can't I just get home schooled like the other Autobot kids?" Jeff grunted.

Prowl rolled his optics as he placed his hands on his hips. If there was one thing that definitely hadn't changed in Jeff, it was the sense of humor he'd come to love. But at the same time, that could be taken as both a good, and bad thing all at once. "Nope, it's back to public school for you, my youngling." Prowl noted, carefully picking Jeff up by his leg in a playful manner "Does having schooling under Ratchet even_appeal _to you?" He questioned.

Prowl had his adopted son there, that was for sure, nothing about that was appealing. "Fine." Jeff muttered as Prowl set him on his feet "You win, but it's your fault if I have to deal with crap again." He shook his head slightly "I mean, seriously, just because I'm friends with Brent now doesn't mean everyone likes me all of the sudden." Prowl shook his head "What, it's true!" Jeff added.

"Quit wasting your vocal processors by whining." Prowl replied "Breakfast is on the table, get finished in a hurry. I don't have time to wait very long to take you to school."

Jeff sighed quietly, rushing off to do his daily routine. Prowl had been putting him through it for the last few weeks of his summer vacation so that he would be prepared for how his new daily routine would work. Needless to say, it was a quick process, though he did feel a tiny bit rushed. "Nutrient filled lunch." Prowl dropped a small paper bag into his hands carefully "I don't want you fighting this year, Jeff. Promise me that." He noted "You did enough fighting last year." He explained.

"I thought I told you I was past being angry?"

Prowl had the slightest feeling that even so, Jeff would still punch any kid who made fun of him. It wasn't that he didn't have a right to, in some ways he did. Some of the harsh comments that Autobot haters had for him tended to be far less than kind. But at the same time, he didn't want any son of his to resort to violence first thing when confronting a bully. "Just promise me, no calls from your school about a fight you've been in." Prowl noted firmly "No matter what anyone says about you, Ratchet, Sideswipe, or I." He added.

Jeff sighed, looking back up at him, and rolling his eyes carefully. "Sure, dad. I promise." Jeff noted.

Jeff smiled, though the honeymoon period was over, though they had their differences, he was happy. For the first time, he had a family and a father that accepted him for who he was, and nothing, repeat, nothing would get in the way of that.

...

Prowl wasn't sure what to think of the abnormality in the signal he and Optimus detected that afternoon. Though he had obviously seen signatures like this before the war, the markings on the signal suggested a much older mech. Someone older than anyone they had on-base at least, he'd have speculated on Earth, had Kup not been as ancient as any mech possibly could be. "It's very bizarre, Prime." Prowl sighed "But the signal is still nearly a day out of Earth's atmosphere." He noted.

Optimus nodded in response, putting his hands on his hips as he stared at the monitor before him. Prowl knew his first concern, and it was his as well. Were they dealing with an older Autobot survivor of the war, or rather, were they dealing with an ancient Decepticon? "Can you pinpoint whether or not it is friendly or hostile?" Optimus questioned.

"The signature appears cloaked, so no." Prowl shook his head "I promise to continue my efforts in finding out, however."

Optimus nodded his head, seating himself in a chair quietly. The leader had every reason to worry, being out of the five signals in the last several months, all of them had been Decepticons. The more Decepticons that came to Earth, the smaller their own ranks seemed to become. The last thing they needed was a sixth Decpticon incursion making its way to Earth. "Keep your optics upon the signal. Alert me if anything changes." Optimus nodded, a moment passed before he spoke again "Continue to work on decloaking it. I will send Bumblebee to pick Jeffrey up from schooling."

Prowl frowned, not being very fond of the idea. Jeff hadn't completely and totally gotten rid of his trust issues yet. And as it was, Prowl had been more busy than usual during the month. The idea of not being there to pick Jeff up on his first day didn't sit right with him. "Permission to speak freely sir?" Optimus simply nodded in response "I can send this over to Trailbreaker on Diego Garcia." He explained "I'd feel more comfortable given my long hours lately if I picked my son up myself." He noted.

Coming from any other Autobot officer, it may have been out of line. But Prowl knew he had an ample enough reason to make the request, as did Optimus. Though Prowl did enjoy his job, one could not deny that at times, he did become overworked. "Noted." Optimus finally spoke up "But I must ask that you return to your post following this until the end of your shift." He requested "I would not ask this of you if I was not truly worried."

Prowl was silent for a moment, but nodded his head. It was a fair exchange, especially being he was making a personal request such as this. Though even for the second-in-command, spending the night in front of a computer screen was less-than-appealing in many ways. "Understood, sir." Prowl spun around, and stood to his feet "I'll send the co-ordinates of the signal Trailbreaker's way and then be on my way. But I will return immediately following." He explained.

As his second-in-command worked to do as he said, he frowned slightly. As a father himself, though his sparklings were grown up, Optimus understood this feeling. As a new father, Prowl was clearly experiencing the hassle of an important job and being a father at once. It was for this reason, their children, _all _of their children in the Autobot ranks, he would have liked to end the war right there. But even so, it was not the easiest of tasks, and for the moment, he had no chance of doing so. "You may take tomorrow off, if it proves to be non-hostile." Optimus spoke "Take some time off, enjoy it with Jeff." He shook his head "You've been working quit hard lately." He added.

Prowl almost wanted to shoot the offer down, but his spark told him otherwise. He needed the recharging, and he needed more time with his son, and for now, he would do what he could and then take what he could. Nodding his head slowly, he turned his head towards Optimus. "Very well, but I doubt it will be hostile." Prowl's optics crossed "Call it a hunch, but it is coming in quite slow for a Decepitcon vessel."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "On this, I would agree." He stared at him calmly "Now you should go if you're going to pick Jeff up."

"Understood."

Prowl took one last look at the monitor before he stalked off form it. To say the least, Prowl hoped his words were correct. But he couldn't write off the odd feeling in his spark, or the fact that something about the signature seemed odd. He could only be left to wonder what this new signal would mean for them all.

...

A/N: And there's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it!


	2. Reunions and Introductions

**CHAPTER 2  
Reunions and Introductions**

Being adopted had its ups and downs. For example, Jeff no longer had to worry about school assignments pertaining to family. But on the other hand, there were still those sideways glances he got during school from those who weren't the biggest Autobot fans. He couldn't believe it when on only the second day of school, a freshman nearly ran away screaming from him. His friends tried to explain the great losses he suffered in the Battle of Chicago, and while Jeff sympathized with him, it didn't stop it from being any more frustrating.

None-the-less, Jeff wrote it off, there would always be these kinds of people. In fact, he remembered a time where, before he came to live with him, he hated the Autobots for what they had done to Earth. That was of course before he was taken in by them, before he met Prowl and realized that the Autobots were some of the kindest people one could ever meet. But even then, it had taken months of putting up with his attitude and inner anger for them to fully gain his trust, yet looking back he was glad they did.

He sighed as he plopped himself down on the couch once he'd been dropped off at home. To say the least, he was exhausted, according to Brent everyone felt that way the first few days after summer vacation. "Dad?" Prowl poked his head into the room calmly from their small "kitchen" "How are things going with that signal and all? Did you guys figure out what it is yet?" He questioned.

Prowl shrugged his shoulders, uncertainty in his optics. To say the least, the mech had taken Optimus's suggestion of a break, and thus knew little on the progress made with the signal. "They haven't called me in in a panic." Prowl commented "So I am under the impression that it is not a threat, at least I hope this is the case." He sighed quietly "How was school today?" He questioned.

"Boring and slow." Jeff shrugged "And I've still got two more years of this. I can't wait for graduation."

Prowl snorted quietly in response, shaking his head a bit. He knew that it was a fair enough comment, most juniors were probably ready for their senior year to be over with already. But he didn't look forward to Jeff's senior year, as it meant that Jeff would start looking into colleges, even if he wouldn't be leaving for some time and he knew that to be true. "Don't wish to grow up too soon, sparkling." Prowl teased as he gently tapped the top of his head "I've only had you for a little over a year. I'm in no hurry for you to grow up." He added.

Jeff smiled a bit, knowing that much to be true. He didn't mind the fact that he still had a couple of years before he possibly left for college. But he also didn't think he'd leave after senior year anyway, he was still learning everything he had been deprived of learning. Unfortunately, due to his rather convoluted past, the things he needed to learn seemed to just pile up. "I just can't wait to be out of high school is all." Jeff shrugged "Dad?" Prowl made a "hmmm" sound "Do you think I'll even know enough about the world to _go _to college?" He asked.

Prowl knew Jeff had worded it wrong, but didn't correct him. "I believe that you'll be able to go to college. As for moving out of the base at nineteen to go there." Prowl paused a moment, putting his hands on the couch "We'll see how far your maturity and reasoning has come at that point in time." He shook his head "I don't want to send you out on your own without knowing you're ready. You'll be far too overwhelmed." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head a little bit, placing his hands in his pockets as he stood up. He hated being that way, having not been raised as well as some others might have been. All he wanted was to be a normal kid, but he supposed that was a bit too much to ask for given the childhood he'd had. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He paused a moment "Did you leave home for school?"

Prowl nodded his head a bit. "Yes, I did. At the time, my creators felt I was ready." Prowl shook his head "That's where they were wrong. For the first semester, Gears had to tutor me in my subjects. It didn't help I was the reckless type back then either." He paused a moment "My father tried to convince me to come home, and thinking back on it. I probably should have taken his advice." He sighed.

"Yeah, well, from what you've told me, grandpa always did know what was best." Jeff commented.

It still felt odd, having someone call his father, Cable, "grandpa". But at the same time it made him smile, it was a sign that Jeff was becoming more and more comfortable with the roles his new family had. Granted, his father had been missing in action and presumed dead for several centuries now. That was also too bad, as he had a feeling that Cable would have loved the thought of being a grandfather, he'd always seemed to like the idea after all. "Yes, he did. He was the firmest mech I ever met but also the most caring." He shook his head "Even if he did not have the great patience I posses for you." He noted.

"Great patience?" Jeff snorted.

"I could have kicked you out at least four times, remember that before you say another word."

Jeff chuckled at that, but knew that Prowl was serious. Having him around was far from easy, he was at times a pain in the butt. But Prowl did have a great deal of patience with him despite it all. The sound of beeping grabbed Prowl's attention, as he clicked on his com link. "Prowl here." He paused quietly "Yes sir, I'll be there ASAP." He clicked it off "Well, the signal made planet fall." He noted.

"You have to go intercept it?"

"No, Optimus simply believes I should come identify the newcomer." Prowl placed a hand out "C'mon, you can join me."

Jeff grinned a bit at the thought of a newcomer not only to the base, but to Earth as well. Climbing onto his palm, Jeff prepared for whatever they would find.

...

"Father?"

It was, perhaps, the last thing that Jeff imagined Prowl would say upon seeing the newcomer. To say the least, Jeff was whole-heartedly confused, moreso than he had been about most things that happened on base. Prowl's parents were supposed to be dead, Jeff had been aware of that a long time ago. Yet that was the only reaction that Prowl seemed to have. Jeff took in the sight of the mech quietly, he was taller than Prowl by several feet, a pearl whit color with optics as blue as the sky. He almost looked as bulky as Optimus, almost, though no one was that big.

As Prowl set him down, Jeff watched quietly as Prowl took a tentative step forward. A few words were exchanged in Cybertronian and a tight, loving embrace followed. Jeff had to take this in for a second, he was looking at a sad mech, or someone at the very least who was thought to be a dead mech. Jeff glanced over at Optimus, who was now standing beside him and nodded. "It's really him." Optimus nodded, as if reading his mind "I never imagined we'd find him alive. We almost didn't as his ship crashed." He put his hands on his hips "But you are indeed standing in front of a living legend." He noted.

Jeff stared up at Cable quietly, blinking a bit. He didn't know whether or not to intrude upon the moment. Frankly, he felt that, despite being in the family, it wasn't his place. The mech didn't know him, they'd never met, and according to the Autobots, mechs didn't always warm up to humans right away. "And Blustreak and Smokescreen made it here as well?" Prowl nodded affirmatively "Thank Primus, I worried after the planet fell that I would never see you again." He replied.

For a moment, Cable caught sight of Jeff, and smirked a bit. "So this must be a human." Cable turned around, showing visible wear and scars in his metal frame "Well, they aren't much to look at, are they?" Jeff had to hold back a grimace at that comment "What's your name young one?" He questioned.

Jeff nearly didn't know how to reply. He eyed Prowl for help, but Prowl himself looked a little lost on how to approach this either. He wasn't sure how anyone would react to the whole story of this. "Father, much has changed since I last saw you. Beyond my standing as second-in-command." Prowl cleared his metal throat quietly "_Much _has changed." He repeated and then added "You're a grandfather now." Cable's optics visibly widened at that "This is my son, Jeff." He noted.

For a moment, Cable looked at Jeff like it was some form of joke. To say the least, Jeff didn't make a move, allowing the mech to scrutinize him to his sparks content. "Please tell me it was through adoption so I don't have to sit through how that form of reproduction works." Cable noted, Prowl simply nodded his head in response "Well then, this is a pleasant surprise." He noted "I was fairly certain I wouldn't be a grandfather the way my boy's are with the femmes." He noted.

"I uh..." Jeff paused a moment "Kinda came as a surprise to dad too." He kicked the floor nervously "It's nice to finally meet you, sir. Dad's told me a lot of stories and all." He managed to say, though he stumbled over his words a little bit.

Cable merely smiled a bit, crossing his arms a bit. As the mech crouched to his level, and held out a finger, Jeff was surprised. From first glance, Jeff had been almost certain there would be no friendliness from Cable's reaction. "It's an honor to meet you as well." Cable nodded as Jeff shook his hand gently "I very much look forward to getting to know you, Jeff." He noted as he stood up straight "But for now, Prime and I have much to discuss." He commented, putting his hands on his hips.

"What's wrong?" Prowl questioned.

Cable eyed his newfound grandson a minute, then shook his head. "Not here, not with him." Cable noted "I believe the three of us should discuss this alone."

Jeff knew what that meant, after all, it always meant the same thing. They didn't want to make him worried or scared of what was happening unnecessarily. As Prowl turned to him, and stated he'd be back soon, he sighed a bit. He could only hope that whatever it was, it wouldn't be as bad as what their family had endured before he was even officially a part of it.


	3. Debriefing and Breaking The Ice

**CHAPTER 3  
Debriefing and Breaking the Ice**

"So, I'm a grandfather."

Prowl turned to Cable as they awaited the return of Optimus from gathering data pads from his office. A smile came over Prowl's faceplate as he nodded, confirming what he had said. There was a great deal of happiness for him at the thought that Jeff would get to spend time with his father. If one were to go far enough back in Cable's own history, they may have found that he and Jeff were a lot alike. And to that end, Prowl was certain that Cable would get along with his grandfather perhaps even better than they did. "I completed his adoption four human months ago." Prowl explained "But I've been his legal guardian for the better part of the past year." He noted.

Cable nodded, fully approving of what Prowl had done. Though he wasn't so sure, being so new to Earth, what to make of his adopted child being a human yet. He'd need time to analyze and get to know members of the human populace, Jeff included, before he decided if _that _was wise. "I take it he's an orphan?" Prowl nodded in confirmation "Well then, you did good son. He seems shy, but I'm certain once I get to know him, he'll open up." He added "You know I've always wanted to be a grandfather, after all." He noted.

Prowl nodded, though he hoped he wouldn't spoil Jeff too much if he did. Bluestreak already spoiled him too much for his own good, after all. The mech merely smiled, taking a deep breath. "He's a great kid, father. He has some behavioral issues, but I am helping to work him through that." Prowl explained "Very affectionate, extremely intelligent..." He shook his head "He may remind you of me at the equivalent of his age in no time." He smirked.

Cable took all of the information in, hardly believing the talk was coming from his son. Prowl had never been the top candidate to be a father in his opinion, and now he was the only one of his son's to be one. "I'm proud of you, son." Cable finally spoke up "As someone who cannot bare sparklings of his own... It was a great thing you've done. Taking in one of the native species as your own." He explained "I only hope he appreciates the gesture." He added.

Prowl snorted. "Like every child, he does when I am not scolding him." He added as the two shared a laugh.

Cable nodded his head a bit, knowing all too well what that was like having raised his three boys. The sound of the door opening pulled him from his thoughts as Optimus stepped through the door. Immediately, Cable's attention was focused back on him. "I share this with both of you alone as I feel the rest of the base should not be involved. This is my burden." He stated, getting straight to the point "During my time of disappearance, I was taken hostage by the Decepticon Lockdown." He explained.

"The bounty hunter?" Prowl questioned "Why?"

Cable shook his head, crossing his arms and turning to Optimus. "I had a bounty on my head, son. For my actions in taking down that Decepticon compound just a vorn before your mother passed." He explained, shaking his head "It was the only way I survived the destruction of Cybertron. But he still kept me hostage, believing someone would pay credits for me either way. As we all know, Decepticons do carry grudges." He then added "About forty-eight Earth hours ago, I escaped in a small escape ship that... As you know, was shot down." He explained.

Optimus's rotated his optics in concern, nodding his head. "Therefore, Lockdown is no doubt searching for you right now." Optimus explained, Cable nodded in response to that "Given the five Decepticons that have come over the course of a week, his arrival is troubling." He explained "No doubt Lockdown will take advantage of every asset he can to collect such a high bounty." He noted.

Prowl grimaced quietly, not liking the sound of that whatsoever. He turned to Optimus slowly. "What are we going to do, Prime?" He questioned "A dangerous mech like that on the loose could spell danger not just for my father, but all of us." He paused a moment "Worse, if he gets wind of Jeff, father is not the only mech he'd have hanging by a thread." He explained.

Optimus nodded in agreement towards his sentiments. The idea of a dangerous Decepticon out to collect a bounty was troubling. No doubt the Decepticon would seek every opportunity to take what he wanted, and no doubt Jeff was a big concern when it came to this situation. But the concern also went towards the human cities he very well could tear apart while hunting Cable down. "I need time to devise a strategy for handling this situation. Until then, Bumblebee will accompany Jeffrey to school on the off-chance that does happen." He turned to Cable "For now, I ask you learn the rules of this base, and make your quarters where you please for now. A room will be prepared for you in due time." He added.

"Thank you sir." Cable saluted politely.

As Prowl moved to join Cable as his father began to make his way out the door. But as Optimus's hand lifted, he turned around. "There is no need to go further with protection on Jeff than this. I know Lockdown, he only cares about what he's after." He shook his head slowly "Please, do not worry too much, if you must, worry for your parental unit." He noted.

Prowl simply nodded his head, and exited. To tell the truth, that was what he worried about most, his father's safety. The mech was not getting any younger, and the thought of what the Decepticons might do to him, even at his age, was enough to send chills up his metal spine.

...

That evening, Jeff didn't know how to act around Cable. He'd never had a grandparent, and his newfound one no doubt seemed to have an intimidating air to him that made him nervous. Though Cable had acted cool and kind before, was he really okay with him? Did he really find it to be a good thing that he was a part of his family now? Jeff thought all of these things over as he peered around the couch at him. Moments passed, and a smirk passed over Cable's face. "I don't bite, y'know." Cable turned "You're not scared of me, are you?"

Jeff chewed his lip slightly, coming out of his hiding spot to look up at Cable. The mech kept a soft smile on his face, which seemed to show a more welcoming and kid side he had seen all too often in Prowl. "I just... Uh." Jeff stopped himself "I didn't know if you really were okay with y'know... Me." Jeff gulped a bit "I know that you probably didn't expect this to be the first news from your son's you got." He chuckled nervously.

Cable stared at his grandson quietly, but shook his head. "M'boy, species matters very little to me. You're family now, that's all that matters to me." Cable explained politely "I will take some time to adjust to such a small being in my family. But it is not because I don't see you as such." He then added "And you most certainly don't have to be afraid of approaching me." He added "I want to get to know you."

Jeff allowed himself to smile shyly at the sentiment. He inched a little more forward, surprised as Cable lifted him into his palm gently and deposited him onto his shoulder. Jeff clutched onto a free crevice in his armor, worried as Cable had never had a human on his shoulder. "I don't get it." Jeff paused a bit "You don't find it weird? I mean, I'm small enough to fit on your shoulder." He shook his head "I just..." He paused.

"You need to work on your self-confidence." Cable pointed out politely.

Jeff grunted, yeah, like he didn't hear that enough from his father. To say the least, he was already liking Cable, who seemed not all too different from Prowl. Though an older, and therefore, wiser Prowl to say the least. "Sorry, I just... I guess you could say that until you, dad, uncle Blue and Smokey, I haven't had much luck with relatives." Jeff chuckled nervously "So, what do you want me to call you?" He questioned.

Cable thought that over a moment, uncertain of how he felt on the subject. A part of him loved the idea of being called "grandpa", but the other part wondered if he was ready. Sighing a bit, he smirked a little. "Grandpa, Cable, whatever you feel is best." He decided "I won't be offended if you wait on the "g" word until we have gotten to know one-another better." He then spoke up "What do you say we start doing that now?" He questioned.

"How?" Jeff tilted his head.

Cable stroked his chin in thought of how best to start to get to know the young boy. Prowl had stated he had schooling in the morning, which did make their options scarce. Shaking his head, he looked over at him calmly. "I'll pull up a chair, and you can show me what this television Prowl tells me about is." Cable replied thoughtfully "Any questions, anything you want to know, just ask. And I'll do my best to answer." He noted.

Jeff liked that, it was how Prowl and him had bonded a lot of the time. Slowly he climbed down from his hand as he set it down, and nodded his head a little. "Okay, but we gotta avoid the ultra-violent crap. Dad hates it." Jeff explained "If he comes back from getting take-out to a horror movie, he'll flip. Trust me." He added.

Cable only chuckled and nodded his head, having a vague idea as to why. No matter what they watched though, he hoped that his son's choice of child had been a good one. But he supposed he'd just have to spend some time with the boy, and find out for himself.


	4. Progress

**CHAPTER 4  
Progress**

"So what do you think of him?"

Jeff turned to Ratchet quietly as he sat on his perch in the med bay the next day. It was far from abnormal for the medic to ask things about his personal life, after all, he was his godfather on top of being his mentor. Yet still, it caught him off guard that the mech would ask about how things were going with his newly acquired grandfather so soon. "He's great." Jeff explained "So far, anyway. He's pretty cool for an old dude, and he's so warm and..." He paused "Just cool." He added.

Ratchet stared at his godson with an expression of mock hurt on his face. "Are you insinuating most older mechs are not "cool"?" Ratchet questioned, staring Jeff down.

Jeff chuckled in response, shaking his head slightly. Despite popular believe, Ratchet was, in his opinion, one of the coolest mech's on base, if you got on and stayed on his good side at least. Jeff had been on both his bad and good sides, but as his godson now, he sort of was permanently on his good side. Not that it meant he had any better bedside manner, but he did get to see the less "grumpy" side of the old medic. "You know you're awesome, Ratchet. I don't need to tell you that every day." Jeff rolled his eyes "I think my insecurity issues are rubbing off on you." He teased.

Ratchet might have flicked him off his perch for that one if he didn't like the boy enough. Grunting a bit and tossing him a small wrench to continue his repairs on the drone the two were working on he rolled his optics slightly. "Just fix that inner mainframe for me, will ye? Be sure to be careful of the Energon leak." He noted, Jeff nodded getting to his work "You know, one of these days, I'll have to take you to meet my family as well." He noted.

"Why?" Jeff questioned "I'm just your godson."

Carefully watching the boy's work as he put the finishing touches on the patch work, Ratchet shrugged. Though Jeff was not his family through adoption or Energon, as his godson, he did consider him family anyway. He was no different than the son's he had raised, considering it was his job, along with Prowl's to raise him into manhood. "You're still my family, you being my godson is legal." Ratchet explained "Got a problem with me considering ye me family?" He asked.

Jeff shook his head. In truth, he considered Ratchet his family as well. He'd even spent a couple of weeks under his supervision and care in July when Prowl had been sent on a covert ops mission. "Nah, I feel the same way, Ratch." Jeff explained "I just didn't realize it went both ways is all." He shrugged "I think I've got the touch up's done. You can fire him up now." He added.

Ratchet carefully pulled the drone out of stasis, taking a deep breath. Sure enough, the drone sprang to life good as new as Jeff sighed with relief himself, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "You're coming along well, Jeff." Ratchet nodded with approval "I may start having you help me with field repairs we bring in soon if you keep this up." He noticed Jeff's eyes light up in that "Notice I said "may", I'll need to see more progress first." He explained.

Jeff gave a mock pout at the medic, though he didn't really mean it. Jeff knew he was far from ready for the big work yet, there was still a lot of time to learn how to do it though. He sighed quietly, leaping off his perch, and staring up at Ratchet. "I think we're good for today then, doc. I have homework I gotta get to." Jeff stretched quietly "But first can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Make it quick." Ratchet replied.

"You don't think since he found Cable and he's not alone around here anymore..." Jeff chewed his lip "Dad wouldn't... He wouldn't...?"

Ratchet could quickly tell what the human was trying to convey, his optics widening in surprise. The fact that Jeff would even suggest anyone on their base would simply kick him to the curb for any reason was hard to believe. "Prowl would never forget about you or his duties as your father." Ratchet replied "I do not want to hear you speaking of such a thing again." He added "It's utter nonsense." He noted.

"Sorry." Jeff hung his head a bit.

Ratchet nodded his head a little, his optics flashing a bit in anger at the thought of it. But he knew it was nothing more than Jeff's obvious insecurities that they still hoped to work through in time. "Think nothing of it, youngling." Ratchet grunted "Now go, get your homework done." He added "We can resume your training tomorrow morning before school." He noted.

Jeff could only groan at the thought of an early morning.

...

Jeff sighed quietly as he reclined on the couch later that night. It was another late night of Prowl working, though he knew it was all in good cause. Whatever had the Autobot's spooked must have been a big deal, as Prowl was tenser than usual that day. For the most part, he didn't mind though, Prowl had promised he would have saturday off and they would have some quality time. Not to mention for once, he was not alone, as Cable was still rooming with them for now. Though they still hadn't bonded much, things had at least started out well the last two nights.

Jeff had set himself up with a bowl of popcorn, and a movie while Cable tried to take it all in. It was clear enough that the human ways were strange to him, being a newcomer, but Jeff made an effort to help the process. "Look, Cable, it's kinda simple." Jeff stated between shoving a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth "This chick's mother was murdered a year ago. And the two crazy bastards attacking her did it." He explained.

"This is one of the movies Prowl forbids being shown in his home." Cable lifted an optic ridge "Isn't it?"

Jeff shrugged a bit, knowing that Prowl didn't mind the Scream movies as much. If only because there was at least a humorous side to things and not all blood and gore. "Dad doesn't mind it, he just sort of... Permits it." Jeff shook his head a little bit "Come on, aren't grandparents supposed to allow this stuff anyway? I hardly get to watch horror movies at all." He added.

Cable stared at the screen for a moment, and sighed. He supposed he would allow it, seeing as he was curious to see how it ended. But on the other hand, he could see why his son disliked allowing Jeff to view these movies. Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the couch himself, pausing a moment. "Tell me something, Jeff." Cable spoke up, Jeff turned his head slowly "What's the appeal of these movies?" He questioned "Horror movies, that is." He noted.

"Eh, I like to get scared once in a while." Jeff slowly turned off the TV as the film ended.

Cable nodded his head a little bit, standing to his feet and stretching himself. He watched Jeff quietly, taking in his movements and actions, and wondering what to say. That had been his one problem around his newfound grandson, he did not quite connect with Jeff yet, but he was trying. "So, how do you like living with a bunch of giant robots?" He questioned "It must be a little weird, being the only human on this base."

Jeff shrugged his shoulders a bit, seating himself on the couch again. "Yeah, well, the humans I've lived with haven't all exactly been great people." Jeff shook his head "Just ask dad to tell you about my uncle sometime. He's the reason two of my teeth are fake." He grimaced a bit "Frankly, I'm lucky they got me when I did because they saved my life." He shrugged his shoulders "Literally and figuratively." He explained.

That was hard for Cable to process, the fact that Jeff liked living with Autobots more than he did his own species. The older mech took some time to process it before nodding his head casually. "Yes, well... I can understand your reasoning then." Cable replied crossing his arms, and scanning the room "My son has certainly given you a very nice home, and I'm glad to see you appreciate that." He noted "What of your other family though, surely-?" He began.

"Dead or don't care." Jeff shrugged "They only ever found my uncle after my mom abandoned me."

Cable frowned at the word "abandoned", his optics softening a bit at the notion. He had been "abandoned" himself at the age of six vorns, and as a result, it no doubt struck a chord with the mech. Not to mention the memory of, when falling on hard times, his spark mate and himself had to give up a still in sparkling hood Bluestreak. "So we're all you have at all?" Jeff nodded in response "My sympathies on that end of the spectrum, I know very much how it feels." He explained "You're doing very good for someone in your situation." He noted.

Jeff could only blink at that, and think quietly about what it might mean. But he chose not to pry, not knowing if he might open a wound or two, and knowing more than enough about Bluestreak's story. Standing, he yawned quietly, rubbing his stomach slightly. "I should get to bed, if dad gets back and I'm not in bed at twelve, he'll flip." He explained "Thanks for watching with me." He added.

Jeff pulled himself into the bedroom in a daze, exhaustion coming over him as he collapsed into the mattress. A moment passed before he noticed the sheets and blankets being pulled over him. He peered over his shoulder at Cable as he lingered over him, smiling a bit. "It was my pleasure, youngling." He spoke up "Get a good night's recharge." He added.

"You too." Jeff replied awkwardly.

As the lights flicked off, leaving him in the dark, Jeff wondered quietly what had brought on his first show of real affection. Slowly writing it off, Jeff turned over, but hoped it was only the first of many.


	5. Speculation

**CHAPTER 5  
Speculation**

Jeff sighed quietly as he seated himself onto Prowl's hood. It wasn't abnormal that the two of them would spend their nights off up on the hill that Jeff's biological father brought him to. It was a nice way to make Prowl feel connected to his son's biological family, as well as for Jeff to relax and remember the good days in his life prior to the Autobots. But that night, they were not alone, as Prowl had invited Cable to join them. It was a little odd, thinking of someone else at their spot, but he supposed Prowl might count as "someone else" and simply let it go.

Taking a deep breath, he stood, and finally allowed Prowl to transform. "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it, father?" Prowl questioned, turning to Cable, whose optics were focused on the sights before him "Jeff told me that his father used to take him up here all the time before Chicago's destruction." He added "And of course, before his passing." He noted.

"Beautiful indeed, yet sad." Cable nodded "The sight of the carnage... It gives me great sorrow."

Jeff stared over at Cable, frowning a little. He simply took a deep breath and sighed, but nodded. "Try being in the middle of it." He commented, which seemed to get Cable's attention "Barely got out of it alive, but yep, I was in it." He explained, crouching low and watching out at the city "I survived thanks to my dad, really. He taught me old war tactics since he was a soldier. I knew a little bit of what to do in a war zone." He added, thinking back fondly.

Cable allowed himself to smile, nodding his head a little bit. "Your father sounds like a smart man to teach you such things." He explained, he caught the look of sadness as the boy nodded "You must miss him a great deal." He got another nod "I'm very sorry for your loss." He explained.

Jeff chewed his lip, he'd made peace with both of his parents deaths a while ago. But to say the least, Jeff did still feel a great deal of sadness when he thought of both of them. "I guess in most ways, it's okay." Jeff explained, taking a deep breath "He wouldn't want me to be sad. He'd want me to live with dad and be happy but..." He shook his head "I do miss him, y'know." He added.

Prowl felt a bit of pain shoot through his spark. Though he did know, and this was for a fact, that Jeff's father still watched over him, he didn't like seeing Jeff pained like this. Taking a couple of steps forward, he gently lifted Jeff into the crook of his arm. Prowl smiled down at his son fondly, his optics filled with both sympathy and comfort. "Yes, well, I'm still here." Prowl noted, peering down at him "And you can visit him whenever you'd like, you know that." He nodded.

Jeff nodded in response, leaning into the gently embrace of his adoptive father. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cable was staring over at them with a wide smile of pride. No doubt, the mech had waited a long time to see one of his children with their own child, in such a manner as this. Cable sighed quietly, putting his hands on his hips slowly. "Your planet does yield its beauties." Cable noted "Such organic life was scarce, especially for my generation. It is just a shame that our war nearly destroyed it." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head, he was in complete agreement there. No matter how much good he knew the Autobots did, there always would be the memory of all the destruction it caused. He sighed quietly, sitting up in the crook of Prowl's arm slightly. "You guys did some great stuff for us too though." Jeff explained "You helped build a new home for everyone in Chicago. Took in a few kids who had no family because of the war. Including me." Jeff pointed out.

"Others have taken in human children?" Cable questioned.

Prowl nodded, knowing of many, though no higher up aside from him had. It was however, a fact that many other Autobots took in, and in some cases, raised from infancy humans orphaned by their war. "Yes, many have. Just none on the base that we live in." Prowl then noted "I think they all sort of "adopted" Jeff when I did." He then added "Heaven knows this little punk can be a handful." He teased.

Jeff shook his head, but no doubt did agree with what Prowl said. All of them had sort of adopted him, as they all acted a lot like his family. Cable looked as if he were thinking over the subject quietly in his head. Cable nodded his head slowly after a few moments of thought, looking over at Jeff. "Yes, well... I'm glad to hear this." He noted "Tell me something, Jeff. I do have one question about all of this..." He paused a moment "How does your kind even survive such hardship? We have our bonds that keep us going... But you, do not have this, do you?" He asked.

Jeff looked up at Prowl silently, it was a bit of a difficult question. "Well, some of us can have bonds with Autobots. Dad and I have had one for a while." He explained, he stared over at the city "But how can any of us really keep on? I guess it's just hope? Stupidity? Bravery?" He chuckled quietly, shaking his head "Seriously, you're better off asking someone a little older." He explained.

Cable paused for a moment, looking at Jeff as if stunned. Jeff simply leaned back a bit, sighing quietly, he looked out at the city, chewing his lip silently. Prowl watched the two of them, unable to make out what either were thinking. But keeping the boy in the crook of his arm, he too mused upon humanity's continuing, yet amazing ability to carry on.

...

Prowl had tucked Jeff in by the time that he and his father were given their first real "alone" time since he had arrived. It was still odd, staring at his creator before him after many centuries mourning over his death. "So..." Prowl began as he entered the room slowly "What do you think of Jeff now that you've gotten to know him a little better?" Cable stared at him quietly.

Cable seemed confused at Prowl's question, as it seemed irrelevant. Yet his optics gave away a sense that Prowl may have been looking for approval for his deed, something that his father did not believe he needed. "You've made a good choice of whom to call your child, I will give you that." Cable explained, sipping a cube of Energon "I have not learned enough about him yet to make a full assessment. But he seems well-mannered and kind." He explained.

Prowl snorted, to which Cable raised an optic ridge. "Forgive me, that's just the first time I heard of him being well-mannered." Prowl shook his head "You may not have seen that side of him yet. But Jeff? He's very much like me at his age." He explained "Don't get me wrong, I love and would die for my son. But Jeff does have behavioral issues that he is still learning to keep in check." He explained.

"How bad?"

Prowl shook his head a little bit, knowing it was not as bad as it once was. But that didn't change the fact that his life prior to the Autobots could not be washed away overnight, nor could his attitude be. "I've told you about Jeff's past. It's made him guarded, sarcastic, a bit of a pain in the aft at times." Prowl explained "What you see is his personality. But such actions do overpower him at times." He shook his head "I'm trying to help him with it." He noted.

Cable nodded his head slowly, understanding that much. Though he didn't much like the idea that Jeff might act like that in such a manner at some point when they were talking. Shifting a bit, Cable sighed quietly, and stood to his feet. "Spoken like a true father." Cable caught a look on Prowl's face "You know that Lockdown is unaware you even have him. He won't be hurt." He noted.

"I'm worried about you on that front." Prowl replied "He's been quiet for a mech like Lockdown, father. I worry about whether or not he plans to strike at you the second that you leave this base. Without me, without Jeff." He paused a moment "It may seem odd for be to be a grown mech and say this. But I've missed you greatly, father. I do not want to lose you again." He explained.

Cable paused a moment, reaching over to place a hand on his son's shoulder. Prowl stared up at the mech, who stared at him with the same strong, comforting optics that he had been accustomed to growing up. Even as a stoic second-in-command of the Autobot army's now, Prowl definitely relished in the feeling this brought him. "You have no reason to fear, son." Cable commented "You carry enough of a weight on your shoulders. This is my fight, only my fight, do not concern yourself in it." He noted.

"I can protect you though." Prowl shook his head "As you've protected me most of my existence."

Cable shook his head, sighing deeply, he gently clocked his son on the back of his helm. "You've gotten our roles mixed up. It's your job to protect him, not me." Cable pointed towards Jeff's room for emphasis "You've no doubt learned you cannot always look at things in this light, son. Remember all that I have taught you." He shook his head "You have no reason to even begin to worry about me." He noted.

"I very much doubt that." Prowl muttered low enough that he wouldn't hear.

Inside, he promised himself that he wouldn't allow himself fail in protecting his father. Whether he wanted him to or not.


	6. Understanding

**CHAPTER 6  
Understanding**

Cable was, to say the least, learning slowly about the side of Jeff that Prowl talked about. First, it had been an argument over his bed time, which Jeff fought Prowl for a good ten minutes on. Then, Prowl had been called to the office as Jeff had gotten into a fight in school, one he hadn't started, but a fight none-the-less. The list continued on, but Cable didn't muse too much on it. After all, he could recognize that Jeff still had a lot to learn and in some cases, due to his past, re-learn. Though it no less annoyed him if any actions were directed at him.

Cable hadn't lost his temper with his grandson yet, which was a miracle. But if nothing else, he tried to tame his sometimes short temper by reminding himself that this was Prowl's son, not his. It was not completely and totally his job to lecture Jeff and he hadn't done anything to try doing so either. Yet, a part of him wanted to share at least some wisdom, as he knew this position well. The shared history did ensure that Jeff took on some qualities that he himself had suffered from.

Jeff sighed, having come out for a drink of orange juice. Cable simply turned his head to look over at Jeff, who seemed quiet. "If you were my son? You'd be grounded for much longer than our equivalent of an Earth week." Cable noted, Jeff barely turned his head at the voice "No matter what your educator did, it was not right for you to call him what you did." He paused a moment "It doesn't get you anywhere as-is." He noted.

Jeff let out a barely-audible scoff at that statement, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, look, Cable. I get what I did was wrong, but he had it coming." Jeff chewed his lip "You didn't hear the things he said about me, okay? I don't like getting talked down to because someone thinks they're better than me." He sighed quietly "He's just lucky I didn't punch him in the face. I'm not really in the mood to be expelled." He grunted.

"What _did _he say about you?" Cable questioned.

Jeff took a deep intake of breath, closing his eyes quietly. He stared up at Cable slowly. "He asks me a question I "should have learned in ninth grade." Jeff shook his head "When I told him I hadn't been in school for ninth grade, he said, and I quote..." There was a pause, and he finally allowed himself to speak quietly ""Didn't the Autobots teach their stray anything?"."

At that, Cable felt a tinge of anger himself. Though he had not known Jeff long, the thought of an educator publicly humiliating his grandson so rudely was enough to send anger through his wires. "Did you tell your principal or better yet, your father that?" Jeff shook his head slowly "Jeffrey, no one should be allowed to say such a thing to you. Such prejudice is immature and vulgar, and something I would expect from a sparkling." He added.

"It's my word against his." Jeff shook his head "Who are they going to believe?"

"Your father would believe you!" Cable commented "I sure as slag do." He shook visibly, attempting to gain control of his anger "Primus, people like him.. In educational establishments?" He snarled quietly.

"Cable, calm down."

Cable shot his grandson a bit of a glare, which caused him to recoil a bit. Slowly softening them to a relaxed state, Cable took another deep breath before speaking. "You're my grandson, you cannot expect anything but anger in reaction to this." He explained "This subject in particular is a vulnerability for me, as I know very well how it feels." He paused a moment, relaxing slowly "_No one _can talk that way to you. I'm telling your father, we are going to your educational establishment." He explained.

"What do you mean you know how it feels?" Jeff questioned.

It was the first time Cable realized that Jeff was not aware of his past. Putting his hand on the counter, and shutting his optics slowly, he stared down at him. "I too have been in your place, Jeff. I spent my time on the streets, abandoned, before your great-grandparents found me." He explained, shaking his head "I've had every insult in the book thrown at me. I will not stand by as the same happens to you either." He noted.

Jeff watched as Cable left the room with that, staring in shock. To say the least, he had no idea what Cable was doing, but couldn't help but feel nervous.

...

As it turned out, Cable was a good negotiator.

A de-grounding by Prowl, and a new schedule that got him out of the class later, Jeff was still stunned. He had had people stand up for him, however few, before, but it was still a bit of a shock that Cable had done it so soon. "Yep, well, that's my father for you." Prowl finally spoke up a few hours later "No one spoke ill to us for any reason because of what he went through." He explained "I am not at all surprised at his actions today." He explained.

Jeff chewed his lip a bit, not feeling all that awkward talking about it. After all, Cable had moved into his own room on base starting that night, and it was only the two of them in the apartment again. "But he barely knows me, Prowl. And he knew that before it was my fault whenever I got in trouble." Jeff raised his eyebrows "I don't get how he knew I was telling the truth now, or..." He paused "Maybe I'm over thinking it." He muttered.

Prowl nodded his head a bit as Jeff leaned against the nearest wall, breathing in. The second-in-command placed his hands on his hips, looking thoughtfully at his son for several moments. "I would have stood up for you first thing too had I known." Prowl shook his head "But your grandfather has always been an act first, ask questions later type of mech." He shook his head "It's just his nature."

Jeff nodded his head, having gathered that much at least. He seated himself on his bed quietly, leaning back a bit against the headboard. He had to get used to that , he supposed, being in a family that at the drop of a hat would defend him. Then again, it wasn't hard to believe that he had that trouble, he still had trouble knowing it was okay to grab seconds of anything he ate in the mess hall at times. While that may not have been as bad as some kids, he did know that at times, it would always be hard with things such as this.

"Dad?" Prowl stared at Jeff slightly "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Prowl was silent for a long moment, but only slowly smiled with a nod in response. He understood his reasoning, even as his father now he could not expect Jeff to be up-front about everything. He still struggled with that, accepting that if Jeff told him something, he'd believe it unless given a reason not to. "I understand why you didn't." He shook his head "A teacher with such standing did make it hard for the principal to believe it. So I can understand why you think it would be hard for me to." He added.

Jeff nodded his head. "Are you ever going to tell me what has you so on-edge?" Jeff questioned "I can feel the intensity through the bond still, y'know."

Prowl simply tapped the side of his arm, uncertain of if he should tell Jeff anything. Though he could, he knew that it might frighten him, and frankly, he didn't like scaring him. Yet, he also knew that Jeff would find out eventually, and to keep it from him was pointless. "Your grandfather is in danger for the moment, and it concerns me." He paused "It means I have three duties now, two of whom are my biggest and primary concern." He explained.

"You could always hand me off to Ratchet if-"

"No."

Jeff frowned a bit, Prowl hadn't even given him time to complete the sentence, but he knew it would be that. Prowl wasn't the type to just shuck his responsibilities of any kind onto someone else unless he had no other choices. This was not one of those situations, so he'd likely keep going until he dropped dead from exhaustion. "I just don't want you to be stressed over me. He's your own Energon... I'm not." Jeff lowered his eyes towards his bed silently "He's more-" He began.

"You're as important as any Energon bound relative." Prowl interrupted "And besides, though I am worried, yes, I can only worry so much. Nothing bad has happened, not to you, and not to him." He shook his head "Please, my son, do not worry as well, that is my job." He made his way over "The only thing I want you to worry about is what dreams you'll be having tonight." He noted.

"Not tired."

"It's eleven."

Jeff sighed, allowing Prowl to pull the blankets over him as he said this. Normally, he might have fought him over this, but the newfound information stopped him from doing so. He felt Prowl stroke the length of his body in a gentle and affectionate gesture before stating. "Goodnight, Jeff." He stated calmly "I expect the lights to stay off." He added.

Jeff only smirked at that, turning over to face the wall as he slowly closed his eyes. In the shadow of the night, neither had noticed the figure on the nearby rooftop as it watched with two gleaming red eyes. Lockdown placed his hook under his chin thoughtfully, standing to his feet, and taking in the new information of the human youngling Prowl had called his son. It may have been a last resort option, but deep down, he knew that this boy could come in handy given time.


	7. Visitors

**CHAPTER 7  
Visitors**

"Uncle Blue! Uncle Smokey!"

Prowl smirked at the sight of his young son running to the front door of their apartment to greet his uncles. Though they visited as often as possible, and Jeff wasn't a small child, the two got the same reaction each time he saw them. Bluestreak swooped in to catch Jeff in the palm of his hand and grinned visibly, lifting his nephew onto his shoulder. "Hey little man." Bluestreak grinned from receptor-to-receptor "Seems like ages since we last saw you." He noted.

"We saw him for your creation day last month." Smokescreen snorted.

Bluestreak merely frowned at that, but returned to grinning at Jeff. To say the least, since Jeff's adoption the two had become even closer than they had been. Which came as no surprise to Prowl, seeing as they were closest before he was adopted as well. But now, they had an even deeper family tie to one another as it was a legal, and binding relationship. "You're here early." Prowl pointed out as he gave each a hug "Father is busy in a meeting with Optimus at the moment, but he'll be here as soon as he is done." He explained.

Smokescreen plopped down on the couch as Bluestreak sat in a chair, placing Jeff on his knee. "Yeah, well, we were excited is all." Smokescreen placed his hands behind his helm "We kinda expected we'd be able to see him right away, but it's just as well." He looked at Prowl slowly, with a look of concern "How are things going, he hasn't...?" Prowl shook his head "Good, that's one concern out of the way at least." He explained.

Jeff frowned a bit, crossing his arms with a bit of an immature pout. He did know that Cable was in danger, that much he knew, but they meant something more, something about the danger he was in. Though Jeff knew as usual, the less he knew, the better to keep him from worrying, it still drove him nuts. "Maybe we should avoid talking about "that" in front of Jeff." Bluestreak pointed out knowingly.

Prowl nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath as he stared at Jeff. To say the least, he didn't look too happy, but that was quickly changed as Bluestreak tickled his side to get a smile on his face. "Jeff is going to go to Brent's place tonight so that we can have time for that." Prowl noted, standing up slowly "Speaking of which, Jeff, do you have everything packed?" He questioned.

"Ready to get rid of me that quick, huh?" Jeff asked.

Prowl smirked a little bit, catching onto Jeff's joke. He shook his head a little bit, standing to his feet. "You know that we simply have "adult" matters to discuss." He waved the young man off a bit "Go make sure you got everything packed." He noted, making a sign he wanted him out of the room for a moment.

"We'll play catch up later." Bluestreak offered.

Jeff only rolled his eyes as he rushed off to his bedroom, at which point Prowl heaved a sigh. "I'm concerned. Father is still known for jumping the gun." Prowl began "He nearly beat the slag out of a teacher of Jeff's when he... Said some awful things." Prowl paused a moment "If Lockdown were to pull anything, I worry that father might become irrational." He explained.

Smokescreen nodded, as did Bluestreak. They knew that their father was known to have a short temper, and not think through every situation. And it was enough to worry, at least with Lockdown hunting him down as they spoke. Losing it against Lockdown may have seemed smart on paper, but doing so in reality was a very dangerous thing. "We need to have a talk with him about it then." Prowl nodded at Bluestreak "Oh, that'll be fun. Family reunion with a side of intervention. Thank Primus we're not young enough to be grounded."

"It's easy to find logic in protecting ones own father from himself."

"Alright then, Spock." Bluestreak snorted, to which Prowl lifted an eyebrow "Jeff got me into human television and film. Check out Star Trek sometime, you'll get it." He winked playfully.

Prowl could have clocked him over the head and mentioned he was well aware of who Spock was. But decided against it, citing that to him, it was a compliment. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back as Jeff made his way outside with his overnight bag packed. "There, happy now Mr. Grumpy?" Jeff teased lightly, then looked thoughtful "Then again, I guess going by what I heard, maybe "Mr. Spock" would be more appropriate." He noted.

Prowl frowned a bit, plucking his son up into his hand. He gently rubbed his stomach in an effort to tickle the young boy, which worked, as he broke out into them. Prowl only smirked at this, knowing he knew how to get back at him all too well. "Do you take it back?" He caught a "yes" between giggles and released "Good, because if you wish me to be Spock, I could_ be _Spock." He noted.

"Please don't." Jeff's eyes widened.

Prowl only chuckled and patted Jeff on the head before setting him on his feet again. He nodded for the door. "You should go down, they'll be there soon." Prowl noted, as Jeff picked up his bag, and headed for the door he noted "Love you, son."

"Love you too!"

Smokescreen and Bluestreak's smirks caught Prowl's attention, the mech slowly frowned in a way that said "what?". Smokescreen shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders after a moment. "I just will never get used to you being such a father." Smokescreen leaned back "I've only seen this playful side to you back before the war, it's just so..." He then added mockingly "Cute."

"Mute it. Jeff needs a father with balance, I give it to him." Prowl noted "Maybe you'll understand that someday if you can ever convince a femme to mate. Or a child not to run away screaming at the very thought of being in your care." He mocked back playfully.

As the three shared a laugh, Prowl couldn't help but keep his mind on his father, and the talk they needed to have.

...

"So you have more family on Earth now?" Brent asked "Wicked."

Jeff nodded his head a bit, knowing that Brent would be interested in that. To say the least, with their first week being so busy, it had been hard to talk about this stuff. Making that evening of talk definitely something that Jeff needed, considering most of his interactions were with the Autobot's themselves. "So what's he like? Does he spoil you?" He asked.

"I don't think he's much of the spoiling type."

"What kind of a grandpa is he then?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, tossing a handful of the popcorn they shared at his best friend. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back, shaking his head a little bit. "He told Mr. Brighton off when he called me a "stray". So I guess he's the loving, but overprotective gentle giant type." Jeff shrugged "He's a great guy though, I just think he can be a bit... Odd at times?" He paused a minute "I can see where my dad gets his by-the-books nature at least." He added.

"Sounds better than the crusty old fart that was my grandpa on my mom's side."

Jeff stuck his tongue out a bit at that, taking a deep breath, he laid back on Brent's bed. His thoughts went to Prowl again, wondering if he was enjoying their little family reunion or not. Brent stared at Jeff, smiling a bit. "If you're worried that his dad being here is going to change things, don't." Brent shook his head "My grandpa came to live with us for a while, my dad's side." He shook his head "They spent time together and everything, but trust me, he still had time for me." He shook his head.

Jeff nodded his head, staring at his friend for a moment. "Yeah, that's what Ratchet told me. I'm not really worried about it anymore." Jeff shook his head a little bit "It just sucks that I can't be there tonight is all. Dad's been busy as all hell lately and I miss spending nights on the couch watching a movie and all." He shrugged "Plus my uncles are there." He added.

"Blue and Smokey are there?" Brent questioned "Jeez, we'll all have to hang out before they leave."

Jeff chuckled, knowing that Brent had become good friends with most of his family by now. They'd met Brent as he spent time over at the Autobot Base, and he'd become a regular member of the family, and Jeff vise-versa with Brent's family. Sighing a bit, Jeff stood to his feet, and stared over at Brent. "Are you as bored as I am?" He asked.

"Yep." Brent replied "I'd be up for taking the car out, but my curfew's already up."

"When has that ever stopped us?"

The two laughed, remembering the many days in the summer they broke curfew. Taking a deep breath, Jeff stood to his feet. "Come on, I got an idea that I'm sure your dad won't mind as long as we're back at a reasonable time." Brent raised an eyebrow and Jeff's words "It's just a little hang out spot a friend of dad's runs. We can go there, grab a drink. Check out girls?" He nudged him a bit "We'd be back before it was even midnight." He added.

"Sounds good to me." Brent grinned "Especially that last part."

Jeff grinned back as they exited the room to talk to Brent's father. With any luck, a visit to Hound's pub would do him some good and get his mind off things. Because at the moment, he was pretty sure he needed to.

...

A/N: Family reunion next chapter!


	8. Family Values

**CHAPTER 8  
Family Values**

"Jeff!"

Jeff found himself in a big bear hug as Hound's holoform appeared. Even after all these months, Jeff was still surprised by how many of Prowls friends embraced him with open arms. He supposed it came with the territory, he wasn't just their friend, he was their superior and one of their leaders. "Hey Hound." Jeff grinned as he was finally released "You got enough room at your bar for two teens?" He asked.

"As long as everything's virgin." Hound grinned "You must be Brent?" Brent nodded "Good to meetcha kid, I've heard a lot."

It took Brent a moment to register the name Hound. Quickly he remembered him as a friend of Sideswipe and Prowl's in the tactical division. Brent simply smiled and waved a little bit. "Nice to meet you too, Jeff's told me a lot too." Brent nodded a bit "Didn't tell me about the pub though." He stared around at the various mech's and humans of various ages around "It's pretty sick."

Hound nodded in agreement, admiring his own handiwork. Between all the Cybertronian technology around, it looked like the old pubs from Cybertron, just how he liked it. He led the two boys toward the bar, and whistled for the bartender. "Beta, get these two whatever they like, it's on the house." Jeff opened his mouth as if to protest "Don't. You know you don't pay here in my pub, Jeff. No son of ole Prowler has to pay." He added.

Jeff smiled as he climbed onto the human side of the bar with Brent. "Jeez, you really never have to pay?" Jeff shook his head "Let me guess, only academy buddy, like Gears is?" Jeff nodded, knowing it was obvious "Can I just say that your extended family is big enough for like, three people?" He asked as Jeff laughed "Any other "honorary uncles" or whatever?" He asked.

Jeff shook his head. "Just Gears and Hound. Everyone else dad's close to lives on base." Jeff shrugged his shoulders "And really, dad isn't exactly a "friend" person if you couldn't tell." He shrugged his shoulders a bit "But Hound goes back further than Gears actually. He and dad knew each other since they were younglings, like how long he knew Jazz." He explained.

Brent nodded as they ordered a pair of coca-colas. Jeff's eyes scanned the pub, keeping a close eye for anyone suspicious. Strange things hardly ever happened at Hound's pub, but he had learned from Prowl to keep a sharp eye out everywhere he went. "Brent, can I ask you a question?" Brent nodded his head a bit "Do you think Davison was right, am I just a..."

"Stray?" Brent shook his head "Hell no, man. You don't look like a dog to me." Jeff snorted a bit at that "Besides, he was talking out of his ass, seriously. You're one of the smartest people I know and your family's awesome." He slugged him on the arm "You call yourself a "stray" again and I'll flatten ya. I'm not gonna let my best friend talk like that." He added.

Jeff merely smiled a little bit and nodded, knowing Brent meant it too. After all, he had been the person to stand up for him against the bullies who tormented him. If it wasn't for that, it was likely that Jeff wouldn't have the friends or school life he had now. "Sorry, just still not used to not getting those comments." Jeff crossed his arms on the table "You get a lot of that on the streets." He muttered, sipping his coke.

Jeff breathed out a sigh as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Brent's reassuring smile. Jeff supposed he could never help the feelings he would have about it, but he did have support now, and that was what mattered. Yet, at the same time, Jeff had not yet pushed away the thoughts, no matter what front he put up for Prowl or anyone else. Deep down, he still felt like that scared sixteen year old that the Autobots had picked up off the streets and given a "temporary" home a year ago. Even if he now knew he had a home, family, and friends forever, he feared it would take much longer to get the feeling out of his head.

"Hey." Brent nudged him out of his thoughts "I think those two girls are checking us out."

Jeff looked over at the two girls around their age, whom waved and smiled. Jeff merely blushed a bit, and looked down, uncertain. "Man, you know I've never even kissed a girl." He shook his head "They're checking you out I'm sure, so do your thing." He added.

"Shut up and follow my lead."

Brent stood to his feet and nodded at Jeff, who grabbed his soda and started to head over with Brent. From his perch, Hound looked over curiously as the two boys began to speak to the girls. He watched his surrogate nephew curiously, watching as one of the girls seemed to laugh at whatever he was saying. After a moment, she slid him a piece of paper, and Hound's optics bulged. "Ohhhh boy, Jeffy boy got a femme's number?" Hound scratched his chin plate a bit "Prowl is going to glitch so hard." He chuckled.

Primus knew that though funny, the words were all too true.

...

"I take care of myself just fine, thank you boys."

Prowl sighed, they hadn't even been at it for an hour and already, Cable was being difficult. Taking a deep breath, he stared at his brothers calmly. Smokescreen hadn't said much, but Bluestreak had said an earful. Though they had tried, it was pretty clear that getting through to Cable was no use. "Don't come crying to us when you come back with dents." Smokescreen noted with a sigh "We're just worried father." He noted.

Cable took this in, knowing it was very likely the truth. Yet Cable knew that he was a strong, firm mech who was ready for a fight no matter when or where it happened. "My son's, you have your own things to worry about." Cable shook his head "As of right now, you are better off worrying for yourselves. And I promise, honestly, that I will ask for your help should the need arise." He explained.

Prowl leaned back, catching the honesty in Cable's optics. It wasn't what he wanted exactly, but at the very least, he knew he would not jump the gun. Taking a deep breath, he stood to his feet, eyeing Cable slowly. "Very well, we will accept your terms." Prowl nodded his head slowly "Now, shall we break out the high grade and catch up, or...?" He questioned.

"Can we not get you overloaded, please?" Bluestreak laughed "I have heard the story from Sideswipe. I have a feeling it would give us a processor ache."

Prowl nearly felt like grabbing a wrench and throwing it at Bluestreak for that one. Yet he knew that Ratchet would scold him for "stealing his thing" and causing him to have to repair Bluestreak all in one swoop. "I already know well what Prowl's life has been." Cable noted "But what of the two of you? I don't have any other grandchildren I need to meet yet, do I?" He questioned.

Bluestreak shook his head a bit. "Not yet." Bluestreak replied "But I have been considering following Prowl's lead and adopting a human in need of a home." Prowl's optics widened in surprise "I uh, it's kinda a recent thing. I'd have to get transferred and all, but I think it could be good for me. I've always been the softest one of us, right?" He shrugged "I'm going to wait a few years though. I want to be on the front lines a little longer." He then added "Once I've had enough I'll settle in a lesser base and start looking for a kid."

Cable looked at Bluestreak, not surprised that Prowl had inspired him. He'd always been aware that Bluestreak looked up to Prowl, and the truth was, he _had _always been the best with kids. "And you know me, pops." Smokescreen replied "I haven't got the time for kids right now. I have a hard enough time keeping up with this spitfire." He pointed at Bluestreak.

The four shared a small chuckle in response to that, as it was true. Cable shook his head, smiling as widely as possible. "My boys. I can see nothing has changed one bit." He chuckled a little "Boy am I glad. Your carrier and I raised you right." He then added "Now, I do have one more question for all of you." They stared at him slowly "What are we still doing here? I know that there's a pub that your old friend Hound owns, correct?" He questioned Prowl "What do you all say we take a drive down there? I'd like to sees him as well." He noted.

"I'm down." Bluestreak noted.

"I would not mind, I'm done with my post for the evening." Prowl noted.

There was almost a tinge of uncertainty in Prowl's voice. He had hoped for a quiet reunion at home, but then again, there was nothing wrong with going out either. As long as, he noted, he was in recharge at a decent hour and wasn't late to pick Jeff up. "Alright then boys, lets get a move on before it closes." Cable stood and stretched himself.

As they left, Prowl took a deep breath. Hoping that at the very least, a proper reunion in town would undo some of the tension of the first topic of conversation. Though a tinge of worry still crept in the back of his processor, he wrote it off silently. For now, he needed to relax, and enjoy himself that night. And as odd as it may have sounded, he knew it was the truth.


	9. Growing Up

**CHAPTER 9  
Growing Up**

Prowl was certain he had gone crazy for the first five minutes. But after that, Prowl was fairly certain of the sight at the pub. Jeff, with a girl, at a booth, laughing, drinking a soda. Normally, Prowl would be fine with Jeff being there, even if he had just run into him and Bren there that night it would have been fine. But a _girl_? Prowl could already feel his processor glitching, Jeff had never gone on a date yet. And frankly, he had hoped he wouldn't until he was, well, married. And yet here was his son, an arm around a young blonde girl, and flirting? Yes, he believed that was the term.

The rest of his family was taking it fine, very well in fact. They had taken up residence at the end of the bar to allow Jeff privacy, and ensure he didn't think they were spying. Prowl on the other hand? He was spying, as far as he was concerned he had more than enough reason to spy. This was his little boy that they were talking about, his son, by far _the _most important person in his life. He didn't even know this girl, she could have been a pretender attempting to do him harm for all he knew.

A hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump out of his armor. Turning his head towards Bluestreak, who gave him a firm look on his face. "Prowl, you really need to stop spying. Jeff's a good kid, he knows to be careful." Prowl's engines revved in response "I know you don't want to see your son hurt. But seriously, you can't shield him from the world. He's with the femme, the damage is done." He rubbed his shoulder "Relax and have a cube, will you?" He noted.

Prowl took the cube in front of him slowly, but his optics were not taken off of the scene. He sipped it gently, each passing moment fighting the urge to go over there and butt into Jeff's little moment. Cable took notice of his son's actions, he shook his head a little bit. "Don't, and trust me on this one. If there's one thing I've learned from you three it's NEVER to butt in." Cable shook his head "Unless he introduces you, he's best left alone."

Prowl merely nodded at that, not truly paying attention to what his father was saying. Yet, he knew that what he said was true anyway. If he went over there and ruined Jeff's good time, if he interrogated this girl here, Jeff would hate him. He didn't have much time to think it over, as a minute later, Jeff stood, as did Brent, and they left the pub. To an extent, it comforted Prowl to know that Jeff had not done anything with the girl, even if it would have most likely been a kiss or something along those lines.

But at the same time, the thought of Jeff even beginning dating was a scary thought in itself. He realized that Jeff was seventeen, and someday, he would be fully grown and out of the house. But Prowl wasn't ready for that, and Jeff dating was the first step to such independence. Next came marriage, children, _grandchildren_, his processor nearly glitched as he attempted to take all of this in. "Prowl." He heard Smokescreen, and quickly turned his head "Do I need to reboot your processor, you broken up there?" He asked, knocking on his helm.

Prowl swatted the hand away, but slowly brought himself out of his thoughts, none the less. He carefully lifted the cube of energon to his lips again, and sighed. "So, father." Prowl finally spoke up "I wanted to ask you a question." Cable simply nodded his head slowly "What happened to carrier? After you disappeared, and the fact we never saw her again either..." He paused "I wish to know if you know what happened."

Cable was silent for a moment, knowing that this question would come up sooner or later. He bowed his head a little bit, setting his own Energon on the counter, and staring between his sons. "The same assault in which I was taken hostage took the life of your carrier." Cable said quietly "I wish I could have said this when it happened. I had no chance." He shook his head "Yet, may she rest peacefully in The Well." He added.

Prowl nodded his head a bit, sighing quietly. This night had not quite been the best that it could have been. But then again, it had started as a talk they needed to have and ended at being at the wrong pub at the wrong time. In its own way, it was destined to be an awkward start to their visit, which was supposed to last a week. "It's too bad, though I suspected as much." Prowl explained, he stood from the bar "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I think that I've had about as much of tonight as I can take." He noted.

"Aw, Prowl, it's not even midnight yet." Bluestreak noted "Sit back down, it hasn't been all bad." He explained.

Prowl smiled uncertainly, he'd failed to sway his father and found out his son was quickly growing up. It wasn't a successful or easy night, not when he still felt that need to keep both of those factors as safe as possible. A job, it was becoming more and more certain, would be easier said than done. Yet, forcing a slightly wider smile, he sat himself at the bar. "I'll need a high grade this time though." Prowl grunted "I'm gonna need it." He added.

And to tell the truth, he very well might have. Chugging the rest of his Energon, Prowl simply thought over everything he had once again. He didn't know if he was ready for Jeff to grow up, this much was true. But he had a feeling that pretty soon, he would have to figure that out.

...

A/N: Blergh, short chapter, I know. But I felt this was one of those scenes that deserved its own chapter and is better to stand-alone. Hopefully you'll agree. :) Reviews make my day!


	10. Family Time

**CHAPTER 10  
Family Time**

Jeff wasn't surprised when Prowl allowed him to spend the next day with his uncles. Nor did he complain any time the two of them decided to passively spoil him, something that was a given whenever the two visited. Bluestreak's news of his intention to be a father made him smile, and thankful that Prowl's decision had inspired him to reach out to kids like him. In truth, Jeff hoped to do the same thing when he got older, as a way of giving back for the life that he'd been given by his new family. The thought that in a few years, another kid might be given a shot at this family was enough to make him smile.

Jeff didn't even mind that Cable had tagged along to join his grandson and two of his son's. To say the least, it allowed him to see a side of Cable he had not yet been shown. With Prowl, they were both usually serious. But with his other two sons, a more playful side came out of Cable and showed Jeff that his grandfather had a lot of sides to him. In fact, the highlight of his afternoon came when Cable threw his holoform's arm around him and pulled him aside in the small cafe they'd stopped at to talk.

"That teacher said anything to you since you left?" Cable asked first, Jeff shook his head "Good, good." He paused a moment "You know Jeff, I wanted to tell you something, but I haven't had much time with you alone." He gently squeezed the boy on the shoulder "You're a good kid, and I don't want you to ever let anyone tell you otherwise." He shook his head "I know I'm not the closest to you as of yet. We have only known each other a short time after all..."

"I don't expect you to be." Jeff shrugged.

Yet the arm remained around him, and Cable seemed to pull him closer. Jeff had never been shown this kind of affection by Cable before, but welcomed it without a single argument. "I just wanted you to know that you should not listen to such stupid comments." He noted, running a hand through his holoform's greying jet black hair "I got them all the time at your age, and then some. And I can honestly say that if that is anything to go by, you're going to end up just fine." He explained.

Jeff found himself leaning his head against his grandfather's shoulder, taking a deep breath. The warmth that the mech seemed to give off reminded him of Prowl on his truly affectionate days, and it definitely felt good. "Thanks Cable. For y'know, everything." Jeff smiled a little bit "I'm still getting used to people standing up for me, but... It means a lot to know that you would." He then added "I'm sorry for not trusting you better back then. I just-"

Cable squeezed his shoulder again, grabbing Jeff's attention. "It's alright, you'll learn to trust me. And I will work to earn it." He explained "But know this, son. You're an addition to this family I'm glad was made." He admitted "Now, come on, they're waiting for you to order your food." He hugged Jeff a little closer as he made his way over to where his son's were waiting.

Though Jeff was surprised by the action, he was none-the-less happy. He'd been wondering what impression he had made on his new grandfather so far, and to say the least, it made him feel good. Knowing that he was making not a good impression, but a great one, and that was more than just a small start to a good relationship between them. It was odd to think, but it was the first time he really felt like he was related to the old mech, at least in the optics of Cable. Perhaps because Cable was trying to be more open and loving for the first time since he'd met him.

Jeff sighed quietly as he sat himself down at the table. He couldn't help but smile a little wider now, it was a good feeling, the one he felt in his heart as they sat there. Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to relax for once. If nothing else, though Prowl seemed tense earlier, he was given more than enough reason to relax while he spent more time with his family. "Hey guys?" Jeff spoke up, looking between the three of them "You're the best." He added.

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, Bluestreak simply smiled at him. "We know." Bluestreak noted, smiling widely, then carefully removing the hand.

As Jeff dug into the food that sat in front of him, he kept the smile on his face. For the first time in his life, he felt that this was what it was like to have a family that was "complete". Prowl and him had yet to have nights out like this outside of their trips out, but it made him think about suggesting them to him. He liked this, and they did need more time together. But for now, he wouldn't think about that alone, he'd simply enjoy the day he was having with his extended family, as he knew he didn't get too many days like this.

And he was more than happy to have one now.

...

Prowl was silent as Jeff was dropped off by his uncles and grandfather later that day. His mind still focused on how much Jeff was growing up, he simply confirmed their plans to hang out later that night. But for the most part, he busied himself with his data pads of work, burying himself into like every time he needed to be deep in thought. But after a few moments, Prowl couldn't keep quiet, he set his data pad down and stared over at Jeff. "Jeff?" Jeff looked up "We need to talk, son." He noted.

"Is it about why you're so quiet?"

Prowl nodded his head a little bit, casually approaching his son. He knew not to treat his son like a child in this situation. Jeff was almost a legal adult, and to treat him like he was twelve or thirteen would have been pointless. "I saw you at the pub last night." Prowl started out bluntly "More specifically, with two young femmes your age." Jeff's eyes widened at that notion "What was that about, Jeff? Are you looking to start dating, because I thought we had an agreement-" He began.

"It wasn't a date!" Jeff insisted "They were checking us out, so we went over to talk." He shook his head "I know I'm not allowed to date anybody you don't approve of. I made that agreement with you, remember?" He asked, shaking his head a little "Why would you think I'd just betray your trust like that?" He asked.

Prowl frowned at the question, taking a deep breath. After all, Jeff had done so a few times before, oftentimes when he not-so-often reverted to his old ways. But by the look in his eyes, he could tell that Jeff was not lying. The only thing he was doing was growing more confused at Prowl's accusation. "It wouldn't be the first of my rules that you'd have broken since you came to live with me." Jeff frowned at that, but nodded in agreement "I'm only looking out for your best interests, you know that." He added.

"So if you approved Kelly, I could see her again?"

Prowl stared at Jeff slowly, taking that in for a moment. He hadn't quite seen Jeff's question coming, a part of him had hoped he hadn't enjoyed his time. Prowl sighed quietly, seating himself down in front of Jeff to look down at him. He knew that Jeff wanted to be a normal kid, which meant dating, especially at his age, and usually earlier. Jeff had had a talk about safe sex in foster care, he knew that Jeff wasn't even reckless to have sex yet for that matter. But at the same time, this was the first step in letting Jeff go, in further independence.

Smiling sadly, Prowl nodded his head, knowing he couldn't say "no". He'd made that agreement the same time that Jeff made his with him, he couldn't go back on it now. Primus knew how many months of progress with Jeff he would be pushing himself back if he did that. "I need to approve her though." Prowl reinforced "I can't promise that'll happen. As you know, my standards are high regarding the thought of anyone dating you." Jeff snorted, Prowl smirked "You think I'm kidding? Boy..." He leaned forward "You're my son, I'm nothing but serious when it comes to you."

Jeff gulped at that, uncertain of what to think about that. He had a clear mental image of Prowl holding Kelly under a spotlight, an actual spotlight, and asking her a list of questions. A part of him wanted to take it back and actually start dating behind his back, but he knew that would do him no good. "As long as you don't turn it into a bad Dirty Harry remake." He crossed his arms a bit "You have to actually give her a chance. Not base everything on "logic"." He added.

"I would never-"

"Yes, you _would_." Jeff replied "You're protective, and I like that. But I don't want my first kiss to be when I'm like, forty."

Prowl sighed, hating to say that he might have preferred it that way. But knew that Jeff was speaking the truth, he would have been a little hard on the femme, and he probably still would. But to say the least, he had to at least give the girl a real shot. For all he knew, his worries were for nothing and she'd end up being a good girl with good intentions. "I'm still interrogating her." Prowl pointed out "She will still meet my standards, even if I lower them a smidge."

"Yes, sir."

Jeff could only hope that lowering them "a smidge" would be enough.


	11. Small Comforts

**CHAPTER 11  
Small Comforts**

"I do not even see what your issues are regarding Jeff dating."

Prowl stared at Optimus as if his leader had had just grown a second head. Though Optimus usually was the person to go to for advice, this time it felt like he was clueless. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. "I simply worry because..." Prowl paused "We both know Jeff can read people very well. But he doesn't always read people _correctly_." He admitted calmly "He still has to learn several things about the world, and I fear that someone may try to take advantage of him." He added.

Optimus nodded at this, knowing it was true. They all feared that Jeff, having not learned everything necessary for independence yet, might be taken advantage of. Some tried to think it would be okay, he could read people well after all. But at the same time, you can't always read everything a person is thinking or doing, and slight naivety did not go well with that. "This is a warranted fear." Optimus finally admitted quietly "None of us would like to see Jeff get his heart broken, nor do we want him to be taken advantage of..." He added.

"Then you understand and condone my reasoning?"

Optimus looked thoughtful for a moment, as if considering the question for a minute. "I do, but I also believe that you should give the girl a chance." Optimus shook his head slowly "Prowl, Jeff will never learn properly of how the world may or may not work by sheltering him." Prowl frowned slightly at that "I understand that you love him, Prowl. But you know what I say is true." He explained.

Prowl hung his head a little bit, uncertainty filling his optics. "How do I open my son to pain that he may experience though?" Prowl questioned, shaking his head "It seems to me that the logical thing to do is keep him from that pain." He paused a moment "To keep him here until, well-" He paused.

"The "logical" thing to do is not always the "right" thing to do."

Prowl groaned, sometimes, he hated it when his old friend was right. Prowl was a man of logic, he always went for his logic. But Optimus's argument was equally logical, and the points he made were more than excellent. And quite frankly, it was killing him. "Someone will have to restrain me." Prowl grunted "I'll give the girl a fair chance. But Primus help me, if she does one thing to hurt him." He snarled.

"All of us would be angry." Optimus finished.

Prowl nodded in agreement there. Since Jeff had come to be adopted by Prowl, it seemed as though he'd gotten closer to everyone on the base. Optimus himself had taken several chances to get close to his second-in-command's son. It was something Prowl was thankful for, given Optimus stood as a good voice of reason for Jeff to go to when he or Ratchet were unavailable. As a result, Optimus was just as protective as either one of them, but with a bit more patience for certain matters. Optimus wasn't always actively involved in the raising half of taking care of Jeff, but he definitely was involved in the "kind, wise" uncle portion.

"Prime?" Optimus peered at Prowl for a moment "Why does letting my youngling grow up have to be so difficult?" He questioned "Was it this hard for you with Bumblebee?" He questioned "In general is it this hard when you get them older?" He asked.

Optimus stroked his chin thoughtfully, remembering when he got Bumblebee. The young mech had obviously been much younger, only about six in human terms, but he did know that it was hard to see him grow up so quickly. "Jeff won't move out at eighteen, this much you know." Optimus pointed out "You have done an excellent job raising him the past year. And even as he does grow older in this base, he'll have you to show him the right way." He shook his head "I felt in such a manner when Bumblebee grew up. I had time to teach him the things he needed to know for the world." He shook his head "Even if they grow up far too fast." He admitted.

Prowl nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. Though it didn't totally ease his fear, he did understand that he had to work on his overprotectiveness, at the very least. "I guess I need to start working on sheltering him less." Prowl finally admitted "I guess it's not just his naivety either. I've often worried his hyperactivity at times would make it difficult too." He then added "His ADHD and all. It's still very hard for him to sit still for extended periods. Primus knows he can hardly meditate."

"He's taking medication for it Prowl. You had Ratchet put him on it for long enough now, and he is doing much better because of it." Opitmus reminded him "Regardless of his immaturity, ADHD, asthma, and life, Jeff should be given as equal a chance as any other child his age would." He leaned forward "His disabilities should never dominate him." He added "Now, I suggest you put these thoughts out of your head and have an open processor." He then added "Will that be all, Prowl?" He asked.

Prowl nodded again, standing to his feet as he headed for the door. "Thanks Prime, I very much needed this talk." He sighed a little bit "I'll be in in the morning with those files I promised you." He added.

...

Prowl returned home late that night, as he had had a lot of work to catch up on. Following his family's visit, he had discovered that Optimus had kept some work from him in order to allow him to enjoy himself for a change. He found Jeff asleep on the couch, likely having fallen asleep waiting for him to come home. Jeff did that when he was out late, always especially worried hat something would happen to him. Not that Prowl could blame him, his son had lost everything to the war, and he knew he would never survive the loss of another parent.

"Jeff, son." Jeff groaned as he turned over in his sleep, Prowl smirked a little bit "Kid needs to learn to go to sleep when I'm gone this late." He muttered quietly to himself, he gently poked the boy "Jeff?" The boy didn't move again, Prowl nearly chuckled at that one "Okay, you stubborn little punk." His holoform appeared, pulling him into his arms "Remind me to remind you that you're too big for this later." He jested.

Jeff's head rested against Prowl, who found himself smiling at the motion. Jeff was old to be being carried to bed, that much was certain, but it didn't mean that Prowl overly minded it. Not when he got moments like these as his son slept on, unaware of his presence. Carefully moving him into his room and onto his bed before tucking him in, Prowl sighed quietly, gently leaning down to kiss his forehead. Prowl smiled silently as he exited the room with that action, it felt good to put him to bed, to tuck him in, to just have a silent moment where he was a "small child" even if Jeff wasn't aware.

He seated himself in the den after that, looking thoughtfully over the data pads in his hands. He was silent for a few moments until the sound of footsteps got his attention and a sleepy Jeff showed himself coming from the hallway. "Where have you been?" Jeff asked quietly, rubbing one eye tiredly "I woke up in bed... Why didn't you wake me up? I haven't seen you all day." He added.

"You sleep like a rock." Prowl noted.

Jeff carefully climbed onto the couch, looking exhausted, but still hanging in there. His holoform appeared quite quickly, pulling an arm around his son and holding him close. Jeff leaned into him and took it all in, enjoying it. It was still sometimes funny for either to think the first night they had like this, Jeff had freaked out on him, and now he came in wanting the feeling of Prowl's holoform's embrace. "Dad?" Prowl made a "hmmm?" noise as Jeff stared up at him slowly "I don't have to date yet, if you really don't want me to." He commented "I don't want you to stop being here because you think I don't want you here." He whispered.

Prowl frowned quietly, looking him dead in the eyes. "I had work to catch up on, first of all. It had nothing to do with you, and you should not think for a second it did." He noted as he pulled him closer "And secondly, I have thought through that matter over the last few days, and decided to give her more of a fair chance." He noted, shaking his head "It's time you were allowed a little more leniency and room to grow." He explained.

"You were talking to Opitmus again, weren't you?"

Prowl chuckled, and nodded his head calmly, laying his head on top of Jeff's. Jeff only smiled, satisfied and continued to lay his head against Prowl's chest. "You know I'll always be your son, right?" Jeff questioned "You might not have raised me from birth, but you're my dad. You're always going to be that." He smiled "You're never, ever gonna lose me. So.." He smiled "You have nothing to worry about."

Prowl nodded, he had never thought of it that way. Even if Jeff had kids of his own eventually, it was likely he'd still need him on some occasions. For guidance, for understanding, for just someone to vent or relate to. And this small talk was what reminded him of the fact that Jeff hadn't grown up yet, he was starting to, but at he very least he still had time. "Indeed you will be." Prowl cooed quietly "Thank you Jeff, I believe it was in my best interest to hear that." He paused "Get some sleep son." He noticed how drowsy Jeff was "I will carry you to bed when I head to recharge."

Prowl felt the dead weight against his body moments later, and only smiled. He wouldn't always be able to do this, and that might have scared him in many ways. But at the very least, he still had time for this now, and he would relish that time above all else.


	12. Return

**CHAPTER 12  
Return**

Prowl's optics onlined the next morning to find himself on the couch still. He sighed, noting that he needed to be careful about recharging out of his berth. Yet he only shook his head, shifting a bit as he noted that Jeff was still sound asleep near him, though his holoform had long deactivated. Smiling a bit he gently stroked the thick of Jeff's back as he snuggled deeper into the couch. He was right, he noted, he slept like a rock. Shifting a bit, Jeff subconsciously scooted into the touch, leaning his head against his leg carefully.

Prowl had to smirk, taking a mental picture within his processor of the moment. Primus knew that he would have to remember a moment like this. It was morning's where he acted like this that Prowl _really _wished he had been around for the earliest days of his childhood. "Jeff." Prowl poked him gently as Jeff grunted "Come on, I know you can hear me. I cannot be late to work again." He noted as Jeff just snuggled deeper, Prowl frowned to himself "Oh you stubborn little runt." He chuckled.

It was rare that Prowl would be seen entering his office with a sleepy Jeff in one arm, and Energon in his other hand. But sure enough, that was how he entered it that morning. He sighed quietly, thinking over the previous night and his new decision to give Jeff's date a chance. To say the least, the moments right here nearly made him want to say no. "Ugh, what are we doing here...?" Jeff yawned as he awoke a few minutes later "Did we pass out on the couch again?" He asked.

"Yes." Prowl nodded slowly "If you wish to go get breakfast, go on ahead."

Jeff shook his head, oddly not as hungry as he usually felt in the morning. He sighed quietly, leaning against the picture Prowl still kept on his desk of the two of them. Jeff chuckled a little at the though, it was still humorous to think that Autobots liked to present their families in such a way. But sure enough he had a few of the two of them in the office, including one taken the day he had been adopted. "Still feels weird seeing pictures of me in here." Jeff commented with a chuckle "Seems like just yesterday you only had one." He added.

Prowl adjusted the one from the day he was adopted with a sense of pride in his optics. He definitely was the only Autobot to adopt the human custom, being the only one with a need to, but he didn't regret it. If nothing else, they sat as a reminder to some Auotobots that though rough, Prowl was not all that rumors said of him. "Five months now." Prowl mused "Seems like yesterday, I was still getting used to the snarky young human in the care of Sideswipe and Arcee." He teased.

"Did someone say my name?"

Jeff nearly leapt off the chair at the familiar voice of Sideswipe. It had been a while since he'd seen him, being that Sideswipe had been off on an overseas mission for the last few months, so to say he was excited was an understatement. To Jeff, Sideswipe, like Bumblebee, was the older brother he never had, and so to say he "missed" him was an understatement. "Sides!" He noted as his former guardian scooped him up "When did you get back?" He asked.

Sideswipe grinned from receptor-to-receptor, eyeing him as he set Jeff on his shoulder. "Late last night. I wanted to come and see you though." Sideswipe nodded, he looked at Prowl "Hey Prowl, mind if I borrow your kid for a little bit? I got souvenirs and we've got some catching up to do no doubt." Jeff grinned widely at the notion of both "Promise to have him back before lunch." He added.

"Of course." Prowl nodded his head a little bit "As long as you're finished filing your report-" But Sideswipe had already left, to which Prowl simply rolled his optics "Never a spare moment with that one." He grunted.

Prowl had gotten used to the fact of Jeff's closeness with Sidewipe, at least. It had taken time to get used to the idea that his son was conversing with someone as completely immature as Sideswipe. Yet he also accepted that in the short time before Prowl had taken him, Jeff had truly bonded with the mech and that could not change. And to say the least, Sideswipe was a little different with Jeff than he was with others, especially given he was soon to be a father himself to his and Arcee's first sparkling. It didn't make him more mature, but at the very least, he put more of an effort to be a good big brother figure and someone Jeff could look up to.

Yes, for now, Prowl had decided to allow it to continue on without much issue. At the very least, his son had an endless support system, and not all of them could quite be as mature as he would have liked.

...

"So how excited are you for your sparkling?"

Sideswipe was grinning even wider at the boy's question humming a bit. Before he had gotten a taste of it with Jeff himself, he might have had an opposite reaction. But Sideswipe was as most humans called it "on cloud nine" ever since realizing he wanted to be a parent. "Oh boy, kid, I can't wait. Not too long now, not too long at all." He shook his head, rolling along the hallway "Seven months so far, five more to go." He shook his head "I wish it was only a nine month process like it is with humans." He noted.

"I know Ratchet doesn't. You're going to corrupt your kid faster than any of us can blink." Jeff snorted, Sideswipe smirked a bit at that "I think that everyone's happy you guys didn't take me for that exact reason." He added teasingly "I was bad enough without your influence."

Sideswipe had to laugh at that one, knowing it was true enough. He planned to pass down everything he knew to his creation, whom they were aware was to be a mech. And if he had ended up with Jeff, he would have done the same thing then. Even if he had learned early on that the boy could prank with the best of them and then some. "Primus, you would be the vain of Prowl's existence if I had kept you." Sideswipe shook his head "How is your old mech doing anyway? Still treating ye well?" He asked.

Jeff nodded, wondering why Sideswipe would even suspect he would treat him otherwise anymore. The two had a begrudging respect for one-another these days, and it seemed odd to hear him ask it, though he always did. As if still under disbelief that the second-in-command had really come to love anyone the way he had Jeff. "He's great. Though he's been acting weird about me wanting to go on a date." Sideswipe's optic ridges raised at that "Yeah, I uh... Met a girl." He chuckled nervously.

"That's my li'l bud! Up top!" They exchanged a gentle high five as Sideswipe grinned "Oh Primus, I am going to enjoy seeing you date. Prowl and Ratchet are both going to blow a gasket." He noted "Though I suppose Prowl already has without even meeting her?" He asked, Jeff nodded "Figures he would, mech's too protective for his own good sometimes." He added.

"You're telling me." Jeff nodded "Which is why I got Bee to drive me as long as Prowl "approves"."

Sideswipe frowned a bit, clearly disappointed that he hadn't been asked. But to an extent, he knew that he would most likely be just as bad if the date went south. He inwardly smirked at the thought, comparing himself to Prowl. But then again, he had been in charge of Jeff for even a short time, and no one could blame him for feeling protective over the boy. "Just so you know, if she breaks your heart... I've got a nice sword waiting for-" Jeff frowned disapprovingly "Aw come on kid, I won't get to threaten anyone with one for a long time with my own kid." He laughed.

"You're just as bad as dad is, you know that?" Jeff laughed back.

Sideswipe could have flicked the young human off of his shoulder for that one, but resisted the urge. It was one thing for him to think such things, but he hated it when they were compared out loud. "Aw shut it ye little runt." Sideswipe shook his head "So when is this girl coming?" He questioned.

"Tomorrow."

Sideswipe smirked at his own ability to arrive just at the right time. "Oh boy, I came just in time for the show then." Sideswipe chuckled "Remind me to get front row seats for Arcee and I at Prowl's interrogation." Jeff glared at him "What? You gotta admit, you can't get better than that!" He added.

Jeff almost wished he was big enough to slug his friend in the arm. Yet he simply leaned against the crook of his neck. To him, Sideswipe and Arcee were a second family, much like Ratchet was, so it wasn't uncommon for him to show affection. "I missed you, Sides." He grinned a bit for a moment "Bee's an awesome big bro, but nothing beats you." He added.

"You just want your souvenir from Cairo." Sideswipe jested.

Jeff smirked a bit as Sideswipe dug into his subspace, bringing out a small artifact. Jeff looked it over for a minute, then pressed on a small panel. For a moment the small box shook, then shifted like most Cybertronian boxes until Jeff was holding a small emblem. It was made out of an Egyptian metal of some sort, that much he could tell, and looked awesome. "I think it means "luck". If what the guide said was correct." Sideswipe chuckled "Maybe you can use it." He added.

"I think I'm gonna need it." Jeff said as he pocketed the emblem "Thanks Sides."

"Now c'mon. You look hungry, mess hall, we'll chat over there."

Jeff didn't argue, he was just glad to have Sideswipe back. And in his own way, glad for the token of good luck that he might need.

...

A/N: I know, this was kinda filler, but meh. :P


	13. Rough Night

**CHAPTER 13  
Rough Night**

The next day was the most tension Jeff had ever seen on an Autobot base in his entire life. Possibly equated to when he'd been abducted some time ago, but not having been there, he couldn't be certain. Yet he was more worried about Kelly, who hadn't even known about his less-than-typical family until she arrived. The strawberry blond haired girl stared around the base, and then at Jeff with a grin. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me you're the Autobot kid." Jeff blushed a bit, she shook her head "This is so cool, if you told more girls, I bet you'd have a date every day." She added.

"Yeah, not with my dad." Jeff laughed "So you're not mad I didn't tell you?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders in response to that, she'd been kept from worse. At least when it came to Jeff, he had a good reason to. No doubt there would always be that subtle fear that some girl would be shallow enough to date him just for the perks. "Nah, it's all good, really, I get it." Kelly pursed her lips a little bit "So your dad's the one that's on TV with Prime all the time? Prowl?" Jeff nodded "That's awesome." She added.

Jeff nodded a little bit. Though in truth, he had gotten over being totally starstruck every time his father was on television. These days, it was just a regular thing, Prowl was his dad now, legally, and he was used to it. "It's cool I guess. But these days, it happens so often I'm just sorta used to it." Jeff shrugged his shoulders "Coolest part though? I got to meet Hugh Jackman at a charity event they were both at." He grinned "So it has other perks." He added.

Kelly smiled a little bit, to which Jeff only blushed and quieted himself before he bragged any further. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. It was hard, trying to impress a girl, but not come off as an arrogant kid on account of his famous family. "Jeff." Kelly squeezed his hand a little bit "You're doing fine, relax. Let's go meet your dad and go to the movie, okay?" She asked.

Jeff gave a dopey smile in response to that, nodding slowly. He led her towards where Prowl had agreed to meet, his office. Jeff wasn't entirely happy with the notion, but he still sighed quietly and led Kelly inside. Prowl was looking over a data pad, without a retro detective theme of any sort to the room, so that was already a positive in Jeff's eyes. "You must be Kelly." Prowl swallowed his pride as he stared down at the girl tentatively "I've heard much." He noted.

Kelly herself appeared to be in awe at Prowl and his form in person. Swallowing herself, but for different reasons, Kelly smiled as best she could and nodded. "I am so honored to meet you, Prowl. I'd say Jeff said a lot but... He kinda left who you were out of the equation." She shakes her head "I figure he was scared I'd date him just for publicity or whatever." She nudged Jeff a bit "Lucky for him, I forgive easily." She noted "But we're going to have to work on _not _keeping secrets."

Jeff waited tentatively, and after a moment, Prowl did something he had not expected: He chuckled. Jeff frowned a bit, wondering silently to himself if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Well, well, Jeff. I like this one already." Prowl snorted "You'll find my son has some issues with trust. Don't take it the wrong way, he means well." Jeff blushed "He's no doubt told you some of his past in your conversations. So I wish to know, Kelly..." He paused a moment "That you will not be one to judge him given his less-than-stellar background." He noted.

"Yeah, he got into that pretty quickly." Kelly put her hands in her pockets "I'm a former street kid too. Jeff knows that." Jeff nodded in confirmation "I was even worse than he was. But I fell in with a good family too." She shrugged her shoulders "I swear I'm clean and all of that now though. I've done my time in juvie, not proud of it. But I'm out." She added "I wouldn't judge him about anything." She added.

Prowl smirked a little bit, maybe Jeff had known what he was doing in picking a girl after all. Prowl shook his head a little bit, then stared over at Jeff for a moment with an approving smile. "Well then, I expect him back at ten. If he's not, do realize I can hunt you down." Prowl stated bluntly "But frankly, I like you. You're the type of girl I would trust with my son." He then paused a moment "See to it that my trust isn't misplaced, Kelly." He noted.

"I will sir." Kelly pulled Jeff by the arm "Come on, stud, you heard the man, let's get going."

Prowl let a smile curve onto his lips, impressed. It was true, he did feel better with Jeff dating someone who would be fully understanding of Jeff's prior situation. It meant there would be no shallow actions on her part, or at least he hoped. Yet he did feel a pained tinge in his spark as realization hit him, he had just done what he had been so against doing. He'd taken a chance, and let Jeff take a first step towards independence. And to say the least, that was when his panic started to work on overtime.

...

It was Bumblebee's experience, after gaining it from Sam's courtship of both Mikaela and Carly, not to interfere. As a result, when Jeff finally exited the theater with a look of unease on his face, he wished it hadn't been the case. Holding back his frustrations for a minute, Bumblebee simply opened the passengers side door to allow Jeff to climb in. "Bee?" Jeff grunted "Can we not wait for her to come out?" He asked.

"What happened?" Bumblebee questioned.

Jeff was silent for a long moment, chewing his lip and biting back anger. He'd never felt this used before, let alone used at all. "She used me to get back at her ex. That was the entire point of the date. Thing is I wasn't in on the plan." He shook his head "Look, seriously, can we just go? I really don't want to talk about this right now. Maybe after I've cooled down a little." He grunted.

Bumblebee wasn't certain of how to read Jeff's tone. Though the sound of it seemed to be a mixture of hurt, sadness, and most of all, grief. Bumblebee knew full well what it was like to be in this position, Sam had felt this way after Mikaela dumped him too. "Where's her exes car?" Bumblebee questioned "I'll flatten it." He noted.

"Bee, neither of them are worth it."

Bumblebee revved up his engines, anger flowing through him. He wanted to flatten the car, he really did, preferably with the girl in it. Yet he also knew that it was better to get "revenge" when they were not out in the open. The Autobots had enough trouble at times than they knew what to do with, and the idea of seeing himself on the cover of a tabloid crushing a car was not appealing. Slowly, he pulled out of the theater, driving down the street quietly. "If it helps, kid, this happens to all of us." He noted "Come on, just tell me, was is the Mercedes?"

"Bee!"

"That's a yes."

Jeff sighed quietly, his face going red at the thought of Bumblebee or any other Autobot exacting revenge. It wasn't worth it, and in his opinion, he definitely wasn't worth the trouble. He leaned back against the seats of his alternate mode, and closed his eyes slightly. "It didn't even work, Bee. He laughed her off." Jeff shook his head "I'm the one who dumped her because I'm not about to be anyone's tool." He added.

Bumblebee may have high-fived Jeff, who normally would not stand up for himself like that. He no longer felt the urge for revenge, yet he did feel horrible with the knowledge that Jeff's first date had been a disappointment. Especially given that Jeff had already been disappointed enough in his life, and didn't need to be given more reason to feel that way. "Good for you." Bumblebee replied bluntly "About time you stopped taking crap from people." He sighed quietly "Anything I can do to help ye out tonight, kid? You have me for another hour." He noted.

Jeff was silent for a moment, looking out the window in deep thought. A few minutes later, his eyes turned down towards the road that he knew lead to the only thing that may help him feel slightly better. "Can you take me to visit mom and dad?" Jeff questioned.

There was a pause, but Bumblebee carefully turned the appropriate corner. Jeff didn't like the ride to the cemetery, oftentimes, it was depressing and he was anxious to have a moment alone with the two of them. He mostly visited his dad at the beginning, but since reading her letter to him, he'd also begun to visit his mom at the same time. To say the least, his talks with their graves always somehow brought them out of a dark mood. If nothing else, he always felt closer to his biological parents there, as though they were watching him.

Pulling to a stop outside the gates of the old cemetery, Bumblebee popped open the door again. "Take your time."

Jeff only nodded his head as he opened the gate slowly. Hoping above all else that this might help him to better clear his head.

...

A/N: Blergh, I know it's not my best chapter. But hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. :) Reviews make my day!


	14. A Long-Awaited Meeting

**CHAPTER 14  
A Long-Awaited Meeting**

It had been a couple of months since Jeff had last visited his parents. Usually, Prowl would take him, but with Bumblebee waiting he felt much less rushed. They were rested at the top of the steepest hill in the graveyard, and often it felt like a fight just to get there. But once he did, Jeff always found himself seated in front of them, as if sitting down to face his parents themselves. "Hey guys, long time, no talk." Jeff chuckled to himself "I had my first date tonight. It sucked." He turned to his dad's gravestone "Guess I'm not the "killer good looking guy" you thought I'd grow up to be, dad."

Jeff shook his head, positioning his legs against his chest silently. "My training with Ratchet is going great." Jeff finally spoke up again "He says I was born to be a medic, probably a field medic at that." He shifted a bit "I'm kinda scared to tell Prowl about it. I know he's my dad now, and I can tell him anything." He paused "But... He doesn't like the idea of me being in the war, and well..." He paused "I'm afraid he won't support me."

There was no answer but the howling wind, which gave no real answer at all of course. He stood up slowly, looking thoughtfully as he ran a hand along each of their graves. He felt tears as they moved down his face, taking a deep breath. For a moment, Jeff looked thoughtfully at both gravestone's, then leaned his head against his father's grave. "I miss you guys, so much." Jeff admitted quietly "And I'll come see you soon, okay? I just. Times are tough." He muttered "But I love you guys." He muttered.

Finally, he found himself unable to do or say anything more than kiss each grave. To say the least, it was still hard for him to spend any more than twenty minutes or so in front of them. If only because he was still getting used to the idea that they were gone, forever. Before he'd once had the chance to daydream that at least his mother would come back for him. But now, it was not a possibility, he would never even see her until the day he died. Making his way down towards Bumblebee, he slowly collected himself.

"Feel any better?" Bumblebee questioned.

"I didn't say much." Jeff shook his head "But it felt good to talk to them, it always feels good." He admitted quietly "I just can't... Talk for a long time some nights, I mean I try... But it hurts too much when they don't respond. That they _can't _respond." He explained "Do you ever talk to your creators Bee?" He asked.

"Every evening." Bumblebee replied "But it took a while."

Jeff at least felt comfort with that, if nothing else. Bumblebee always knew the right thing to say, however. Whenever he was so upset that he couldn't go to Prowl, it was Bumblebee that Jeff went to. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed a little bit. "Bee, do you think that I'm ever going to... Y'know... Be what girl's find appealing?" Jeff shook his head "Even without the biceps or whatever?" He asked.

"Sam got two beautiful women without any of that."

"Sam saved the world."

Bumblebee's front end nudged the boy playfully, earning a tiny smile out of him. "Jeff, you're a great kid. You're gonna make a femme happy some day." Bumblebee then teased "If nothing else, you're still young, you could end up saving the world yet." Jeff laughed a little at that "Come on kiddo, get in." He popped the door open "Don't give her another second of your time, thoughts or otherwise. I don't want to see you down like this." He added.

"Bee, can I drive?" Jeff asked.

"I don't feel _that _sorry for you." Bumblebee teased.

Jeff only shook his head, thankful to have had Bumblebee around to make him feel better. He wasn't sure, however, that him feeling better would help to calm Prowl down in the least. "Dad is going to throw a fit." Jeff muttered as he climbed in "You think I could bunk with you, or Prime would let me bunk with him? I'm really not looking forward to anyone else's reaction." He admitted.

Bumblebee chuckled for a moment, but commed Prowl to inform him "Jeff had passed out" and he would bring him to his place in the morning. Bumblebee took off down the street, thinking of what to say to Jeff. "You can "bunk" with me. But you'll technically be bunking with the Witwicky's." Bumblebee explained "I don't live on base, Jeff. I just work there. I thought you knew I was Sam's guardian?" He asked.

"That I did not." Jeff muttered "Think I'll mind?"

"With Sam's history with his own creators?" Bumblebee chuckled "No way."

Jeff had a feeling that by tomorrow, he'd know exactly what Bumblebee meant.

...

Jeff felt odd waking up in a normal house for the first time since his short stay with the Epps family. Yet he was thankful for the fact that he didn't have to wake up and deal with Prowl's freak-out right away. Sighing quietly, he stretched as he examined Sam Witwicky from a distance. Sam had changed in the five years since Chicago, now a lean man of twenty-seven with a five o'clock shadow to match. "Thanks again for letting me stay overnight, Mr. Witwicky." Jeff spoke up as Sam stared over at him "I needed to avoid my dad's anger at ten at night."

Sam smirked a little bit in understanding, knowing most of the Autobots and how they worked. If there was anyone that could probably understand Jeff's reasoning, it was him for that reason alone. "I get it, I've seen Prowl when he's angry. He scares the shit out of me." Jeff nearly spit his milk out in laughter "It was no problem, Jeff. Any friend of Bee's is welcome here." He then added "I've been curious about meeting you for a while anyway." He added.

"Likewise." Jeff nodded "They're always talking about you." He then added "I kinda expected you to be taller."

Sam laughed, shaking his head as he gently patted the young man on the shoulder. He grabbed a glass of orange juice, sipping it a little. Jeff did take notice that Sam had grown out of being his "geeky" self that Bumblebee often described. Though given Sam now worked for NEST in their New Chicago branch, he supposed it was no surprise. "And I expected you to be a bit more of a smart-ass." Sam shook his head a little bit "Carly should be down in a few minutes if you want to meet her." He shook his head "Bee'll take you back in a couple of hours."

"I wondered where Bee recharged and all." Jeff shook his head "Sorry I stole him last night and all... I was afraid Sideswipe might attack her if everything went south." He added.

Sam gave a shrug. "Eh, it's no biggie. Bee told me you're like a brother to him." Sam leaned forward "I get to see him all the time anyway, and Carly has a car so it's no big deal." He then added "You can borrow him any time. As long as I don't need him and it's urgent." He explained "You really should talk to Prowl about getting you a car." he added.

"I talked to him just about a license." Jeff shook his head "Dad thinks it's pointless as I need a guardian anyways." He shook his head "You know, since my dad's a big ranking official. I'm gonna need a bodyguard with me and all." He explained.

"They assign you one yet?"

Jeff shook his head a little, knowing he wouldn't need a full time one until he got older. On-base, they could take shifts driving him to and from school and such, but when he left the base for college, it would be a different story. "Not until college, no. They just sorta take shifts driving me around until then." He explained "Kinda hoping they'll assign me a sports car. You know, like Mirage, Sunstreaker... Anything that's flashy." Sam chuckled and nodded at that "But, knowing dad, I'll get stuck with a jeep or something." He added.

"Hound wouldn't be too bad." Sam noted.

"I'd be lucky if it were Hound."

That time, they both laughed, knowing it was a very true statement. It was odd to Jeff, he had expected Sam to be different and more of a bragger. So to have him be so open and friendly it was odd, but in a good way. "Sam, I just got called into work early!" They both heard as Carly was rushing down the stairs "I am so sorry, I want to spend some time with you two but-" She began.

"It's cool Mrs. Witwicky." Jeff noted as Sam's wife entered "Bee'll probably take me before too long anyway." He then added "But it was nice meeting you."

"You too."

At this point, Carly quickly kissed Sam on the lips before rushing off. Jeff chewed his lip before turning to Sam, who looked to be still in a daze. Jeff smirked a little. "Hey Mr. Witwicky?" Sam turned to look at him "Can I get a little advice. You know, one young Autobot ally to another?" Sam only nodded his head at that "How the heck do I score one, let alone two girls like that?" He asked.

Sam found himself laughing at the young man's blunt question. Shaking his head, he took another sip of the orange juice, looking Jeff dead in the eye. "Make sure Prowl gives you a sports car Autobot." Sam shook his head "You'll get plenty." Then he added "Do yourself a favor, and avoid a mechanic, take it from experience." Jeff snorted "Oh yeah, and saving the world three times doesn't hurt anything either."

"Two for three can't be that bad, right?"

Sam only smirked, having a feeling that he and Jeff were going to get along just fine.

...

A/N: I thought it was about time that Jeff met Sam. :) Reviews make my day!


	15. A Lesson in Love

**CHAPTER 15  
A Lesson in Love**

"She did WHAT!"

Jeff cringed back a bit as Prowl shouted. Inwardly he was thankful that no one else was around to hear it at the moment. If anything, Jeff felt a bit better that Prowl had closed the door to talk about it. "Dad, will you calm down a little?" Jeff questioned quietly "It's not that big of a deal, really. I've had people treat me worse okay?" Prowl huffed a little at that "She was a jerk, don't get me wrong. But what can I do? I got used, I guess it happens." He shook his head.

Prowl wanted to smack Jeff upside the head for thinking he even slightly deserved what happened. Leaning back a bit, he crossed his arms, and shook his head, snarling. "I have half a mind to find Kelly and have a nice little "talk" with her." Prowl grunted "I can't believe after all of that, after being so kind..." He shook his head "Slag it all, I'm calling Sideswipe up right now, and we're-"

"DAD!"

Prowl sighed and vented air from his vents quietly. He wanted to throw Jeff's warning comment to the wind, but knew such behavior would be immature, despite his anger. He clenched and unclenched his fists quietly, and stared down at Jeff. Though he knew the sling of Cybertronian words and cusses that followed were not directed at him, he could still feel himself inwardly cringe. "Primus above, Jeff, how do you wish for me to react?" Prowl finally switched to English "I wanted this to be a good experience for you. I lowered my guard, and..." He sighed "I'm just sorry your first experience had to end up like this."

Jeff nodded his head, deep down he was too. And he hated the fact that right now, he felt like such a piece of dirt. He hadn't felt that way since he was living with his uncle, Peter Felton, and it was not good to feel that way again. Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked back up at Prowl quietly, whose soft optics stared right through to his soul. "Are you okay?" Jeff nodded half-heartedly in response to that "She wasn't even worthy of your time, son. You're better than her, far better." He then added "Plenty of fish in the sea as you humans would say."

Jeff smiled softly, it felt good to hear those words coming out of Prowl's mouth. Hearing Prowl freak out had sucked, but it felt good to hear him calm down and make the effort to comfort him. "Thanks dad. It hurt, it really did." Jeff shook his head a little at that "But I know I deserved better. I _told _her I deserved better." He sighed quietly "I just wish I could be a "normal" kid. Maybe I wouldn't attract the crazies." He muttered.

Prowl frowned, shaking his head in response to that. "You are a normal kid. What makes you different?" Jeff looked up "Your disabilities? Your family's species?" He questioned "Doesn't make you any less normal. In fact, you're far more "normal" than most kids in your situation." He then added "And besides even if you're not, normal is boring at times, isn't it?" He asked.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jeff muttered.

Prowl vented out again, trying to relax himself as seeing Jeff depressed like this upset him more than anything. He wasn't unlike any other father, he loved seeing his son happy, and hated seeing him sulking. "I know what you meant." Prowl replied, tilting his head a bit "But people that care about you, who love you... They don't _care_ about your past, Jeff." He noted "None of us never judged you by that. Neither did Brent, or any of your other friends at school." He smiled a little bit "And that cruel femme couldn't either as she had the same background." He noted.

"If she even did." Jeff scoffed.

"Are you going to be okay, Jeff?" Prowl questioned.

Jeff only slowly nodded his head in response, not sure how else to answer him at this point. He knew he would be okay, eventually, but for now, he'd probably deal with a little bit of sadness. Getting to his feet, he let himself take a deep breath, and stared up at Prowl. "I'm gonna go knock a few hours out on the Wii U or something." Jeff headed for the door "Promise me you won't lose it and do anything stupid."

"Have fun."

Prowl sighed as Jeff left, but only a second passed before Sideswipe appeared in the doorway. Sideswipe stared inside slowly, putting his hands on his hips, and a look of pure anger on his face. "Kelly Brenna, right?" Prowl nodded as Sideswipe grinned a little bit "You don't worry too much, Prowl. Sunny and I are going to have a lot of fun with this." He noted.

Normally, Prowl might have been against it, but this time... Prowl only smirked. "Just remember not to mention me." He noted.

...

"No! I never sent anyone to crush your car-" Jeff's voice boomed through the base "Are you kidding me? No, no I would not leave that message." He paused "Yeah, well, screw you too!"

Sideswipe only smirked a little bit as Jeff came around the corner. He'd known she'd get the message from not only her crushed car, but the message left in spray paint on the family's garage: "STAY AWAY FROM JEFF". It may have been a little cruel, and harsh, but it was a common and known fact that you didn't mess with anyone the terror twin's liked, even a little bit. "SIDES!" Jeff made his way over "I know it was you!"

Sideswipe turned around, crossing his arms at the young human as he stared down at him. "You have no proof." He added, Jeff simply stared him down "Okay, fine, I did it. But can you blame me? I heard every word you said to Prowl!" Sideswipe snapped back "I was not about to let her get away with doing something like that to you." He noted.

"Was dad a part of this?"

Sideswipe frowned a bit, though Prowl had only condoned it. In his own way, he was sure that Prowl would have joined in if he didn't want to be responsible for damage to someone's property. "He sure wanted to be a part of it." Sideswipe vented "Even Prime would have agreed to it, Jeff. And Ratchet. All of us." He shook his head "What did you expect Jeff, we all love you here." He noted "We wanted to stick up for you."

Jeff took a deep breath, looking down at the ground. In a way, he was pretty sure that Sideswipe was right. If he hadn't taken action against it, it was likely worse would have taken place. After all, if Ratchet had gotten word of it first, the house may have found a giant wrench lodged into it. "I really appreciate you sticking up for me... Don't get me wrong." Jeff shook his head "I just.. She didn't like hurt me or anything, what she did hurt, but-" He began.

"She made you think you were worthless." Sideswipe shook his head a bit "No one does that to you, Jeff."

"Why? People used to all the time."

Sideswipe frowned at being reminded of that, taking a deep breath again. For a few moments, he looked at Jeff, wondering if the answer would come to him. When it didn't, Sideswipe took Jeff into the palm of his hand and stared right into his eyes. "Because you deserve better. You deserved better then, and you deserve better now." Sideswipe shook his head "We have worked hard to see to it you build more confidence. And to see to it you are happy." He then added "If anyone tries to stomp on that? Well, you get the idea."

Jeff allowed Sideswipe to set him down, though he still felt a bit of shock at the words. It was one thing to hear one of his new adoptive family members say that, but to hear someone who was simply living on base say it... There was a whole other level to that meaning that Jeff wasn't sure he could totally comprehend. He smiled a little bit, shifting a little bit. "Thanks Sides..." Jeff shook his head "I didn't realize you cared that much."

"Kid, you know I love you." Sideswipe snorted "Of course I care about you."

Jeff watched as Sideswipe rolled down the hallway, leaving him standing there to think over that notion. He'd always figured when he was told that other 'Bots on base loved him, it was as a friend. But the way that Sideswipe had said that and his feelings, he was beginning to understand. It wasn't as a "friend", it was as some had tried to tell him before. The base as a whole was like one big family, one that he was now a permanent part of. It was a foreign thought to him, as it always had been, but one that was, perhaps, starting to make more sense.

"Jeff?" He turned his head to see Prowl standing at the end of the hallway "What he said is true you know."

Jeff was silent, not certain of how to answer that question either. It wasn't hard to think of the other members of his base as his family, he'd already started to do so with several members on base after all. But for the first time, he was realizing that it wasn't a one way, but a two-way street for most, if not all of the members of the base. "Yeah, I uh... I think so." He turned to Prowl, and smiled a bit "And you know what?" Prowl shook his head "It's nice to know." He admitted.

As Jeff made his way over to him, Prowl let his smile widen a little longer. He could deal with the repercussions of allowing it later, but to see Jeff smile for the first time since that night? It was worth it. So long as the twins kept his approval to themselves, given he would never do this for any other situation, and to say the least, he'd prefer to keep everyone in the dark he'd ever approved it. Taking a deep breath, he followed Jeff out, hoping that his happiness for the moment would stick.

...

A/N: I know, people wanted Prowl to do something. But I felt it was more of an impact for someone else on the base to get a little "revenge". :P Reviews make my day!


	16. Tough Decisions

A/N: I think we are long overdue for some Jeff and Ratchet fluff. ^_^

...

**CHAPTER 16  
Tough Decisions**

"Have you talked to your father about it?"

Jeff was silent as he sat in the living room of Ratchet's apartment. Prowl and Cable had been called out on-duty for a weekend, leaving him to his godfather for the time. Not that Jeff minded, Ratchet wasn't officially a "parent" of his, but he did see him as a second father, and the apartment as his second home. He sighed a bit, shaking his head a little bit. "Not yet, I'm still thinking about how to approach it." Jeff replied "I know you think I'd be a great field medic, but you know how he is about me in the war." He explained.

Ratchet frowned a bit, leaning forward to look at Jeff seriously. "When has your father ever been unsupportive of your decisions, Jeff?" He shook his head a little "He may not be the happiest with it. But I have no doubt he'd be proud you showed such capability." He then added "I know I am." Jeff gave a small smile at that "Very proud." He noted.

"Would you be proud if you weren't a medic too?"

"You're my godson, of course I would be."

If Jeff didn't know the softer side of Ratchet, he might not have believed him. But he knew that Ratchet was only ever serious when they had conversations such as this. Even if Ratchet was probably a little worried about him being in the field too, he could tell that he would be proud. Probably even moreso if he proved as good of a field medic as he believed he was capable of being. "I just don't want to upset dad." Jeff shook his head "I mean, I get it... It's my dream, but..." He sighed "It's silly."

Ratchet stared at his godson quietly, uncertain of what he could be afraid of. Yet he knew he couldn't pester Jeff into talking, the boy was too stubborn for that to even begin to work. Yet he also knew that Jeff had an uncanny ability of making things work out in the end despite his stubbornness. "Quit moping." Ratchet spoke up, with a grunt "You're going to tell him soon enough and you know it, I know it. So moping like this is pointless." He smirked a bit "Besides, you won't be in the field before you are twenty-one."

"Why?"

"Because frag it all if I'll let you into the battlefield before I know you can handle it." Ratchet grimaced.

Jeff nodded knowing it was true, if Ratchet wouldn't have a spark attack from worry, Prowl would. Jeff just expected it at points, considering the two were his main caretakers, as other Autobots would put it. But Prowl wasn't just his caretaker anymore, he was his father, and that made him more likely to worry to extremes than Ratchet. "Ratchet?" The mech nodded a bit "Do you really think I'd make a good field medic? Or are you just saying that because I'd like to be one?" He asked.

Ratchet was silent for a bit, mulling that over. Jeff had exceeded many expectations when he had begun training under him, and proved to be a rather adept medical trainee. There was nothing to doubt when it came to that, he was certain of that. "You work and tinker quickly, with good precision." Ratchet explained "And though you have much to learn, you are exceeding my expectations." He explained "If you ask me Jeff, with your abilities and quick on your feet nature? You are a born combat medic."

Jeff felt a sense of excitement at the words, knowing that Ratchet was serious. It was one thing to dream about being something, but hearing it from someone like Ratchet meant more than anything. "Thanks Ratchet, that means a lot." Jeff smiled again, feeling good "I really do need to talk to dad about it though, you're right." He yawned quietly "I just need time to decide how and when I'm going to." He added.

Ratchet nodded his head in agreement, giving it thought was important. "Which is understandable. And if you need help, I can use this..." Ratchet pulled out his wrench "To help beat some sense into Prowl. Because if he refuses to support you, he is not doing his job as your father." Jeff chuckled a little at that, grinning wider "Now I heard that yawn, which means you need to recharge."

"Not tired."

"My scans say otherwise." Ratchet nodded "Bed."

Jeff groaned, but knew this was an argument he stood no chance of winning. Standing to his feet, he turned his head slowly to Ratchet. "Yeah, yeah I'm going. But thanks for the talk, Ratch." Jeff stretched, yawning a little louder "Goodnight, big guy."

"Sleep well."

As Ratchet watched Jeff enter the bedroom he had while in his care, he sighed quietly. He quietly hoped Jeff would not need long to think, as he knew that keeping what he wanted to do from his father was not a good thing. If nothing else, he only hoped that when he finally did tell Prowl, the mech's response would at the very least be reasonable. After all, he'd hate to put the Autobot second-in-command in stasis lock for being an idiot, but if he was, he might just have to do exactly that with a wrench.

...

The night air was chilled enough that even Prowl could acknowledge the cold. The second-in-command sighed quietly, he hated Chicago in the fall and winter months sometimes, but he was at least thankful that December was still several weeks away. Crouching on top of a building, he stared towards Cable slowly as his father kept his optics focused on the horizon. "Lockdown has been... Eerily quiet." Prowl noted "I don't like it, the silence that is. I know Lockdown, I've fought him before." He paused "Lockdown is NEVER this quiet."

Cable simply nodded his head in response, his processor going through several thoughts himself. Taking a deep breath, he stood to his feet, and continued his scans before turning to his son. "The problem here being his ability to cloak his ship and his own signal." Cable shook his head "I don't like any of this, son. Especially not in this city." He looked on "No doubt he could be shadowing all of us on a daily basis." He noted.

_It might be time I got Jeff that full-time bodyguard. _Prowl thought quietly.

Turning onto his own feet, Prowl moved himself onto a seat on the edge of the building, looking thoughtfully out into the night sky. Cable noted the intensity in his son's optics, and carefully joined him in the same position. "You're worried." Prowl nodded his head a little bit "If it is about me again, you have no reason to. This old mech can still tangle with the worst Decepticons." He noted "Or is it something more...?" Silence "Prowl?"

"I overheard a conversation the other day." Prowl commented "I've found out that Jeff... Has started training to be a combat medic."

Cable's optics widened, though a sense of pride came over him at once. To have one's grandchild, or child, begin training for that so young _was_ something to be proud of, that much was true. Yet he understood that by the look on Prowl's face, this was a very weary subject for him. "Why the long faceplates then?" Cable asked "You should be beaming with pride!" He shook his head "That's the most difficult medic position our ranks offer."

"I don't want Jeff out in the field. Not where I can't protect him."

Cable slowly nodded in understanding, now understanding what Prowl was afraid of. This war had already taken many from Prowl's life, and he could not imagine what would happen if Jeff became one of them. "I felt the same way when you told me that you wanted to be an Enforcer." Cable nodded his head a little bit "I was so afraid that you would end up dead, like many of my friends." He paused "That's why I trained you myself." He noted.

Prowl mulled over that thought in his processor quietly. There was only so much he could protect Jeff about, that much was certain. Taking a weekend long patrolling assignment was supposed to be his way of getting time to think. "So you think that I should allow him to continue this training?" Cable nodded his head in response "Even if it puts him directly in the line of danger?" He noted.

"You can't shield him forever, son." Cable noted "That is something that you will need to understand before too long." He sighed "Now we need to get back to work, break's over."

As Cable stood to continue his lookout, Prowl remained deep in thought over Cable's words of advice. As he stood to his feet himself, Prowl was uncertain of what his ultimate decision would be. Did he let Jeff follow his, albeit dangerous choice of dream? Or did he tell him flat out that he would never be a part of the war as long as he lived? It was a conflict that Prowl hoped he would soon come to the right decision on as he slowly returned to his perch. If nothing else, he hoped by the end of it, if he chose the latter, their relationship would still be in-tact.


	17. Dreams

**CHAPTER 17  
Dreams**

Jeff and Prowl sat in front of one-another soon after their individual conversations. Jeff had to silently wonder why Prowl had told him that they needed to have a serious talk, but he had a few ideas. The top of which was that he had found out by second-hand about his training and that he was angry. Prowl slowly heaved a sigh and stood, making his way to the nearest window before speaking. "I overheard an interesting chat a few days ago, between you and Ratchet." Prowl turned to Jeff "When had you planned on telling me that you wanted to be a combat medic?" He questioned.

The pain in Prowl's voice nearly made Jeff cringe. Standing to his feet, and staring at Prowl, his eyes widened. "Dad, I swear I was going to tell you, this week. I just needed time." Prowl turned his attention to Jeff "I know how you are about me joining the war and... I just wanted to see how I liked it before I talked to you." Prowl was silent "Dad, you gotta understand-" He began.

"You should have told me Ratchet's suggestion from day one." Prowl snapped "When I adopted you, we agreed that we'd talk through decisions when it came to your training Jeff." He shook his head "I don't like being kept secrets from, Jeffrey. I thought you were past that." He held up a finger as Jeff opened his mouth "What's happening with your grandfather is different, and you KNOW it." He added.

Jeff's eyes focused on his shoes at that. He knew that Prowl was angry, and he had a right to be. He had been making excuses for training running later as of late, he'd been lying. Something that Prowl expected better of him than to do. Leaning against the wall, Prowl heaved a sigh. "Now _I _have to be the bad guy and tell you that I don't want you undergoing that type of training." Prowl growled "Because I have lost enough to this Primus forsaken war Jeff, and I will not add you to that list of casualties." He added.

"But, dad! It's what I want to do!" Jeff shouted "Ratchet says I'm born to do it, if you just-!"

"The answer is _no _Jeff." Prowl snapped "You can do whatever you want for this faction. Work for Ratchet if you must." Prowl shook his head "But no son of _mine _is going onto the front lines. I refuse to stand by and let you be put in the line of danger." He shook his head a little bit "I would never be able to recharge at night if you were hurt in battle, Jeff." He noted.

"Dad, would you just LISTEN."

"The answer is no!"

Jeff backed up a bit at the voice Prowl took up with him in that last statement. Prowl huffed out slightly, trying to cool himself down. It was only once he had that he saw the pain that showed in Jeff's eyes. Tears welled up as the teenager looked up at his father shaking. "I can't believe I seriously thought you'd be any different than any of my other so called "families"." Jeff shouted.

"I am _far _different than them!" Prowl shouted.

"No you're not!" Jeff shook his head "You always said I could be anything I want to be. I'd never heard that in my life. And now? You're just like everyone else, Prowl." He shook his head "It's not about what _I _want to be. It's about what _you _want me to be." He shook his head "Well, whatever, _sir _I'll be your frickin' little robot, I've sure done that enough." He shouted.

"Jeff, I-" Prowl moved forward quickly.

"Leave me alone." Jeff shook his head "I have to tell Ratchet."

Jeff was out the door before Prowl had a second to respond. Prowl wasn't certain how to react to what had just happened, his processor on overload. After all that time of supporting and loving Jeff, he'd just made what may have been his biggest mistake. Yet he couldn't understand the logic in sending him out there, in letting him go into the fight. He didn't want to lose Jeff by death, but he didn't want to drive him away or make him believe he didn't love and support him either. He was quiet, looking down at the floor silently.

It was the first time in a very long time that Prowl found himself in a dilemma. Could he really let his only son pursue this dangerous dream? Or would he destroy the strong bond they had simply to keep him safe? The logic in both was flawed, and to say the least, it left Prowl at a crossroads he wasn't sure he could decide upon.

...

Jeff was silent as he seated himself on the roof of the Autobot base. It was the one place where he honestly felt that he could be alone and think to himself without distractions. Though at that moment, there wasn't much thinking happening so much as he was ready to cuss out the first person who asked him if he was OK. Kicking a stone off the side, he shook his head silently, taking a deep breath. "Ratchet was probably wrong, anyway. I'd probably have sucked." He shook his head "I've never been good at anything anyway."

"That's not true."

Jeff closed his eyes as Prowl made his way forward, standing beside him. Jeff simply kept his eyes forward, not even acknowledging his father's existence at the moment, too seething with rage to care what he had to say. "You're an amazing student, both in school and to Ratchet." Prowl pointed out politely, Jeff was silent "Son, please talk to me." He noted.

"I have nothing to say to you."

Jeff climbed onto the center of the roof again, turning around to walk off. Prowl stood there for a moment, a small object being fiddled around with in his palms. The mech looked thoughtful for a long moment before stepping over to Jeff, and dropping it into his hands. What Jeff found was a small handgun, likely of the military variety. He blinked slowly, stopping in his tracks and looking up. "What's this?" Jeff asked.

Prowl stiffened a bit, uncertain of what to say. Slowly, he crouched to his knee, and looked down upon Jeff. "If... You're serious about becoming a combat medic... If it's what you really want. You'll need training in military tactics as well." Prowl paused, looking Jeff in the eyes "The least you can do, at least for my benefit... Is allow me the honor of training my only child." He shook his head "I am certified in training NEST operatives." He noted.

"What'll it matter, I quit." Jeff shook his head.

"I told Ratchet you weren't quitting."

Jeff crossed his arms, staring at Prowl with confusion. "Why would you do that?"

Prowl shifted a little bit looking at Jeff and placing a hand on his shoulder. There were few times that Prowl showed a serious soft side, but when he did, Jeff always knew by the look in his optics. This time, it was definitely there, a subtle smile in his optics and a twinkle in them too. "Because I don't want to be like the people in your life who have let you down." Prowl stated quietly "You're practically my entire world, Jeff." He paused then corrected himself "You_ are_ my entire world." He shook his head "I should be supporting and cheering you on."

Jeff stared down at the handgun silently, then stared at Prowl. Unsure of if he was being tested, or if Prowl was being serious. He frowned slightly, and bit his lip quietly. "But you can't guarantee my safety, and I know... I know that means a lot to you." Jeff replied quietly "I don't want to ruin what we have just because of something I want to do." He explained.

"You won't. It was I who almost did that." Prowl shook his head "I let my selfish thoughts cloud my judgement." He admitted quietly "When I should have been proud of you. And Primus knows I am..." He ran a finger along his cheek "_So _proud of you Jeff." He noted "What you wish to do? Is a very honorable profession and one that few people are brave enough to do."

"Dad-."

"I want you to do this, Jeff. I want you to follow your dreams." Prowl vented out air "I will worry, every day. But even so, what kind of father would I be if I acted the way I did?" Jeff gave a small smile "I will cheer you on every step of the way, Jeff." He then added "And I will train you to be the best "damn" fighter you can be too." He explained "Starting in the shooting range tonight." He explained.

Jeff smiled slowly, moving forward, and wrapping his arms around Prowl's leg. Prowl pulled his own arm gently around Jeff's body, smiling a bit. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to approve of, but he knew it was worth it. If Jeff was showing this much promise, then he wanted to see to it that Jeff put his skills to the best of their ability. "So he really said you were a born combat medic?" Jeff nodded "Primus, should have known, with the rate of speed you work at."

Jeff grinned widely, and nodded his head. "Yeah, well..." Jeff smiled again "He said that too." Prowl chuckled at that "Thank you, dad. I know it's going to be hard for you. But..." He brushed some tears aside "No one's ever taken something like that back. Or even cared enough to support me." He was silent for a moment "It means a lot."

"You're my son, Jeff." Prowl shook his head "I will always support you." He then added "Now come on, I start training you for field combat today. Like I said, if you're going out there, I'm seeing to it you're trained properly."

Jeff followed Prowl to the shooting range with a wide smile. Though it had taken some time, Jeff was more than happy that Prowl had come around. And now, with newfound confidence, he prepared for the first steps into becoming an Autobot soldier and combat medic.


	18. The Training Begins

**CHAPTER 18  
The Training Begins**

Jeff stood in line with the other new recruits, ready for their training quietly. Technically, he reminded himself, he wasn't a recruit, but the rest of the line-up was made up of just that. When Prowl had suggested he join them for training on Diego Garcia as part of his own training, Jeff had thought he was joking. But sure enough, there he stood in fatigues with nearly all eyes on him. He knew that deep down they were wondering what on Earth a kid was doing in the line-up, as cadets were far from allowed to join up with NEST. But Jeff attempted, as best he could to avoid eye contact and straighten himself up.

"Hey kid." Jeff turned his head slowly "How the heck did you get over here, this isn't a place for rookies." The man spoke up further, stroking the scruff on his chin "You might want to tell whoever you payed off-"

"He didn't pay anyone off."

Jeff snapped to attention at the words of William Lennox. Jeff had come to know the colonel very well over the last few months, yet despite their friendship, he knew better than to be casual as he entered the room. None-the-less, Will sent Jeff a smile his way, which Jeff returned to the best of his ability under the rather nerve-wracking circumstances. "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Jeffrey Prowler. He's Prowl's kid, and as it turns out, he's currently undergoing training to be a field medic for the Autobots. Meaning he is here to learn some field experience." Jeff heard a couple of murmurs of disbelief "As long as he is here, I expect him to be treated with the same respect you'd treat any other serviceman." He then added "Remember, his father is your superior and trust me, you do not want to tick him off." He noted.

From the corner of his eye, Jeff could see the man that had spoken out blush and swallow hard. Jeff didn't blame him for questioning his presence though, Jeff would have done it himself. Yet Prowl had insisted that learning to work as a team was an extremely important step in his training. "Don't sweat it kid." The man next to him nudged, Jeff turned his head to him "You'll do fine." He added.

"You obviously haven't seen how crappy a shot I am." Jeff grunted.

Jeff felt himself relax a bit more when Prowl entered the hangar, though it felt bizarre to join the others in saluting him. It nearly brought Jeff back to the early days of their relationship, something that only made it more awkward. "At ease." Jeff relaxed slightly at that "Many of you, I recognize well. It is nice to see you again." Prowl gave a wink to Jeff before returning his attention to them "Allow me to clear the air. Yes, my son is here. Yes, he is young. But he will be given NO special treatment." He then added "This is still our normal training regiment. And he is by all accounts a soldier for this weekend alone. He will bunk with you, train with you, eat with you..." He then added "And if either of us find out you are treating him differently. Well..." He chuckled a little bit to prove the point "Have I made myself clear?" He noted.

"Yes sir."

Jeff almost wanted to hide behind the nearest column. Though he knew it was reasonable for them to issue warnings, it still felt a little embarrassing for both of them to make this clear. Clearly, Prowl caught the look on his face as Prowl quickly straightened, and cleared his "throat". "Now, today, I want to see how far along with your training you already are." Prowl explained "We will be running laps in the obstacle course outside. I expect to see teamwork out there, I want to see you working as fully functioning unit." He then added "No man gets left behind, not in the field, and not here." He noted.

Jeff was almost taken aback by the commanding tone in Prowl's voice. Granted, until now their training had been one-on-one, and now he was finally seeing what others had said. Prowl was a tough combat instructor, even if behind closed doors, things may have been different. "Now then recruits, let's roll out." He stated calmly.

Jeff could only swallow his fear as he followed the rest of the soldiers out.

...

His legs were practically on fire. It wasn't that Jeff hadn't known what to expect, he had known enough about the military to know. But to say the least, it had looked a lot easier while watching it. He hit the mud for the third time with a loud PLOP as the rest of the platoon stood already on top of the wall, looking more than annoyed. Jeff let the sweat drop down his face as he grabbed the rope tightly again, determined to make it up the wall if it killed him, and at this point, he was certain it might.

As he peered over at Prowl, he couldn't help but grimace. It was one thing to make a fool out of himself in front of people he didn't know, but he was also doing so in front of his father. Ever since Prowl had expressed his pride in it, Jeff had made it his mission to keep that pride going. But at this rate, he wasn't sure he stood a chance of keeping it. "Come on Jeff." A young officer shouted as he looked up "Put your legs into it. I know you're not as physically strong as the rest of us, but you can make it." He added.

Jeff clenched his teeth slightly, pulling himself up further. The rope burned as he made each new step, his body already aching. Losing his footing again, Jeff clung to the rope, closing his eyes tightly. If there was one time he wished he didn't have a fear of heights, now would have been it. Yet he felt a hand grasp his arm, and pull him up the rest of the way carefully. Jeff sighed with relief, moving onto his knees a bit. One of the older recruits frowned a bit, and spat to the side. "Of course, Lennox _had _to stick us with the kid." He grunted, causing Jeff to look up and glare "He'll be a combat medic eventually thanks to his daddy anyway. Why do we have to put up with it?" He asked.

Jeff had half a mind to shove the man off the other side of the wall, yet knew better than that. The climb down was easier, that much was obvious. But as the course went on, Jeff felt more and more tired. By his fifth climb up the wall, and crawl under the barbed wire, Jeff felt his body exhaust itself and pushed to his limits more than ever before. "Alright, that'll do it for today." Jeff nearly collapsed at his father's words nearly five hours later "Hit the showers, get some rest. We'll resume here same time tomorrow."

The same man from before quietly chuckled at Jeff's exhaustion. In reality, Jeff knew why, this was from basic training mostly, they were only here because he was among them. And he could barely complete ten laps in five hours. He barely dragged himself along with the rest of them, sighing quietly to himself. Perhaps Prowl had been right, and he wasn't right for the job at all. A short, scrawny kid like him could hardly fit the physical bill, at least that's how he and most everyone saw it. Prowl didn't have time to stop and chat, given he had another group to train, and Jeff didn't outright mind, knowing he hadn't done as well as he'd have liked.

It was only after he had taken his shower and changed into a fresh set of fatigues that Will had approached him. "Rough first day?" Will questioned, Jeff only nodded in response "You didn't look that bad out there, y'know. I've seen a lot worse." He admitted, Jeff frowned a little bit "They're all older and have experience over you Jeff. You can't expect to be as good as them overnight."

"I'm Prowl's son." Jeff shakes his head "Everyone probably _expects_ me to be that way."

Will shook his head, clapping the young man on the back softly. The grin on his face was comforting to him in a way that Jeff hadn't entirely expected. "Kid, you did better on that course than most teenagers do in basic." Will shook his head a little bit "It's not exactly easy, that's the point. Nothing out on the field is easy, either." He noted "You did good, not the best, not the worst." He then added "Don't let them bring you down." He added.

"Who said they were?" Jeff asked.

"I heard Donald giving you crap." Will shook his head "He tries anything to screw with you, I wanna know, okay?" Jeff nodded slowly in response "Good, now go grab something to eat. Find Bailey when you're done, he's gonna be your "buddy" for the weekend. He'll show you your bunk. You know the rest of the place." Jeff just simply nodded after that "You'll be fine. I've got faith in you." He added.

"That makes two of you." Jeff chuckled uneasily.

Will headed off with a sincere smile on his face, though Jeff still felt tense. He wanted to prove himself, he wanted that more than anything. But he also knew that it would take time and much more than just a couple of weeks of training with Prowl to do that. Jeff could only take a deep breath and allow himself to suck in his pride. He would prove himself, someday, someway, and that began here and now. Even if it took him a lifetime, he would do it. So with his head held high he made himself to the mess hall.

If nothing else, he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.

...

A/N: I know, double update. But my muse was on fire. LOL


	19. Musings

**CHAPTER 19  
Musings**

"Your kid did pretty good for a teenager."

Prowl stared down at Will with a small nod. It had been several hours since the training session had ended, and his second one had just ended as well. Though he had enjoyed training recruits as always, Prowl couldn't help but feel relieved for his day to be over. "He needs to work on his upper body strength." Prowl finally answered "Yet, I believe with a team behind him, many things are possible for him." He explained.

Will nodded, crossing his arms and quietly peering up at the mech. Prowl looked worried, and he could imagine why, most of the recruits had not been very "welcoming" in the least. "Well the good news is teamwork shouldn't be hard for him if you ask me." Will shook his head a little "Jeff's a great kid with a good heart and head on his shoulders. It's kinda hard not to like him and get along with him. Once you look past his snarky side." He looked at Prowl "You should be proud of him." He noted "I still remember the smart-aleck version of him that came here for his first visit."

Prowl nodded, a twinkle appearing in his optic a bit. "I am... What do you humans call it?" Prowl paused a moment "One proud papa bear." He grinned from receptor-to-receptor "He's come a long way from that homeless boy we found." He explained "And each day I watch him grow up and it makes me happy... To know that I played even the smallest of roles in that." He explained.

"You played the biggest." Will corrected him.

Prowl knew he was right, even if Jeff arguably did because he had to chose to change. Yet he knew that it was his guidance at the same time that helped him towards that path. He sighed a bit, looking down at the human colonel quietly. "Perhaps, but I also have many to than. I could not do such things alone." He turned slowly to stare at Jeff, who was eating with a few of the younger soldiers "I simply hope that my supporting him in his dream is warranted. I still worry... That I may lose him to this war."

Will simply patted Prowl's leg at that. "You're forgetting you're not the only one who would be looking out for him out there." Prowl peered down at Will, and smiled a little "I mean, despite all the pain, and how hard it was, look how happy he is, Prowl." Will nodded, and Prowl noted that indeed, Jeff was all smiles "That's what makes letting them follow their dreams worthwhile. Seeing them happy." He explained "Besides, he's not starting until he's got a few years of training under Ratchet and us under his belt." He explained "By then, he might decide he has a different dream."

Prowl looked thoughtful for a moment, but shook his head. His bond with Jeff told him how much he loved both things, despite the difficulty it brought him. Prowl knew that despite it all, Jeff belonged in the profession he was working hard for. "No, I have accepted Jeff's dreams are in being a combat medic." Prowl shuttered his optics "His path has been chosen." He then added "I can only help him on his way down it now." He explained.

Will nodded a bit, taking in how calm Prowl seemed to be. Prowl himself was surprised by it, having only a few weeks ago very much been frustrated by the mere idea. But now, he had decided to support Jeff, and he'd do it every step of the way. "I believe I will go visit my brothers before seeing Jeff." Prowl noted "Please tell him to visit me before the night is up when you see him." He turned around "Good evening, Colonel Lennox."

"Night, Prowl."

As Prowl stepped out of the room, Will continued to watch Jeff's interaction with the other soldiers. To tell the truth, he was impressed by how well Jeff was carrying himself despite the embarrassment on the obstacle course. Yet he also knew that he had a long way to go, there was no denying that, especially if he really wanted to be a combat medic. Watching as he stood to his feet and made his way down the row, Will stopped him after a few feet. "Before you go talk to Bailey, your old mech wanted to see you." Jeff swallowed at that "Don't sweat it kid, he sounded proud of you." He added.

"Hope you're right."

Jeff took a deep breath, stepping out of the room quietly. To say the least, he couldn't have been more nervous of what Prowl would have to say about his first day of field training. Frankly, if it was this hard before he was even in the ranks at all, he could only imagine how difficult it would be when he did join the ranks. He swallowed his pride again, no matter what Prowl or anyone else said, he was determined to do this. He would be in their ranks one day, and he would prove whatever naysayers there were wrong.

First, he just had to survive the weekend.

...

Jeff was silent as he made his way into Prowl's overseas office. It was smaller than his one on the main base of operations for obvious reasons, but still just as impressive. Prowl noticed Jeff within a moment, smiling a bit with a little chuckle. "You look about ready to pass out." Jeff gave him a playful glare at that "You didn't think it would be easy, did you?" He questioned.

Jeff shook his head, collapsing into one of the human sized seats. To say the least, he didn't want to disclose how exhausting it had been. Prowl was giving him a shot with this training and he didn't want to complain. No one that seriously wanted to be in the position he was would complain. "It was awesome. But I don't think that the team likes me that much." Jeff shrugged his shoulders "It's frustrating dad, they all seem to think I'm just here because I'm some special case or something." He added.

Prowl frowned at that, though he knew it was a true comment. "To be fair, son, Lennox was the one who offered. I told him about your training and he offered to let you join in for a bit. I simply agreed to it." Jeff looked at him with his eyes wide "Don't give me that look, you know Lennox has a fondness for most children with parents in NEST. It's not just you that he'd probably do it for." Jeff chuckled and nodded "They don't know you yet, give them a chance, they will warm up to you I'm sure." He noted.

Jeff didn't feel as confident in that belief, but he at least felt some comfort in the mech's words. Leaning back a little bit, he looked thoughtful as he crossed his arms a little bit, staring at Prowl quietly. If it were his choice, back in the day at least, he may have quit anyway, but he refused to do that. "You know it's funny. I guess I just thought some of this stuff would come naturally." Jeff sighed quietly "I just want to make you proud, y'know? You gave me this shot. And I don't want you to feel like it was a mistake." He noted.

Prowl paused a moment, standing to his feet, and making his way to Jeff. "I felt the same way when your grandfather allowed me to join the enforcers. I failed nearly every exam." Prowl explained, to which Jeff stared up with a look of utter shock on his face "They told me I'd be the absolute worst tactician. I wouldn't even make it past vorn one in fact." He explained.

"But you're the best tactician the Autobots have. At least according to Prime."

"Exactly." Prowl shook his head "First impressions can be very deceiving son. Do not let those who live by them get you down." He noted "For all they know, some day you'll be the best of _your_ field." Jeff smirked a little bit "Your father did not let me live in his shadow, he refused to let it happen. Nor will I allow that to happen." He then noted "Forget making me proud." He noted "I'm proud of you for simply trying." He noted.

"Thank you." Jeff slowly moved into a salute "Sir."

Prowl only chuckled a little as he said that, putting his hands on his hips a little bit. He might have told Jeff not to do so, if he didn't know that it was one of the things Jeff did need work on learning to do. "At ease, son." Prowl smirked as Jeff relaxed "May I ask you a question?" Jeff nodded his head a little bit "Would you rather be given training in a different, possibly younger group?" He questioned.

"I thought you wanted to train me yourself?" Jeff asked.

"I do. But I do trust the mech who trains the younger recruits with you." Prowl noted "You'd be training with Inferno. I believe you've met him before, he's kind of a tough customer, but with a soft spark too." He explained "Again, the recruits are younger. And his exercises might be a better speed for your first time trying this." He explained "Until you're a little older and ready to handle my admittedly more _advanced_ level of training." He noted.

"You think he'd let me in on his training session?"

Prowl nodded his head a little bit. "He's a good friend of mine from the academy days. If I ask, he'll most certainly put you in with them." He nodded his head "You'll do well in his sessions, believe me." He then added "Still report to Bailey, as he is still in charge of showing you the ropes you don't quite know." He then added "Get some sleep son." He noted "Report to the same hanger as today in the morning." He added.

"Alright dad, love you."

"Love you too."

As Jeff left, Prowl smiled to himself, with any luck, Inferno would indeed be able to help him out.


	20. New Friends and Thoughts

Galem: Nope, I actually do not.

...

**CHAPTER 20  
New Friends and Thoughts**

Jeff felt like a little kid on the first day of school as Prowl led him towards Inferno's group. It was nerve-wracking to see how huge the Autobot was, towering well over Prowl, with a dark red color pattern, and piercing blue optics. Prowl had told him to expect him to be a little intimidating, but Jeff still hadn't been prepared for the intimidation he felt. "There you two are." Inferno spoke up, looking at Prowl "Prowl, always good to see you, old friend." The two shook hands briefly "And you must be Jeff." He noted.

Jeff nodded his head, moving into his more shy stature as he often did when intimidated. Slowly saluting the large, red mech, Jeff smiled a little nervously. "It's nice to meet you, sir." Jeff turned towards the group of younger recruits quietly "I'll just uh... Go get aquatinted." He added, knowing they wanted to talk "Thank you for allowing me to join your group today, sir." He added.

"Don't mention in, youngling. It'll be my honor." Inferno smiled softly "The others are doing their normal stretching exercises. Join it at your own will." Jeff nodded as he jogged over "Don't worry, Prowl, Jeff will be fine. My bunch are usually very welcoming and open." Inferno patted his old friend on the back lightly "I'll handle introducing him and all. Just go, train yours." He noted.

"Just remember he has asthma." Prowl noted "If he has an attack, his inhaler is in the third pocket on the right." He added.

Inferno nodded a little bit, chuckling at Prowl being so protective over Jeff. He'd never seen Prowl as a father, but just by these actions alone, he could tell he was a damn good one. Crossing his arms a little bit, he nodded, taking a deep breath. "Don't worry, I'll monitor his breathing levels." Inferno noted "Now go, do your training." He shoved him gently "Being a "daddy" does not give you the excuse to slack off." He noted.

"Primus, I'm going." Prowl chuckled "Good luck."

Inferno smirked as his friend ran off at that, managing to grin a little bit. Jeff could feel his nerves going haywire again, though all the recruits had introduced themselves, and him likewise he still felt that moment of doubt. "Alright recruits, I see you've all gotten acquainted, so I'll get right down to it." Inferno noted as they all stood at attention quickly "As it stands, I have reviewed all of your training from yesterday. I'm impressed with all of you." Inferno then spoke up "Now, first thing is first. I want all of you to buddy up." Inferno announced "We'll be doing field scenarios today, and you will need a partner." He noted.

Jeff felt a man put his hands on his shoulder. He was probably the oldest out of the group, in his early 20s. And Jeff got the feeling that the man was hoping to help him, since he was the youngest of them. "How good are you at paint ball?" The man asked, Jeff raised an eyebrow "That's what they're going to put us in. It's the best thing to use that won't get us seriously damaged." He noted.

"My uncles have me play with them all the time." Jeff shrugged.

The man grinned, nodding his head in approval. Jeff decided it was best not to tell the man that he was a bad shot. "I'm Brick, if you've forgotten." Jeff nodded his head a bit "You and I can partner up. It won't be too bad. Just stick with me, I'll show you the ropes." He added "Tell me kid, how good of a shot are you?" He asked, Jeff frowned a bit "That bad, huh? Don't worry about it. I'll start you off easy then, and we can work on that." He explained "Sound good?" He questioned.

Jeff couldn't help but smile a little bit, nodding his head a little bit. "Cadet, let's get a move on." Brick turned his head as Inferno motioned them over "You both are going to be the last one's out there unless you hurry." Both nodded as they jogged off in the direction of the exit "Good luck you two." He noted "I'll be watching with great expectations."

"We'll do fine dad, thanks." Brick saluted.

Jeff paused a moment, staring at Brick a bit. "You're Inferno's-?" Jeff began.

"He worked at the Texas base until I grew up and I joined the military." Brick explained as he grabbed two pairs of armor from a rack in a nearby room "Inferno's had me since I was about fifteen." He shook his head a little bit "I'm only twenty, but I got into NEST because of him." He explained "It's kind of a long story, but isn't every kid with an Autobot parent's story a long one?" He questioned.

"Usually." Jeff chuckled "But he had to have taken you like, right after Chicago."

"Six months after. Landed outside my latest foster home." Brick explained "Figures, I get to know the alien outside of my backyard and I get caught up in this." He shrugged his shoulders a little bit, chewing his lip "Saw how badly my foster parents beat me and had been treating me like a slave for years, and well, Inferno doesn't stand for that type of thing. Took me to NEST with him on the spot, got the freak taking care of me in a lot of trouble." He shook his head "I was the first kid to ever be taken in by an Autobot legally." He explained.

"Damn." Jeff shook his head "He's-"

"The toughest mech on the planet." Brick threw Jeff a gun as he put on his armor "But also the softest, and kindest." He shook his head "Best thing that ever happened to me, really."

"I know that feeling."

Brick smiled a little bit, and nodded his head. Patting Jeff on the back, he nodded towards the paintball field outside. "C'mon kid. Let's go kick some aft." Jeff grinned a little "Just follow my lead, and you'll do fine." He added.

Jeff hoped that his newfound friend was right.

...

A paintball war and a lot of laughter later, Jeff was thankful to be done. The exhaustion was there again, but this time, it felt less demanding and more bearable. There would be a day that he would have to get used to the pain, but at the very least, he liked this for now. He grinned as he watched Brick and Inferno walking down the base and talking. All of the other kids taken in by Autobots that Jeff knew weren't totally close with their adoptive or foster parents, due to various reasons, so every time he saw a sight like that it made him smile. "You looked great out there, son."

Jeff turned as Prowl made his way over, stopping to lean against the wall behind him. Jeff smiled, climbing onto his offered hand and allowing his father to pull him up to his shoulder gingerly. "So, Inferno had a kid too, huh?" Jeff questioned, Prowl nodded his head a little "See dad, Brick's in the military and he's fine. He's even working alongside his dad." He noted.

Prowl smirked, knowing that Jeff made a fair point there. Crossing his arms a little, he finally nodded his head in agreement. "Brick is a fine young man, you can't do much better than looking up to him." Prowl noted "He's part of the reason I even had the courage to step up and say I wanted you." Jeff turned his head, surprised "I thought I was crazy, but then I remembered the rewards fathering a human child brought Inferno." He explained "It only solidified my decision." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head, crossing his own arms a bit. "Inferno's a great guy too it seems like. Even told me I was improving already." Prowl smirked a bit at Jeff's words "Dad?" Prowl turned his head a little bit "He's not... Y'know?" He questioned.

"Oh Primus, no!" Prowl chuckled "Inferno has a mate already. And besides, I'm into femmes." The second-in-command shook his head slightly "I was simply musing upon the fact that I distinctly hope that, when you're twenty..." He nodded "We'll still have a relationship like they have." He explained.

That made Jeff smile wider, he chewed his lip a little bit. It was a little hard to find something to say after that, to say the least. He leaned against the crook of Prowl's neck a bit, smiling to himself. "I do too, dad." Jeff nodded his head a bit "You know, I have a question for you." He paused a moment, chewing his lips slowly "That foster parent of Brick's... What happened to him for y'know... Beating the crap out of him?" He asked.

"He did more than that, son. He nearly beat him to death. He was jailed, if I'm not mistaken." Prowl noted, his optics noting the look of fear in Jeff's face "Jeffrey... What's wrong?" He questioned.

Jeff turned his head a little and Prowl noted the nervousness coursing through him. "I never told you how I got thrown in juvie, did I?" Jeff asked, Prowl shook his head "I'm sure if you looked into my records, you'd see my foster dad's side of the story... But there's more to it, a lot more." He paused a moment "And him telling me about that sort of... Made me wonder if I should come forward." He then added "About why I pulled a gun on him, why I stole the Ferrari in the first place." He noted.

Prowl paused a moment, pulling him off of his shoulder, and setting him on the floor. As he crouched to look at Jeff, he noticed the fear in Jeff's eyes as he said all of this. Prowl had always known he'd been in abusive homes in the past, but by the look on his face, he could tell there was a lot more to it. "Jeff, what happened to you in the foster home before you went to juvie... Before you came to me?" Jeff shook a little bit "Jeff...?" He questioned, Jeff looked up at him "If this has you scared this bad, I know it's something you _need_ to tell me." He noted.

"Not here." Jeff shook his head "Let's go to your office, then I'll talk. And I'll talk to the police too if I have to." Prowl frowned a bit "I just really hope that he hasn't done anything to the other kids yet." He explained.

Prowl did not like the sound of this.

...

A/N: Here's something I bet you never thought would come up again. I had almost forgotten that I had never actually explained the events that sent Jeff to juvie, and why exactly he had been so weary of talking about them. But rest assured, next chapter, you will find out.


	21. The Full Story

A/N: Fair warning. This chapter is pretty dark, the subject matter makes it impossible for me not to make it dark. But hopefully it's a good chapter anyway.

...

**CHAPTER 21  
The Full Story**

"His name was Jack Eerie."

Jeff sat in the chair in Prowl's office twenty minutes later. That was how long it took to muster up the courage for him to speak. Prowl hadn't minded, it gave Optimus the time he needed to arrive as well. Prowl's holoform had his arm gently around Jeff's shoulders, holding him close. "Jeffrey." Jeff stared up at Optimus who stared him down calmly "You are with loved ones here, youngling. Whatever this man did to you, you need not fear telling us." He shook his head "He cannot hurt you here." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head, sniffling quietly. "When I first got there. Jack seemed nice, and awesome. Every kid in his house had a room and plenty to eat." Jeff paused "At least when my social worker brought me by." Jeff trembled, allowing Prowl to hold him closer "There was a cellar in his house, a huge one. It turned out no one even knew he was a foster parent... Because he kept us down there, _all of us_." He then added "He had these big cages, meant for animals that he'd keep us locked in there all day." He noted.

The words struck Prowl and Optimus hard, they turned to one-another with wide optics. "Jeff, these are huge accusations you are making." Prowl warned quietly "If you are doing this to clear your name, it's not worth ruining someone's life." He whispered quietly, "Are you serious here, this man actually locked you in cages?" He asked, Jeff nodded his head, the flow of tears pouring down his cheeks harder "Jeff, how would he even keep you children in there, surely you could pick the lock?" He asked.

"He had three pit bulls." Jeff whispered "They were there specifically to keep us in there. If we even touched the locks." Jeff closed his eyes slowly "He treated them better than he treated us and they were_animals_." He added "The only time we were let out was if a kid came in or went out... So he could make it look like that amazing house he had was for us to live in too." He then added "Or if he was angry." He explained. _  
_

At this point, for the first time in his life, Jeff took off his shirt in Prowl's presence. Prowl excused himself a moment to purge his waste tanks before returning to face the sight that befell him yet again. Jeff's entire back was lined with scars, most of which had faded, but still very visible. "Sweet Primus." Prowl muttered under his breath "Jeff... Primus almighty... Why didn't you show this to the social worker?" He questioned.

"He told me if I showed anybody he'd kill me." Jeff muttered "He was standing right there, what was I supposed to do?" He cringed quietly "I had no proof that he'd take his belt and hit us with the metal buckle when he was angry." He shook his head "Sometimes it was so cliche torture chamber that no one would even believe me if I tried to tell." He said, breaking.

"Jeff." Prowl hugged him close "It's alright, you're safe now."

Jeff pushed away slowly, and stared at Prowl and Optimus. Optimus seemed dead silent, but his optics told it all: He was on the point of breaking into a rage. "The only reason I went to juvie, and no one listened... Was because I shot him." Jeff explained "At that time, I was the only kid in the house. So he took me out of my cage and decided to beat me because of an argument with his ex-wife." He explained "I kicked him in the groin, by some act of bizarre bravery. He chased me, but I got his gun from a drawer... And well.." He shook his head "Shot him in the chest." He explained.

"You stole his car out of fear you had killed him. To escape." Optimus asked.

Jeff could only nod before slinking back into the seat, his shirt soaked with tears by now. Prowl felt his entire body tremble violently, venting out hot air slowly. His hands clenched into fists, and he did his best to calm himself. "Frag the entire human government. I'm going to find that man, and stomp him out of existence." Prowl snarled quietly "That's inexcusable. You were only what... Eight?" Jeff nodded "And he had you until you were ten." Jeff nodded again "Primus almighty." He muttered.

"Dad, don't beat yourself up." Jeff stood up, pulling his shirt back on "You guys didn't even know who I was back then. You couldn't have done anything for me even if you were on Earth back then." He explained, then turned to Optimus "Neither could you have." he explained "Please, that's not the reason I'm telling you guys this. You guys have to get this guy arrested like you did with Brick's foster dad." He shook his head "I can show you where he kept us and everything. But I can't live with the guilt. Not knowing that he's probably still doing this."

Prowl and Optimus eyed one another closely, there was no question that they would go after the man. No human should have to be put through what Jeff had been ever again. "I will investigate this man's house with you, Jeffrey." Optimus noted "Both your father and I." He corrected "Once we have the photographic evidence beyond your scars, we will call the authorities. And I swear to you, no other human shall be harmed by this man again." He paused a moment "This is a brave thing you are doing, Jeff." He noted.

"Then why am I so scared?" Jeff asked quietly.

Prowl's holoform set his hand on his shoulder, the gentle kiss on his head comforted him. "He will never lay a hand on you." Prowl whispered knowingly "You're in safe hands now, Jeff. You're with us." He noted "Lead us to the house and allow the children most likely in his hands right now the same chance." He promised quietly.

...

Jack Eerie had opened his door to a lot of things, but a punch directly to the face was new. Spitting out blood to the side, Jack groaned and stared up at Prowl's looming holoform. "Get up." Prowl told him coldly "I said get up so that I can look at your face." Jack slowly crawled to his feet as Prowl grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall "The keys to the children's cages, where are they?" He questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

Prowl didn't answer, but instead slammed the man's head against the nearby dresser. "I've _seen _the cages. The police have the images, they are on their way, and I have every slagging right to beat you to _death_if you don't tell me where the keys are." He noted coldly "Where are the keys, Eerie?" He questioned.

Jack trembled quietly, Prowl didn't let him go. In fact, he squeezed harder, half tempted to grab his arm and break it at this point. It wouldn't be doing the world a disservice to snuff the man out, though he knew he couldn't. Yet, for what he had done to Jeff, it would be worth it. And especially for what he had done to the rest of the children. "Back pocket." Jack muttered "Back frickin' pocket."

"Good boy." Prowl smacked the side of his mouth, and grabbed the keys "Come on, you piece of slag."

As Prowl made his way to the cellar, he took deeper and deeper breaths. He could hear Jack's heart nearly beat out of his chest in fear. Prowl smirked, knowing the man believed that he would kill him. And frankly, at this point, he was very near close to doing so. "Call off your mutts." Prowl snapped "If even one of them makes a move to harm these children, I'll feed you to them myself." He noted.

A shout in German quickly subdued the dogs as Prowl shoved the man to the ground. Nearly all the children in the large cages crawled to the back, but Prowl merely smiled in a friendly way, moving to unlock each cage door. "All of you, make your way up the stairs and outside. I have a friend out there awaiting you until the proper authorities arrive." They stared blankly at him "You are free. You can leave." He noted.

One by one, each of the six or so children were up the stairs faster than their legs could carry them. Jack stayed on the ground, his body trembling, his eyes staring up at Prowl filled with fear. "Your dogs, tell them to go into the center cage." Prowl noted, as Jack did so, and the dogs entered he stared down at him "I should break you in two right here and now..." Prowl stated coldly.

"Do it." Jack muttered.

"No, I am a mech of logic, I do not kill senselessly." Prowl spoke calmly "I'd rather see you rot in a jail cell for the rest of your miserable life. Such is a much more logically torturous life. Especially for one who lives as well as you do." The man continued to tremble on the ground "Get in the cage with your dogs, Jack." Prowl stated coldly.

"What?" Jack questioned "Are you insane?"

"_Get in the cage_."

Clearly, the man understood that time, as he was soon among the dogs in the cage. Prowl was calm, carefully putting the lock on the door so that the man would not make any run for it. The man simply looked at him, paralyzed with fear of what would come next. "Who the hell are you?" Jack asked "Why are you doing this to me?" He questioned.

"My name is Prowl, I'm an Autobot." He then added "I am also the father of Jeffrey Devlin."

The man's eyes widened with recognition of the name, to which Prowl smirked. He definitely wanted the man to know the reason, there was no question there. He wanted him to know that he could not get away with what he had done. "Please man, I'll do anything. Don't hurt me." Jack shook his head "I was just... I was just..." He began.

"I don't care what you were "just"." Prowl snarled "I want to make one thing perfectly clear. You will admit to the police what you have done. You will tell them what brought Jeffery to do what he did." He stepped closer, leering down at the man "And you will _never _harm him or any child ever again." He then added "Because if you do, so help me Primus, I will find out. And I will see to your end myself." He then questioned "Have I made myself clear you sorry piece of slag?"

"Y-Yes sir." Jack screeched, his pants visibly wet "Why? Why do you even care? He's not your actual kid right?" Prowl stared him in the eyes "He's not worth ruining-"

Prowl throat punched Jack to silence the man, quite tired of listening to him. Prowl was not normally violent, of course, but this man deserved it. He deserved everything and anything that was done in violence towards him. "My son is worth everything I've done here today. As are those children." He snapped "Now I suggest you silence yourself before I decide to trust my instincts and _step on you_." Jack gulped quietly at that, growing silent.

Satisfied, Prowl left him in the cellar for the police to get when they got there. He carefully stared towards Jeff, who stood comforting a few of the children by then. He was thankful that Jeff had made the choice to tell them what had happened, to save more children from this man. But he also now knew that there was much more to Jeff's trust issues than abandonment. And for that reason alone, he knew that they'd have to work through this difficult past together, and one way or another, they would.

...

A/N: Whew, that was a hard chapter to write. (Especially because I have heard about cases like this before) I hope it came out well. Reviews make my day!


	22. Small and Large Comforts

A/N: So, now that you know about the darker sides of Jeff's past in full. Here, you get to learn some more about the HAPPIER aspects of his childhood pre-homelessness as well.

...

**CHAPTER 22  
Small and Large Comforts**

"Do my eyes deceive me? Jeffrey Devlin, in the flesh."

Jeff didn't even have a moment to react as he was wrapped in a bear hug by his former social worker. Barry Larson was a tall, athletic, African American man who had been his social worker before he was moved to the juvenile detention facility. Jeff had, of course, come from a smaller town in Illinois, just outside of New Chicago, where his parents wereburied. And when Jeff had been into the bigger city that was the_original_ Chicago, Barry had been replaced in favor of a Chicago-based social worker. It had devastated Jeff, as Barry had been an emotional pillar for him, so to be reunited with him was a big deal. "Barry." Jeff blushed as he let go of the man "What are you doing here?"

"I have a few cases that lived in this home." Barry put his hands on his hips "I was coming to see it for myself." He shook his head a little bit "Never thought I'd see you in Briarview again. I didn't even know if you survived... Well, y'know." He shook his head "But Jackie did tell me she thought she saw you visiting your parents a few times." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head, he had seen the older woman he spoke of too. Though Jeff had been to many foster homes in different foster homes in smaller towns in Illinois, they had tried to keep him around there. It had been where his parents had grown up, and also raised him for his first five years of life. Though not everyone knew him, the few that did were still close to his heart. "Nah, I survived." Jeff shook his head a little bit "I spent some time on the streets, but I did." He explained.

Barry seemed to take that blow a little hard as he turned away. He must have caught the eye of Prowl, as he smiled a little bit. Even from a distance, Jeff could see Prowl was watching them like a hawk. "You're here with the Autobots?" Jeff nodded his head in response to that "How did you get involved with them?" He then added "I Mean, I know they're the reason Jack even got busted but-" He began.

"That's my dad, Prowl."

Barry's eyes widened as he stared back over at Prowl, then at Jeff who shrugged a bit. Barry smiled brightly after a long moment, patting Jeff on the back approvingly. "Nothing makes me happier than to hear you found yourself a family, Jeff." He spoke up, patting him on the back slightly "I take it you're the one that told them about Jack then?" Jeff nodded his head "You should have told me." He noted.

"I was too scared of what he'd do if I did." Jeff admitted.

Barry nodded his head a little, then stepped towards Prowl. Quickly following to make sure that nothing went wrong, Jeff opened his mouth to speak. "So you're Jeff's father these days, huh?" Barry questioned, Prowl nodded his head "Barry Larson. I was Jeff's social worker while he lived here as well as many other small towns." He explained holding his hand out "It's an honor to meet you." He noted.

Prowl relaxed, clearly feeling much better now that he knew who the man was. "And you as well, Jeff has spoken of you in the past. All good things." Prowl smiled widely "I am only sorry that we could not meet under happier circumstances." He then added "I am sorry for any trouble this brings you and social services. But when Jeff told me what he was put through..." He paused "I could not sit back and do nothing."

"I don't blame you. If my kid had been in there." Barry shuddered a bit "It's just really nice to see Jeff in the hands of someone who cares about him. I worked long and hard trying to find him that." He shook his head, and patted Jeff on the head a bit.

Jeff oddly didn't mind it, Barry had always been a kind man and figure in his life. And he _had _tried, even if he'd been fooled by Joseph just like everyone else, he'd even tried during that time to find an adoptive home for him. And he knew that Barry was happy he'd found one, whether or not it was by his own doing. "Yes, well..." Prowl pulled him over, and held Jeff close "He's certainly the best thing to happen to me in many stellar cycles." He noted.

Barry continued to smile widely. "I'd love for you two to have dinner with my wife and I." He commented calmly "It'd be nice to get the chance to get to know you, and catch up with Jeff." He explained "I know you're probably vey busy and all, but-" He began.

"I called off the training session I was supposed to head tomorrow due to this incident." Prowl explained "If Jeff wishes to go, I would not object."

Jeff grinned a little bit, feeling the firm grip on his shoulder. He knew arguing that Prowl's work was more important would do nothing, after all, this _had_ been most important. To say the least, spending a bit of time in the town wouldn't hurt. Nor would it hurt to be able to see Barry or his wife, both of whom he had enjoyed the company of, for a little longer. "I'd love that." Jeff commented "Once the kids are away from here though, okay?" He turned towards the group of kids "I want to know that he's never going to hurt them again." He noted.

As Jeff stepped away to head towards the group of frightened children again, he sighed quietly. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jack being put into the back seat of a police cruiser, his eyes glaring daggers at him. Yet he simply walked past him, avoiding his eye contact and sucking in a deep breath. For the first time since he'd been unfairly taken to juvie as a child, he finally felt a sense of much needed peace.

...

"So, how's he been doing?"

Prowl's holoform lifted his head up at Barry as he spoke up. He and Optimus had gone straight to his home after the children had been taken away, and though they were invited, he still felt nervous. This man had known Jeff longer than he had, and gave off the air of someone who was very protective. To say the least, he could not help but feel obligated to show a little respect. "Jeff?" Barry nodded his head "All things considered? Far better than we thought he would the first time he came to live on our base." Prowl admitted "Tell me, has he always been an observant smart aleck?" He questioned in a very obviously teasing manner.

Barry laughed heartily at Prowl's question, which already gave him the answer long before he nodded. He took a seat on the couch next to Optimus's holoform and leaned back, taking a sip of the soda he held. "That's Jeff for you. He's a little spitfire, but that's only to mask what a sweet kid he really is." Barry shook his head a little bit "It was a good thing too. He never held back to tell me when he was mistreated." He then added "I'm still stunned he let Eerie do what he did to him for two years." He muttered.

Optimus looked Barry over calmly, noting the guilt in his features. "You seem to have cared for Jeffrey a great deal in his early years." Optimus pointed out "My friend, Jeff was a scared sparkling. Do not put yourself down for being unable to protect him." He shook his head a little bit "Or any other child you may have seen pass through there." He then added "It is likely no one but himself could bring Jeffrey out of the dark place he was in."

"Jeff was my first case as a social worker, fresh out of college." Barry admitted "He and I became so close that sometimes I forgot it wasn't my own kid I was giving the advice to." He frowned a little bit, looking thoughtful "I'm sorry, I'm still kinda starstruck that you two are in my living room right now." He noted "I know I'm rambling, I do that when I'm nervous." He explained.

Prowl smiled and nodded his head. "I like you Mr. Larson, do not be nervous." Barry smiled back in response to Prowl's comment "It warms my spark to understand that _someone _cared about him back then." He explained "I assure you, Jeff is cared for on-base as well. He's doing well in school, and has many friends." He peered into the kitchen, where Jeff was quietly chatting with Barry's wife "It now amazes my logic processors that he has ended up the way he has. Primus knows I could not bounce back from what he went through this easily." He noted.

"I just hope those six kids end up okay as well." Barry replied quietly.

Prowl noted the thoughtful look upon Optimus's face for a moment. Inwardly, he wondered what Optimus might have been thinking about. Yet, the next words did not surprise him. "Given the fact that this case is very personal to myself and my team, I wish to see to that." Optimus spoke calmly, as Barry stared at him "Many of our NEST members, and even a few of my Autobots are looking into the adoption process." He then added "If you were to give me the names and numbers of their own social workers, it would be my honor to see to the adoption of all six of the children rescued today by loving families."

Barry stared at Optimus, taking in what he'd just offered slowly. Straightening a bit, and looking Optimus in the eyes. "It might take some asking around, but I can find the kids names, and their social workers." Barry nodded his head slowly "That's a mighty amazing thing you're offering here, Prime. Are you sure that you want to do that?" He asked "You'd have to get the co-operation of social services as well. They'd want to know you were seeing to this yourself and all. The perimeters of making sure the candidates were right and all would be the same." He explained.

"I will work with them in every way that they ask." Optimus replied "But I will see to it that each child has a bright future." He shook his head a bit "Of this, I promise." He noted.

"We'll both see to it." Prowl spoke up "You get the information, we'll find the families." He then added "My son was in there too. And Primus knows if he had been rescued today... I'd like to believe someone would step up and help find him a home." He turned to look at Jeff again "And trust me, they will. You have my word, and our word." He noted.

Barry only smiled at that, nodding his head a little bit. He and Prowl stared at each other a very long moment. "You really are the perfect dad for Jeff, you know that?" Barry questioned "I like how passionate you are, he needs that. Someone who thinks that way." He looked over at Jeff himself "I'd like to extend an invitation to come by any time you'd like. Even if it's just to say "hi" or whatever." He then added "If Jeff ever gets homesick, seeing as he lived here the most out of the places he was in foster care..." He began.

"I appreciate your offer, Mr. Larson." Prowl stood "We will certainly be in touch. But we must be leaving now." He turned his head to look through the doorway "Jeff?" Jeff turned his head "Time to head home bud." He explained before turning to Barry "It was my pleasure to meet you." He noted.

"And both of you as well." Barry nodded his head and shook each of the mech's hands "And as for you..." He pointed as Jeff entered the room they all stood in with a wide smile "You be good to Prowl, aright kiddo?" He then added "He really loves you." He explained.

"I know." Jeff smirked a bit.

Jeff shared one final hug with Barry before they were out the door. Prowl stared at him, his face unreadable, though Jeff attempted a smile. It had been a rough day for all of them, but he also knew that the last leg of the day had made Jeff happy. "I'm sorry I never told you before." Jeff finally spoke up as Prowl turned his head "I know it's wasn't cool of me, I should have told you as soon as-"

"Don't." Prowl put his arm around his shoulders "You've done well today, Jeff." He then added "I am proud of you."

Jeff leaned his head against Prowl's shoulder, smiling a little wider. He believed the words that Prowl said whole-heartedly, and without a doubt, they brought more comfort than he could have imagined.


	23. A Little Help

**CHAPTER 23  
A Little Help**

Jeff was rarely called into Optimus's office alone, so when he had been called in a little more than three weeks later, he was surprised. Approaching Optimus's office always made him nervous, wondering if he should knock or just walk in alone scared him. But on that day, he found the door wide open and Optimus simply looking down an smiling. "I believed you would like to know. That I have successfully acquired families for all six of the children we recovered because of your bravery." Optimus spoke truthfully, Jeff's eyes widened "Your father and I worked fast. They are to begin their first visits within the week as I understand." He then added "Which means if all goes well, they may will adopted by the end of the year."

Jeff didn't doubt that, being the two were personally involved, Jeff knew they had worked double time. And frankly, it made him feel good to know that he had come forward and brought that about. The mere thought that only a week ago, he knew none of those children had a future, yet now they at least had a chance at one. "It really wasn't that brave." Jeff shrugged slightly "I could have come forward years ago, they could have never been sent there." He leaned against the doorway "I was a coward." He added.

Optimus shook his head, crossing his arms at the boy with stern eyes on him. Clearly, the mech was not in agreement with his sentiments in the least. "You were barely a youngling then, Jeffrey." Optimus told him warmly "It amazes me that someone so young at the time could ever have the courage to speak up. I know I wouldn't have been able to." Jeff smiled a little at that "You did not save all the children, but you did save them, Jeff, remember that." He noted.

"Thanks, sir." Jeff nodded a little.

As Jeff turned to leave, he heard Optimus speak again. "How are you holding up these last three weeks Jeffrey?" Jeff turned, raising an eyebrow in surprise "No doubt that returning there brought out many memories." Jeff couldn't deny that what Optimus said there was the truth "Are you able to sleep at night despite this?" He questioned.

Jeff knew that Optimus was referring to his nightmares. No doubt, most of them had figured out by now that those were about his time there. He knew that was a concern of the Autobots, mostly of Prowl, but he had never expected Optimus to be worried. In his opinion, Optimus shouldn't have worried about him, he had a war to worry about, he was just a young man living on his base. "I've woken up screaming a few times." Jeff muttered, avoiding eye contact with the mech "Dad's always there though, so I'm getting better." He explained.

Optimus nodded a bit, putting his hands behind his back. Jeff quietly wondered what was going through the mech's processor, yet kept silent, not wanting to interrupt the Autobot leader's thoughts. "Jeff, I wish to extend to you an offer of therapy." Jeff's head shot up at that "I have a friend whom sees children effected by extreme trauma. She has agreed to see you for free due to your connections to me, and the circumstances." He paused a moment "Should you agree to seeing her." He explained.

"A shrink?" Jeff asked "Prime, I-"

"We're all concerned for you, Jeffrey." Optimus held a hand up to stop him "What you went through was traumatic on all levels. None of us could imagine surviving it let alone moving past it with no professional help." He frowned a little bit, noting Jeff's tension "She's a good woman, Jeffrey. She helps many children who have gone through all forms of abuse in life." He then added "She can help you conquer your underlying fears."

"Why would you do this for me?" Jeff asked politely.

Optimus stood there with a look as if Jeff had just shot him. Approaching the young man, he carefully crouched down to his level. "I care about you, Jeffrey. I thought over the last few months I had made that clear." Optimus told him firmly "You are the son of one of my very closest friends. It is only natural that I look after your well-being and wish for you to get better." He paused a moment "We have, time and time again, asserted that everyone on this base loves you as they would love their own youngling, have we not?" Jeff nodded "Did you believe "everyone" did not include me?" He questioned.

Jeff stared at Optimus as if in a daze, confusion manifesting. He and Optimus had bonded over the last few months, that was true. But he had never believed that the Prime had the capability to feel that way towards him, not when he was busy as is and had his own family. "I guess I just thought a Prime like you had more important things to worry about... Or, well, y'know..." Jeff kicked the floor a bit "You're the leader of an army, I'm just a guest on your base..." He explained.

"You are a resident, not a guest." Optimus noted "Which makes you as close as family to me." He explained "As I consider each and every one of my crew my family, and always have." He explained "I grew up an orphan as well, Jeffrey, in various foster homes on Cybertron before I ever found a place I belonged. And that was not until I was nearly your age in our years now." Jeff stared up at Optimus slowly "And at the cost of my older brother's very sanity as well." He explained "I know how much the scars we carry with us affect us... I know what you're going through right now..." He shook his head "You need the help, Jeffrey. Please, take my offer." He noted.

Jeff looked thoughtful for a moment, noting the genuine concern in Optimus's optics. It was weird to think of Optimus being this concerned for him, but he also understood why. No doubt he was speaking about Megatron, whom he knew was his brother. But he told himself not to pry into just how much abuse had played into what he became. "Okay... I'll go." Jeff nodded his head a bit "But by your brother, you mean..."

"Megatron." Optimus nodded "We grew up in foster homes at a rough time in Cybertronian history. Many homes were abusive and traumatizing for both of us, one even on a similar level to your own abusive environment. Some of it contributed to Megatron's inner hatred, not all of it..." He shook his head "But enough that it helped him to become the tyrant he once was." He shook his head "I simply do not wish to see your hatred ever consume you as it did him." He noted "He refused the help of others, even our adoptive creators. Such isolation began his downfall." He turned to Jeff "I may have befell the same fate had I not sought the help I needed." He noted.

"But it went deeper than that, right?" Jeff asked.

"Much. But that is a story for another time, Jeffrey." Optimus sighed quietly "The point is not whether or not it was the thing that turned Megatron over to the dark. The point is that it contributed to it." He then added "Go into the therapy with an open mind, and a good attitude. You will never regret it." He noted calmly.

"I promise." Jeff nodded his head slowly "I will do my best, sir."

"Optimus, or Prime." Optimus spoke up "No more of this "sir". You are family here Jeffrey, remember that." He noted "Until you are a ranked NEST member, you have no reason to address me formally." He explained, smiling a little bit as he stood "Can you address me by name from now on?" He questioned.

Jeff wasn't sure how to answer for a little while. He had taken to calling Optimus "sir" for so long after all that it was liable to take some getting used to. Yet he knew that the Autobot leader was very serious about this, made obvious by the smile on his face. "Yeah, Optimus, I think I can get used to that." Jeff nodded his head slowly "But if I'm going to do that, you have to do it too. No more Jeffrey, it's just "Jeff"." He grinned.

Optimus's smile widened. "I believe I can do that..." He paused "Jeff."

Jeff smiled a bit, feeling a new connection to the Autobot leader he had been missing. Though clearly, Optimus had cared, he now felt with a better understanding of one-another, he no longer felt as though he were a burden on Optimus. No, he now realized if he were a burden, he would not be so concerned, nor care as much as he seemed to. "Optimus?" Optimus turned to look at him again quietly "Thank you... I mean ever since I came here you've been a voice of reason for me. When I wanted to run, when I felt down... Now." He paused a moment "I owe you a lot of things and I don't know how to make it up to you." He added.

"You don't have to." Optimus replied softly "It is my job to look after all Autobots on this base. As well as their young." He then added "You are worth the effort it has taken to make you see the truth." He noted "You should go, Prowl is no doubt expecting you in the shooting range." He explained "I will tell you when your first meeting with the therapist will be and also inform him." He added.

"Alright Optimus." Jeff paused "I guess I'll see you around."

As Jeff left with a hint of a smile tugging on his lips, Optimus sighed quietly. He was thankful to be able to reach through to someone in a position he remembered all too well. If nothing else, he promised himself, he would see to it that Jeff did get the help he needed. The rest of the struggle with the inner hatred for those who harmed him he would always have would be up to him. But at the very least, he could help.


	24. Quality Time

**CHAPTER 24  
Quality Time**

"Sure you can handle a weekend alone with him, father?"

Cable smiled at his son with a good-hearted roll of his optics. Sometimes Prowl amused him with the fact that he still didn't understand his need to spend quality time with his, at the moment, only grandchild. He playfully dangled Jeff by two fingers as the seventeen year old frowned playfully at him. "I think we're going to get on just fine, Prowl." Cable chuckled "I've looked forward to getting him for an entire weekend for several weeks now, and you know it." He noted.

"I couldn't wait either." Jeff added "I plan to suck him dry of anything I can get him to spoil me with."

Cable frowned playfully at his grandson right back for that one. Prowl only chuckled a little bit at the sight of the two of them now. To say the least, it was hard to leave for yet another weekend mission, but at least this time, it meant Jeff could spend intimate time with Cable. With all of the "excitement" that had happened over the last several weeks, Jeff had introverted himself a great deal, and the second-in-command knew some time with Cable might remedy some of that. "Don't spoil him too badly father." Prowl put his hands on his sides "I have enough of that problem with Bluestreak."

Taking Jeff into his palm, Cable shrugged playfully. "He's my only grandchild, therefore I cannot make any promises." Cable noted "Don't worry too much about it son. I know not to go overboard." He slugged Prowl playfully on the shoulder as the mech chuckled "You should get going son, the Prime Minister of Russia will not like waiting." He noted.

"Right." Prowl nodded to Jeff "Be good, kiddo. Love you."

"Love you too."

Jeff watched Prowl leave, and took a deep breath. It was definitely no longer a problem to be left with the mech before him, as it was in the beginning. Jeff had gotten to know Cable better since the first days, and it wasn't hard for him to accept him to be a grandfather. And he was, without a doubt, one of the best figures in his life within his actual family. "Feeling better, Jeff?" Cable questioned as he set him on the ground, then noticed the frown "I apologize, it is not my place to ask such things." He noted.

"It's okay Grandpa."

"Grandpa", the word still felt foreign in many ways. But it had been something that Jeff was slowly growing better at saying. It was only fair to Cable after all, they'd known each other long enough that it wasn't uncomfortable for either of them. "I'm doing better." Jeff finally answered "Optimus has gotten me some therapy and it's going great." He then added "I'm starting to realize it wasn't my fault, at least." He explained.

Cable almost wanted to get angry at the fact that he had ever blamed himself in the first place. But realizing this was not the route to take, he simply sighed. "If that man ever gave you the idea it was your fault, he was severely wrong." Cable noted as calmly as he could manage "If that were the case, would my son not have beat you long ago for being the way you sometimes are?" Jeff nodded "Exactly." He noted "But he hasn't, which should speak volumes as I hear you were a bit rough on him back in the beginning."

Jeff chuckled a little in response to that, knowing "a bit" was putting it nicely, and "rough" was underplaying it. "Yeah, I guess that's true." Jeff smiled a little bit "Dad, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Arcee really were the first people to put up with that." He shook his head "Dad was the first person to see what was behind that." He explained, then added "You know, that's the reason I asked him to adopt me. He didn't ever lose his patience, not until I pulled some stupid stunts to s_ee_ if he he would totally lose it." He shook his head "I still don't even understand it."

Cable chuckled sitting on a couch in the den, and patting the seat beside Jeff. Jeff knew this usually meant that Cable had a story to tell, as he usually acted this way when they were going to be a little while. "Your father always had that kind of attitude. Though he lost patience with situations, it took MUCH for him to ever lose patience with an actual person." Cable began "Prowl was of course, a bit on the strict and through side. Things became so serious after the damage that was done to his spark at a young age." He noted "Due to the fact that it was in a "drive-by" as you'd call it." He added.

"Dad can still be that way." Jeff chuckled.

"Not as bad as he was at one time, I assure you." Cable replied "There was a time where he would never have even considered taking someone like you in for example. It wasn't until he was an officer in the Enforcers that I ever heard "I want to have kids" out of him." Jeff smiled a little bit at that bit "Cybertronian in the dark days turned him in that direction, I think. So many younglings and sparklings who lost their lives, homes, and families to this war and that time period." He shook his head "It made him adamant that he wanted to help." He explained.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry he never got to do that." Jeff shook his head "He'd probably have preferred that. Especially if he could have gotten a sparkling without all these frickin' issues I'm going through." He stated.

Cable put a finger on Jeff's shoulder gently, shaking his head a little bit at the boy. He looked down at his grandson with loving optics. "Do not sell yourself so short, Jeff. You are _special_, with a sparkling he had no idea what he would get." He then explained "But he got to know you, he chose _you_." He explained poking his ribs playfully "Even with all of your issues, I might add." He explained "And you're a war orphan, are you not?" He questioned.

Jeff had to admit that Cable was making a good argument there. It was however a much used argument towards adopted kids who felt this way, that they were special because their parent or parents picked them out. And for a seventeen year old, that did make him feel a bit special. Considering the fact that most people still chose from babies, and Prowl had chosen a homeless kid. "I know, Grandpa. Sometimes I just... I wonder if he regrets it." Jeff admitted "He picked me out sure, he chose me..." He turned to Cable slowly "But he didn't know about what happened back then." He explained.

"He thought you'd gone to juvie for doing wrong, didn't he?" Jeff nodded "If he didn't regret taking you thinking that, then he would NEVER regret taking you because you went there for defending yourself." Cable looked thoughtful for a moment "Did he ever tell you _why _he chose to adopt you, Jeffrey? Other than how much he fell in love with you?" Jeff shook his head "He told me." He explained.

"Yeah, why?" Jeff asked.

Cable smiled, leaning back a bit, never taking his eyes off of the teenager. "Because you were a tough case. You had an attitude, you'd been in juvie... You'd had a lot of crap happen in your life." Cable shook his head "He told me that all he could think was that out of any orphan he'd met... It was _you _who most needed the love he felt for you." Jeff smiled a little bit at that "Not only did he want you, but he wanted to help you." He noted "He'd never abandon you now because of your past." He noted.

Jeff smiled, leaning against the mech's white frame. Prowl had always told him that it was because he loved him, but he had never realized how deep it went. To him, it was almost an odd thought, adopting because they were a tough case. But at the same time, he knew it sounded like something Prowl would say, and therefore was true. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Jeff smiled a little bit as Cable set a hand over his body "Grandpa?" The mech looked down again "Do you think dad made the right decision?"

Cable chuckled at the question, running a finger along the boy's spine. A few months ago, he may have been uncertain, but the more time he spent with the child, the more that went away. He nodded his head a little bit. "He most definitely made a perfect decision." Cable finally spoke up "You're the most lovable little smart aleck I've met." He teased "Now, turn that frown upside down." He noted "You have too nice a smile for that." He noted "What do you say we go to a moving picture at that drive-in down the road?" He questioned.

"Movie, Grandpa. They're called movies." Jeff laughed.

Cable nodded his head, showing his age and newness to the planet, but still laughing a little. "Yes, a movie. I believe that could put you in a better mood. And if it's anything like those "Scream" movies you love so much... Give me a good, long nap." Jeff stuck his tongue out at that comment "Don't give me that, at least I let you watch them unlike your father." He then noted "Go get your coat, I'll check on times." He noted.

For a moment, Jeff moved to do so. But after a moment, he stopped, reverting back to resting against Cable's body. For a moment, the older mech seemed surprised as often, when they were together, Jeff would prefer this. "Do you think we could just stay here, actually?" Jeff asked for the first time since they had met "Your stories are better than any movie anyway." He explained.

Cable blinked, realizing this was the first time Jeff had voiced this opinion. It was a breakthrough that he had not expected to come, at least not at that very moment. Yet he only let a smile tug at his faceplates, nodding his head a little bit. "I don't think I'd object to that." Cable noted as he shifted a little "Did I ever tell you about the time I single-handedly raided the home of what you would call a "mob boss"?" He questioned, Jeff shook his head "Get comfy, this is a great one from my Enforcer days."

As Jeff got comfortable next to him, Cable couldn't help but feel the happiest he had been in a long time.


	25. Unknown Facts

**CHAPTER 25  
Unknown Facts**

"You _were_ chosen you know."

Jeff stared at Prowl a couple of days after his visit with Cable. Jeff had known Cable had talked to Prowl about his insecurities, and though he felt a little bad, he sighed a bit. "I know, I know... You chose to adopt me." Jeff shook his head "You do know "choosing" means something different though, right?" He asked, Prowl tilted his head "I mean you chose me, yeah. But usually when people say that, they mean that..." He leaned back in his seat "Well, parents get these files, right? And they-"

"I know, how do you think _you _were chosen?" Jeff's eyes lifted up slowly, confusion filling his features "Son, my plan to adopt a human orphan did not simply start when you came into my life." Prowl explained politely "How do you think I received my foster parenting license?" Jeff stared at him, chewing his lip a bit "When you came into the picture, I simply added your file to my pile of possibilities." He explained.

Jeff stared up at Prowl, noting the seriousness in his optics. Jeff felt a little surprised, as far as he had known, he had only ever been his only choice. Jeff stared at Prowl quietly as the mech sat behind his desk. "So the other kids, were they my age?" Jeff asked, Prowl shook his head "Younger?" A nod that time, Jeff stared at him "They were infants, weren't they?" He asked.

Prowl nodded his head a bit. He could not sugar coat the fact that at one time, all he wanted to be to Jeff was a mentor. It had been sheer curiosity that drew him to read Jeff's actual file kept by social services. "I will not lie, when we first met, I only saw in you a new apprentice. But in an attempt to get to know you better, I read over your file." Prowl shook his head a bit "The highest I had gone was two years old. But when I read that file... It amazed me how well we fit together, though your social worker remained "on the fence"." He explained.

Jeff put his hands in his pockets, staring up at Prowl with surprise. "But, I don't get it. A younger kid would have been better for you. You _wanted _to be a parent. I won't always need one and I'm almost an adult." Jeff shook his head "Why chose me out of all of those files? I wouldn't have." He explained.

A chuckle escaped Prowl's lips at that, shaking his head. It was clear that Jeff had completely forgotten the first time he had taken him to meet his family, and therefore, not making the connection. "I was uncertain either. I knew I felt connected to you, but I was unsure of if this was right." Prowl noted "I had eight candidates lined up, my brother's knew of this. You were one of the eight." He then added "But you were the only one I asked the permission of the social worker to take to meet my family." He noted.

"You mean that weekend...?" Jeff paused "That was to see how I fit into your family?" Prowl nodded his head a little bit "Did you meet any of the others? Invite them over when I wasn't looking?" He asked.

"I met all seven of the others. Which was why I would leave sporadically at times. That day we got back in fact, I met one of them" Prowl explained "They were all very sweet children and infants." He shook his head a little bit "But I could never get you or that weekend off of my mind." He admitted "Your list of issues was the longest. You had disabilities that none of the other children had. And obviously, you had a very rough past." He then added "But I never brought the others to meet my family for a very simple reason." He stared Jeff down "Every time I looked back on your file, all I could think was simply put "this is my son"." He explained.

Jeff didn't know how to respond to what he'd just been told. Jeff had been in the "consideration" pile of many families in his foster care days, he'd remembered being told that most people considering adoption wanted the potential kids files. He felt tears move from his eyes, as he attempted to blink them back. "I just... I can't believe..." He shook his head "I always thought I just fell into your life and you decided I was the easy way to fatherhood or whatever." He shook his head "My social worker never even told me..."

"I asked him not to." Prowl admitted "You didn't know I was even considering adoption. And I did not want to break your heart if I chose another of my considerations." He shook his head a bit "I'm sorry if it upsets you that I didn't just... Pick you out." He paused a moment "But I thought it was only right, and about time I told you the truth behind your adoption." He then noted "Because I would _never_ push you away after finding out about the abuse. Just like I never pushed you away then." He explained.

Jeff was silent, and for a moment, Prowl did not know if he had done damage in telling him this. It was his belief, from research, that it was usually a positive reaction garnered from adopted children who understood they were "chosen" by their parents. "No, no I'm not upset, I just... I can't believe you chose _me_." Jeff shook his head a little bit and laughed "So that's what Uncle Blue and Smokey meant when they expected me to be a little younger." He explained "Man I was blind." He realized.

Prowl nodded, he crouched down, and rubbed Jeff's back gently. He could already tell, and feel, that Jeff was much happier now that he understood this. "No, you're not, I never gave any indication I was looking into adoption." Prowl chuckled "You would not have known until the day you came into my care as a foster child. And even then you didn't realize." He then added "It was I who should have been up-front with you. And let you know you'd been chosen." He noted.

"You know it's funny. I wouldn't have been if I never came here." Jeff pointed out "If you had never met me, you'd be with a baby right now."

Prowl smirked a bit, knowing that was very true. He often thought about what might have happened had he done that, gone through with his initial plans, that, in truth, he, Optimus, and his family had been aware of. It was likely that Prowl might have been as happy with any of those children, but with Jeff, he had already been happy. "This is true, but I would not trade meeting you, nor reading your file for anything." Prowl noted as he scooped Jeff up into his palm "Remember Jeff, I chose you. And you also chose me." He shook his heads "No regrets, not even now that your secret is out." He noted.

Jeff leaned against Prowl's thumb at that. He now knew just how much truth there was to what Prowl said, they _had_ chosen each other. It hadn't been an easy decision for Jeff, and certainly not one for Prowl, who had the hardest decision of all. "No regrets here, either dad." Jeff paused a moment "I'm glad you gave me a chance... Most people would see my full file and never give it a second look." He explained "The fact you gave me a chance just means... Everything." He explained.

Prowl shook his head, feeling his spark surge with a bit of anger. It was his opinion that those with the most trouble in life were the ones most in need of a parent's love. This was something that Prowl had often asserted that this was the truth. "It's like your grandfather said, Jeff." He then explained "Your file proved to me out of every one of the children I met. You were the one most in need of my love." He then added "And you now have that forever. The other idiots don't know what they missed out on." He noted.

The sound of his com link going off got Prowl's attention. The Autobot sighed, wishing sometimes that his job allowed him to ignore them as some others did. But to say the least, even if there was much more to say, he had no choice. "Prowl, here." Prowl paused a moment, then looked down at Jeff "Yes, I can be there in twenty minutes. Do not engage the suspect until I have arrived." He then turned to Jeff "Rogue Decepticons on the edge of town. They believe some of them may be working for Lockdown." He then added "But-"

"Go." Jeff smiled "You've said all you _needed_ to say."

Prowl smiled a bit, thankful that Jeff felt that way. He'd known it had taken him a long time to realize that Jeff needed to know the truth. But at the very least, now he could tell that Jeff felt happier and more content with the fact that nothing would change in their relationship. "Stay on-base, just in case this is a distraction by Lockdown." Prowl noted "I'll be back as soon as I can be." He noted.

"Go get 'em dad."

Prowl wasn't sure he would ever get the wide, heartfelt smile Jeff had on his face out of his mind. He sighed quietly, thinking over that time in his life. It had been hard to keep his intentions a secret, especially given not many considered him the "fathering" type. It was largely the reason why Prowl had been so hesitant to meet the kids until he realized how good he was with Jeff. Of course, when he got that chance, he had realized that his son had been staring him right in the face for a long while by that time. Yet, as he had told Jeff, he had no regrets, all of it had happened for a reason, and he would never trade the life he had now.

As he passed Sideswipe, whom he knew was likely headed out himself, the mech raised an optic ridge. "That's an odd look to see on your faceplates." Prowl turned to him in confusion "What's with the big smile, Prowl?" He questioned.

"A long story." Prowl smirked "Now come on, we have an incursion to handle."

He didn't care if he looked at all odd in that moment, as he did, without a doubt, feel content.


	26. A Subtle Passing of the Torch

A/N: In the back of my head, I always expected this to happen eventually. And I hope I handle what happens in this chapter well enough. :)

...

**CHAPTER 26  
A Subtle Passing of the Torch**

Jeff had not been surprised when Optimus made him hide upon the arrival of the four Decepticon prisoners. Yet once in individual interrogation rooms, curiosity killed the cat, after all, they couldn't see him, so why avoid the Autobots then? He quickly found the majority of the Autobots outside the interrogation room, and positioned outside of the window. "So, how bad is dad giving it to them?" Bumblebee was the first to turn his head "Hey Bee."

Bumblebee simply smiled, picking Jeff up and setting him upon his shoulder. Jeff could see as Prowl seemed to circle a silent, but massive and intimidating blue Decepticon. "He already got the other three to talk. This one's giving him trouble though." Bumblebee filled him in "You ever seen your old mech do an interrogation?" He asked, Jeff shook his head "Oh, bud, you're in for quite the show." He chuckled.

"So you're the fleshy lover, eh?" Prowl peered at the mech as he finally spoke up "The one with the human pet."

"He's my son, and I don't see how that's a concern of yours, Decepticreep."

The Decepticon sneered quietly in a way that Jeff clearly did not like. Leaning forward slowly, he looked Prowl in the optic. "Oh, that's simple, 'Bot." The Decepticon replied "I simply wanted to know whose reaction to look for after I was done snuffing out his screams for mercy." He told him darkly.

The Decepticon didn't know what hit him before he found himself thrown through the desk. Prowl wrapped his arm around the Decepticon's throat violently, holding him in a hard headlock. Jeff had seen an angry Prowl before, this was nothing new, but he had never quite seen him move _that _fast. "And whose reaction should I search for when I finish snuffing out _your_ spark?" Prowl questioned, tightening his grip "Any of you make a move to touch him, and your spark will be ripped out quicker than you can say "oops"." He then questioned "Have I made myself clear?"

The Decepticon grimaced slightly, but soon regretted not answering. This time the flight that Prowl sent him on was clear across the room. Storming forward, he violently lifted the Decepticon by his scruff bar. "Are we **_clear_**?" Prowl barked loudly.

"Crystal!" The frightened Decepticon shrieked.

Prowl let the mech fall to the ground with a deafening thud, and no guilt for the beating he'd given him. It was a known fact that anyone who threatened or mocked Jeff in his presence was liable to bring the full wrath of the second-in-command down upon themselves. "Is that what Lockdown's planning?" Prowl questioned harshly "Because he should know that taking Jeff would be a _big _mistake." He then added "Even worse if he thinks he can take my father as well." He noted.

The Decepticon snorted quietly, his blood red optics stared at Prowl directly. "Oh trust me, Prowl. By the time you have any idea what he's planning, it will be too late to save either of them." Prowl looked ready to strike again "_We_ don't even know what he has planned. All I know is that you're little pet has a pretty high bounty on his head put there by your enemies." He then added "Lockdown included." He noted.

Prowl vented out hot air slowly, trying to keep himself in control. He knew it was true, they all did, but he hated to be reminded of it. "What could Lockdown possibly want with him?" Prowl demanded "He wants Cable, and I understand his reasoning there. But Jeff is innocent of anything that took place on Cybertron." The Decepticon sneered "You want to be thrown across the room again?" He asked.

"Simple. We know how much the fleshling means to the Autobot higher-ups." The Decepticon leaned forward "Who wouldn't want the youngling as a hostage, Autobot? He is an asset of this base, the Prime himself even has time for him it seems." He leaned forward even further "Lockdown wants Cable, yes. That may be his main goal." He then added "But if he held your son in his hands he would-"

"Bring the wrath of everyone on this base down upon him." Prowl snapped "In either scenario." He slowly headed for the door "We're done here." He informed those behind the glass before turning his head towards their Decepticon prisoner "Enjoy prison, and should you escape, I ask you deliver Lockdown a message." He then added coldly "If he so much as comes within a foot of my family, it will be the last mistake he ever makes."

As Prowl stepped out, Jeff could only stare blankly at his father. It was the first time that he had seen the full range of the "working" side of Prowl, and it had been scarier than he thought. Of course, Jeff had seen the logical side, he saw it daily given it w_as_ Prowl. But beyond the fight with Tarantulas, the side of him that the Decepticons saw always alluded him. "We can no longer avoid this." Prowl tilted his head towards Jeff "Bumblebee, look after Jeff for a little bit. During which time I will discuss with Optimus a full time guardian for Jeff." He noted.

"Whoa, you mean like a bodyguard?" Jeff asked nervously.

Prowl nodded his head a bit. "Lockdown is a dangerous mech, Jeff. If even one of us had to leave your sight to handle something..." Prowl shook his head "It just cannot be avoided anymore, son. I know you've wanted to avoid the need for a while, but that cannot happen any longer." He then added "I will send for you once I have settled some matters." He added.

Jeff could only wonder what that possibly meant.

...

When Jeff was called into Prowl's office, he felt a little nervous. He'd never had a bodyguard before, he'd never really _needed_ one. So the thought of meeting the mech that would be responsible for his rides and protection outside and when needed, inside the base was nerve wracking. Yet when he was not greeted by anyone inside the room, Jeff felt mere confusion at the sight of Sam in one seat in Prowl's office. "Hey Sam." Jeff put his hands in his pockets "What's up?" He asked.

Sam stared over with a small smile on his face. "Just getting my new guardian assignment." Jeff looked at the man wide-eyed, confusion falling over his features "Don't say anything. Bee and I have talked about this for a while." He explained, shaking his head a bit "Bee misses being in the field, a lot, and I get that. He'd rather be here helping with the war effort." He explained.

"No way, I'm not gonna jack _your _bodyguard." Jeff insisted.

Sam stood his feet and gave a little wider a smile as Bumblebee leaned in the doorway. Jeff could only stand there for several moments as Sam handed the fake "keys" that Bobby Bolivia had given him all those years ago. "You're not "jacking" anything, Jeff. Bee asked me what I would think about him coming back and being your guardian a while ago. We talked about it." He pushed Jeff's hands closed "If you're gonna be protected, it should be from the best, after all." He chuckled.

Jeff turned his head to Bumblebee, who had a look of sadness in his optics. No doubt, the young mech did not like leaving Sam. But at the same time, Sam understood that his time for needing a full-time guardian trained as well as Bumblebee were long done. He'd gotten out of the world saving business, even if he worked for NEST. But someone like Jeff, who would always be a Decepticon target, needed someone as trained and dedicated as Bumblebee was. "Sam, I don't know what to say..." Jeff muttered.

"Don't say anything then." Sam shook his head "Just take good care of him, okay Jeff? He's still my first car, and my best friend." He looked at Bumblebee with crossed arms "Come by and visit us every once and a while, Bee. You know that Carly and I are gonna miss you." He added.

Bumblebee nodded his head affirmatively. "I will." Bumblebee finally replied "Just don't give me a reason to have to save your aft, kid. Hot Rod will do a fine job, but he's still new to this whole thing." He explained "Go easy on him."

Jeff stepped aside for a moment, allowing former guardian and charge a moment alone. He didn't listen in, rather choosing to watch him from afar. But at the very least, when the two of them were done, they both seemed content. Jeff himself just stood there, still stunned that Sam had just given him Bumblebee, that he was now the charge of him, of all mechs. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Bumblebee chuckled as he stepped back over to him "You didn't think I was going to trust anybody else with the job of protecting my little brother, did you?" He asked.

"Bee..." Jeff shook his head "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do." Bumblebee nodded "I want to."

Jeff turned to Prowl, who simply nodded his head. Jeff clutched his newfound keys tightly, grinning. "I guess this means that I can finally go for my driver's license after that disaster with Sideswipe." Prowl grimaced a little "Unless you want me to get pulled over, it's only fair." He explained.

Prowl didn't like that he had to do it, but still sighed, and nodded his head. He peered up at Bumblebee, who crossed his arms, as if awaiting what he would say next. "Teach him, better than that knucklehead did, at the very least." Jeff snorted at that "I'm trusting you to teach him, protect him, and be there for him, Bumblebee." He noted.

"You have my word, Prowler." Bumblebee gave a two fingered salute "Come on kid, first things first, let's get you ready to get a learners permit."

As Bumblebee led him away, Jeff couldn't help but think that this whole guardian thing may not be so bad after all.


	27. The Worry of a Parent

**CHAPTER 27  
The Worry of a Parent**

Jeff had only been as sick as he was now a few times in his life. To be honest, he was grateful for it, as there was nothing more agonizing than waking up at three in the morning ready to spew out every meal you had in the last twenty-four hours. He belched quietly, groaning as he laid his head against Prowl's holoform's chest. "You need to go to work." Jeff muttered "You've already been up with me all night." He explained.

Prowl merely kissed the top of his son's head, shaking his head a little bit. It was the first time that Jeff had been this sick, that much was true, but he didn't care nor mind that he had to do this. "You know I don't mind it." Prowl shifted a bit "Work has been slow since the other day. I can pop in and out without much of an issue." He then added "Right now, my concern is keeping you comfortable and getting you better." He scanned him again "Your fever is still over one-hundred." He noted.

Jeff groaned a little turning on his side, his stomach churning. When he had been this sick before, he hadn't had anyone trying to make him comfortable. All he'd ever had was himself, mostly because most of these illnesses were from being exposed in the winter months. He had actually gotten used to being miserable only on days like this, so to have someone rubbing his back and gently comforting him felt odd. "I don't get you." Jeff shook his head a bit "You're not used to this, you're the toughest mech I know, and you kick 'Con aft every day." He paused a minute "And at the same time you cuddle and you do this stuff..." He shook his head "How can you stand doing this?" He asked.

Prowl had to laugh a little at Jeff's question, though there was solid reasoning behind it. "I would not do this with just anyone. But for my youngling?" Prowl questioned as his real form entered the bedroom "I thought by now you'd realized I'd do just about anything." He noted "I've got some medicine from Ratchet for you. He says to take two of these on top of drinking all the fluids." He stated as he crouched and handed Jeff the pills "Think you can go a couple hours without me? I do have a meeting today." He noted.

"Yeah, I can-"

The stream that hit the thick of Prowl's chest caught him totally off-guard. On Cybertron, when a youngling or even mech or femme, purged it was much different and easier to contain. So to see Jeff so out of control with his vomiting made his spark churn in sadness. "Dad, I am SO sorry." Jeff muttered, his face tomato red "I didn't-"

"No harm done."

Prowl gently used a rag to clean himself off, his optics staring off to the side. In truth, the look of utter disgust on his face practically spelled out how much he hated this. Not for the fact he had to handle it, but for the fact that he had to sit there and see Jeff in such a state. "Unlike my species, yours clearly cannot contain your waste within tanks." Prowl explained "I overlooked the logic of such things without considering the fact that you _are_ organic and do not have such tanks." He explained "Perhaps I should cancel my meeting." He noted.

"No!" Jeff groaned "Dad, I took care of myself on the streets and at Joseph's..." Jeff shook his head "I'll be alright."

Prowl stood a bit, and shook his head, knowing that he was not about to leave Jeff alone while so ill. It was one thing if he had a minor illness, but with his vitals all over the place, and his fever so high that was not an option. _:Bee I have a rather important meeting I must attend.: _Prowl sent out through a com link _:Jeff is violently ill. Can you watch him for me until I return?:_

_:On my way, go ahead Prowl.:_

Carefully resting another gentle kiss on Jeff's forehead, Prowl let the holoform disappear and gently tucked his covers onto him. "Bumblebee will be in to watch you momentarily." Jeff opened his mouth to argue it "Not a word, you need to be cared for. This isn't the streets, this isn't that place, this is your home." He noted "I will see you soon." He then added "I love you son."

"Love you too."

It was obvious that Jeff was sick when he didn't even attempt a rebuttal to that. Jeff simply let Prowl leave, leaning against the pillow. It was odd, but he missed him rubbing his back comfortingly already. It was ten minutes before the door opened again, and he felt a new pair of large metal fingers on his back. "Bee?" Jeff stared up at his guardian "I told dad I didn't need anyone, I can-" He began.

"Shut it." Bumblebee noted as his holoform appeared on the edge of the bed "I agree with him. We're your family kid. It's our job to do this, even if not all of us adopted you that day." He noted "If you're about to purge, tell me and I'll help you out, okay?" He noted.

"Did they take care of you when you were sick?" Jeff questioned "When you were growing up on a base."

Bumblebee smiled as he fondly recalled the answer to Jeff's question. "Of course. Sometimes 'Bots would take shifts just so I was never alone. I was the sparkling of the base then." Bumblebee noted "They'll probably do the same with you. I'm just the first shift." He chuckled a little bit "You're the sparkling of this base, which means it's _your _turn to receive that kind of attention." _  
_

Though Jeff knew it would take getting used to, he still could not help but smile at the thought.

...

"Prowl, are you alright, you seem distracted."

Prowl stared up at the Prime Minister on his screen slowly, smiling half-heartedly. He wanted to tell him that he was okay, but such was a lie, he took a deep breath, and vented out air. "Do not concern yourself. It is simply my son, Jeff, I believe I have introduced you both." The man nodded slowly "He's violently ill today and the father in me worries about how he is feeling." He noted "I've never seen him in a state such as this."

Prime Minister Bolton nodded his head in understanding, as Prowl knew he likely would. "None of us like to see our children take ill." The British man spoke up "Brianna is just getting over a cold herself, most miserable two days of my life." He then added "If you wish to take a recess to check on him, I would not be insulted." He added.

Prowl shook his head, knowing that his son would get irritated. Prowl did have to do work, as much as he loved his son, he had to make certain that things were settled here. He peered at Bolton with a smile. "He's with his guardian, and well taken care of." Prowl noted "But I thank you for your concern, Prime Minister Bolton." He then added "How goes construction on the London Base? I hope that Brawn is not giving you too much trouble." He noted.

The older man chuckled and shook his head a little bit. "Brawn's nothing compared to the days when I had to deal with Kup a few years ago." Prowl snorted a little bit at that, nodding in agreement "Construction's slow, it being so intricate, but we are getting there." He explained "We're hoping to start primary recruiting within the month." He added "Got the tactics position still open if you wish to switch your location." He noted.

"No, I do not believe that will be necessary." Prowl replied "I work for Prime alone, with all due respect, sir."

"Understandable."

Prowl shifted uncomfortably yet again as he felt Jeff's pain. His optics softening a bit as he sent out as much comfort through his spark as possible. He almost wished he had listened to the prime minister and gone to visit him. But he also knew that would be severely neglecting his duties. "Prowl." Prowl stared up at Bolton again "You really should get to him if he's causing your bond trouble." He noted.

"Only minorly. I am sending my comfort through it." Prowl then added "Tell me, Bolton, how do you humans sit through this. Spend such long hours away from your sick younglings?" He noted "I had not even been aware anything was wrong when we talked before." He put his hands on his hips "Surely you have a secret." He noted.

Bolton chuckled quietly at the mech's question, straightening himself. "I try to call whenever I have free time." Bolton began "Just to check up on them." He then added "Most of the time, I just try to remind myself that they aren't dying really." He explained, leaning forward a bit "We haven't got that bond to tell them how we wish we were there. So sometimes we just have to make do." He noted.

"I do not envy you for not having that luxury." Prowl replied "Prime Minister Bolton, there is one more thing I must ask of you." Bolton nodded his head in response to that "The strange aquatic craft you claim to have heard rumor of off your coast. Keep an eye on it." He then added "There has been no signs of Lockdown on American shores, so I worry it may be him." He noted.

"You got it." Bolton leaned back "I must cut this short, Prowl. I have a very pressing matter to attend to. But you send Jeff my best regards for a speedy recovery." He then added "I will fill you in on what I learn from this craft." He noted.

"Thank you, Prime Minister Bolton."

As the connection cut out, Prowl breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be done. But knowing that he still had a lot of work to finish before he could see Jeff again. Something he was _not _looking forward to, not with him in the condition he was.


	28. A Kodak Moment

**CHAPTER 28  
A Kodak Moment**

Prowl returned home to Jeff coming out of the bathroom sluggishly dragging himself along like the living dead. Frowning a bit, Prowl felt his optic ridge furrow as he made his way towards him. "Still feeling quite sick, are you youngling?" Jeff turned holding his stomach and nodding slowly "Easy there, I'm here now." He cooed gently, picking Jeff up "C'mon, let me get you to bed, and we'll get some medicine in you." He noted.

Jeff only nodded slightly, allowing Prowl to carry him. It was a good think to feel the warm tug of their bond so close again, it only ever helped. Though Prowl knew Jeff may have argued against the attention if he was not burning up and miserable, he didn't mind. "Dad?" Jeff belched slightly as Prowl set him into his bed "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"What for?"

"That you have to take care of me like this."

Prowl frowned, carefully moving some hair away from Jeff's face. "Oh yes, because Primus knows I didn't sign up to take care of you through _everything_." Prowl shook his head "Nor did I know what I was getting myself into I simply signed on the dotted line." At Jeff's bug eyes, Prowl chuckled "I was kidding Jeff. This is my job, one that I am happy to do even if some aspects of it are not quite pleasant." He explained.

"But-"

"Shhhhhh little one." Prowl cooed "You're my son, I will help you get better."

Jeff grunted, falling back into the soft mattress. It still felt odd, laying in a soft bed enveloped in warmth while he was sick. Most of the time, he would feel nothing but dirt and grime around him when he felt this bad. Instead, this time, he was surrounded by the four walls of a bedroom that was his, and he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to that. He took the medicine he was handed slowly, and looked up at Prowl. "Dad?" Prowl peered at him as well "Why do you act so different around me?" He asked "You're so hard at work, but here you just... I don't get it." He muttered.

Prowl chuckled a little, shaking his head at the comment. As he carefully tucked the boy in, he looked him over a bit. "I'm tough that much is true. I can be tough with you sometimes too, as you know." Jeff was silent, but nodded "But in my job, I'm required to be tough as a second-in-command. Here I can show my softer side without it being seen as a "weakness" should I encounter a Decepticon." He explained.

"So I'm your weakness?" Jeff questioned.

"Yes, I must admit that."

Prowl allowed his holoform to appear beside Jeff, silently sighing to himself. Jeff wanted to tell Prowl not to stay up all night to watch and comfort him, but he also knew that he would never listen anyway. "Dad?" Jeff questioned, Prowl peered over at him "Just promise me you'll get SOME recharge." Jeff groaned, belching again "This isn't good for your health, at all." He explained.

"I'll recharge when you're asleep." Prowl explained quietly "Tell me when you need the waste bucket or bathroom." He explained.

When Jeff finally fell asleep in his arms, Prowl was convinced he could leave for the night and recharge. it was an assumption that ended no more than ten minutes later when he heard vomiting coming from Jeff's room. He found Jeff spewing it into the waste basket he had left him, tears running down his cheeks as his holoform appeared again, rubbing his back. "That's it son, purge it all out of your systems." Prowl shook his head "This is a good thing, believe it or not." He stated quietly.

"It burns." Jeff whined quietly.

As he set the waste basket down, Prowl moved to dispose of the contents. He could tell that Jeff was miserable, but the most painful thing was that he could do nothing to help other than make him comfortable. Though he reminded himself it could have been worse, he could have been dealing with a human "terminal illness". "I know it's miserable, youngling." Prowl noted "But this is why I'm here. To make it easier." He noted "Lay down, try and sleep some more." He noted.

"You too." Jeff muttered.

"No." Prowl noted "I am staying."

Jeff couldn't believe it when Prowl had stayed there all night with him a second time. Comforting him as he got sick, and keeping him calm as Jeff tried to sleep, with success, however minimal. Even when he finally did get to sleep, he knew Prowl hadn't gone to recharge as he felt gentle hands caress his head. It was such an odd feeling, but the more he did it, the deeper he snuggled into Prowl's chest. It was an odd feeling, but one that he liked. He meant it too, he did like the feeling of having a parent who stayed up with him rather than blew him off.

When he woke up, Jeff felt better than he had the previous two nights. By the way he felt, he knew that his fever had gone down, and though the queasiness was still there, he no longer felt the urge to vomit as soon as he was conscious. "Dad?" Jeff stared over to where Prowl had been.

He found Prowl in the corner of his bedroom, recharging against the wall. Jeff knew he must have been wiped, having gone without recharge two nights in a row, and had more than earned the rest. He slowly climbed out of bed, stepping over to Prowl. It took him only a moment to climb up into the crook of his arm, but once he had he laid across it. He had to admit, he liked it, he liked the feeling being by him when he was sick felt. As he slowly fell back into a slumber, Prowl onlined one optic, a faint smile crossing his lips as he held his son close.

"Dad?" Prowl peered down at Jeff quietly, the boy slowly lifting his eyes to look at him "Didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry." He muttered, barely conscious at the moment "Go back to-"

"Go back to sleep, Jeff, you're fine."

As Jeff shifted, Prowl made quiet sounds in Cybertronian. Though it was often used with sparklings, Jeff found the sound of the metallic language soothing. The sounds almost sounded like a lullaby, and if they were translated, he had no doubt it would be just that. "If you insist..." Jeff muttered, he felt his eyelids slowly droop over his eyes "But you need to get back to recharge."

Prowl only smiled at that, nodding his head, and leaning back. Recharge was claiming him too quickly to move, but as it was early, he had no doubt that he would wake in time to get to work. He remembered when his father had done the same thing, though he had been much younger. And though Jeff was a teenager, he had no doubt that the comfort he was showing was helping. Allowing his optics to slowly offline, he sank into recharge, convinced that the worst of Jeff's illness was finally over.

...

Prowl awoke to being tapped on the shoulder gently. Onlining his optics, he stared up to see Bumblebee's form hovering over him. The young scout merely grinned down at him, as still held the sleeping Jeff in his arms. Jeff almost looked like a newborn sparkling, clutching onto Prowl's chest plates with tiny, human hands. "I took a picture of that, hope you don't mind. I'll send you a copy." Bumblebee grinned "It was too adorable not to snap." He paused a moment "Need me to take him for the afternoon again?"

Prowl stood a bit, shifting Jeff as easily as he could. He looked thoughtful for a long moment, wondering if it was the best thing to do. He hadn't recharged at all the last two nights, and Jeff seemed most comfortable with him when he was suffering. "No, Bee. I think I'll take care of him today." Prowl shook his head "I have no appointments, I have completed my last few reports, and-" He began.

"And you just want to be with him while he's sick."

Prowl gave a small smile a bit, and nodded. "It's all good, Prowl. I'll inform Prime about this." Bumblebee patted the mech on his back a bit "You work constantly anyway, one day won't hurt. Trailbreaker can take over for you and all." He looked down at Jeff as he slept "I never thought anyone would have the guts to do something like that." He noted.

Prowl chuckled as he gently rubbed Jeff's back with a single finger. "Yes, well. I waited a long time for this feeling." Prowl admitted quietly, looking Bumblebee in the optics "Listen Bee, he and I really need the recharge. So you need to get out for a bit, alright? You can visit him once he's gotten at least a little better." He noted "Thank you for taking care of things for me." He added.

Bumblebee only nodded and left as Prowl carried Jeff to his berth room. Normally, Prowl wouldn't do such a thing, but that morning was different. He carefully laid himself on the berth, making sure that Jeff was in a comfortable position. He definitely didn't like Jeff being sick, but getting to hold him like this for the first time was priceless. Jeff didn't move at all, continuing his quiet snoring as he buried himself deeper into Prowl's arm. "I love you, Jeff." Prowl whispered quietly.

As if to respond, Jeff gently hugged a side of his arm plating. As Prowl found himself slowly falling into recharge again, he felt content he had made the right decision.

...

A/N: I know this chapter was very fluffy. But it was time for some more fluff and all. :P As always, reviews make my day!


	29. Special Delivery

A/N: Well, it's finally time for a certain special delivery to be made! :)

...

**CHAPTER 29  
Special Delivery **

Jeff couldn't help but muse upon the fact that, if things had gone differently, he may have been helping to deliver his baby brother that day. In Cybertronian terms, he wasn't sure that would be what he called it, but it was what most of the Autobots had. Granted, their birthing process was much different, starting with the fact that the sparkling's body had been designed by Ratchet for the spark he was now placing cables into Arcee's spark chamber and the sparkling's to deliver. "Are you sure Jeff's experienced enough to handle this?" Sideswipe asked Ratchet calmly "I mean, a seventeen year old handling the sparking of one of our species... What if...?" He began.

"I've trained my pupil well, Sideswipe." Ratchet nodded his head as Jeff finished attaching the wires "Jeff knows what he is doing, and if he needs help, he will tell me." He noticed the thumbs up from Jeff as he hopped down onto his outstretched palm "Alright, kid, check both of the spark's vitals and see to it that they are healthy." As Sideswipe opened his mouth "Stop questioning me frag it! Another word out of you, and I don't care if this sparkling's yours, I'll put you in stasis lock!"

Arcee, though experiencing great discomfort at the moment, stared at Ratchet and her spark mate. "Will the two of you please stop arguing!? This is painful enough already!" She groaned, and clutched her spark carefully "If anyone's knocking my bonded into stasis lock, it's me for putting me through this!" She quickly grabbed Sideswipe's scruff bar "Do you understand me, Sides!? I have carried this thing for long enough, I want it out! Get it out, or I'll put you into stasis lock!"

"Jeff, hurry it up a little, will you?" Sideswipe asked in a squeak.

"Done." Jeff announced with a grin.

The actual process of transferring sparks stunned Jeff to silence. Ratchet threw a switch a bright flash occurred, and it was done. A moment passed before the small red and silver colored little form beside Jeff's optics slowly onlined. It took Jeff a minute to register that the sparkling's small blue optics met his face, making him the first thing the new life form saw. "Wow, that's it?" Jeff looked at Ratchet, who nodded "My dad used to tell me I took like, twelve hours of labor." He stared down "You guys have got it easy."

The small sparkling made a small noise, and Jeff felt an odd feeling. Jeff nearly jumped back, stunned at the tickling sensation that went through his body. "Relax, Jeff, he's scanning you. They do that the first time they encounter a being." Ratchet patted him on the back gently "It's a special thing to be the first person a sparkling sees and scans upon its creation." Jeff turned to Ratchet.

"Why, does that mean something?" Jeff asks.

"That his first memory is going to be of you." Sideswipe chuckled "Sparkling's cannot control their photographic memories for their first few hours of life. So the first thing they see is the first memory they store." He explained.

"That should've been you and Arcee." Jeff backed up "I'm sorry."

Sideswipe shook his head a bit as his newly sparked son finished scanning the young human. "Can't change it, don't want to." Sideswipe noted "You did good, kid." At the approach of his father, the sparkling let out the sofest "whirr" and squeal of delight Jeff had ever heard "Welcome to the world, son." Sideswipe carefully picked his creation up, his optics softening "We've waited quite a while for you." He stated lovingly.

Jeff smiled at the sight of Sideswipe as he seated himself beside Arcee and handed her their son. "He's got your optics." Arcee pointed out to Sideswipe "He has my good looks, but he has your optics." Sideswipe pouted, and Jeff chuckled a bit "We did good, Sides." She paused a moment "He's beautiful." She noted, holding him close to her spark.

Jeff's mouth slowly curved further into a smile, sighing quietly. "He's gonna grow up with a really loving family." Jeff noted, Ratchet smiled and nodded "I'm happy for him." He explained.

Ratchet smiled at his godson a bit, noting the sentiments Jeff had. It was no surprise that Jeff was thinking of if his parents had been this doting upon his birth. Something a human would never know as there was zero chance of him remembering his birth. "I bet your parents were just like this." Jeff smiled at Ratchet's sentiments "And don't forget, he's not the _only_ sparkling on here who has a loving family." He noted, poking Jeff gently.

"I know, Ratch." Jeff replied calmly.

He watched the two Autobot's fawn over the sparkling quietly, with him even slowly reaching up to run his hand along his father's face. "So you got a name for him, yet?" Jeff asked as the two of them turned their heads "I mean, he can't just stay little "sparkling" for the rest of his life." He teased.

Sideswipe smirked, picking up the young human and seating him on a surface from which he could see the sparkling better. At Jeff's presence, the sparkling's optics seemed to lighten up in recognition as he made a few noises. "I think he liked what he got from his scans of you." Sideswipe nudged Jeff a bit "As for his name, 'Cee and I decided we should name him "Turbo"." He grinned a bit "'Cause the kid's gonna be a speedster like his dad." He noted.

"And because it was the name of my father." Arcee shot Sideswipe a glare "Let's not go plotting out what he's going to be already."

As Sunstreaker's gold form slowly rolled inside, Jeff carefully began to climb down from his perch. Knowing without a doubt that they would want their alone time with their family at that moment. Sideswipe however, held a hand out, and shook his head. "If you're leaving for the reason I think you are, don't." Sideswipe smirked "You're my little brother, this is your nephew that was just born. You should be here." He noted.

Jeff looked a little stunned, he knew, of course, that they considered him a part of their family. But it had taken him a moment to register that they actually _wanted _him there. "Yeah, kid, you're a part of the family, so stay put." Sunstreaker grunted "Now, let me have a look at the handsome little mech, eh? I just traveled through ground bridge for this." He added.

"You must be exhausted." Jeff stuck his tongue out.

Sunstreaker flicked the human lightly, and Jeff only smirked in response. After a few moments, Jeff turned back to Turbo, who still was curled in his mother's arms, chirping happily. "Welcome to the family, kid." Jeff finally muttered "I hope you like chaos." He chuckled.

Deep down inside, Jeff couldn't push away the feeling that he couldn't wait to see their newest addition grow up.

...

"I owe you my thanks."

As Sideswipe turned his head towards Prowl as he entered the med bay late that night, he smirked a bit. "That's new, what for?"

Prowl rolled his optics, knowing that Sideswipe was simply asking for him to say it. His optics turned towards the slumbering sparkling and mother, who were currently soundly in recharge. "Jeff came to me greatly excited to have gotten to have such an important part in his creation." He explained "What you told him about him being a part of the family and belonging here meant a lot to him." He paused "I wish to thank you for that." He noted.

Sideswipe shrugged a little, smiling widely. "Jeff has a very special place in my spark, you know that." Sideswipe explained, patting his spark for emphasis "I like to see him happy, and I can tell he was close to getting emotional for obvious reasons." He shook his head "I wasn't about to see that happen to him, not on a happy day like this." He smiled towards his son and bonded "Primus, I've never felt this happy in any measure of time." He noted.

Prowl put his hands on his hips, nodding a bit. He knew that feeling all too well, nothing felt better than the first day you were a father. Taking a deep vent of air, he patted Sideswipe on the back a bit. "He's a wonderful gift from Primus to you, Sideswipe." Prowl then added "Now just be sure to raise him well enough that I _won't _be sending him to the brig regularly like when you were growing up."

"No promises."

That response made Prowl more than glad that the stricter Arcee was his carrier. However, he slowly nodded his head, and took a deep breath, seating himself in a chair. He looked up at Sideswipe, crossing his arms slowly. "Just know that it's gonna be a lot of hard work. And i can't fix ALL of his messes." He explained "Little Turbo, was it...?" He got a nod "Is going to have to be taught to get himself out of trouble, at least."

"He'll own the "cute little sparkling" face." Sideswipe laughed.

Prowl nodded his head slowly, standing to his feet again slowly. Placing his hands on Sideswipe's shoulder, he patted the mech on the shoulder yet again. "Congratulations, Sideswipe, well done." He noted, starting for the door "Just be warned, I was serious." He pointed to him "Discipline had better be handled, as Jeff is already bad enough of a mini Sideswipe on some days." He stated bluntly.

Sideswipe chuckled at that, but slowly nodded his head in response. "Yes, _mom_." He replied mockingly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

As he left the newfound family to their quiet night yet again, Prowl shot another wide smile over his shoulder. Only faintly aware of a very confused Sunstreaker walking past him, with a clear look of "WTF?" at the smile. "Congrats, uncle." He stated as he passed Sunstreaker.

Slowly, Sunstreaker made his way back into the med bay. "Sides, is Prowl glitching again?"


	30. A New Chapter

**CHAPTER 30  
A New Chapter**

"All I'm saying is that two children on-base may be too much to handle."

Optimus stopped in his tracks as Charolette Mearing followed suit during their "walk-and-talk" on base. Though Mearing was a trusted ally and friend, what she was trying to have him do still boiled his Energon. "What you're suggesting is that I hand over one of our own to the humans again." Optimus stated as calmly as he could "Further rejecting an orphaned young man who will be eighteen long before he is given the chance at a family again." He explained.

Mearing sighed quietly, looking down before looking back up at the leader. "We'd see to it that Jeff found a family, you know that." Optimus was silent "I'm just saying Prime, what if your team can't handle protecting Jeff and Turbo if there is an attack?" She shook her head "Chances are your first thought would be protecting the sparkling, and considering the situation your species is in I get that." She began "But-"

"If this base were attacked, Ms. Mearing, our first thoughts would be to both Jeff and Turbo." Optimus vented "Both of their safeties are imperative to myself as well as every member of this base." He stepped forward "Jeffrey has legally been adopted by Prowl by your governments terms. His family is here." He then stated very firmly "He is not going anywhere."

"Prime-"

The look on Optimus's face spoke volumes on how tired he was of talking over the conversation. "Charolette Mearing, on this base, I could house fifty younglings. Human, and Autobot without trouble." He stated quietly, his tone becoming harsh "Jeffrey has not once been hurt in the history of his time on this base. The only time he was damaged was because we allowed _your_ government to take him from us." He then added "If you wish to take him away from us, we WILL put up a fight and we will surely win." He noted.

"Not all homes are like that."

"But you cannot guarantee that he will not be put in an abusive, or neglectful home if he is taken out of our jurisdiction." Optimus stated firmly "Nor that a Decepticon will not hunt him down and do him harm first chance they get." He then added "Both things happened last time I allowed this. And to add insult to injury, during Prowl's adoption process you were on our side." He leaned back "Why the change of heart?"

Mearing sighed quietly, rubbing her forehead. "I don't have any Prime. I've been trying to say I agree with you." Mearing nodded "But my superiors are a little worried. And I had to gage your feelings for him at the present." He then added "With any luck, your answer as to why you don't want him going back will be all the convincing they need." She explained.

Optimus inwardly hope that would be the case, as every word he said had been true. After all, Jeff was a part of their base, and had been for some time now. He absolutely refused to allow Jeff to be taken away after being with them over a year now. "I do hope so, as I look forward to seeing Jeffrey Prowler grow up into a young man." He noted "I expect great things from him, things that can be obtained much more easily with the guidance of us all." He explained "Please pass that message onto your superiors."

Mearing nodded her head a little bit, knowing there was not much else to say. Her superiors would not be happy that she had not convinced Optimus to hand over the boy, but to be frank, the woman didn't care. She knew Jeff, she knew how happy he was. And anyone who didn't think that Jeff was totally okay with the Autobots only needed to stay with him. But hearing his confirmation that they could take care of them both was very comforting none-the-less. "I'll be leaving then, lots to do right now." Mearing started off "Good day to you Prime."

"And for the record." Optimus spoke up "Your superiors should know I will never falter in my protection of Jeffrey Prowler." He then added "If they want to take him from us, they will see a side of me never seen by your human eyes." He then added "Not a violent one, not a threatening one." He then added darkly "But a dangerous one none-the-less."

"Noted."

As Optimus watched Mearing walk off, Optimus heard footsteps. Turning around to find Jeff, who smiled widely. "Thanks... You know, for sticking up for me." Jeff swallowed a bit "I didn't know... Well, that... Well I guess I did, but..." He paused a moment "I don't want you to get in trouble with the government because of me." He finally spoke up "I'm not worth the trouble." He explained.

"You are more than worth it." Optimus replied "This is your home, Jeff. It has been for over a year, and always will be." He explained firmly, smiling a little "We did not see to your adoption so that we could see you walk out this door again." He explained "Especially not because of a false suspicion that we would not protect you with our lives." He then added "Because we _would_."

"I know." Jeff smiled again "I'm just gonna... Go find dad, I needed some help on my english homework, so..."

"I have some time to myself at the moment." Optimus stated "Prowl is in a meeting, but I'll look over it."

Jeff didn't argue, only followed Optimus, seeing as the last time he'd argued he'd gotten a lecture about how they were here to help. And besides, if the lecture he'd given Mearing to give to the government was any indication, it was not a good day to argue with Optimus.

...

A collection of beeps and whirs greeted him as Jeff entered Sideswipe and Arcee's apartment that night. It always seemed to be that way these days as Turbo had quickly gotten accustomed to his face and voice. Granted, he'd probably have to get used to it, as with Prowl, Ratchet, and Cable all swamped with work, he was obviously staying with them for the night. "Hey to you too." Jeff grinned, setting his overnight bag on the ground as the small sparkling clapped a bit "He really likes me, doesn't he?" He asked Sideswipe.

Sideswipe chuckled nodding his head a bit. It was no question that even at only two weeks old, the sparkling quite liked his "uncle" Jeff. "You visit so often, after all." He shook his head, stepping over as he picked up his sparkling "You helped bring him into the world." He shook his head "I think it's a little hard for him to not like you." He then added "When he's old enough to get to know you on the others hand..."

"Oh ha-ha, you are funny."

Gently, Sideswipe set his son down in front of Jeff. The young sparkling, still unaware of their size difference, made motions to be lifted. But Jeff only smiled, and patted his head slowly. "Sorry little guy, I couldn't lift you." He explained "But we'll play after I get unpacked, okay?" At the word "play" Turbo's optics lit up immediately "Geez, you guys did make one cute sparkling."

"He gets it from me." Sideswipe teased "Go ahead kid, you know your usual room."

Jeff sighed as he entered the guest bedroom, setting his things down. He didn't entirely like just thrusting himself into the house of a couple with a new "baby", even if they had offered to watch him for the night. It reminded him of a few foster homes that had new babies around, and how he'd feel like an intruder in their lives. "You've been in here a while." Jeff turned towards Arcee slowly "You know Turbo's waiting for you to play." She explained.

Jeff shook his head a bit. "I know, I know. I just..." He sighed quietly "Be honest, 'Cee, am I really intruding on you?" He questioned, frowning a bit "I mean, you guys have a new kid. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed or irritated or..." He began.

"Kid, you're not barging in on anything." Arcee grunted "If this is about the whole Mearing incident. Then don't even worry about it, it's like Optimus said, you aren't being replaced."She quietly explained "You're still like our kid brother, you're welcome here any time." She explained, Jeff only smiled a little slowly "Or is it other things?" She questioned.

"Nah, you hit it right on the nose." Jeff replied "I just... It threw me off." Jeff smiled a bit "I know you guys would never let them take me away and all..." He then took a deep breath before continuing "I just didn't know if that included the two of you is all. Now that you have a real kid around and all." He explained.

Arcee looked like she may have clocked him upside the head if he went further. She shook her head, and smirked a bit, crossing her arms slowly. "Nope, this just means that we have a sparkling and youngling on base we care about." She then stared him deep in the eyes "Now get out here before I drag you out. I don't want you to get all mopey like you used to when we took care of you. I like the Jeff I've gotten to know better."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it." Jeff laughed as he stepped out of the room "Thanks Arcee."

"Hey, anytime you need some sense knocked into you, I'm your femme."

Jeff slowly approached Turbo slowly. The small red sparkling made a noise, holding up a small toy. Jeff only smiled, sitting beside the sparkling and taking the offered toy. "Sure kid, I used to have a toy like this back in the day." Jeff grinned "Come on, I'll show you how to put them together." He explained.

From the small kitchen-like area, Sideswipe cracked a smile as the two began to play. He had known Jeff would be great with the sparkling, but watching as he carefully showed the sparkling to use the toy was adorable. Not to mention the priceless reaction he gave when Turbo gave up and slowly stuck his toy in his mouth instead. "Well that's one way of doing it." Jeff teased "Maybe when you're a youngling this will be easier." He added teasingly.

In the optics of Sideswipe and Arcee, it was the start of a beautiful bond between the two youngest members of the base. And in Jeff's eyes, the new sparkling was the start of a new chapter in his life on-base.


	31. Fear and Opportunity

**CHAPTER 31  
Fear and Opportunity**

"You wish for Jeff to testify at the trial of Jack Eerie?"

Prowl stared at the government representative slowly, noting Jeff's unease at the thought as well. He knew that Jeff was still terrified of the man, and with good reason too. But he also understood the reasoning. Only one of the children rescued had been near Jeff in age, most in their early teens or under ten. Putting them through recounting the events in question would be even worse. But at least with Jeff he had already proven brave enough to come forward and tell others about his struggle. "Sir, we need a witness, one who was in the home." The man explained quietly "Jeffrey has already proven brave enough to tell others about what he went through. None of the others will do so." He noted.

"You must understand, Mr. Kelvin." Prowl stated calmly "Jeffrey suffers nightmares and sees a therapist due to what this man put him through. He has been traumatized from his time there." He shook his head "I will not make my son do anything that will cause his fears to only deepen. So this will be his decision alone." He stared at Jeff quietly.

"He'll be in custody Jeffrey." Kelvin pointed out.

"Like that'll stop a creep like him." Jeff muttered.

Kelvin and Prowl eyed each other, and the man could see the worry in Prowl's optics. Carefully reaching forward, Prowl put a thumb on Jeff's knee. Jeff stared up at his father, and noticed the firmness in his expression. He knew that he would not be made to do anything he didn't want to do, and for that, he was grateful. "Can you allow Jeff a few days to mull over his decision?" Prowl asked calmly "I believe given that he will be able to make a better decision than if he were making it on the spot."

Jeff wanted to say his decision would never change, but knew his mind had a way of changing itself a lot. "Of course." Kelvin replied kindly "I will call you within the week if we haven't heard anything." Jeff nodded his head "Thank you for your time and hospitality."

Prowl led the man out of his apartment, turning to Jeff as he left. "Dad, forget it, I'll make my decision on my own." Jeff shook his head "You have way more than enough on your hands with Lockdown still on the hunt for grandpa." He explained, staring at the ground "I mean seriously, you guys say he's getting closer and closer to finding out he's here, right?" He questioned.

"He knows he's here, he's just biding time." Prowl corrected "But none-the-less, I agree it should be your decision." He explained "Know however, if you need to speak your thoughts to anyone, I am here." He noted "And I would be there with you in court as well. For protection and support." He added "Remember this, Jeff, you are not facing that man alone." He told him firmly.

Jeff trembled slowly, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at Prowl. "I'm just so scared, dad. Last time, I didn't have to be near him for more than a few seconds." He swallowed "They're asking me to go up in front of that man and talk about what he did to me. Something he once threatened to kill me if I did." He shook his head "I don't know if I'm strong enough to do that." He added.

Prowl took some steps forward, crouching to Jeff's level. Carefully pushing a few of his tears from his eyes with a finger, Prowl stared him in the eyes. "Jeffrey Michael Prowler." Prowl began firmly "You are one of the strongest humans I have ever met. Many in your situation would have given up by now, you did not." The boy stared down "I know you're scared, but do not choose now to begin doubting your abilities." He paused a moment "Remember son, no matter what this man did you could be the very person to put him away forever." He noted.

Jeff sat there for a long moment, staring up at Prowl. "You promise you'll go with me?" Jeff asked quietly "You won't leave me during the trial? I mean they can last a long time, dad... I don't want you to-" He began.

"Down to the moment he is convicted." Prowl confirmed.

Jeff chewed his lip a bit, mulling over the idea slowly. He knew that Prowl meant what he said, and that he wouldn't face this nightmare alone. He had Prowl and the Autobots behind him and backing him, and he knew that Joseph tried a thing he'd be dead. "Alright, I'll do it, I'll testify." Jeff replied, his tone somewhat-uncertain "But only because you'll be there with me. I wouldn't do it alone, but..." He smiled slightly "I know you won't let him hurt me, so, what reason do I have _not _to?" He asked.

"A very mature and brave way of looking at it indeed." Prowl stated calmly "We will call Mr. Kelvin in the morning to tell him of your decision." He added as he stood to his feet "Now, as I remember, Ratchet is expecting you within the hour." Jeff slowly wiped his eyes at Prowl's notion "Why don't you go get ready for your training?" He questioned.

Jeff headed off for his bedroom as Prowl was left to himself, thinking everything over quietly. He knew that his son was going to go through a tough time, having to go up in front of a court and talk about his abuse. Yet he also knew that Jeff was braver than most other children would be in doing this, and to not back him up was easily a big mistake. He could only hope that whatever the result of it was, nothing bad would come of it.

...

Lockdown was growing impatient, to say the very least. The Autobots stronghold seemed impenetrable from the get go, but thus far there were no exposing, nor glaring weaknesses. This was new for Lockdown, whose group was often known for being the best at getting in and out of places. Yet the only exposed weakness that often left the base and could get him to his escaped prey: Cable, was also heavily guarded in and outside of the base. "They've even gotten the boy a bodyguard?" Lockdown questioned as one of his underlings nodded slowly "Primus, you'd think the way they treat the fleshling that he had Prowl's actual energon running through him." He snarled.

"There is no evidence that leads to the conclusion he is Prowl's biological-"

"I know that you _idiot_."

Lockdown took a deep intake of air slowly, irritated, he looked the dark mech over. He tapped the side of his arm slightly, smirking a bit in a chilling way. "Perhaps the boy is not the best approach." Lockdown explained "Taking him outside of the base is one thing. There's no guarantee Cable will care enough to give himself over for his return." He then added "But if we had them both..." He began.

"That kid would be worth the same as if we sold twelve people like Cable considering his father's standing."

Lockdown chuckled, taking in the reality of that. He liked the sound of it, it would take planning, to attack the base full throttle and take them both hostage. Yet he also knew that if they could pull it off, it would be his crowning achievement. "Prepare the plans for a full throttle assault." Lockdown explained "I want them done within the next four months." He then added "Do _not _fail me."

"Yes, sir."

As the mech left his presence, Lockdown only mused to himself, his sinister grin widening in anticipation. With Cable, Lockdown was getting a pretty nice little sum. But the son of Prowl? He could have the Autobots eating out of the palm of his hand. And if not, it was no question that many of Prowl's enemies would pay through the roof for him. And to say the least, both outcomes sounded more than perfect to the Decepticon bounty hunter.

...

A/N: I know, this chapter was a little short. But I felt this was a good place to end it at. :P Reviews make my day!


	32. Justice Is Served

A/N: Just a warning, that this chapter, like the others focused on Joseph Eerie is rather dark.

A/N #2: Due to complications I had to change the name of Joseph to Jack. Just to avoid any confusion, that's the case.

...

**CHAPTER 32  
Justice is Served**

As they sat in the court room, Jeff felt the firm grip of Prowl's hand over his. Normally, Jeff would have told his father holding his hand was too babyish. But that day, he needed the security, the comforting touch that said "I'm here" that it presented him with. Sideswipe, Optimus, and Bumblebee had come that day too, both a support and, though Jeff prayed he wouldn't need it, protection. At times, Jeff was thankful for it, as he did not in any way like the way that, every so often, Jack Eerie would pear over at him with the most intimidating stare that Jeff had ever seen. It brought him back to when he was eight years old and he'd first been directed to the cellar in that hell hole he'd been forced to call "home" for two years.

Prowl had clearly noticed a long time ago, as every time Jack would peer over, he too would glare and growl lowly. Jeff didn't question why, he knew that Jeff wanted to send a clear message to the man, after all. Eventually, another of the other witnesses stepped down, a woman who had lived next door for years and "heard" things and the judge sighed. "This court will take a recess for a half an hour." He spoke up "At which time, we will reconvene. And hear from one of Jack Eerie's nearly _two hundred_ victims, Jeffrey Prowler." He noted, emphasizing to the jury how serious it was.

Jeff carefully leaned over to Prowl. "I need to go to the bathroom." Jeff muttered "Walk me?" He stated nodding to Jack, who was being led away by a security officer.

Prowl released his hand, and nodded, allowing Jeff to lead the way to the bathroom. He stood guard outside the door as Jeff stepped inside, moving to a stall and vomiting. It wasn't that he was sick, no, Jeff knew better than that. He was scared. The things that he would have to go over reached beyond what he'd even told Prowl and Optimus, and to be frank, he wasn't all too sure he was ready to share them. Slowly, he stepped out of the stall again, holding his stomach. "My, my, you've grown."

Jeff was on his feet, but had not a second to react before he'd been gripped by the neck. Stepping out of the stall beside him, clearly having gotten in before Jeff did, Jack stared Jeff dead in the eyes as he held him against the stall door. "How the hell are you off your chains?" Jeff asked hoarsely.

"Bribed the guard to let me free. Waited in here." Jack threw Jeff to the ground "I figured you'd get sick. You always were weak, Jeff." He steps forward slowly "I still remember the first time you met the metal end of my belt." He added slyly "Crying for mommy to save you from the "bad man". And I hadn't even hit you yet." He added "Now kid, we're going to have a similar talk." He noted.

Jeff felt himself pulled to his feet again, and held up against the wall. But he didn't fight back or scream, how could he? The mere mention of the man scared him, but being under his power again _paralyzed_ him with fear. "You're going to tell the people in that court room that everything you and your frickin' robots said was a LIE." Jack barked "Because if you don't agree to it? I'll fucking drown you in the waste." He pushed Jeff hard, choking him hard "Do you understand me, boy?" He questioned "I will drown you in these fucking toilets right now!"

The release of his throat made Jeff gasp out for air and Jack thrown onto a now broken sink. Prowl stood over Jeff, his holoform's eyes flaring with anger as he approached the man with a disturbing level of calm. "With what I just recorded... I can put you away for attempted murder." He stated coldly "My scan of Jeff's vitals which played over my recording? Show with the amount of force he was being choked, he had only a minute left of life... ROUGHLY." He noted "Bribing a guard as well..."

Prowl lifted Jack to his feet, punching him so hard in the jaw that he could hear the bone crack. "I foresee a life sentence, if not the DEATH PENALTY in your future for your crimes, Jack Eerie." The man turned to him "And even if by some act of mercy you do get out. I want to make one thing perfectly clear to you." He didn't attack Jack now, simply intimated him as he stood close and tall "I will make it the mission of my life cycle to see to it that that if you _ever_ threaten my child again, I will put an end to you myself." The man cowered back "You will be nothing more than a pancake on the side of the road." He noted.

"B-B-But-"

"Shut up." Prowl snapped "I am tired of hearing your voice, I am tired of seeing your face." He pointed to him slowly "Heed my warning, Jack Eerie. If you ever threaten my family again. The most logical response will be to murder you in cold blood." He leaned forward "Do you understand me?" The man nodded slowly "Good, then I expect you to be praying for a prison sentence, Mr. Eerie. Because if not, your life will be very _short lived_." He added "The only reason I'm even allowing you to continue breathing right now is because I have done studies." He then added "What your fellow prisoners will do to a child abuser like you are far more slow and painful punishments than I could administer." He then added "Am I clear?" He slowly nodded "Good boy." He stated, kicking the man hard.

Jeff stared at Prowl with his mouth hanging open. He had seen him with Tarantulas, but even that had not brought him to this level of anger. He'd never seen Prowl so angry, nor so serious. But as Prowl slowly took Jeff's hand, the boy responded with a squeeze. "I must report this evidence to the defense." Prowl explained "Our break is nearly over, and you have to take the stand very soon." He explained.

For a moment, Jeff looked hesitant, but as he looked back at the terrified man, he knew... He had to put this man away. He would be safe, but if he didn't testify, if he lied, then no other child in the system would be.

...

"I arrived at his house on my eighth birthday."

Jeff shifted a bit on the witness stand, looking at the jury. "I knew something was wrong as soon as my social worker left. He asked me if I was a "pussy", and I told him I didn't understand." He looked Jack in the eyes, and glared hard "That was the first time he beat with his belt buckle. He called it "initiation", he was "breaking me in"." He explained "Then he locked me in the cage in the cellar, with about ten other kids. We had dishes for food and water, he let us use his bathroom so no one would smell the odor. But otherwise..." He paused "We were treated like animals." He explained.

"Did he ever tell you why he kept you in the cages?" The prosecuting attorney asked.

Jeff nodded his head slowly, feeling tears sting his eyes. "We weren't human to him. Humans had "families", they were "normal". We were "freaks" and he was saving society from us." He shook his head a bit "For a long time, I believed that. That I was lower than dirt, not worth life... After all, after a few pokes of a cattle prod... You start to believe things." He explained "I was just an animal to him, and to me." He muttered.

He could see the sympathy in the eyes of everyone around him. He tried to push everyone else away, he didn't want sympathy, he wanted this man behind bars, or dead. "What led you to shoot the defendant, and ultimately steal his car?" The attorney asked "Something that not only landed you in a juvenile facility. But disrupted your planned adoption at the time." He explained.

"I was the only kid back then." Jeff muttered "A few of the kids... Went missing." He explained "We had one window down in that cellar." He turned to Prowl, who looked at him in shock "I saw him digging graves. That's something I only shared with the police when I talked to them a while back. But I'll go on the record saying I know what happened to those kids." He glared at Jack "I know that he killed them, they were getting to old, they were getting ready to age out..." He shook his head "If you go back far enough in his records, you'll probably see a lot of "runaway" kids. And if you dig up his yard, you'll find them." He shook his head "I was _not_ about to die in that hell hole, on even the slightest possibility my adoption didn't go through and I was stuck there. So I took matters into my own hands."

"That's a lie!" Jack shouted.

"Silence." The judge spoke up.

"I have Jeff's private statement to police here myself. It is indeed true, that this is a part of his statement." The prosecuting attorney spoke up, glaring at Jack "And as far as I can tell? It is being investigated as we speak." He then added "And his attack on you, the one your adoptive father, Prowl has brought to us." He began "You swear that all of these statements made are accurate, unaltered footage?"

Jeff stared at Joseph one last time. "Every word of it." He said coldly.

"No further questions for this witness, your honor."

As Jeff stood to his feet, and made his way back to Prowl, he felt his hand clutching his again. Jeff carefully leaned against his father's body, allowing him to kiss the top of his head. "You did well, son." He whispered "It'll all be over soon." He added.

As it turned out, a guilty verdict was soon read on several accounts, including attempted murder. And it was not until several days later that Jeff and Prowl were back in court again, Prowl still holding his hand. As he awaited to see the man who had haunted his dreams for years finally get sentenced. "Jackson Matthew Eerie, I hereby sentence you to life inprisonment, with no possibility of parole." Jeff felt tears of happiness well in his eyes "May God have more mercy upon your soul than anyone here could and should show you." He then added "This court is adjourned."

Jeff hugged Prowl tightly at the sound of that, breaking down into tears now. After he finally released, still held in Prowl's arms, Jeff watched his former foster father leave in handcuffs, for the final time. He would never forget the look of fear he gave Prowl as he went by, nor the feeling of comfort he felt knowing he could never hurt him again.

At last, justice had been served, and it felt good.


	33. Tis The Season

A/N: I have been trying to fit a few chapters like this in for a while. Hope it ends up good. XD

...

**CHAPTER 33  
'Tis The Season**

Prowl noticed some change in Jeff's demeanor following the trial. His nightmares were not gone, but they were now not as frequent. Jeff would sleep sounder, making less noise, and tossing and turning far less. It was as though, for the first time, he felt safe. And Prowl knew it was the truth, he was finally safe from that man that had tortured his dreams for so long. This change for the better couldn't have come at a better time either, as Christmastime had settled over New Chicago.

Jeff wasn't sure whether it was him, or the trial that had brought it on. But for their annual charity work for the season, the Autobots had chosen to help bring a little "Christmas cheer" to the kids in one of Jeff's former children's homes. Jeff remembered the Second Home Children's Home well, it was the first home that wasn't a "foster home" that he lived in and they were one of the few places that treated him with nothing but kindness. Walking into the building was like he had never left, most of the staff remembered and greeted him happily. Barry had even stopped by to help out a bit as well.

Jeff looked around, and remembered when he had been a kid there. He'd spent one Christmas there, and remembered the excitement he now saw in the kids faces. The volunteers coming in was always a cause for excitement, without a doubt, as it meant Christmas had finally really arrived. "It's so good to see you back here Jeff." Jeff stared up at the elderly owner, Walter Ellrow with a smile 'I'd always hoped you'd end up happy." He noted.

"You hope that for all the kids, Mr. Ellrow." Jeff grinned "I'm glad I could come back too. Dad and the other 'Bots were looking for a charity. And I thought what better place than this?" He questioned, then added "You guys were like one of the few places I ever even called home when I was in the system." He explained "You're really going to love them, by the way, my dad's awesome and so are the rest." He explained.

"I hope I live up to that description."

Prowl placed his hands on Jeff's shoulders gently, gently stroking his shoulders. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Ellrow. When Jeff spoke of here upon suggesting this as our Christmas charity, he had nothing but good things to say." He carefully shook the older man's hand, smiling a bit "My name is Prowl, I'm Jeff's father. We spoke on the phone earlier." He explained.

"Of course, the Autobot second-in-command!" Walter stated excitedly "It really is such an honor, sir. My grandkids cannot get enough of you and your fellow Autobots. They were nearly over the moon when they found out I was spending Christmas with you." He then nodded his head "Please, make use of whatever services you need while here, and if I can do anything to help you out, you need only ask." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head a little bit, as did Prowl. "Thanks again for letting me invite my friend Brent and his dad, too." Jeff added happily "They really did want to help out, and y'know... Their family's weird I guess so..." He paused a moment "You're sure that you're okay with us staying down here with you guys? I mean, we can just drive back into town and come back tomorrow morning." He explained.

"Nonsense! Once your home, always your home!" Walter replied "Besides the more the merrier."

Jeff nodded his head a little, chewing his lip and shifting on his feet. He looked at Prowl, then over at Sideswipe and Optimus, who were helping to bring a tree they had cut down to decorate. Brent and his father, Owen, were helping to bring in some of Jeff's and their bags, and some presents they'd gotten for the kids. "How many are there of you anyway?" Walter asked.

"About twelve of us." Jeff smiled happily "You'll even get to meet my whole family."

Walter smiled a bit, patting him on the back. "I must be a polite host and greet them." Walter spoke up "You two, please, make yourselves at home. We're giving you Room 42A Jeff, your old one. Currently unoccupied." He then added "You're more than welcome to go up there and get your things unpacked." He explained.

"You got it."

Jeff simply made his way up towards the room as if he had never left. Prowl sighed quietly, it felt odd standing in one of Jeff's former basically orphanages such as this. But he was thankful for the kindness he seemed to be given in response to his presence. And to see the look on the children's faces when they were given a good Christmas morning would be fully worth it. "Hey Prowler!" Bluestreak's holoform put an arm around his brother's shoulder "Why don't we go sign some autographs for the kids? I bet they'd like that." He added "Prime's already gotten started."

Prowl only smirked a little, nodding and making his way towards the kids and his comrades. As he did, he tried to shake the thought that Jeff had been this small and this home once. It only further broke his spark when he noticed that some of the children were Jeff's _current_ age. However, he simply took one of the older boy's posters that they handed to them. "You're the one who adopted the teen right?" The boy asked, Prowl only nodded "Thanks." He explained.

"What for?" Prowl raised an eyebrow.

"For giving kids like me hope." The boy smiled widely.

Towards that notion, Prowl felt a sense of happiness well up in his spark. "You're very welcome, youngling." Prowl explained "Now, who will I be making this autograph out to?" He questioned.

He had a feeling this would be the best Christmas he'd spend in a long time.

...

That night, Jeff was carefully leaning against Prowl on a couch next to the Christmas Tree. The sight he saw was adorable, between a curious Turbo poking at the tree gently, to the several Autobots who had taken to the kids instantly. It wasn't Christmas Eve for another day, but if this was any indication, it would be one amazing one indeed. "I still can't believe you lived here." Brent spoke up beside him "I mean, I can't imagine Christmas without family... Or presents..." He explained "Did they...?"

"I got one present for the Christmas I spent here." Jeff shook his head "We were just thankful for that."

Prowl smiled, running a hand along his arm gently. He smiled a bit, knowing that was likely true. After all, Jeff always seemed to be the type that was thankful for what he had. He slowly turned away for a moment, watching quietly as he watched Cable chat with several of the younger children. No doubt, a learning experience for him, given this would be his first time around smaller children. They all seemed to be enjoying it, finding a small group, or even a single child that they seemed to become close to. "This was a great idea, Jeff." Prowl stated "Especially for Blue."

Jeff nodded, having not forgotten that Bluestreak did plan to adopt in the coming years. The way that he was reading to a group of kids, and they seemed to crowd around, he wouldn't be at all surprised if he adopted from there. Given the wide smile on his face, after all. "Yeah, I think that everyone's getting something out of it." Jeff chuckled a little bit "Just think, if I had never met you guys or left here... I may have been in this group of kids."

Prowl furrowed his brow a bit at that, not liking the mental image it gave him. Brent turned his head, noticing one of the younger kids having a bit of trouble working a toy of theirs. As he took to slamming it in frustration on the floor, Brent laughed lightly. "Little dude, easy." He crouched down "I'll show you how that works if you want." The boy nodded "Great, here." He began to show him.

Prowl shook his head, noticing how timid the boy seemed to act. It wasn't too much unlike when Jeff had first come into their care. And if these children acted that way this early on, he could only imagine how Jeff would have been if he had met him now. "I'm glad you're not among the group. Those poor teens I met today." Prowl shook his head "It reminds me not everyone is as lucky as you are." He explained.

"You could always make them lucky and adopt again." Jeff added.

Now there was a thought, Prowl noted. He knew it would not be anytime soon. But being around the children did give him that longing to have more children as his life went on. Perhaps when Jeff had his own family and he truly was "empty nested" it would be the perfect time to do so. "Perhaps, but that would be some time off." Prowl shook his head slowly "It's hard enough keeping up with you." He stated with a squeeze.

"You know you love it."

Prowl chuckled, and nodded his head in response. "Indeed I do."

"Hey Jeff, Brent!"

Jeff looked up as a young man made his way over. "A bunch of us older kids are gonna go into town for some hot cocoa or something. You guys want to come along?" He stared at Jeff "You grew up in this town after all, right? You could come see your old stomping grounds and all." He explained.

"I'm down." Jeff turned to Prowl "You okay without me for a while?"

"Have fun, stay out of trouble." Prowl nodded, patting him on the back "Back by eleven."

"Curfew's ten, we'll be back then." One of the older boys replied.

As Jeff and Brent stood to leave, Prowl watched Jeff leave with a smile on his face. Then stared at the remaining children, young, and even a few remaining older ones. He thought over Jeff's words silently, and a smile formed on his face. Yes, it may have been a long time away before he adopted children again, but it felt more than good to be able to help children in need another way. And give back to kids like Jeff even more.

...

A/N: We'll get more of the 'Bots and the kids next chapter. ;) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this little part though! Reviews make my day!


	34. Precious Memories and Old Friends

**CHAPTER 34  
Precious Memories and Old Friends**

"So, what was it exactly that made you adopt a teenager?"

Prowl stared over at Walter with a small smile, briefly looking away from the young human he was playing with. He shook his head and shrugged. "I'm unable to bare sparklings. My original intention was to adopt someone younger, actually..." Prowl explained "I wanted to raise a sparkling as my own." He then paused a moment "But then Jeff came into my life, and well... I guess fate had other plans for me." He then added "I'd do it again though, no questions asked." He explained.

Walter smiled, nodding his head as he fiddled with some pictures. "I got these for you, by the way. I figure you don't have any pictures of Jeff when he was younger, do you?" Prowl shook his head a little bit "My wife loved photography. Jeff was with us not long after he entered foster care. They aren't baby pictures or anything, but I reckon' they're the closest thing to them around." He noted.

Prowl carefully took the pictures, a broad smile on his face. Seeing Jeff as a small child was a sight to behold indeed. A beaming six year old with the same piercing blue eyes and unruly dark hair smiled up at him. His face was covered in some sort of cake, clearly, it had been someone's birthday by the looks of things. "Primus, I missed out on having one adorable little kid around my apartment." Prowl sighed quietly "Thank you very much, Mr. Ellrow. I have asked time and again if I might have any of Jeff's pictures from when he was younger..." He replied "But with most of his documents sealed..."

"They're yours, think nothing of it." Walter winked "As for the "adorable little kid" I can't argue there. Jeff knew how to work the puppy dog eyes." He shook his head "Used to work them to get his way with everything. He was a little troublemaker, that one." He added.

"Sometimes he still is." Prowl chuckled.

Prowl went through the pictures silently, from Christmas, playtime, everything. It made him smile, though he could never have been there for those years, at the very least he had something that gave him a glimpse into them. Prowl couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of happiness it gave him, even if the large smile on his face was different for him. "He used to love cuddling." Walter pointed out "I don't suppose-"

"Some nights I'll come home early and he'll cuddle with my holoform." Prowl nodded "It took several months and a lot of trusting, but he has that tendency." He shook his head a bit "It's one of the many qualities of him that I enjoy the most." He explained.

"You cuddle?"

Prowl nodded a bit, not minding who knew. After all, most knew how fond he was of Jeff and that around him, he was a very different person. He sighed a bit, looking at Walter slowly. "I promised myself if I were to adopt, I'd keep my work, and parental demeanor separated." He then added "Jeff needs a father who can be firm and loving all at once. Not one that keeps his emotions to a minimum." He added "I love my son dearly, Walter. Please believe me when I say that." He noted.

He came upon a picture that made him chuckle quietly. A paint covered Jeff with his arm around a couple of younger boys. They had all been covered in paint as well, and more of the kids seemed to be playing behind them. "I can see he tried to help you paint the home." Prowl added "He seems so active in these." He shook his head "Walter?" The man stared at him slowly "Thank you for your kindness towards me. I am aware you were weary of me, and therefore I am thankful to have earned your trust." He explained.

Walter nodded his head, smiling a little. "He's in good hands." Walter explained "If he had fallen into the hands of anyone else, I may have had a reason to worry." He then paused "Now, I believe that your friends are exchanging stories with the young one's if you are interested in joining in with them." He explained "You're all doing an amazing job." He explained.

"Many of us know what it is like to be in their situation." Prowl admitted "I believe I will join them, Walter. Thank you again."

As Prowl carefully held the pictures in his holoform's hands, he sighed quietly. Yet again, his eyes were on the six year old, bright eyed, sweetly smiling boy in the picture. He sighed inwardly, entering the room to find several of the kids in various laps and listening in on a story told by Ratchet. He allowed himself to smile again, taking a deep breath, and sighing. A moment passed before he felt a head on his shoulder and found Jeff standing beside him yet again. "You gonna tell a few stories?" He asked "You sure have a lot of great ones."

"Soon, very soon."

Prowl put an arm around Jeff, holding him closely and tightly as he stared down at the pictures again. He was happy, and this only sought to reaffirm that feeling of happiness. As he led Jeff inside and settled on a couch, he yet again found the boy gently leaned against him. He smiled down on the obviously tired and comfortable young boy silently. He held him gently, his eyes closing a moment as he laid his head against his own. If anything, he mused, the pictures made him just that much more thankful that he had him now.

There was nothing better than that feeling, that feeling of knowing he had made a difference. That because of him, that smiling boy in the pictures could still find reasons to smile again. Nothing and nobody could take away that feeling from him.

...

"Relax Sides, he's just curious."

Sideswipe grimaced a bit as Turbo approached a few of the youngest children looking to play. It was something that he was uncertain of how the kids would react, let alone Turbo would react to rejection by them if it came. Turbo sat himself down as Jeff and Sideswipe watched, and to Sideswipe's surprise. One of the younger kids simply smiled, and handed him one of their many toys to play with as if he was no different than any of them. "Well look at that." Sideswipe's mouth gaped a bit "That's-"

"They're just kids Sides." Jeff nudged "They don't know the difference." He then added "Just like Turbo doesn't know the difference when I'm playing with him or you are. Or how some adults are like that. Like how you guys don't care that I'm like the size of your thumbs." He shook his head a little bit "What do you expect, seriously?" He questioned.

Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders, setting a hand on Jeff's shoulder a bit. Jeff did make a good point, though it took him a while to register how true the words were. "Sides! Sides!" A young girl bounded down the stairs "Can we go for a ride in your car mode again!?" She squealed "PLEASE!?" She questioned.

"Sure, kid. Go out front." Sideswipe nudged Jeff "Tell Arcee I'm leaving, okay?"

Jeff smiled a bit as Sideswipe left with the small girl that he had seen her with the day before. It seemed that way with all the Autobots, having attached themselves to one, or even a couple of the kids. Even Prowl had taken a liking to a young boy of about seven named Tim. At a different time in his life, it might have worried Jeff that Prowl would decide he wanted a small kid like Tim more. But these days, he knew that even if Prowl were to attach himself to any other orphan, there was enough love in the mech's spark to go around.

"Jeffrey Devlin."

Jeff turned his head to see a young woman headed his way slowly. For a moment, he had no idea who the young woman he was looking at was. But after taking it in, he slowly grinned. "Connie James?" The girl ran into his arms as they embraced "Oh my God! How are you? It's been... Whoa, I haven't seen you since I left my last foster home around here."

Jeff had to take in the new looks of the young woman in front of him. Between her strawberry blonde hair and startling green eyes, Jeff could not believe it. The last time he had seen Connie James, she had braces, pigtails, and large square glasses. But now she was a vision of beauty, and easily catching his eyes without even trying. "What are you doing here?" Connie asked "I mean, I'm here volunteering like I usually do, but..." She shook her head "I thought you left for Chicago like-." She began.

"I did, and I'm living in New Chicago now." Jeff nodded off into the other room "This is my family, the Autobots. They're uh... Well, volunteering for the Christmas season too, and I'm helping out with my friend Brent." He paused a bit "I was adopted by their second-in-command, Prowl." He blushed a bit "Long story, we can talk about it later." He explained.

Connie gave a bright smile, nodding her head a bit. "Definitely." She added "Can I get your number?" She slowly handed over her phone "When you get a free minute, we can talk all about it over a cup of hot cocoa or something." She then added as Jeff took the phone "So the Autobots huh?" Jeff nodded "That's pretty awesome." She explained "I'll need to get some autographs, big fan." She added.

"Just tell them we grew up together." Jeff shook his head "And they'll sign anything you want."

"I will." Jeff could feel a spark in Connie's words "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later." She stated as he handed over the phone "I'll call you and we'll do lunch, dinner, whatever you want to do."

"Yeah, bye."

Jeff watched as Connie stepped up the staircase of the home slowly with the look of a lovesick puppy. To say the least, the new Connie James was going to make this holiday season very interesting.

...

A/N: I know not as much time with Autobots and the kids as I had planned. But I couldn't think of anything that totally was coming out natural for me. So I decided to use the second half of this chapter to introduce an important part of Jeff's past. And perhaps his future. :P Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it anyway! Reviews make my day!


	35. Christmas Surprise and Dating Fears

**CHAPTER 35  
Christmas Surprise and Dating Fears**

"Dad, I can't believe you're actually doing this."

"What? You have told me you've wanted one since you were little. Consider it an early Christmas present."

To say the least, Jeff was surprised that Optimus had even okayed the idea of letting Jeff have a pet on-base. The idea was a little on the crazy side, the idea of Prowl taking Jeff to the pound to chose a puppy or dog he would take home after the holiday was over. "Ratchet set up an area in our apartment where it can do everything a pet will need to without much issues." Prowl explained "It will still need to go outside for walks and exercise. But other than that, things like the bathroom, and the like won't be hard on him." He explained.

"What about you guys stepping on it?" Jeff asked.

Prowl chuckled a bit at that, rolling his optics carefully. "If that were a problem, you would have been a pancake months ago, son." Prowl teased "Ours and Turbo's sensors will be linked to read the signal of a dog. Even Turbo will know he's coming before he's within a foot of any of us." He then teased "The advantage of being a race of robots, we're able to think of any possible scenario." He explained.

"So I can just... Pick a dog, and we'll pick them up on the twenty-sixth?"

"That's what I'm implying." Prowl chuckled.

Jeff moved along the cages quietly, carefully going over the options in his head. He avoided the pit bulls immediately, which reminded him of his time in Jack's cellar far too much. His eyes quickly laid sight onto a younger dog in the bunch, a german shepherd. Though he looked imposing at first, Jeff felt some fear calmed as the dog gently licked his hand through the bars of the cage. "Well he certainly is a friendly one." Prowl tilted his his holoform's head a bit "Looks to be fairly healthy too." He explained.

"I like him. My dad used to own a German Shepherd when he was a kid, he told me."

"Well then, sold." Prowl smiled a bit.

Jeff couldn't believe that Prowl was actually doing this. No one had let him have a pet before, no one had thought he'd be responsible enough. To finally be given the chance at one was the coolest thing in the world to him. Prowl left to speak to one of the workers, likely to put the dog on reserve as Jeff smiled widely. "You're mine now, boy." Jeff smiled "You're gonna get a great home too." He added "I was adopted too, and they are awesome." He explained.

He let the dog lick him some more, happier than he could easily express in words. "Well he's all yours." Prowl noted as he returned "All that we need to do is come and pick him up in two days." He noted the big smile that fell over Jeff's face "Well, I can tell I made you happy." He noted, then stared at the dog "We'll be back for him, don't worry. They will not allow him to be taken out while we are gone." He explained.

Jeff smiled a bit, and pet the dogs head through the cage. "Don't worry boy, I'll be back." He muttered, pausing a moment "Wish we could take him now, I know how hard it is to wait." He sighed quietly, though he understood why in general they couldn't bring him back to the orphanage and then home "Dad?" Prowl turned his head a little bit to his son as they exited the pound and into the snow covered landscape "There's really something I should tell you about. I uh... I kinda want to ask a girl out."

"Oh?" Prowl questioned "That girl you told me about, Connie?" Jeff nodded "This is a little soon, Jeff. Especially after the heartbreak you experienced last time." He tilted his head slightly.

Jeff sighed quietly, putting his hands deep into his jacket pockets. "I've known her since before my other dad died, dad." Jeff replied honestly "I've been crushing on her since I was like six." He paused a long moment "Trust me, dad. If anything she'd put me down easy." He paused a moment "But I'm never gonna know if I don't give it a try." He explained.

"You didn't tell me earlier of this intention, why?" Prowl questioned.

"I figured you'd be in a better mood after this." Jeff explained.

Prowl was silent for along moment, he shook his head in response with a long sigh. Though he hated the fact that he was thinking this way, Jeff did have a point. According to Jeff, he had grown up with Connie for a while, it had not just been someone he had just met. "Bumblebee drives you as your bodyguard, as usual." Prowl noted "And you're back by ten from wherever you're going." He explained "She will still need my approval for the relationship to go beyond your first date." He explained.

"Thanks, dad." Jeff grinned.

"If you get your heart broken again, you're not dating until you're forty."

Jeff might have laughed, but something told him that what Prowl said was _far_ from a joke.

...

Prowl brushed the new fallen snow from his door wings slightly. Staring at his two brothers as the children of the home, Jeff, Brent, and a few Autobots engaged in playing in the snow. "I'm still not sure that Jeff should even be dating at this age." Prowl commented "He may be the right physical age for it. But mentally, it's another story." He shook his head "I don't want to be a grandfather before he is at least in his late twenties."

"Jeff, sparking a femme at this age?" Smokescreen jested "If you're grasping for that straw? You're obviously just more worried that the kid REALLY likes this girl." He shook his head a little bit "I met her, bro. Not only is she sweet, but she's been giving him "goggly eyes" all day." He then nudged his younger brother carefully "In our culture, you'd think she bonded with him." He added.

Prowl barred down his optics at Smokescreen with an unamused glare. "What he's trying to say is..." Bluestreak spoke up "They both seem to really like one-another. Or at least have in the past." He explained more calmly "You can't blame the two of them for wanting to give it a shot, Prowler. You'll never know who's "the one" until you've given every option a chance, right?" He added.

"I've never found "the one", and I've ended up just fine."

"So you want Jeff to grow up a lonely, stoic-"

Smokescreen got a backhand before he even was able to finish the teasing sentence. Prowl vented out, his engine quietly revving as he felt one of the snowballs hit his lower left leg. He smiled at the young human that ran over, and nodded his head. "I'll be there in a minute youngling." The child ran off at that "The point is, I'm just worried he'll get his heart broken again." He sighed "Logic dictates such an event is likely to happen a lot in adolescence, something I will not like to see." He explained.

"But it will happen whether you like it or not." Smokescreen explained "Even if it's not at Connie's hand."

Prowl kicked some snow up slightly, taking a deep breath. He knew that his brothers were right, but that is deep down what he hated about it. He didn't like being proven wrong about anything, and here he was, having just that happen. Not to mention he didn't like the fact at all that the right thing to do was to keep his promise and allow Jeff to go on his date as promised. "If he gets his heart broken again, I am going to, as the humans say "flip"." He explained "And you will be responsible for me not interfering." He explained.

"Oh bro." Bluestreak patted the mech on the back "Always the ray of sunshine of the family."

Prowl sighed a bit, continuing to watch the insanity as Jeff chased after a young woman a distance away. It was no doubt the "Connie" that had been talked about, and he did have to admit that she was beautiful. The two tumbled down a hill, laughing and throwing a snowball each at each other before resuming. They did like each other, the mech could tell, and that was almost a scary thought to him. What if they did start dating? Would Jeff want to move back to the town and live with her?

No, Prowl reminded himself that Jeff wanted nothing more than to be a combat medic. He was quite certain that no one, not even a young woman, would be able to pull him away. And that, in the very least, brought him some comfort if nothing else. "Very well, I will not interfere for this one date." Prowl stated calmly "If it goes wrong though, I will interfere in every one that follows." He promised.

"Fair enough." Smokescreen shrugged.

"Dad!"

Prowl peered up as Jeff threw the snowball into the mech's optic. Prowl had to admit, he had not seen the aim of his son's snowball coming. "Stop being a stick in the mud for five minutes, will ye?" Jeff teased "Come on, the three of you need to come and have fun!" He stuck his tongue out.

Prowl let himself grow a small smirk, tilting his head a bit as he activated his holoform. Prowl only chuckled a bit, making his own snowball, he winked at Jeff. "Come here you little brat!" Prowl snickered "I have a far better aim then you as it is."

As he threw the snowball, and chased Jeff playfully, tackling him to the ground, and putting him in a playful headlock, Prowl sighed. As long as Jeff was still this way, still as happy as he'd ever been, he was certain that perhaps watching him grow up and date would not be as bad as he feared. "You know dad, this is not how you do this thing." Jeff laughed.

"Oh? Show me how you do then." He released.

He was definitely ready to spend a few hours having fun with Jeff before the source of his stress took place.


	36. Young Love

**CHAPTER 36  
Young Love**

"Just be sure she's not crazy this time."

Jeff laughed at Cable's sentiments regarding his and Connie's upcoming date. "Grandpa, you're worse than dad sometimes!" Jeff replied, calming himself to small giggles "Connie is awesome, like I told him, she'll put me down easy if it doesn't work out." He played with the collar of his button up shirt slightly "Come on, nothing bad is going to happen." He explained.

Putting his hands on his grandson's shoulders, Cable nodded his head. "Can't blame us, you knew you were being adopted into a protective family." He patted the boy on the arm slightly, seating himself on the nearby chair "I must say though, the femme is lucky. I don't think I've ever seen you dressed so "sharply" as you humans put it." He explained "You really like her, don't you?" He asked.

"Ever since we were kids." Jeff nodded "You really think I look okay?" He questioned nervously.

Cable chuckled a little at the boy's nervousness. He'd only known Jeff for a few months, but this was a side he had never quite seen before. It wasn't quite the fear he sometimes showed in more dire situations, but it was enough nervousness to be a new characteristic of him. "When your grandmother and I first met." Jeff turned his head to Cable "I got myself a flashy new paint scheme to impress her." He added.

"Was she impressed?" Jeff asked.

Cable chuckled slightly, his holoform leaning back a bit. "Your grandmother was feisty. She told me that it wasn't "me"." Cable shook his head slowly "But she gave me the second date anyway. Her words were "No mech had gone through such lengths to court her"." Jeff grinned a bit "So take my advice, young one. Be yourself, do not put on an illusion." He then added "Femmes love that." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head a bit, unbuttoning the top button for a more "lax" look. Jeff couldn't help but like this feeling, having someone to go to for dating advice. Not just his grandfather, or father, but his uncles as well. They'd each given him the advice that was near the same, as had Prowl. "Thanks Grandpa, I'll keep that in mind." Jeff grinned widely "Even though I can't promise we'll get as far as you and Grandma though." He explained.

"Don't worry, Jeff." Cable stated "You are a wonderful human being, and if this femme is not your "one". There must be someone better suited out there for you." He shook his head "A human such as you is not destined to be single forever." He added.

"You're my grandfather, you're obligated to say that."

Cable stepped up to him again, putting his hands on Jeff's shoulders. It might have been a true statement, but he _did _mean what he said. "Don't doubt yourself, Jeff. You're my grandson, even if it is through adoption." Cable then stated proudly "Our family is known for its courage and strength. Just as you have shown many times before." He then added "Now go on, she is very likely waiting for you."

Jeff nodded his head a bit, knowing that Cable was right. He came from a family of Praxians, and though he wasn't one himself, Prowl had told him they were known for their courage. A trait that Jeff liked to believe he at least somewhat shared with his adoptive family. He found Connie waiting at the bottom of the staircase, dressed in a nice, long dress and her hair pulled into a ponytail. "Whoa." Jeff muttered.

"What? Too much?" Connie asked.

"No it's just..." Jeff felt the blood as it rushed to his face "You're beautiful."

Connie giggled quietly, allowing Jeff to come down the stairs. She sized him up, Jeff feeling the sweat pour down his face. "You're not so bad yourself." Connie gave a wink "Now come on, Jeff. We really don't want to miss that movie or skip out on lunch." She chewed a piece of her hair nervously "Bumblebee won't like... Go crazy on me, or anything, will he?" She asked.

"Nah, nah, he's cool."

From a safe distance the hulking form of Prowl watched as Jeff opened up Bumblebee's passengers side door for Connie. He couldn't help but at least spy on them as they drove away. He wouldn't follow them, but he could at the very least watch them as they left, just in case. "Prowl." Cable stepped forward as Prowl turned his head "I have spoken to him, and trust me. You need to let this one go." He tilted his head "I know the look on his face. It's the same one I had upon thinking so often of your carrier." He explained.

"That's impossible father. Humans cannot love so early on as we can." Prowl muttered.

"No, but this is not early on, they have known each other for years." Cable looked Prowl in the optics "Heed my words Prowl, the words of an elder 'Bot." He rumbled a bit "It was not simply coincidence that brought them together." He then added "An older mech knows these things."

As Cable turned and walked away, Prowl felt his door wings droop slightly. Cable had a way of knowing what went through a person's head, this much he had proven true time and time again. Perhaps he was misjudging a girl that he had yet to come to know, perhaps it was not coincidence that brought them together. Much like coincidence had not drawn them together. "Prove me wrong, Connie James." Prowl's optics flashed a little bit "Primus knows I want you to." He mused.

As he turned to speak with the other Autobots, who were speaking of Christmas Morning the next day, he sighed quietly. It was going to be a hard afternoon, waiting for Jeff to return. But he could only hope for the best.

...

"So, he just adopted you?" Connie shook her head in surprise "Even with all those other candidates?" Jeff nodded at this again "Geez, Prowl sounds like an _amazing_ guy." She sighed a bit "I know that you don't hear about stories like that all the time, so it's pretty crazy." Another nod of his head came in response "I can't even imagine how scary it was, being in that court room. Having your fate hanging in the balance like that."

Jeff nodded again, he remembered the fear well. Getting to bang the gavel as he was declared Prowl's legal son was the most relieving feeling in his life. "Terrifying. I didn't really believe I was going to be Jeffrey Prowler until he declared me that." Jeff shook his head a bit "I know you probably find it weird. But the first time Prowl hugged me and told me that I was his forever..." He pulled back tears "It was the first time I felt like I really belonged anywhere since I had both of my parents."

Connie smiled a bit, reaching over the table in the cafe to take Jeff's hand. Jeff nearly twitched back, as he was not used to a girl doing so, but slowly found himself holding hers right back. "It's not weird, it's sweet." Connie smiled a bit "And it's proof that even after all these years you haven't changed a bit, Jeff." Jeff laughed a bit "You're still the sentimental, sweet-"

"Sarcastic." Jeff teased.

"Punk that I knew back then." Jeff grinned, Connie smiled "That I _liked_ back then."

Jeff smiled at that, taking a slow, deep breath. He was doing well, that much made him happier than he had ever expected to be on this date. "I like you too." Jeff admitted quietly "So, how about you? How are your parents? Do they still own that hardware store in town?" He questioned "Your mom still make those amazing brownies?" He asked.

"Good memory." Connie laughed "They're doing great. Yes, they do. And ohhhhh yeah. Next time you're in town, they want to see you by the way. They miss you a lot." She explained "When they heard we were going on a date, they nearly flipped. Couldn't believe that you were back in town and all." She paused a moment "This is a date, right? I mean, I called it that because I figured, but..." She paused.

"Only if you want it to be." Jeff blurted out nervously.

"I do."

Jeff grinned a bit, they continued to hold each other's hands tightly. Jeff liked this feeling, the warmness and feelings that he got looking into Connie's eyes, the way his heart raced when he was around her. "It's funny. Even after all these years... I mean some stuff has changed, a lot has changed." Jeff paused a moment "But I still get the same feeling around you that I did back when we were kids." He explained.

"I know, me too." Connie replied.

The next thing Jeff knew, he took a step he had not been sure he was ready to. He'd waited all these years to kiss Connie James, and for the first time in his life, he found his lips pressed onto hers, and the rush of euphoria that soon followed. As he pulled away, Jeff could only give a one-in-a-lifetime goofy smile as his heart raced, threatening to beat out of his chest. "That was..." Jeff paused.

"Amazing." Connie replied.

Jeff didn't believe his ears, as it had, admittedly, been his first time kissing a girl. Yet, he didn't mind, he simply leaned in for another, which Connie obliged. From outside, Bumblebee, still settled in his alternate mode, watched them silently. The sound that came from his engine made it clear, he was happy to finally see Jeff with someone who truly appreciated him. Slowly, he played the soft tune of "I Wanna Know What Love Is" by Foreigner, shifting onto his tires to get as comfortable as he possibly could.

Something told him this was going to be a long, and fulfilling date.


	37. Growing

**CHAPTER 37  
Growing**

Jeff had never had a real Christmas since his parents died. So the feeling of getting up at Christmas morning with a feeling of warmth and excitement was something he had not expected. Still in his pajamas, he carefully stepped out of the way as several children bolted by. "Jeff!" Jeff turned his head to Brent who was with his dad "Merry Christmas!"

"You too Brent!"

Jeff made his way to the first floor, staring around in search of his own family. He quickly found the Autobots, along with Turbo, handing out presents to each of the children. He quickly caught sight of Prowl among them, as he carefully motioned him over. "There you are, Primus, I thought I'd have to drag you out of bed." Prowl rolled his eyes "Give us a hand, will ye youngling?" He questioned.

Jeff didn't mind taking the time to help the kids out. He'd remembered when he'd been so excited to receive the presents as well, if nothing else it reminded him of his roots. And even made him even more grateful for what he now had. Once they had finished, however, he easily collapsed, seating himself on the ground. "Dad, if that's you coming behind me with a present besides the dog-." He stated as he heard footsteps.

"Mute it and accept your present."

Jeff only rolled his eyes a little at that, taking the wrapped package from Prowl. He pulled the wrapping paper off to find something he was not expecting in the least. A carefully constructed, simple, but all the same incredible looking blaster, much like the ones the Autobots used, only human sized. "Dad, you said..." Jeff turned his head towards Prowl "I already had that sword. You said I wasn't far enough in my training for-"

"You've come far enough in your training." Prowl explained "It is time I started teaching you to use one of these." He explained.

"A real, graded Autobot cannon?" Jeff questioned "I don't know what to say..."

"You're welcome." Prowl smirked, carefully taking the cannon, and placing it in a case "I'm going to take this out to my real form, Jeff. So that none of the children get their hands on it. But tonight, I will teach you to fire it." He saw Jeff's eyes light up at that prospect "Now why don't you join your uncle's and grandfather in the meantime." He added.

Jeff moved through the congregation, but rather than towards the holoforms, he grabbed his jacket and moved outside. The Autobots were all transformed, and seemed to be enjoying themselves over a morning Energon. "You my young son, are nuts." Prowl noted as he picked him up "It's freezing out here, and you are in your pajamas, you should be inside." He explained.

"I wanted to be with my family on Christmas." Jeff noted as he was deposited on Prowl's shoulder "Your holoforms make it easier, sure. But being with your real forms... It feels more real sometimes is all." He shrugged his shoulders a bit, leaning his head against Prowl's neck "Besides after spending weeks sleeping in the snow sometimes, a little while like this is nothing." He admitted.

Bluestreak grinned a bit, then stared at his older brother calmly. "Well are we gonna watch you give shorty his first lesson with the blaster?" Bluestreak questioned playfully "Come on, Prowl, I can tell the kid's probably dying to do it." Prowl smirked a little bit, staring at the blaster in his hands, he carefully lifted Jeff to the ground "Alright, awesome!" He turned to Cable and Smokescreen, who were a ways off "Hey father, Smokey! Jeff's gonna get his first lesson with an Autobot grade blaster!" He announced.

"Uncle Blue!" Jeff blushed.

Somehow, he had a feeling that the first time an Autobot youngling was given their lessons in blaster operating was a big deal. He understood why, it was mostly their primary weapons, something that made the use of it special. Prowl slowly set the weapon in Jeff's arms, as the teenager weighed it silently. It was heavier now that he was standing, and Jeff was holding it shakily. "Jeff?" Prowl stared down at Jeff slowly "You're going to do fine, son. It's on the lowest setting, so even if something goes wrong, everything will be fine." He then added "We're going to take this nice and easy." He explained.

"What if I make a fool out of myself?" Jeff muttered "You know I haven't got the best shot."

"You won't. You have me here with you."

Prowl's holoform moved behind him, moving his arms into a suitable position. Unlike their versions, Jeff's had a trigger which the boy was careful as possible not to pull. "Ease your grip son, steady her a bit. Not too much force." Jeff sighed quietly as Prowl whispered in his ear, and then stepped aside "Alright now, what you're going to want to do is keep your eyes forward, and not focus so hard." He explained "Be one with the blaster."

"What kind of advice is that?" Jeff asked.

"Trust me." Prowl noted "Aim it for that target." He pointed towards a target they had set up, which hung from a tree "And fire."

Jeff sighed quietly, taking it in, he leveled the gun, and fired. To the surprise of everyone, including himself, the target had been sent flying several yards from the blast. He turned to Prowl, who had a look of pride and a large, excited grin on his face. "Kid isn't good with human weapons. But he picks up one of ours and he's a natural." Smokescreen tilted his head "You sure you're not part Praxian kid?" He asked.

Jeff felt himself blush again, simply staring at the fallen target and then at the blaster. It was the first time he had gotten anything on his first try, and to say he was surprised was an understatement. "Lucky shot." Jeff shrugged "Nothing more."

"A lucky shot would have shot a hole through it." Prowl tilted his head "What you did? Is skillful." He made his way towards where the target had fallen "Let's try that again." He explained.

Inside, Jeff couldn't help but feel extremely excited to continue with the training. If nothing else, it felt good to show some skill in front of his family. In his mind he could not think of a better Christmas than how he was spending it right now.

...

Arriving home the next day felt weird after spending the last few days at the children's home. The german shepherd he had adopted, whom he'd named Rusty, had taken up residence on his bed, and was sound asleep. Meanwhile, Jeff sat in the chair in front of his desk, looking thoughtful. For a while, he had been worried that he might be left there, as stupid a fear as it had been. But now that he was back home, and nothing had changed, he couldn't help but feel better. "Glad to be home?" Prowl questioned as he entered Jeff's doorway "I noticed how tense you were to leave." He explained.

"Old fears. Stupid reasons." Jeff shook his head "I guess I'm still adjusting."

Prowl nodded, understanding what Jeff meant. Though he would never do anything of the like, he knew it was a fear Jeff had faced before. If nothing else, Prowl knew that he would never go as far as to leave Jeff anywhere. His home was Jeff's now, and that was the end of the story. "Never fear that Jeff. It's illogical." He paused a moment "Doing so would only serve to break my own spark. And besides, what would I do with all I have gotten and done for you?" Jeff laughed a bit "You do understand the fear will never be confirmed, correct?"

"Of course, dad." Jeff shook his head "But we all have our irrational fears."

Prowl nodded his head, knowing of how phobia's worked. It didn't concern him fully that Jeff feared abandonment, he had reason to in the past. But inside, he did silently hope that sooner or later Jeff would put these fears aside and know better. "Indeed we do. But you need not have that one for any longer." Prowl stated "So, you hear from Connie since the other night?" He asked.

Jeff nodded, smiling at the thought of his girlfriend. Prowl had never seen the absolutely goofy and enthused smile that crossed his face, if nothing else it was a bizarre mix of emotions. "I just got off the phone with her, she misses me already." Jeff paused a moment "You know, you don't have to worry about losing me either, don't you?" Prowl tilted his head a bit "Just because I have a girlfriend now, I mean... I'm not moving back home or anything." He explained.

Prowl smirked a bit, knowing that would come up at some point or another. Though he was still not certain about Jeff dating, he was comforted by the fact that Jeff was certain that would not happen. He was not ready for anything to get that serious, nor was he ready for Jeff to start thinking of moving out of the house like that. "I approved of the relationship as the date went well." Prowl shook his head "Let's not take our thoughts past that, shall we?" He asked.

"Wouldn't want you to glitch again." Jeff chuckled.

"You haven't managed to push me that far."

"I know, but I've seen it happen." Jeff snickered.

Prowl simply shook his head at that, placing his hands on his hips. He sighed quietly, motioning Jeff towards the bed. "Just go to bed, it's late, your systems indicate you are exhausted." Jeff rolled his eyes a bit, but climbed onto the bed "Primus, at the rate you're growing, I'll soon be reflecting on how I'll miss this." He added as he pulled the blankets over Jeff "If it weren't physically impossible, I might ask you to stop your growth."

"You still have me for a while dad." Jeff replied.

"And that is something I cherish." Prowl stated as he moved to the light switch "Goodnight, son."

As the lights went out, and Rusty cuddled up closer to him, Jeff smiled. Prowl was right, he was growing, more and more as the days went on. A part of that scared Jeff too, the thought of it was easily nerve-wracking. It meant that he might be out of the house at college before he knew it. But he couldn't help but be excited as well, a few months ago, or a year ago, he was nowhere near this point.

But now, with his family by his side, Jeff was growing, something he couldn't help but also feel excited about.


	38. Extraordinary Discovery

A/N: Now this is a bit of a twist I have played with for a while. I hope it comes out good.

...  
**CHAPTER 38  
Extraordinary Discovery**

"I don't know what it is Ratchet." Prowl muttered "All of a sudden the past week or two he's just been complaining of his back aching."

The CMO leaned over Jeff silently as the boy rubbed the back side of his shoulder blades slowly. Ratchet couldn't help but feel concerned as he slowly rolled over his scans of Jeff. It was the fifth scan he'd made since Jeff had entered the med bay, but he still wasn't sure what to make of it. "Jeff, how long is it until your eighteenth year of birth?" Jeff raised an eyebrow "Son, I need you to give me your honest answer."

"My birthday's in May, so... I don't know, I guess four months." Jeff muttered.

Prowl stared at Ratchet, and the near shock in his optics. "Prowl, at what year does a Praxian begin to develop their door wings?"

"Around the same equivalent of time." Prowl replied "Ratchet, what are you implying?"

Ratchet projected his scan towards a wall, at which point, Prowl found himself stunned to silence. No longer was there a regular endoskeleton within Jeff, but rather metal, a metal coding that looked nearly like a Cybertronian frame though much smaller. And from near his shoulder blades, two arched appendages, though folded into each other stood. "This is Jeff's current skeletal structure." Ratchet informed him "It looks to me to be the same type of structure a Praxian youngling would have. Though the door wings appear to be adjusting to the skin so they do not break through it."

"In English?" Jeff asked.

"You're going through the second stage of what might be the equivalent of "puberty" to Praxians." Ratchet explained.

Jeff turned to Prowl, who seemed to have the same confused look on his face. And the same question on his mind. How in God's name was this possible? "Ratchet, Jeff is human, this is impossible." He shook his head slowly "Now is not the time to be playing games, old friend. Let's be serious here." He paused a moment "He's not Praxian, he's human." He explained.

"By my calculations, he's both." Ratchet shook his head "I always deemed it a possibility with our advanced holographic technology... Our holoforms." Ratchet paused a moment "In theory if they were attached to the right cells... Procreation may have been possible. Through the nanobots that are used to solidify them." He paused a moment "Jeff's existence proves my theory." He explained.

Prowl took what that meant in for a moment. As far as he had known Praxian's outside of his family had been extinct, wiped off the face of Cybertron with Praxus itself. If Jeff was indeed the son of a Praxian that meant that some had survived that attack. It changed _everything _he thought he knew about the fate of his people. "So... I'm half-Autobot?" Jeff questioned, Ratchet nodded his head "Does that mean that...?"

"You match the CNA of no one in your family." Ratchet shook his head "And as Martin Devlin is buried, he could not have been your father, either." He shook his head a bit "As for who your sire truly is, I cannot be certain. That would take much research, and up until now... We believed that they were all dead." He looked at Prowl "Could they truly have fled to the stars Prowl? Do you believe it possible...?" He questioned.

"He's proof that's the case." Prowl muttered "Or at least, that someone did."

"This is nuts. I can't be one of you." Jeff turned to Prowl, then to Ratchet, he could feel the room spinning as he struggled to take this all in "I know mom lied to me about a lot of things. But... She would have at least told me in that note, right?" Jeff questioned, no one seemed to answer him "Maybe she was just ashamed, like it made me some kind of freak." He muttered.

"You're not a freak Jeff, you're a MIRACLE." Ratchet reassured him "Your birth, your heritage..." Ratchet seemed to be attempting to let it sink in himself "If anyone doubts how miraculous it all is then they are blind." He paused a moment "If you are possible... It is also possible that other Autobots who have human mates may procreate as well..." He paused a moment.

"Entire Energon-lines can be saved." Prowl added.

Jeff looked down a bit, him, a miracle? And suddenly, he remembered nearly a year ago when he'd been visited in his sleep by his deceased father. He remembered how bluntly he had practically stated that the Autobots needed him more than they knew. And now he knew why. He was the answer. To the relations between human and Autobot, to the destruction of Praxis, and perhaps other things he wasn't yet aware of. "So I'm not a freak?" Jeff asked quietly.

"You're just special." Prowl told him gently as he shook his head "The first of your race to exist, perhaps. But no doubt the first of many now that we know you _can _exist." He moved his finger along Jeff's back, rubbing where his door wings would be found tenderly "He's going to need some painkillers. I've grown my door wings with a metal body. With a half-organic body doing it, I can't even imagine..." He paused.

"There's more pain coming?" Jeff asked.

"A lot more." Prowl nodded "But don't worry, once they're fully grown that will be over." He carefully rubbed the tender spots, and Jeff felt himself soothed "Feels good, doesn't it?" Jeff nodded "We should report this to Optimus, he'll want to know our findings. And begin a search for any Praxians who may be out there and in hiding." He added calmly.

Ratchet nodded, and turned to get Optimus on the comm. For a moment, Jeff only felt fear, fear of people not understanding, fear of what he would go through. But he also knew that he had a base of mech's who would help him through the changes, and the struggles alike that were ahead of him. "It'll be okay, Jeff." Prowl told him gently.

Jeff was surprised by the fact that he believed his words.

...

"So Jeff is..." Mearing paused a moment, looking up at Optimus in disbelief "I don't understand, how is it possible. You're all so huge, there's no possible way that Jeff could be from the union of..." She rubbed her temples, her superiors seemed as confused as she was "How did none of you know about this? You claim to have abilities beyond that, but you haven't said anything." She explained.

Ratchet cleared his vocal processors slowly, stepping forward. "His spark has been safeguarded by his human side until this stage began." Ratchet explained "Until now, when his door wings were ready to form, his skeleton was fully that of a human." He explained "But with that time in his life coming, his skeleton has adapted into an Autobot form. Which means it created a spark chamber, and thus..." He shook his head "His spark has become visible through our technology for the first time." He explained.

There was silence amongst the gathered government officials. This was no doubt a shock to all of them as much it was to the Autobots themselves. Up until now, they had all been under the impression they were far different species in all but lifestyles. Now they understood reproduction was possible, and they had proof of such. "So there's probably others like him who just haven't... Discovered this side of themselves yet?" An official questioned.

"And perhaps those that are fully aware." Optimus replied "Jeff is the first discovered. But I have no doubt he is not the only human on this planetoid that has been sired by an Autobot." He then spoke "Whomever his sire may be, he cannot be the only Autobot, and perhaps, Decepticon to discover this ability." He paused a moment "Jeff may be an example of one that simply did not know about it until recently." He explained.

"We should put him through studies." Another official suggested "We need to perform-"

"Your human government will do no such thing to a youngling." Ratchet growled warningly "After the way you treated Bumblebee, any testing done will be done by myself. And transferred to your governments to look over as well." He then added, firmly "Before you even begin to question me, remember. This is my godson we are speaking of." He explained "Just because he is of a new species does not change that."

"It does, however, change a great deal of what we _thought _we knew." The two mech's regarded the young President of the United States, Paul Freeling, quietly as he spoke "We've looked for ways to further strengthen the Autobot-Human alliance for years now. The trust is still hard after what took place in Chicago." He then explained "But these children, if more do exist... Could very well open the populace to being more open to trusting you." He explained.

"President Freeling, I concur." Optimus nodded his head "But for now, until we understand the situation better, this must be kept quiet." He then added "Jeff is still coming to terms with this revelation, we all are." He then added "Before long, he will be experiencing his first transformation, if Ratchet's data is correct." He then added "This time in his life is going to be very confusing, he will need time to adjust." He then added "Please, give us time to work with him before we bring any more of the human populace into this."

"And the other children or even adults who may be out there?" An official asked "And just as scared and confused?"

Optimus was silent, it was a fair question, one they were all asking. "In time, they too will reveal themselves." Optimus nodded his head slowly "Until then, I believe our business here is done. As promised, we will report our findings to you." He explained "Please, give us at least a month before this information is made public." He then added "For Jeff's privacy, it is imperative this request is met."

The officials stared at each other, until their leader simply nodded. "Very well, as he is in your custody, we will respect your wishes." They spoke finally "We will be in contact." He explained.

Optimus and Ratchet watched as they, Mearing, and the President left without another word. Ratchet crossed his arms, and turned to Optimus silently. "You know, if we are aware, it is only a matter of time before Lockdown is." Optimus peered at Ratchet silently "Being of Praxian heritage, as well as being of a newly found species..." He stated worried.

"I know." Optimus rumbled "That is what I'm afraid of."

...

A/N: Woo, hope that I handled this well enough. As always, reviews make my day!


	39. Reassurances

Galem: Well half-Cybertronian. :P Not fully, Cybertronian father, human mother. :P

...

**CHAPTER 39  
Reassurances**

"I never really knew either of my parents."

Prowl turned to Jeff, who seemed to be still taking this all in. He was leaned against the couch, seemingly neither happy or sad, but perhaps neutral. "The mech who gave his CNA to you is not your father." Prowl shook his head "He has not been there for you throughout life. Martin and I were. Martin was up changing your diapers, feeding you, watching your first steps..." Jeff took that in a moment "We both have stayed up with you when you were sick and comforted your nightmares." He explained.

Jeff knew Prowl was right, and then some. Prowl knew even better, Martin had loved Jeff so much that even in his death, he wanted to know Jeff was taken care of. To say the least, Martin Devlin was every bit Jeff's father in everything but blood, as was Prowl. "I just don't understand why he didn't come for me ever." Jeff muttered "The way a bond works he had to know I was out there." He shook his head a bit "I just don't understand." He explained.

Prowl stared at his son with a small smile. He knew that Jeff was hurting, he was thankful he had Prowl. But now he had questions, and a lot of them, and not even Prowl with all of his wisdom could answer them. "Perhaps he could not Jeff. Perhaps he was in no position to take you as much as he wanted to." Jeff stared up at him "He didn't know who you were even if he knew you existed. For all he knew, he may have been breaking up a family." He then added "Praxians hold that above all else." He added.

Jeff's reply was simple. "That's kinda reassuring." Jeff paused "But I'm scared, dad." He shook his head a bit "I don't know the first thing about being a Praxian, or transforming... Or how those door wings of yours..." He hesitated "Of _ours _work." He looked down "What if I suck at it, dad? What if I'm not as good as other Autobots or Praxians." He paused "What if-?"

"You were adopted into a family of Praxians." Prowl stated calmly "We will help you learn." He shook his head "If you think you need your sire for that? You're wrong." He then added "We're just as good, if not better than him. Because we know you, we love you." He then added "I am admittedly _excited _to teach you of your heritage and all of the abilities you will likely find yourself with." He then added patiently "You have _no _reason to be afraid." He assured him.

"You're excited?" Jeff asked.

"Very." Prowl shook his head, a twinkle forming in his optics "I've wanted this chance for too long and now I have been given such." He shook his head a bit "I want you to remember something, Jeff. This is a good thing, not a bad thing. You are not "weird", an "abomination", or a "freak". Ratchet is right, you are a miracle." He then added "One that I am certain each and every member of this base will cherish."

"And what about the people outside who won't?" Jeff muttered.

Prowl was silent at that, unsure of what to tell Jeff. No doubt, from some there would be prejudice, even if it did drive their species closer together. "They don't matter, there will always be people against you. Against our species." Prowl answered "But they are not worth your time Jeff, remember that." He then added "And since I know you are worried about this. If Connie truly likes you, she will see you no differently than when she thought you were fully human."

Jeff smiled, he knew that Prowl was right, he could feel it in his bones - or wiring- whatever it now was. Jeff leaned against Prowl's holoform as it appeared on the couch slowly, allowing the mech to place an arm around him. "Is it wrong that if I ever get the chance..." Jeff peered up at Prowl silently "I'm going to want answers?" Prowl peered at him "I want to know who he is, dad. I love you, I loved my other dad." He shook his head "But I have a right to know who my biological father is too." He admitted.

Prowl nodded his head, understanding his reasoning. "When the timing is right, we will help you find your sire." Prowl replied "And find the answers I know you seek." He added "You know you will have my support in your search, of that I promise." He explained.

"Thanks dad." Jeff shook his head "It doesn't mean I love you any less. I just want to know where I come from."

"I know." Prowl rubbed his arm gently.

"I love you." Jeff murmured as he felt his eyes growing heavy.

"I love you too, son." Prowl stated quietly "Get some recharge, it will do your body good, trust me."

Jeff didn't argue, he allowed himself to fall into a sleep after several moments. To say the least, Jeff still felt scared of what this new revelation would bring him. But he knew that, all the same, he wouldn't face it alone. He could only hope that if nothing else, his new existence would not be hard as he feared.

...

"Well the good news is despite the strangeness of the circumstances..." Ratchet paused a moment "You are maturing very healthily for a Praxian youngling." Jeff stared up at the medic "Or rather for a half-Praxian youngling. I'm not quite certain what to call you yet." He admitted "At the steady rate your door wings are growing, they'll be fully grown in a month. And by those calculations your first transformation may come as soon as next week." He explained.

"Transform as in...?" Jeff questioned.

Ratchet shook his head, not really having an answer to that question. "Jeff, you're the first of your species we have come across. I am uncertain how exactly your protoform endoskeleton will be accessed." He looked over Jeff's bare back, looking past the scars and towards where his door wings were "You can feel your door wings through your skin, correct?" Jeff nodded "Good that means they are developing healthily." He observed.

"Ratch?" Ratchet turned to him again "Is my first transformation going to be scary?"

Ratchet knew how to answer that one, it usually was the truth. Looking Jeff over, he sighed quietly. "It is always a little frightening at first." He offered "But once we have taught you how to go back and forth? It will be natural. With the height you'll probably reach, it'll only ever be from human to Cybertronian." He explained "So it may be a little less frightening for you." He explained.

"So no school while I'm learning this?" Jeff asked.

Ratchet shook his head, knowing the disaster of epic proportions that could become. "Once you've learned to control them, you'll go back. But until then, the last thing we need is an accident." He shook his head "Your weapons systems are not yet installed, and won't be for some time." He paused a moment "But even so if your transformations became sporadic..." He then added "It would cause panic all the same." He added.

"That could happen?" Jeff gulped.

"In theory, yes."

Jeff nodded his head a little bit, still feeling a great amount of nervousness. He felt as Ratchet moved towards the section Prowl usually soothed, he could feel his door wings as they moved under their skin in a way that signified they enjoyed the gesture. "Don't be scared, youngling. You have all of us to help you." Ratchet assured "You're not facing these changes alone youngling." He explained.

"Thanks Ratch." Jeff smiled "I know you don't like to be soft with patients."

"You're family, not a patient." Ratchet snorted "There's a difference between the two, y'know."

Jeff knew that was true, Ratchet did consider him nothing more, or less, than family. Hopping down from the medical berth after Ratchet had finished rubbing the sore areas, Jeff sighed quietly. "Is it wrong that I wish I could have just been a lucky human?" Jeff asked, turning around "Now everyone's going to look at me to help bring relations closer together and all..." He shook his head "I feel like I can't be just Jeff anymore." He added.

"You're no different than you were before." Ratchet assured "Even more unique, yes. But not a bad unique." He explained, shaking his head "And you know we will not expect anything beyond your capabilities. So that is _not _something you need to worry yourself about." He looked down at Jeff, who still seemed uncertain "Your standing makes you unique, not cursed, Jeffrey." He explained further "I promise."

"Thanks Ratch." Jeff gave a small, lopsided smile.

"Simply stating the facts." Ratchet grunted "Go on, kid. I gave you a shot of painkillers while I was examining you." He shook his head a bit "You should be okay for at least a couple of hours, but if not, Prowl has the pills." He explained "Jeff?" Jeff turned his head towards him "For what it's worth, none of us expect you to single-handedly fix the relations between us and the humans." He then added "You are simply a first step, remember that." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head, feeling relieved to hear Ratchet say that. It was all still a lot to take in, between being half-Cybertronian and dealing with his newfound familial revelations, there was no question as to why. "Thanks Ratchet, I think I needed to hear that." Jeff rubbed the back of his neck gently "I'm just glad I have you and dad to get me through everything." He swallowed "I love you, Ratch." He added.

"And I, you, Jeff." Ratchet nodded "Now run off, I believe Sideswipe is coming in today." He then added "I'd rather you not be in the line of fire when the wrenches go flying."

Jeff nodded, carefully exiting the med bay, sighing quietly. In a week he'd have his first transformation, in just a _week_. Deep inside, he wasn't sure he was ready for that, for a complete change from what he knew. But deep inside, he also knew that ready or not, it was coming. And all he could do was prepare himself.


	40. First Steps

**CHAPTER 40  
First Steps**

The world felt strange the first time Jeff saw it through his optics.

He was searching the med bay with them, looking around at his gathered family and friends. All of whom had made sure to be there the date his first transformation was likely to happen. His newfound scanners read through them, giving vitals of various kinds. "Jeff, can you hear me?" Jeff nodded his head at Ratchet's voice "Good, his systems seem fully functional."

"He's so small." Smokescreen noted, tilting his head "Still the size of his human form."

It was Bluestreak, who was standing closest other than Prowl and Ratchet, that spoke what everyone was thinking. "He really is a genuine Praxian youngling... I just..." He turned his head to Prowl with a look of awe "Did you ever think you'd live to see this day, Prowl?" Prowl simply stared, seemingly in disbelief "Jeff?" Jeff turned to Bluestreak, who shined a reflective part of his armor at him "Take a look at yourself, buddy."

Jeff stared down into the shiny surface, and got a first look at his Cybertronian form for the first time. He had a bulkier frame like most Praxians, though his arms and legs were noticeably a little less muscular. His optics gave off the same shade of blue that his eyes had been, and on top, like Prowl, he had a small grey chevron. The rest of his body was a shade of light green mixed with silver in color, with a gentle sheen to it. Finally, his door wings rested at either side of his back, they were tiny, not fully developed but definitely there.

"Whoa, is that really me?" Jeff finally breathed out "I just, I can't believe it."

Prowl gently rubbed Jeff's helm with a look of pride on his face. The sense of hope the small, but none-the-less, very real, Praxian gave them spoke volumes. It gave the Autobots hope for a future that went hand-in-hand with the humans, now more than ever. "Come on, let the kid onto his feet, he needs to maneuver." Prowl helped his son up carefully, careful not to touch the still sensitive door wings "Primus, it'll take some getting used to when it comes to seeing you like this." He breathed "How long before we can help him transform back, doc?"

"We'll leave him in this form a day." Ratchet explained "Teach him how to consume Energon, and recharge. As if transformations will be sporadic he'll need to know how to operate both of his forms." He then added "As well as the fact he needs to know these things should he ever need this form for a long amount of time." He crouched to Jeff "Are you alright with being in this form for the time being?" He asked.

Jeff looked thoughtful, he had been a human all of his life. But he also knew that he _had _to learn to use his newfound Cybertronian form too. He wanted to learn this side of his species and culture as well, and now was his chance. "Y-Yeah, I can handle that." Jeff finally replied slowly, tapping the side of his now metal arm "As long as everyone stops looking at me like I just grew five heads." He sighed "I'm still me guys." He explained.

At the realization that they might have been making Jeff uncomfortable, several Autobots dispersed. Ratchet however, simply took a smaller Energon Cube, specially made for Jeff, off of the nearby table slowly. As it was set in his hands, Jeff looked down at it, he'd always wondered what Energon tasted like, but felt nervous it may burn through him as it would have in his human form. "I've done the proper scans." Ratchet confirmed "You should very easily be able to take the Energon without trouble." He then added "Now drink, Jeffery, your Cybertronian form will need the nutrients." He explained.

Taking his first taste of Energon was unlike anything Jeff had ever experienced. The flavor was the sweetest thing his lips had ever touched, and he could feel as his body craved more. Clearly, he had a lot of catching up to do. Cable, who was standing nearby gave a soft chuckle at the sight. "I believe the boy likes it." He finally noted "You didn't think we'd drink anything that was terrible, did ye, youngling?" Jeff smirked a bit "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Weird. A little stronger, a little more fit maybe." Jeff shook his head a bit "I still can't really believe I'm part one of you." He held out his hand a bit, and stared at his metal hand "For years I felt like I was alone. Like I had no legacy, or really any heritage to my name." He looked thoughtful for a long moment "Now I'm the first Praxian youngling you guys have seen in years. And I have a whole lot of it." He explained "I guess I'm just, trying to take it in."

"It is a huge heritage to inherit." Prowl offered "But one you should be proud of."

Bluestreak slowly took a few steps forward, crouching low to the youngling. Jeff could tell that Bluestreak and Prowl were perhaps the most excited of the bunch at the prospect that Jeff could now be like them. And eventually, that would be an option whenever he seemingly wanted. Jeff felt his door wings lower themselves as he wondered if they now had what they really wanted, one of their own. If perhaps him being a human wasn't good enough for them. "I already miss seeing you as a human." Bluestreak chuckled "It'll be hard to play with a robot in my holoform." He explained.

At that, they perked up with Jeff's relief. "So, you guys wouldn't have cared if I was just a human?" He asked.

"We came to love that "human", Jeff." Smokescreen noted "Remember that. We knew nothing about what you were. This is great and everything, but you're still part human, and we like _both _sides of you." Jeff smiled a bit at that.

"What's with these things?" Jeff questioned as his door wings twitched a little.

Prowl laughed a little at that, as did all the Praxians, as if hit was the funniest joke they'd ever heard. "A lesson for another day, my son." Prowl replied as he put his hands on his hips "You'll learn the meaning of your door wings before too long though. They are simple." He then added "For now, let's focus on your attempts at walking." He explained.

Jeff didn't know what Prowl meant before he took his first real step in his robot body, and fell face first.

...

The rest of the day felt strange, it was like he had to learn all over again. But then again, he soon found living as a human until now did help. Walking took only around an hour, though the way the wires bent and curved was difficult. He had practically downed any drop of Energon given to him, and he'd explained that it had tasted like candy. Prowl's response was simply that there was no way in "pit" they were giving him high grade before he was of age. By the time it was time for "recharge", his newfound body was so exhausted that he could tell it was craving it.

"Dad?" Prowl turned his head to Jeff slowly as the green metaling rubbed an optic "I think I'm ready to learn how this "recharging" thing works." He explained.

"Well then, let's get you to your bedroom."

The two of them calmly made their way towards Jeff's bedroom. Jeff was silently glad that he was still the size of a human, as he hated the idea of changing to a new room, even if it was for one night. He had had so many moves, that it was liable to bring back memories that he hated to relive. "So, recharge is like sleep, right?" Jeff asked quietly.

"In a way, yes." Prowl nodded "Yet, it is dreamless." He then added "So we normally put younglings like you through some sort of simulation. Rather than simply darkness like most grown mechs recharge in." The mech grinned "Which is easily miles more interesting than your dreams, I assure you." He then added "Someone like you will love it."

Jeff sighed a bit, sitting on his bed, which oddly enough didn't crush under the extra weight his newfound armor provided. It was compounded by the weird feeling as Prowl set a small chip into the side of his head, likely the simulation. "What's it a simulation of?" Jeff asked.

"Anything." Prowl shook his head "It's like creating your own dream that _you _control." He then added "Just bare in mind if it involves a certain person... You have to picture them in your mind." He stated calmly "This creates illusions more than it does fantasies, remember that."

Jeff smiled at the thought of that, already having a million things he'd like to revisit. He sighed a bit, leaning back onto his bed, Prowl sighed quietly, crouching down. He was aware that this may take a while, after all, Jeff had never been accustomed to recharging yet. "Now, recharging is not as simple as falling asleep. You need to relax your systems." Prowl explained "Allow them to shut down without panicking. Like as if you were recharging a video game device." He commented "It'll be frightening at first, but it's truly easy." He explained.

"That's gonna be hard."

"Just relax, recharge will come to you."

Prowl seated himself beside Jeff's bed as Jeff slowly started to relax his systems. It was a frightening feeling, as he felt his arms carefully lock up, as did his legs, soon he could feel his body slowly shutting down as a whole. "Let your optics offline, son." Prowl stated calmly "I promise in a few hours you'll be back to your human form again and your learning can truly begin." He gently laid a kiss on his helm "Recharge well."

Prowl was relieved by the fact that Jeff had finally fallen into recharge. It had been a _long _first day of Jeff discovering his Cybertronian form. To say the least, it would take a lot of training to get him accustomed to it. But at least he had the basics so if transformations happened, he could maneuver in it. Yet he also knew the hardest parts of his lessons had yet to come. And despite it all, as he started for the door to his own room, he knew he was looking forward to every moment of it.


	41. First Lessons

**CHAPTER 41  
First Lessons**

"So I basically just have to imagine my skin and clothes reappearing?"

Ratchet nodded his head at Jeff, who looked up at him in confusion. "When you transformed for the first time, your clothes moved into your subspace. And your skin... Seemed to absorb into the metal half of your body." Ratchet shook his head "For us, transforming is as simple as imagining ourselves as either form. I think it will work the same way for you." He sighed quietly "Just allow your imagination of how it works run wild, as long as you have the basic idea."

Jeff shuttered his newfound optics and concentrated on how he'd looked. Long, unruly dark blonde hair, blue eyes, his usual clothing. Soon he could feel the smooth metal coated over with skin. As he opened his eyes, he could tell he'd returned to his human form, as if none of it had ever happened. "Wicked." Jeff clenched a fist carefully "So I can do that at any time, back and forth?" He asked.

"And there-in lies the struggle." Ratchet explained "You will need to learn to control imagining your transformations. It will take time, but as we continue your training, it will become easier." He explained "It could be as easy as daydreaming in class, or falling asleep that this happens. It requires great self control. But luckily you run on a processor, and as a result, your "brain" can be taught to control it. Much easier than having to manually learn it yourself." He pointed at Jeff's head "One of the many advantages."

"So it's like putting a lock on a phone eventually." Jeff explained "It will make sure I only transform when I need to eventually."

"Exactly." Ratchet confirmed "Until then, it's a process of trial and error. But typically it takes a week of your time for the processor to take in the information and control the transformations." Jeff nodded his head a bit "The chip I put in your helm is the program that will teach your processor to control your transformations. Do not remove or touch it, you may feel a sting every so often but it will help." He explained.

"This is going to be a long week." Jeff muttered.

He didn't know what he thought of random transformations, but it didn't sound very pleasant. He sighed quietly, taking a deep breath, he would get through this, he told himself, he just had to keep himself from freaking out. His eyes turned towards Prowl, and he frowned a bit. "Sorry I'm back to being a human." He sighed"I know you really enjoyed me being the other way and all." He added.

Prowl frowned a bit, having though that Smokescreen had covered it enough the day before. Crouching low, Prowl looked Jeff in the eyes. "I fell in love with the human, Jeff." Prowl explained gently "Either side of you will be loved to the fullest extent by me. Because both sides are you." He then added "Do not think I love you any more now that you are a Praxian." He then chuckled "I do not believe I could possibly love you more."

"Promise?" Jeff asked.

"With all of my spark." Prowl stated as he scooped the boy onto his palm "You're my son, never forget that."

Jeff nodded his head, allowing himself to be put on his shoulder. He knew what Prowl said was true, but the part of him that still felt nervous had needed to hear the words. He leaned against Prowl's neck a bit, as it always calmed him. Prowl had come to love him long before any of this came up, and he knew that would always be the case. "Dad?" Prowl turned his head towards his son once more "Sorry I doubted that." He muttered.

"It's okay, it's a logical fear." Prowl shook his head "BUt I am not like that, and never will be so superficial." He looked at Jeff "You know that, correct?" Jeff nodded "Good, because I do not want you to continue to think on such notions." He explained "I want you to realize that no matter who or what you are, I would have, and do love you the same."

"Yeah, I know."

Jeff made it a point to remind himself not to think about whether or not Prowl loved him as much or not. By the look on his face, and the look in his eyes, it was obvious that he did. As they exited the med bay, Jeff was silently thinking over everything. His life had become more complicated than he'd like for it to have, but at the very least now, he was starting to get used to it. "Dad?" Prowl turned his head a bit "What is that thing our door wings do anyway?"

"You mean moving with your emotions?" Jeff nodded, Prowl smirked "It's not easy to explain, it's easier to show. But you've had enough training for the last few hours. When they've grown in a little more, then I will show you." He explained "It's pretty awesome though, you'll enjoy it." He paused a moment "Jeff?" The boy turned his head back to him "If you ever feel the way you did back in there. Don't be afraid to voice it." He explained "I wish to know if I am giving you impression that I am not happy with you being well..." He paused "You."

"Got it."

Jeff sighed quietly, shaking his head a little bit in response. He hoped that the feeling would go away before long. He was tired of feeling insecure again, even if he knew his adoptive family loved him, he still did not like feeling nervous about being what his family wanted. Yet, he could only hope that, in time, they would all get more used to what they had found out. And that the Autobots could continue to prove to him that they loved him either way.

...

A week came and went, and by Prowl's calculation, Jeff had finally grown in his door wings enough to be taught to use them. They were still smaller so far, but Jeff was amazed by how much they had grown in the course of a week. He found them now more curved, and elongated, and seemingly more in control than before. "Now your door wings work like your sixth sense." Prowl explained, Jeff turned his head "It goes far beyond simply moving and reacting to your emotions." He told him.

"Really?" Jeff peered up at Prowl "What else could they possibly do?"

Prowl stared down at Jeff with a small smile, shaking his head. "They're empathy links. They allow you insight into the emotions of others as well." Prowl explained "They come in handy when instilling lasting relationships as they allow you to know how they feel around you." He then stepped forward "Do you feel my emotions at the present?"

Jeff felt his door wings perk up slowly, and he felt it. Not across the bond, but rather through the tips of his wings, as weird as it sounded. Love, pride, excitement. Prowl seemed to have all the qualities of a proud father, and Jeff felt his own spark warm at that. "Whoa, dad that is SO awesome!" Jeff spoke up "And I can do that with _anyone_?" He asked, Prowl nodded "That is so frickin' awesome." He added.

Prowl chuckled a little at the excitement his son showed. Then again, it was the reaction of most, if not all, Praxian younglings. He could see as his door wings nearly flapped in a motion that looked as though he would take off. Prowl chalked that up to the hyperactivity likely taking over due to Jeff's ADHD. "Easy son." Prowl put a hand on his shoulder "Like any muscle, you can wear out your door wings all too easily. You'll have to be careful given your ADHD to make sure they do not wear you down." He explained.

"Ugh, why couldn't I be born without human disorders?" Jeff watched as his wings sulked a bit.

"It can be used to your advantage however." Prowl stated, putting his hands on his hips slightly "Some might mistake this for a battle pose, for example. It gives you the advantage on them to make a very different move." He then added "But when you are in battle? Be careful. If someone were to attack your wings they could very much damage you beyond repair." He explained.

"So they're like an extra pair of limbs?" Jeff asked.

"Exactly." Prowl nodded "Your door wings are your greatest allies. But also your greatest weakness."

Jeff continued to change his emotions, watching the various movements of the door wings. Though Prowl knew he was listening, if it were anyone else, he might order him to pay attention. "This is absolutely the coolest thing ever, dad!" Jeff stated "So when your door wings always seem to perk up do that little spin when I show up the first time every day...?" He asked.

"A combination of love an elation." Prowl nodded "Emotions will often combine with one another, as you will soon learn."

"Can I fly?" Jeff asked.

Prowl laughed a little, shaking his head in response. Such was a common misconception, Praxians couldn't fly. They were not built to be fliers, though they were born with wings, so it was an easy mistake to make. "No, I'm afraid not. Our door wings, simply are meant for emotional connections." Prowl smiled a little "I'm afraid we aren't Seekers or Autobot fliers." He explained.

"And they are?"

"A story for another day."

Jeff felt along the ridges of his door wings carefully, still in awe. His new form may be taking some getting used to, but this by far, just made it just that much cooler. "Dad?" Prowl stared down at him "What about the other abilities? Are you going to teach me those?" He asked.

"Later." Prowl shook his head "The others will not begin until they have fully grown into youngling-grade door wings."

"Bummer." Jeff groaned.

Prowl's own door wings perked up, and he smirked a little. "Would you, however, like to see what my _fully _grown adult Praxian door wings can do?" He asked.

"Is that even a question?"

Prowl could only let his smirk widen into a smile, he was going to enjoy this.

...

A/N: Just a heads up, probably won't be a new chapter tomorrow. Because it's my birthday! :D Meaning I'll be out doing stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Reviews make my day!


	42. Uncertainty

A/N: Thank you once again everyone for your birthday wishes! I had a great birthday, with lots of fun and presents! :D

...

**CHAPTER 42  
Uncertainty**

Jeff had changed back to his human form by the time Prowl was ready for a full demonstration. It wasn't that he liked playing with his door wings, because he really did. But it was without a doubt a little hard for him to still try and get used to having a Cybertronian form to begin with. "So THIS is why Praxians are so graceful!" Jeff pointed out, grinning as he watched Prowl balance on one hand on top of a beam "So what, the door wings create a good balance or what?" He asked.

"Essentially they help us learn what we are and are not capable of." Prowl explained, he leaped and landed gracefully back on the ground "It comes in handy with training. Your door wings know when you've reached your limit before you even do." He then added "It's how I learned Circuit-Su so easily. I never pushed myself beyond my limit. I listened to my instincts." He explained.

"Wicked." Jeff grinned wider.

Prowl looked down at his son with a wide smile, needless to say, he was happy to see the look on his face. Jeff clearly was more than impressed by what his door wings would eventually make him capable of. "They also measure the air currents. I can tell when an aerial bot is a mile away." Prowl explained "They only come in handy outdoors, however. Given I need the actual wind current for that." He explained.

"That is SO cool." Jeff shook his head "And my door wings will only do that stuff when I'm an adult?" Prowl nodded "Figures." He laughed.

Prowl chuckled quietly, shaking his head a bit. He remembered thinking the same thing upon Cable showing him those abilities, they were rather helpful, as well as "awesome" abilities too, so one could understand why. "All in time, my son." Prowl nodded his head a little bit "When you are within your twenty years of age, I will teach you how to begin to harness your abilities." He promised "That's when they'll start to show up, I would suspect."

Jeff nodded his head, shifting a bit. He had a feeling he would enjoy being a "mech" more than he was enjoying being a youngling, something simply told him that. "You know, Optimus is going to give the news to the rest of the Autobots tomorrow." Jeff gulped "He's asking me to come along and... Y'know... Be the visual aid, so-to-speak." He paused a moment "I'm worried." He admitted.

Prowl frowned a bit, taking a seat beside Jeff, and looking down at him. "They aren't going to say any cruel words to you if that is why you are worrying." Jeff was silent in response to that "And even if they do, you'll have Bumblebee and Optimus there. They will stand up for you." He shook his head a bit "This has to happen, Jeff, the rest of the Autobots do need to be informed." He explained.

Jeff simply sighed, knowing that Prowl was right. At the end of the day they were all going to learn one way or another, and they were going to all talk, positively and negatively. He let himself relax quietly, knowing that he was better off not thinking too much about it. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed quietly, allowing Prowl to rub the thick of his back "Do you really think there are others like me out there?"

"Yes, I do." Prowl nodded his head "Many I would not doubt are going through the same changes you are now."

"They wouldn't all be Praxian."

"No, but they are all likely dealing with their lineage." Prowl explained "Perhaps longer, or shorter than you have. But dealing with it all the same." He sighed "We're actually worried for those who might not have either parent." He explained "As it is very possible that some of these children are facing such changes completely alone." He paused "You are most likely lucky Jeff." He explained.

Jeff frowned at that thought, unable to imagine going through what he was on his own. He could just imagine what it would have been like if the Autobots had found him, transformed in some alleyway, scared and unsure. Jeff shuddered off the thought, just thinking of ever being on the streets again was more than unsettling. "I'm sorry." Jeff looked up "I did not mean to make you think of your time on the streets." Prowl stated quietly "I had only meant-" He began.

"It's fine, dad." Jeff shook his head "I know you'd never do it on purpose."

Prowl nodded his head slightly, thankful that Jeff did not believe him to do it on purpose. He knew that Jeff's time on the streets were the hardest times of his life, as much as he didn't like to admit it. And whenever it was brought up, he would watch, rather unsettled as Jeff became tense and eve upset. "I can help them transition, any of those kids." Jeff smiled a bit "That's the good news about my past. I know they're gonna be scared. I know what they'll be thinking." He then added "If any of them are street kids or totally alone, I can help."

"I have absolutely no doubt." Prowl nodded.

Jeff smiled, letting out a small sigh, and leaning back carefully. To say the least, Jeff was still unsure what to expect, but he did like the idea of helping people. It was something he wanted to do, and always had wanted to do. "We should get back inside." Jeff commented as he stood to his feet "Looks like it's gonna rain, and there's no way that I'm getting sick again."

Prowl only smiled as Jeff headed towards the base again. He knew that Jeff was still nervous, but he also knew that in time, he would no longer feel alone in his struggle. He could feel deep within that there were others like him, and in time, they would find them all.

...

Jeff felt the thick of his back silently, feeling as his door wings twitched underneath his skin. It was still strange, being able to feel something beneath it under than bone. It was even stranger that even through the scars of his many beatings by Jack, they could still faintly be seen. Yet even so, Jeff could not help but still stare at them with awe in what they would become. "Jeff?"

Jeff nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to see Bumblebee in the doorway of his bedroom. "Oh, hey Bee." Jeff stared up at Bumblebee slowly "Sorry, if I had known you were there, I'd have put my shirt on." He shook his head "I know how... Well, y'know..." Jeff muttered.

"Your scars don't bother me Jeff." Bumblebee shook his head "Not now that the man who gave them to you is behind bars." Jeff nodded his head, understandingly, Bumblebee smiled a bit as Jeff pulled a shirt on "I heard that Connie took the news well." Jeff nodded again "That's great, I knew she would though." He explained, then paused again "Kid, I have something to tell you." He explained.

Jeff turned his head slowly to look up at Bumblebee slowly. "Yeah, what's up?" Jeff asked.

Bumblebee was silent a moment, then slowly took a seat on the ground. It was times like these when Bumblebee was ready to go into a truly big brother mode. Usually, to give advice, or often, just to get on Jeff's level a bit more. "I don't want you to be scared about tomorrow." Jeff raised an eyebrow "Prowl told me that you were afraid." He explained.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you aren't going." Jeff's eyes widened, surprised a bit "Prime and I discussed your fears as well as the likelihood of a negative response." He shook his head "We don't want to cause you discomfort, no one does. So he told me that you'd stay behind while he and I go." He paused a moment "Sides would take over being your guardian for the weekend."

Jeff stared at Bumblebee for a long, hard moment. It felt strange to hear those words, even though he wanted to say "thank you", he found the words caught in his mouth. Would they even believe Optimus when they told him? And if they did react badly, would he not hear about it anyway? Jeff was silent, looking down at the ground. "Tell Optimus that I want to go." Jeff shook his head "Even if I'm a little scared, I'm not going to let the unknown scare me away. I haven't before, so why start now?" He asked.

Bumblebee stared down at Jeff with a look of utter surprise. He carefully collected the young human into the palm of his hand, and brought him up towards optic level. "Are you sure about that, kiddo?" Bumblebee asked as he tilted his head "I mean no one would blame you, Jeff. It's not easy going up in front of all of them. It's bad enough when he or your dad have to make a speech or something." He shook his head "But now adding you to the mix..." He paused.

"I'm going." Jeff stated firmly "If I run away now, that's all I'm ever going to do when stuff gets rough." He paused a moment "It's not going to get any easier from here on out, right?" Bumblebee shook his head a bit "So then, I might as well get used to things getting even a little rough." He stated "I mean, it's like dad said, you'll be there with me, and so will Optimus." He smiled "I'll be fine."

Bumblebee smiled a bit, standing to his feet. Though Jeff couldn't quite tell, he could see pride in his optics. "Since when did you start to grow up?" Bumblebee asked teasingly.

"I don't know." Jeff shrugged "I guess it's kinda new."

Bumblebee nodded his head, setting Jeff back on the ground. For a moment, Bumblebee stood there, but he slowly, surely nodded. "You should get to bed, then. We have a long day ahead of us." He then explained "And for what it's worth? I'm going to clock the first person who goes TOO far in the mouth." He winked at him playfully.

As Bumblebee left to inform Optimus, Jeff sighed quietly. Realizing what he had just done w_as_ one of the most mature acts he had done in a while. And even though it was a small step towards a little more courage, and a little more maturity, he hoped it was the first of many.


	43. Speeches and Visitors

**CHAPTER 43  
Speeches and Visitors**

"We're barely making peace with the humans, and now you want to bring this _abomination_ to the table!?"

Jeff cringed at the words of the outspoken Autobot among the congregation. It was about the reaction he'd been afraid of, and now that fear had been realized, at least with this one mech. From his side, he could see from the corner of his eye as Bumblebee's optics flashed with anger. "What did you call him?" Bumblebee asked darkly as he stepped forward towards the mech.

"Exactly what he is, an abomin-"

The mech didn't get to finish the sentence that time. Bumblebee's fist connected with the mech's jaw before he could even register the punch. As the young scout stepped forward, the mech carefully moved back in response. "If you ever call him that again, you'll have to get your energon through an IV drip." Bumblebee warned.

Optimus silently sent a message to the mech to calm himself. But Bumblebee still gave the mech a dark glare, making it clear that he would _not _open his mouth again. "Jeffrey Prowler was born naturally, every test Ratchet has done on him proves this." Optimus spoke bluntly "He is no different than any sparkling or child or the human race. A perfect hybrid of both human, and Cybertronian DNA." He spoke bluntly "Calling this child and any other like him an abomination is as bad, and as wrong as it would be to call a human or Cybertronian child such." He explained.

"But he's-!" The same mech began again.

"We will find these children, and bring those who need it here for proper training of their new abilities. And for those who may be orphaned, or in foster care, give them proper homes amongst those who can understand the changes they are experiencing." Optimus interrupted "They will be treated as we would treat any human or Cybertronian youngling under our care. With respect, kindness, and understanding." He then looked directly at the mech "If any of you plan to hold their lineage against them? You may exit this faction, as I will not waver in my standing or tolerate such prejudice against them." He then added "These children are a part of our future, and shall be treated as such." He stated.

Jeff had never heard Optimus so firm in anything before in his life. But then again, he knew why. Younglings _were_ rare and cherished by all members of the species, and though Jeff and the others weren't full-on younglings, they were among the few left now none-the-less. "So these kids?" Another, more burly mech spoke up "Does this mean that those of us in relationships with humans..." He paused a moment "Are now within reason to seek mating and courting rituals? Bonded or not?" He asked.

There were a lot of whispers and even excitement among the gathered Autobots. "Yes, you may. It proves the possibility for children to come out of such unions. It will take time for both of our worlds to adjust. It may take several years." Optimus spoke up "But the more common they become, they will no longer be "strange" to even humans." He spoke up.

"My girlfriend and best friend, and their families..." Jeff spoke up quietly "Accepted me right away." He paused a minute "If they can accept it because they've known me. Then I don't see why the rest of the world couldn't either." He took a step forward "Look, I don't pretend to know a lot about this part of my species. I've only known you guys for a little over a year." He sighed "But I do know that you guys have been accepting about a lot of things when it comes to humans." He bit his lip silently "I don't know if I'm an "abomination" or not. But..." He looked uncertain "You should give us a chance, just like you gave the human race a chance."

Jeff eyed Optimus, worried he would be angry he had hogged a part of his thunder. Yet, all he saw in the Prime's eyes was a look of sheer pride, and even a little bit of surprise. "Perhaps, I may have acted in a rash manner." The mech who had spoken earlier spoke once more "The half-breed does make a point... Though the humans have never fully accepted us, we have accepted them." He eyed Jeff "We should still assert ourselves as the superior species and accept them." He explained.

Jeff cringed at the reasoning, and though no one said anything, he knew this mech wasn't the only hesitant one. Just scanning over the sea of mech's and femme's, one could see various stages of uncertainty and know no one was fully ready to accept this yet. "Wait until Molly hears about this." One mech whispered to another nearby "We've wanted a sparkling for so long."

Jeff had to smile at that, it gave him hope that perhaps, there was a better chance of making this work than he initially believed. "You are all dismissed, a press conference shall announce this to the human populace in four hours." Optimus spoke up calmly "I ask that unless you have a human mate, you do no speak a word of this until then."

As the group dispersed upon the comment, Optimus only calmly winked in his direction. Deep inside, Jeff knew that despite it all, everything would be okay.

...

A week after the press conference, things were tense.

They had not used Jeff's name, fearing Lockdown might go after him, if anything else, sooner. But none-the-less, Jeff felt as though his entire school did suspect whole-heartedly that he was who they had talked about. Jeff on the other hand, was more focused on the possibility this presented him with. They had mentioned the discovered boy's father to be a "Praxian", and that they were openly asking anyone who could provide them with answers to come forth. As a result, Jeff was merely left to wonder to himself whether or not anyone would come forward with the information he wished to know.

"You know that no one may come forward." Prowl explained to Jeff as he sipped his morning energon "The only reason why I allowed that much information to be released... Was in the mere _hope_ that you might find someone with answers." He shook his head "But I cannot promise that your father will come forward. Even if he is out there, Jeff... We don't..." He paused "We don't know why he left you." He explained.

"I know." Jeff muttered quietly.

Jeff could only shakes his head a bit, he hated the waiting. Would his father see the news broadcast? And even if he did, would he care enough about a son he never probably even knew to come forward and see him. He wanted that to happen, more than anything in the world he wanted to know who this mech was and why he never knew him. But he also knew that if he didn't, he had a family that loved him, and that was what mattered. "Jeff?" Prowl seated himself in front of his son "Even if no one comes forward with answers. That test of your CNA may yield them."

"They won't tell me what he was like." Jeff shook his head "If I look like him... If I have his personality."

"And what if you won't like the answers?"

Jeff stared up at Prowl, who no doubt worried about that. For all they knew, Jeff's father could have been anything from a kind worker, to a psychotic Decepticon. He didn't want to see Jeff hurt if the latter were true. After all, Jeff wanted to hear awesome stories, ones about his bravery, his valor. Not that he had done some horrible things in his life, like his mother had, despite all the good she had also done. "I'll have to face them sometime." Jeff shook his head "Just like you, if he was around during the war, and he had to have been... He had to have enemies." He shook his head "Some way or another I'll find out. And I'd rather it be by the mech himself."

A knock on the door grabbed his attention as Bumblebee stepped into the doorway. "Jeff?" Jeff turned his head this time "There's somebody to see you in the rec room." Jeff gulped a bit "They don't have a lot of time, so I'd get there if I were you."

Jeff turned to Prowl expectedly, but he looked as surprised as he was. Had the waiting actually paid off? Was Jeff going to be lucky enough to actually meet the mech that "sired" him? Suddenly, he was in the opposite zone of being impatient, he felt his stomach tie in knots. "Come on." Prowl stood to his feet "I'll come with you."

Somehow, Jeff found his footing, and started towards the door slowly. As the two exited through the door Bumblebee came in, Jeff kept his eyes up at Prowl. He knew that Prowl was nervous too. If it was really his father, would this mech want him back? Would he want to raise the son he never had? Or would he break Jeff's spark and end up wanting nothing to do with him? They reached the rec room, and stood outside the closed door, staring at each other for what seemed like hours. "Dad-" Jeff began.

"Don't be scared, son." Prowl stated "I've told you before, and I've meant it. I support your decision to wish to know your sire one-hundred percent." He explained calmly "We will meet him together." He promised "I will not leave you to face this on your own."

Jeff nodded, and for a moment, hesitated. As the door opened, he did not find a mech as he was expecting. Rather, he found a tall man with jet black hair, and brown eyes waiting for him. As he entered, the man extended a hand to him. "Jeffrey Prowler?" Jeff nodded and shook the man's hand "It's an honor to finally meet you." He added.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked, titling his head in confusion.

The man smiled slowly. "My name is Val Kurtis." He explained calmly "And I knew your father."

...

A/N: Yep, I'll leave you there. Let you speculate about Jeff's dad a little longer. Next chapter, you'll get answers just like Jeff. :P Reviews make my day!


	44. Reflection of a Family

RubyMoon: No, Jeff in no way hates his mother. He is simply disappointed by the choices she made as a member of Sector 7. As you said, she died to save his life, and loved him, and she only gave him up in hopes of giving him a better life. He could never hate her. I rewrote that part of the chapter to clarify that. :)

...

**CHAPTER 34  
Reflection of a Family**

"He crashed into my backyard, as funny as it is."

Jeff sat with the picture Val had given him gripped firmly in his hands. In it, a younger Val, in his twenties, was leaned casually against a mech. He was tall, probably around the same size as Optimus himself. Definitely a Praxian, with green armored plating and startling blue optics. Jeff noted that his own robot form looked like a miniature version of the mech. "Thought it was a meteor at first. But he told me everything, how he was a Praxian, where he came from, why he left." He paused a moment "I see it as the biggest secret I have ever kept in my entire life."

"You were close then...?" Jeff asked.

"He was a brother to me." Val nodded "Well.. Brother, friend, protector... You name it." He shook his head slightly "Giving his holoform a human name was easy too. His name was "Osmar", so we just took the "s" out and called him "Omar"." He shook his head a bit "Osmar was the kindest, strongest, and most selfless person I have ever met to this day." He added calmly.

"How did you know he had me?" Jeff asked.

"He told me." Jeff's head shot up at that, Val smiled "He knew about you, kid. He didn't ever get the chance to get to know you, but... He knew that your mother had you by him." He shook his head a bit "They met at her bachelorette party, at the time... We'd been in Chicago on business." He paused a moment "His cover as that he was working for my construction company, and we had been asked to build a skyscraper." He shook his head "What happened from there... I never got the full details."

"He knew he had me and he never came for me?" Jeff felt himself shaking "He didn't even have the guts to face me now?"

Val was silent, closing his eyes quietly. "Your father died when you would have been six, Jeff."

Jeff's eyes darted up at Val, feeling as though he had just been stabbed in the heart by that revelation. Beside him, he felt Prowl's holoform pull an arm around him carefully. "So he's not..." Jeff paused a bit as the man shook his head "Why didn't he come before that?" He asked "Why didn't he ever let me know he existed?" He asked.

Val shook his head a bit. "He visited your mother about... A month after you were born, to ask her out on a date, he was pretty smitten. But he was turned down because of your stepdad. You were a surprise to him, she hadn't told him or anything." He shook his head "She never knew what your father was, but the second he saw you. That bond of yours popped up and well..." He shook his head a bit "She was in for a shock when he said he was there to meet "his son"."

Quietly, and briefly, Jeff remembered a faint dream he had once had. A smiling man he did not recognize, whispering to him as he seemed to be cradled in his arms. He had believed it was just that, a dream, but now he knew better. "He saw your stepfather, however. He saw how much he loved you." He then added "Osmar could never break a man's heart like that. So he only asked to hold you." He nodded "He got to hold you for a while. And then he left."

"Did he know I went into foster care?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." Val nodded "But he still couldn't take you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, he told me the less I knew about why, the better." He smiled "He checked on you all the time though. He'd take drives down to where you grew up. He'd keep a safe distance, but he'd watch you." He shook his head a bit "And when you went into foster care, he wanted you more than anything. But for whatever reason there was, he couldn't."

"How'd he die?"

Val was silent, though Jeff was uncertain as to why. It seemed as though it may have been that it was tough to talk about. "A few rogue Decepticons attacked my home and family..." Val stated quietly "Your father, as I said, was selfless. He... He told them to take him and leave my family alone." He quivered a bit, and Jeff felt tears drop down his own eyes "They shot Osmar down right on the spot and flew off with his body." He shook his head "I'm so sorry Jeff."

Jeff couldn't believe it, his father had been a hero. He had just handed himself over in order to save the life of his best friend and his family, he had more courage than Jeff could ever have imagined. "Thank you." Jeff quivered quietly, rubbing his tears away slowly "Thank you so much." He started to hand it over to the man.

"Keep it." Val shook his head "Your dad would have wanted you to have it."

Jeff nodded his head, gripping the picture quietly, looking at the mech. He knew how so much about his father, his name, what he looked like.. And most importantly, how much he loved him, that he had loved him. He held the picture to his chest tightly, taking this all in. And taking in the fact that he would never know his father, who had died bravely. But he also knew he was proud.

...

"I knew him."

Jeff was stunned as Prowl mentioned this later that night. Prowl sat down slowly looking at the picture Jeff held in his hands. "I remembered him the moment I saw the picture. I knew your form was familiar, very familiar." He explained "I also remember, vividly, how he saved my life once in combat." He then noted "He was the best combat medic the Autobots ever had. Known for risking his life at any given time to save even the most foolish of mechs."

"He was a combat medic?"

"He was _the _combat medic. Worked alongside Ratchet himself. Basically, he was the Chief Combat Medic." Jeff's eyes lighted up at that "I guess I now know who you get your talent from." He stated calmly, after a moment, he spoke again "He was also, among us Praxians, a noble." He explained "Born into the highest caste possible. His family was very wealthy, and very large." He paused a moment "As well as charitable, and kind. Much like my own family." He explained.

"That's why he couldn't come for me." Jeff whispered "The Decepticons would have..." He shuddered "That's just so messed up."

Prowl nodded in agreement, letting Jeff lean against him. Prowl smiled a bit, glad that he could give Jeff some of the answers he sought if nothing else. He did not know Osmar personally, but he did know enough that Jeff would have a good idea of where he came from. "Your Grandfather mentored Cable, from what I remember." He shook his head "And you also have two siblings, a mech and a femme that are probably Bluestreak's age by now."

Jeff couldn't believe it, he'd always been an only child, so knowing he had siblings was an interesting thought. But he was even more stunned to know where he came from, who he came from. He had grown up far from rich, or powerful, yet his lineage was all of that. He could imagine that perhaps, had he been born on Cybertron, he'd have been sleeping in silk sheets and eaten for course meals. It was an odd thought, especially given what a contrast to the life he lived that it was. "Do you think they'll want to meet me?" Jeff asked "I mean... I haven't exactly held up their lineage much."

Prowl held his arm firmly, and smiled widely at him. "I don't believe they'll care. We Praxians hold family above everything else." Prowl stated quietly "You are their Energon relation, no matter how you were raised. I have no doubt they will greet you with open arms." He smiled a bit "Do you want to know how your father saved my life?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

Prowl smiled. "It was the Battle of Tyger Pax. An ambush, to be exact." Prowl shook his head "I had been shot near my spark chamber... I was barely living. Your father, was hurt as well, though less seriously. And I begged him to run, to get out of there while he could." He then added "Your father not only stayed and patched me up, but also carried me through the battlefield to safety." He explained.

"He was really _that _brave?" Jeff asked, stunned.

"He was one of the bravest mechs I have ever met." Prowl shook his head "He would have been _very_ proud of you, too. As I think some of that bravery most definitely shines through you." He poked the boy in the stomach gently "I only wish that you could have had the chance to meet him and see some of what I have spoken of for yourself." He explained quietly "I always wished I could thank him in some way, as he was gone by the time I had come to." He paused "Now I believe I have repaid him."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he meant. "How?"

"I'm raising you, aren't I?" Prowl questioned "Primus likely gave me you as a way of repaying him. By loving and taking care of the sparkling he had to give up." He explained calmly "And I have thanked him every day for that blessing before. Now I have just been given another reason to." He paused "Just as I am thankful you finally have some of the answers you sought." He explained.

"Thanks dad, for everything." Jeff smiled.

Though he didn't know everything, this would do, at least until he hopefully, one day, met what other family he had out there.


	45. A Long-Awaited Talk

**CHAPTER 45  
A Long-Awaited Talk**

"My son."

The light baritone that Jeff entered his dreams to that night nearly startled him. He'd been in this scene once before, when his stepfather, Martin Devlin had visited him from beyond the grave. Surrounded by white light, almost endless, until it reached a figure that came closer and closer. Jeff took in the form of Osmar for a long moment, he was even taller and more magnificent than he imagined. "Is this real?" Jeff barely managed to ask.

"For the few precious minutes that Primus has allotted me to visit you, yes." Osmar crouched low enough that Jeff could see him eye to optic "Would it be too much for me... To ask for a hug?" He questioned quietly.

Jeff hesitated a moment as the holoform appeared, uncertain, unsure of himself. Yet as he moved closer, and fell into the mech's embrace, he knew it was real, this feeling could not be fake. He wrapped his arms around the man tightly, taking in the moment for a long moment. "Primus, I've waited for this moment for far too long..." Jeff could feel the mech tremble quietly with delight "Simply watching as you grew up could not compare to this." He added quietly.

"You've been watching me?"

As Osmar let him go, he nodded his head a bit, his holoform finally disappearing. "Always." Osmar told him firmly "Every time you were alone, but didn't feel so. Every hardship and long night of fear you spent. Every time you felt strange warmth on the streets. The day you were given a new family to call your own." He shook his head a bit "I have left the tangible world, son. But I love you more than anything, your protection was imperative for me." He told him softly.

"I have a brother and sister too though, dad told me." Jeff swallowed "Or did they-?"

"They lived through the destruction, just as I did." Osmar shook his head "And I watch over them as well. All three of you are watched over by my spirit every day, though you may not always feel me, I _am _there." He explained "Give them time, you will meet your siblings. As we speak they are following the message sent by Optimus Prime to Earth." He explained "I long to witness the day that the three of you are able to meet. They are going to love you." He mused.

"Are you sure of that?" Jeff asked.

Osmar smiled, and pushed Jeff's head up to him carefully. "As Prowl has said, you are of my energon." He told him softly "Your brother and sister will be overjoyed with the knowledge that they have a little brother. Primus knows those two asked for a younger sibling in their youth." Jeff laughed at that a little bit "You have your mother's smile." The mech noted softly.

Jeff was silent a moment, but looked down after a long moment. "There are so many questions I want to ask you." Jeff whispered quietly "You've answered like eighty of them just talking to me..." Osmar chuckled quietly at that "You know I'm training with Ratchet... I'm gonna be a combat medic, just like you." He added, looking up at him.

"I know." Osmar nodded "I was so proud the day you began your training, Jeff." He smiled warmly "Watching you and your close relationship with such an old friend... Seeing how far you've come." He shook his head "How you've excelled in academics and exceeded every expectation ever had for you." He shook his head "You've given me much to be proud of Jeff. As I know that is your next question." He paused "Just as I know Prowl and Martin are proud of you, I share with them that pride." He explained.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that." Jeff said as he pushed a tear away slowly "Did you meet "dad" up there?" Jeff asked.

Osmar nodded in response. "Martin and I have met. It is how he knew to tell you how much the Autobots needed you." Osmar explained "He sends all of his love as well." He explained "Jeffrey? I want you to promise me something." Jeff paid attention as the mech crouched again "I know how much it pains you to know I am no longer functioning. I know you feel like an orphan." He placed a finger against "But I want you to move on from my death, son. I am in a better place now, as are Martin and your mother."

"Mom's there with you too?" Osmar nodded his head in reply "I wish I could be there with you guys."

"No you do not. You have much life yet to live, son, so much." Osmar shook his head at that "Your new family loves you just as much as any of us ever could, son." He paused "You are destined for great things, Jeff. This much, I am certain of." His optics filled with softness "They will bring you to such great things, Jeff. With them, you will learn and grow, and you will make me even more proud." He smiled "Of that I am certain." He explained.

Jeff sighed quietly, he seated himself on the ground, and looked at the mech thoughtfully for a long moment. There were so many questions he had for him, but now that he had the chance, they felt caught in his throat. Perhaps it was the fact he was so overwhelmed, or maybe he was just scared. Slowly however, he found his courage. "If you could do it again..." Jeff peered up "If you had lived..." He then said quietly "Just tell me the truth... Would you have come for me?"

Osmar smiled at the question, it was a fair one to ask. "Yes." Osmar nodded "My greatest regret will always be that I never was given the chance to come for you Jeff." He then added quietly "But it does not matter now. You are cared for, you are loved." He paused a moment "I only ever cared that you would be given a better chance at life, and is that not what you got in the end?" He asked.

Jeff thought about that for a long while, but slowly nodded. It had taken years, but in the end, he was happy, he was loved, and he _did _have a good life. He smiled fondly, thinking of Prowl, how much he loved him, how much he cared. How much every Autobot on that base felt the same way. He didn't doubt that the sequence of events that took place in his life did happen for a reason. "I couldn't be happier." Jeff nodded "I wish you were here too... But at least... At least I have them."

"Them being the Autobot's on base?"

"Them being my family." Jeff smiled.

Osmar smiled at the confirmation of what he had already known to be true. Taking in a deep breath, he nodded, knowing Jeff had every right to see them as such, and he did not doubt it was reciprocated either. "You couldn't have asked for one much better, of that I can assure you." He then added "Though I did not know Prowl personally. Many others there, I did." He smiled "I am more than happy that your place was found with them." He added.

Jeff nodded, but did note the sadness in Osmar's optics. He knew that deep down, Osmar wished he could have been in that group, even if he wanted Jeff to move on. Jeff most certainly did not doubt that he felt that way, but he also knew that Osmar had been there with him in spirit now. "Dad?" Osmar turned to him silently "You did the right thing... I know it might seem weird... You probably know what I went through." He then added "But I understand why you did it. And I know you did the right thing." He explained.

"You truly believe that, Jeff?"

Jeff thought to himself again, wondering if he could say "yes" to that. It was no doubt to him that Osmar had, but he did not know whether or not it was what he wanted to hear. "Yeah, I do, dad." Jeff placed a hand on his leg plate slowly "Thank you for protecting me. And thanks for making sure... Through my other dad..." He paused "That I stayed." He added.

"I knew you would only need a gentle nudge in the right direction." Osmar chuckled.

Jeff laughed at that as well, remembering how stubborn and upset he had been. It was odd to think that was only a little over a year ago, and how much had changed since then. He closed his eyes a bit, and finally turned to him again. "I needed more than a nudge, I needed a push." He then added "And I'm glad you guys gave it to me. I needed it." He then added "I might still need it in the future too the way things are going."

"Perhaps, but I have faith in you, Jeff." Osmar nodded his head slowly.

Jeff nodded his head a little bit, tensing up a bit. He could feel sleepiness enwrapping him slowly, tears welling in his eyes. "You have to go now don't you?" Osmar nodded as Jeff pushed tears away "Will I ever get to see you again? Or is this it?"

Osmar smiled sadly, knowing that Jeff had many more questions. And he hoped, that when his siblings did arrive on Earth, they could give him some of those. Slowly, he activated his holoform, and wrapped Jeff into another tight hug. "Someday, we will meet again, in the next life. Until then, go, return to your family. Live a good life." Osmar told him gently "I love you, Jeffrey, never forget that." He then added "And I am _always_ here with you." He then added quietly "Make me proud son."

And with that, Jeff felt his body fall into a deeper slumber. Osmar and the vision were both gone.


	46. Somebody Like You

**CHAPTER 46  
Somebody Like You**

Jeff didn't like having to accompany Prowl to any base aside from Diego Garcia, and the base in which Sunstreaker resided. It was not that Jeff didn't enjoy getting out of town once in a while, it was more the fact he more often then not knew none of the mechs or femmes their well. It didn't help that at the moment, Jeff was still the strange new species that had only recently been discovered. No standing his adoptive father had could calm the stares he got from anyone who did not know him well for that alone. So needless to say, he was not too happy when he had been dragged on an impromptu "vacation" to the New England base.

"Well look, it's the runt that mocked us last time." Jeff cringed, and turned towards a large, blue mech "Got more smart-aft things to say?"

Jeff cringed, he looked at the mech silently and thought it over. He probably deserved the hostility for how he had treated the mech last time. Namely, getting into a rather immature and childish argument that had ended in a rather poorly planned insult. He wanted to quip back, he wanted to shout an insult, but he bit back his words. "Good to see you too Crank." He simply stated.

From beside him, he noticed as Prowl inclined his head in surprise. "I thought for sure I would have to break up another argument between you two." Prowl questioned "Are you feeling ill, no quip for him?"

Jeff shook his head a bit, putting his hands in his pockets quietly. "I kinda deserved it. It's not worth fighting over." Jeff shook his head "I should save that stuff for people that honestly deserve it." He crossed his arms a bit "A certain big mech taught me that being angry all the time isn't the way to go." He added.

The look of pride in Prowl's optics at Jeff's continuing newfound maturity was evident. He'd seen even more of it after Jeff had learned about, and talked to, his father. Crouching low to the ground, Prowl patted Jeff gently on the back, and nodded. "That's m'boy." As he noticed Crank opening his mouth to speak again, he stared dead on at him "He has no quarrel with you, soldier. Get back to work." He added.

Though Crank still didn't look quite over it, he obliged. Jeff's eyes lit up a bit, it wasn't the first time Prowl had expressed pride, far from it in fact. But each time he did, it was so foreign a concept to Jeff that it felt like a big deal to him. "Not a big deal. I uh... You know I've been working on this." Jeff felt his face go red "But I'll take it." He added.

Prowl simply rolled his optics a bit in response. Any chance to commend Jeff for making strides towards more maturity and less hostility was a good reason, to him at least. He turned a corner, and Jeff got a glimpse of why they were there. After all, it wasn't every day that Jeff saw an Autobot with a human child, nor an older human at his side. "Is this what I think it is?" Jeff asked, stopping in his tracks, Prowl nodded "So there really are... There are others like me out there?" He asked.

He took in the young man that stood with who were undoubtedly his parents. He was tall, and a little more muscular. He was most definitely legitimate, as Jeff took in the shade of his eyes, the same as his and the Autobots. "Don't worry, Jeff. This will be good for you." Prowl noted calmly "We brought you here so the two of you could relate with one-another." He noted, and started towards the mech "So you must be the family that I have heard so much about." Prowl spoke up, grabbing the mech's attention "I am Prowl... I'm..."

"I know who you are." The mech stated calmly, putting a hand out "A true honor to see you again, sir. I don't know if you remember me, but I once trained under you at the academy." He noted "I'm Steelhook." He turned his head to look at the woman "This is my bonded, Jennifer." He then turned fondly to the boy "And my son, Trevor." He added.

"I believe I do recall you actually." Prowl then turned to Jeff, who stood a few inches away, nervously "And this is my son, Jeff." He nodded at him with a smile "You'll have to forgive him, I sprung this on him unexpectedly. He may be a little shy." He added.

"Dad." Jeff groaned.

At this point, Trevor took a few steps forward, reaching his hand forward. Jeff took it slowly and shook his hand, it was clear that they were both nervous. Neither had any idea what to expect, and probably had thought they were the only ones like them out there. "Don't worry, I can be kinda shy too." Trevor offered with a slight smile "I uh... I didn't know what to expect or anything." He added "You maybe wanna grab something to eat in the mess hall and talk?" He asked.

Jeff turned to Prowl, who simply nodded in an encouraging way. "Sure." Jeff nodded.

As the two headed off from their parents, Prowl put his hands on his hips. "I think the kids are going to get along just fine." Prowl noted as he turned to Steelhook calmly "He's waited for this day ever since he found out he was... Unique." He explained.

"So has Trevor." Steelhook replied "It'll be good for them to have someone who understands what they're going through." He added "It was very kind of you to bring Jeff here in order for Trevor to meet someone of his own kind." He then added "I was afraid he would be alone in this for far too long. It brought such comfort to realize that there were others out there." He then looked at Prowl "Shall we have a seat and talk ourselves?" He asked.

Prowl only nodded, and stepped forward to have a seat. Knowing that Jeff could handle this encounter on his own.

...

"So the second-in-command is your dad?"

Jeff shifted nervously, thinking of Osmar, and how he had known the question would come up. He had been warned after all, that most of these kids had probably grown up with both of their parents. It was easy to assume that Jeff might not have been any different. "Adopted." Jeff replied "My parents are dead... He took me in before we even knew what I was. We just happen to be the same race of Cybertronian." He then added "According to a friend of his, my dad died when I was six. And my mom..." He shook his head "It's a long story."

He looked to see if Trevor was judging him, but saw no judgement in his eyes and relaxed. "That's cool. Dad figured if there are more like me, they might not have all had their dad around." He shook his head a bit "He said I was probably one of the lucky ones." He then added "But at least you have a family, right?" Jeff smiled wider "Do you know who he was?" He asked.

"The chief combat medic in the war, Osmar." Jeff explained "What did your dad do?"

"Secondary weapons specialist." Trevor explained "Trained under Ironhide."

"Ironic. My dad trained under his best friend, Ratchet."

The two boys chuckled, as it was indeed ironic. Jeff had known how close Ratchet and Ironhide had been, and as their technical "seconds", Jeff wondered if there parents had been close at one time too. "So what was it like?" Jeff asked "Sorry if I'm being too forward... I just... I can't imagine what it might have been like to have two different species as parents." He explained "Especially since I had to adjust to life with the Autobots."

Trevor shook his head. "Dad didn't tell me what he was until I was seven and I could understand." Trevor explained "It was pretty normal actually. Dad has a lot of love in his spark for mom and I. And he's done his best to give me a normal life." He shook his head a little "When the changes started last year, that was the hardest part. Dad had to teach me manually to transform and all. It kinda got awkward." He then added "But it was pretty normal as far as I could see considering how my friends were living." He then added "So did Prowl raise you most of your life?"

Jeff shook his head a bit, chewing his lip. "Not exactly. I lived in foster care and on the streets for a while. The 'Bots found me and took me in a little over a year ago." A grin slowly formed on his face "It's actually gonna be my first "Gotcha Day" in a few months. Which is pretty awesome." He explained "Besides, it's all good, I mean, I survived the streets and all. So..." He shrugged "But I am glad that they found me, because just thinking about facing those first few transformations alone..." He paused.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Trevor shuddered "It's a scary thought."

Jeff nodded his head a little bit, smiling. "I did love training though. It gave me a lot of bonding time with my dad." He explained "The first time I got to use my door wings, I swear, I'd never seen his optics light up so much before." He explained "I didn't have a lot of time with either of my parents..." He paused "So it was pretty awesome to get that special thing to bond over with the dad I do have." He explained.

"Me too!" Trevor said excitedly "My feet can turn into rolling wheels like my dad when I want them to in robot form." He explained "Dad had so much fun teaching me how to work them. It's like extreme roller blading and..." He laughed a little "Well, I felt the same way. I had dad around all the time, but it was pretty cool to have that bonding moment. Because I never thought I'd get the chance to be like my dad." He leaned back "I never thought I was unique beyond, y'know..."

"Being the son of an Autobot?"

Jeff and Trevor both smiled at that. For the first time, Jeff didn't feel alone in these changes. And he had the feeling, going by Trevor's actions, that he was feeling the same way. "Trevor?" Trevor looked at him slowly "Do you want my number? I mean it could be good for us... To keep in touch when we need someone to talk about when it comes to this stuff." He nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Trevor nodded.

And for the first time Jeff had another feeling: hope, hope that someday, they wouldn't all feel so different. That perhaps, Trevor was a sign that there would be even more like them on the horizon.


	47. Difficulties

**CHAPTER 47  
Difficulties**

"Let's try this again, Jeff."

"I'm telling you, I still can't read it!"

Ratchet frowned a bit as he stared at the Cybertronian lettering he had shown Jeff. It had been a week since they had uploaded the chip that should have given Jeff his abilities to read and write in Cybertronian. Key word being _should_ have; Ratchet stared up at Prowl and frowned. "He has Arterun Syndrome." He sighed quietly "In short, though he uploaded the ability his memory cortex refuses to save the information for further use." He paused "It's a rare disability among our kind, but not unheard of. It simply means you need to learn and memorize the language on your own." He explained.

Jeff groaned quietly, shaking his head a little bit. He'd dealt with disabilities all his life, he was used to it. But this he was not ready for, in fact, he hated the though of having to learn an entire language on his own. "Great, another disability." Jeff shook his head a bit "As if I wasn't special needs enough before." He grunted.

Ratchet's optic ridge furrowed a bit as he frowned a little. He knew that Jeff had been categorized as such during his adoption process. It was a given, with his ADHD and Asthma, that he would feel that way. "Jeff... There are many others with this disability." Ratchet explained "Yes, you will need some tutoring to get you through this." He then added "But you of all people know that no disability should define you."

Jeff sighed quietly, looking down at the ground. Ratchet turned to Prowl a moment, who nodded his head a little bit. "What I am telling you now I only tell you because he no doubt will tell you as well." Ratchet explained "But Optimus Prime himself suffers from The Arterun Syndrome." He explained.

"What!?" Jeff looked up "But he's the Prime, shouldn't that be like built into him?" He shook his head a little "Optimus... Optimus has to use his own memory to read and write Cybertronian?" Jeff asked, Ratchet nodded his head in confirmation "I can't believe it. He always seems to carry himself so easily, I never thought... I never thought _he'd_ have a disability." He explained.

"He does." Ratchet explained "He was horribly bullied as a child. And learning the language of the PRIME'S the day he became one officially." He shuddered a bit "I had to help him with that. Because believe you me, it was not easy for him." He explained "The Autobots are aware of it, but is still a private matter which is why it has not been brought up until now." He explained "Believe me, Jeffrey Prowler, he does struggle. And still does at times." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head a bit, chewing his lips at that. He knew what it was like to be bullied for having a disability. When he was a kid especially, he got a lot of teasing simply because he could barely, and he did mean, barely, sit still. "Jeff?" Jeff turned to Prowl slowly "Son, a disability is nothing more than a small obstacle. One we can work on, which is the beauty of a learning disability." He explained "Just as we work with your ADHD, and have worked out plans should you ever have an asthma attack." He explained.

"That's more than enough for you guys to worry about." Jeff sighed.

"Stop wallowing in self-pity and playing down how much we care." Ratchet snapped at him, Jeff nearly jumped in response "We _knew _you had special needs since day one Jeff. We _knew _there was a chance that you were born with a Cybertronian disability as well." He then added "But I will use my wrench to knock some sense into you if you start letting what those bullies say get to you." Jeff looked down a little "Do not start wallowing in "woe-as-me" attitudes now. Or you will find yourself wishing you didn't have me for a godfather."

Jeff gave a small smile at that, knowing that Ratchet meant all of the things that he said. He sighed quietly, and nodded, knowing that he'd have to have tutoring, and a part of him resented that. But if he'd learned one thing in his life it was the fact that he couldn't feel sorry for himself all the time. "I'll tutor you myself." Prowl offered "I have tutored many people with the same disability, and it's a given I will tutor you as well." He explained "You'll be reading like a pro in no time at all." He explained.

"Now "buck up", Lennox is here for the weekend." Ratchet grunted "Don't want the colonel worried about you, do you?"

"Uncle Will's here!?" Jeff asked, his mood brightening "Well damn, you could have told me that earlier."

As he hopped down from the berth, Jeff turned towards Prowl. Who simply smirked and nodded his head. "Go on ahead." As Jeff ran out of the room, Prowl sighed "It would seem that Colonel Lennox's arrival was well-timed." He noted calmly "That man seems to always brighten his mood." He added.

"What do you expect? He's the one human role model the kid really has." Ratchet put his hand son his hips "Will's a good influence on him. He may even be able to set the boy straight on this whole issue." He then turned to Prowl "Now onto the other medical berth, it's your turn for your check-up." He explained, he could hear a loud groan "I said get on there already!"

"I wish we got the same treatment he does." Prowl snorted "I like soft Ratchet much better than the "Dr. House" act."

That one got Prowl a dent to the helm hard enough that he was most _definitely_ going to feel it in the morning.

...

"Uncle Will!"

Will turned around with a smirk as Jeff made his way over, grinning a bit. He'd gotten used to the nickname, though it still sometimes seemed foreign. But to say the least, since the Autobots had officially introduced him to Jeff a year ago, they'd gotten close. Living with Autobots made human role models hard to come by, and as a result, Will had made it his job to be that role model, given they saw each other monthly. In fact, the only time he hadn't acted as a sort of surrogate "uncle" to Jeff had also been the most awkward, when he had gone into training for a weekend.

Pulling Jeff into a one-armed hug, he grinned widely. "I was wondering where my welcoming party was." Will chuckled, releasing the boy after a moment had passed "Don't let that newfound special species stuff go to your head or anything." He jested, flicking the side of Jeff's head a bit "So, what do you say? We should go out tonight, catch a movie or something. After my meeting with Optimus is over and all." He stated.

"I uh... Actually have plans." Jeff shook his head "I'm taking my girlfriend to an art exhibit."

For Will there was two things he never wanted to hear from his daughter, Annabelle, or Jeff. And those two things were as simple as they came, the words "boyfriend" or "girlfriend". "Don't tell me it's the one that messed with you last time." Jeff shook his head quickly at that "Because you know I've got a shotgun, and a bullet with her name on it if she comes near you again." Jeff rolled his eyes at that "What? I still think you should take my advice, and not date until you're thirty." He added.

"Dude, I'm not Annabelle." Jeff crossed his arms "I don't need a military guy with a shotgun." He added "My dad can be protective enough."

Will snorted at the cuteness of Jeff's naivety, especially in the fact that he actually thought he had a choice. Putting his hand on Jeff's shoulder, he smirked at the young man. "Kid, it's cute that you think I'm giving you a choice in the matter." He laughed a little "You're a son to me, and we've been over this." He then stared him down "I'm meeting the girl, because hell will freeze over before I have to watch you get heartbroken again." He then added "I don't like seeing my kids hurting." He added.

"But I'm not your son."

"Still consider you like my own." Will told him flatly "Same difference." He explained "Just bring her by my room tonight, Jeff. It won't take that long." He then added "I promise."

"Not unless you promise me not to actually put a shotgun on the table."

Will puts his hands on his hips and tilted his head at the boy. He supposed that it might have been a little harsh, but it was the way Will handled most situations like this. It got the point across better than a simple talking to, or a threat, he didn't need to threaten much when he had a 12-gage on a table. "No can do there. I'm just as much a papa bear as your old mech." He then added "Now come on, forget it and take a walk with me. Seems like we have a lot to catch up on." He then added "Starting with how this whole hybrid thing works. I have _gotta_ see that." He added.

"It's pretty cool." Jeff grinned.

To tell the truth, though he was freaking out inside, he did like the fact that Will seemed to care. He hadn't had a lot of humans in his life that he could count on, but it was because of Will that he even realized that there were still human adults out there he could. Well, he, Brent's father, and of course, Barry, but except next to the Barry, Will mostly filled a void that had been missing since Martin died. But even so, he could only hope that Will wouldn't have a reason to use a shotgun that night.


	48. Protection and Grief

**CHAPTER 48  
Protection and Grief**

"That's so CUTE Jeff!"

"No it's not, it's embarrassing."

Connie frowned at her boyfriend slightly, rolling her eyes. This wasn't the exact reaction Jeff had expected from his girlfriend when he told her about Will. In fact, he was pretty sure she was going to dump him on the spot. "Yes, it is." Connie nudged him gently "It's great that your family cares that much about you. I mean, you always wished someone would be that way. Now you have a lot of people like that." She then added "And you told me your Uncle Will was overprotective anyway." She added.

"I know." Jeff shook his head "It's just sometimes he can get a little crazy about it with me and his daughter." He looked at her, putting his hands in his jacket pockets "He's serious about the shotgun too, y'know." She chuckled "He bought it to use on boys who dated Annabelle. Now he's extended it over to me." He then added "It's a little crazy."

"It'll take a lot more to scare me away."

The sound of barking got their attention as Jeff's German Shepherd, Rusty, greeted Connie with a load of kisses. She grinned widely, petting the rather friendly dog carefully as usual. Jeff had to roll his eyes at that, the fact that Will had thought he would be anything but friendly made him laugh. "Well, she passed test number one, the mutt likes you." Will stated as he stepped out of his room.

Jeff cocked an eyebrow at the man. "It's not like Rusty was exactly an attack dog to begin with." Jeff laughed a little bit "Connie James, this is my "uncle" Will Lennox." He then added "Colonel and head of NEST." Connie turned to him, her jaw dropped a bit "Yeah, I see him a lot with my dad's position, you can't exactly be surprised by that." He explained.

Will nodded his head, holding out a hand to Connie, who took it and shook it. Will made sure his handshake was firm enough to get his point across, but kept a smile on his face none-the-less. "Jeff, why don't you stay out here, while Connie and I here have a chat." Jeff sent him a look "It'll only be a few minutes, come in here Connie." He added.

Connie was tense as she stepped inside, growing more and more nervous as she walked. Will seated himself behind his on-base desk, looking straight at Connie as she eyed the shotgun rested on the surface. "Listen, Connie, I'm gonna make this as simple as possible." Will leaned back "I don't have a son of my own, I have a daughter. So, Jeff has sort of been the son i haven't had a chance to have yet." He explained "And the last girl he dated? Pretty much put him in a place that I hated, I repeat, _hated_ to see." He explained.

"Well, I'm not about to stand Jeff up." Connie shook her head "Or purposefully break his heart, or cheat or crap. I've known him almost my entire life, sir." She shook her head "Since before you even knew he existed." She added.

Will's brow furrowed quietly at that as Connie seemingly touched a nerve. He sighed a bit, standing to his feet and crossing over towards her chair with a grunt. "That's true, I haven't known Jeff long. It was a couple of months since he came here that I even met him." He explained "But rest assured, Connie, you did not want to see me after the first girl broke his heart." He then added "If you really care about him, we're not going to have a problem. Even if you break up with him, we won't." He then added "But if you ever pull something like she did-"

"I won't."

"Then we won't have a problem."

"Why are you even this protective?" Connie asked "If you're not around him all the time."

"Because a couple of decades ago, Jeff was _me_." Connie's jaw slacked a bit "Yeah, you heard me right. Back then I was William Johnson. A sixteen year old with a bad attitude and a file thicker than his ever was." He shook his head a bit "I wasn't adopted while I was in foster care. It wasn't even until I was about twenty-three that I was legally adopted as an adult." He then added "I know what it's like to go through life without someone around who cares and can show you certain things." He added.

"Can't Prowl do that?" Connie asked.

"Not everything. They don't know everything about our culture." Will explained, shaking his head "Point is, Jeff is like a son to me. He was me. And at the end of the day, that part of me will keep me helping the 'Bots out in teaching and protecting him." He then added "And nothing is going to change that. Do you understand that, Ms. James?" He questioned.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Will nodded "You've passed my test. Go out, have fun." He then patted his shotgun "But remember this talk."

As Connie turned around and left the room, she made a mental note to _never_ be alone on the shooting range with the man.

...

It had been a long time since Prowl had woken to Jeff's screams. Yet he still remained unsurprised by the shriek that came in the middle of the night. He carefully made his way to the doorway of his son's bedroom, finding him seated upwards and panting quietly. "Jeff?" Jeff nearly jumped out of his skin, but turned to Prowl "Easy, son, you're alright..." He paused "What's wrong?" He asked.

Jeff chewed his lip, and checked the clock on his bedside table. "Did you notice the date?" He questioned.

Prowl checked his eternal systems quietly, soon understanding. March 3rd. The same day that Jeff had bared witness to his mother's brutal and unmerciful slaying. "Oh Primus, Jeff." Prowl stated softly "I hadn't realized so much time had passed since her passing." He stated calmly "No wonder your nightmares returned." He added.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Jeff muttered.

Prowl frowned in response to that. He could count the amount of times that he'd told Jeff he didn't mind. He could count the amount of times that he'd explained that helping him fight back against his trauma was important to him. "I repeat to you, Jeff. That what you suffer from is trauma." Prowl explained "It is my job as your father and protector to come to your aide when you encounter such flashbacks or dreams." He reassured.

"It should be gone by now." Jeff explained "Therapy-"

"Won't make it go away in a day." Prowl explained.

Jeff rubbed his eye tiredly, but nodded and allowed Prowl to pull him out from under the covers. He felt the metal fingers coil around him tenderly as he was carried back to Prowl's berth room and set back onto his berth. When the large mech was concerned for him during the night, he had made a habit of doing this. "Dad?" Prowl paused as he sat himself onto the berth near him "Is it wrong that even now that I have a new family that loves me..." He then added "That I miss them?" He questioned.

Prowl's optics grew some sorrow in them at that. Of course, it was a reasonable question, yet, he did feel bad that Jeff still missed his mother and stepfather. "Your earliest memories are of them." Prowl explained calmly "Even though you have a new family, yes, that does not mean that the old one ceases to exist." He then added "I would be worried if you did not miss them at times." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head, clutching the soft end of the large berth. He felt giant, soothing metal fingers trace his back gently as Prowl gave a smile in his direction. Jeff would never understand how a mech as stoic as Prowl could be at times was so good at comforting. But he was more than certain he would never understand a lot of things that his father did. "That doesn't make you feel bad, does it?" Jeff asked "You know I love you and all."

"You can love more than one set of parents at once." Prowl explained "Bluestreak can most definitely attest to that fact." He then added quietly "I have made it very clear to you from day one. I recognize I am not your only parent." He explained "I want you to love and remember your parents. Because if you did not, it would make me unhappy." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head a little bit, crossing his arms. He knew that it was true, Prowl always had been that way. Yet he still felt bad in some ways, he couldn't help it, even if he wanted to. Though he knew Prowl wanted him to remember his parents, sometimes, he wished Prowl had always been his. He hated the pain he felt on nights like these, and he hated bringing it up to Prowl. "I hate having these memories sometimes."Jeff finally spoke "I don't like this kinda pain." He explained.

"No one does, son." Prowl explained "I feel it for my own mother every day since I learned of her passing." He then explained "You are far from alone in your grief, little one, please remember that if nothing else." He explained "Do you believe that you can go to sleep back in your room. Or would you rather occupy my pillow?" He questioned "You know you are welcome there any time."

Jeff looked at Prowl, and though he said nothing, Prowl carefully set the teenager onto his nearby pillow. He sighed quietly, air venting out of him quietly with a calming, soothing whir. "Dad?" Jeff questioned, looking up at him carefully "I'm sorry about Grandma." He added.

Prowl smiled sadly. "And I about your mother." Prowl explained "But I believe we shall both get through it. Together."

Deep down inside, Jeff knew that Prowl was right.

...

A/N: I know it's been a long time since my last chapter. Unfortunately, like Jeff, I too have been grieving at the loss of my grandmother a few days ago. Hope it was worth the wait. :)


	49. Snatched

**CHAPTER 49  
Snatched**

Jeff's head hurt. He didn't know why, but he could feel the pain, it seared through him and forced his head down against leather. Leather? Jeff groaned, he'd never remembered falling asleep against leather, last he'd remembered, he'd been in bed. "He's stirring." He heard something rumble in the cab "Wakey wakey little payday." He heard it sneer "We'll be arriving soon." It added.

Jeff forced himself to sit up and found himself in the cab of what was clearly a car. There was no driver, but he could see the Decepticon symbol, which nearly made him scream. And he likely would have, had the Decepticon's not made sure they had put a dirty rag in his mouth, taped over for good measure. "Don't rip that off yet, youngling." The voice chuckled "You're a long way from home. No one of importance will hear you." He then added "Resting off that little flick to the head I gave you?"

Jeff gave a swift kick to the door which was met with a holoform holding him back. He felt the talons of the holoform digging into his skin, and merely struggle violently as the car pulled to a stop and the door flew open. "The little brat giving you trouble?" Another voice spoke up as another holoform appeared at the door "C'mon kid, you fight us and I'll just rip you apart because you aren't worth the trouble."

Jeff found himself unceremoniously thrown to the ground as he groaned quietly. A mech stood above him with a pipe sticking out of his mouth, a smirk on his face. A holoform roughly pulled him to his feet as two mechs approached the one directly above him. "It was nice and easy. They protected the sparkling, but we found this one sleeping quite peacefully in Prowl's apartment." He then added "Figured he was worth a mighty high price."

Jeff felt the gag ripped off of him violently as he shrieked. "Who are you, youngling?" The mech with the pipe questioned "And don't lie to me. I will know, and you will be sorry."

"J-Jeffrey Prowler." Jeff muttered.

The mech took a small smoke of his pipe and laughed jovially. "Perfect. The vermin the Autobots fished out of the gutter last year." Jeff glared hard at the mech "Yeah, they'll pay a good sum to see him back in one piece. He's worth far more than the insignificant sparkling would have been." He then added "Bring him inside, get him situated." He noted "Sedate him if he makes any trouble."

"My dad's gonna kill you." Jeff groaned as he struggled against the holoform that held him "They'll be looking for me."

"They'd be dumb to do so against intergalactic smugglers."

The holoform dragged Jeff inside the grungiest looking ship he had ever seen. It was dark, only barely lit by some panels until they entered. What was inside looked almost like a zoo, several species kept in cage after cage. Until finally they entered another room, large and open. Jeff fought and struggled against his captor. "Froctyl, hurry it up." The holoform groaned "This little brat is stronger than he looks." He then added "Let's get him seated so we can get down to business."

Jeff thought long and hard about what he was about to do, but didn't stop. With a hard jab, he knocked back the holoform and made the hardest run for it he'd ever attempted. It was ill-fated, as the mech known as Froctyl had hold of him in one massive hand before he could run far. "Such a pain in the aft, children." Froctyl commented as he pressed a few keys and a chair moved out from under the ground "Come on, Jeffrey. We're gonna have some fun."

The chair he was shoved into felt cold, and restraints around his wrists and ankles even colder. The mech with the pipe returned, staring at Jeff and nodding his head. "Hail Prowl." The mech sneered "No need to keep him waiting from seeing his little pet." He teased.

A moment passed before a screen in front of them flickered to life. Prowl was visible, though he looked visibly exhausted "Whoever this is, I'm afraid I must contact you later. I have a situat-." Prowl's optics hit the center where Jeff sat within a moment "JEFF!?" He shouted.

The mech with the pipe stepped in front of the screen slowly. "Indeed, it is the little gutter rat you've been keeping in that base of yours."

The look on Prowl's face was perhaps one of the most frighteningly strange looks he'd ever seen. But Jeff wasn't too focused on that. He was more focused on the word, "gutter rat". It had been a long time since he'd heard something so derogatory. And though it hurt, a part of him reminded the boy that the situation he was in was far worse than that. "That "gutter rat" is _my son_." Prowl snarled "And if I hear those words come out of your mouth again, so help me Primus-" He began.

"Now, now Prowl. I'm only referring to him as he is." The mech spoke bitterly "You fished him off the street and out of the gutter. You can take a street rat from there, and you can dress him up nicely..." The mech flicked the pipe to the ground "But he's still always going to be just that. An urchin, a gutter rat." He then added "But one worth quite a sum."

"Who the frag are you people?"

"My name is Swipe. I have spent the last several years stranded on this rock." Swipe spoke bluntly "Our energon supply is short, not enough to leave. I'm sorry our desperation had to come to raiding your base." He shook his head "We only meant to steal your energon. But when you fought for it, well... We saw that we needed to persuade you rather than waste lives on a pointless battle."

Prowl's optics softened in realization. These mechs had not just kidnapped Jeff, they were holding him for ransom. This was a situation that Prowl had not expected to happen so quickly, his son to be taken for a bargaining chip. "Listen to me, Swipe." Prowl began slowly "Taking my child away from me as he slept was a low and disgusting blow." He explained "Need I tell you what I did to the last mech who was so bold as to steal him away from me?" He tilted his helm.

"Need I tell you what I did to the last hostage whose family refused to pay their ransom?" Jeff could feel cold, steel talons move along his neck "Now I know that he's little more than a little rat to you, Prowl. But I still don't think you'd wish to see his insides gutted out before your very optics." He tapped Jeff's chest lightly "It's been a long time since I have fed a human to my Sharkticons, they hunger for their next meal."

Jeff closed his eyes tightly, feeling his body as it shook violently. He'd remembered that with Tarantulas, the situation was not as scary. Back then he'd needed him alive, this mech could kill him if Prowl didn't co-operate. If the Auotbots didn't pay up what they were asking for. "Awww I think he's scared, boss!" He heard the third mech speak up "Come on kid, open those pretty blue peepers." He felt a metal talon against his eye.

"If a single hair is split from my child's head I will end you."

Jeff felt as his eye was forced open, his other eye opening instinctively. The mech was over him with an impish grin, laughing to himself in amusement. "Easy there Bloodshell." Swipe shook his head a bit "We need forty kilotons of energon to power our ship back up." He told Prowl calmly "If you wish to see your amusing little pet rat again, I suggest you have it to the co-ordinates I send you within four hours." He sneered.

"Jeff?" Jeff looked up towards Prowl "Son, don't be afraid."

The screen went black before he could finish. Swipe smirked a bit, looking down at his terrified hostage silently. He was released slowly, and picked up yet aagains by the mech they called Bloodshell. "Bring him to a holding cell, preferably an empty one or one with a species that won't make him their snack." Swipe explained "We'll need him alive for at least the next four hours if we want off this accursed rock." He added.

"I could always throw him in with the insecticons." Bloodshell teased "They'd have lots of fun with him."

"Four hours." Swipe warned.

"Would've been entertaining."

The mech carried Jeff back the way they came silently. Jeff had never been so scared of heights, but right now he felt every bit of it as he looked at the long drop down. He wondered if the mech had ever actually handled a human before, would he drop him just for the hell of it? "Stop squirming and whimpering." He heard the mech snarl "You annoying little vermin."

"I'm a human being!" Jeff shouted.

"You're an animal. A throwaway one at that."

Bloodshell opened a cell near the middle, and threw the boy in. Jeff groaned quietly, the cell was massive, big enough to hold an entire Autobot in its confines, and totally empty. As a forcefield formed over the bars, the mech sneered a bit. "If you want to nap some more, I'm sure you're no stranger to sleeping on the floor." He noted, then peered at him "After all, we all know your story." He explained "Did you fish through trash cans and beg the Autobots to take you?"

"Screw you!" Jeff groaned.

"That's a yes." Bloodshell chuckled "No wonder they felt sorry for you. Me? I'd just have done what I did to the little younglings on Cybertron." He then added "Made you eat my garbage." He laughed a bit.

As the mech left, Jeff trembled. He didn't like these mechs, at all, they were just the type of bigoted, evil, and energon hungry mechs that Prowl had warned him about. And unfortunately, if the stories were anything to go by, Jeff had a sinking feeling his nightmare was only just beginning.

...

A/N: Figured it was about time SOMEONE took Jeff for a ransom since it was bound to happen sometime.


	50. More Danger

**CHAPTER 50  
More Danger**

"You know boss, there is something I don't get." Swipe stared at Bloodshell quietly, flicking his pipe a bit "We have a human in our cargo hold. A commodity we haven't been able to even get near easily until now." He then added "He's our chance to try out their ability to make good pets or slaves." He then added "With the word getting around to the shops and all... A lot of people are interested in owning one, after all." He explained.

Swipe turned towards the cell that Jeff sat in the corner of silently. Though the boy had been known for his sharp wit and harsh tongue, the young human had said and done nothing. No doubt, he knew that they were not your average Decepticon, but rather after the highest profit they could make. "He doesn't look like he'd do much good at slave labor." He nodded "All bone, hardly any meat." He then added "But as an exotic pet?" He tilted his head "Mmmm, we could make a pretty nice profit if we take him back to the Decepticon outpost on Chaar." He then added "The younglings there _have _been requesting it."

Jeff lifted his head as the two smugglers spoke, a shiver moving up his spine. "I'm not an animal you dumb, fragged in the head, freaks." Jeff spat as the two turned to him, and the teen stood "Do you realize who you took, huh? The whole Autobot army is probably out looking for you right now." He then shook his head "You won't see a single drop of Energon."

"Oh, is that so?" Swipe snorted "Y'think because you're the adopted scum of a noble Praxian the whole world will come looking?"

_More than the adopted son of one. _Jeff thought, though he knew he would be dumb to point it out.

After all, a mech like this would love nothing more than the last Praxian youngling, let alone one with noble energon running through him. Jeff had a feeling his price would skyrocket by imagine if that became the case. "I'm still the son of one of their leaders." Jeff found a good excuse for the outburst "I've got a lot of friends in the Autobots too. A lot of friends you _don't _want to make enemies of." He put his hands on his hips "You really wanna press your luck, slagger?" He asked.

The slam of Swipe's fist against the forcefield knocked Jeff back onto his rump. Clearly, he realized, the large mech was not amused in the least by his tendencies to talk back. "You will silence yourself." Swipe stated cooly "Though your words do interest me, greatly, human." He peered towards Bloodshell "Blood, do you remember that _half-Praxian _youngling the Autobots supposedly found?"

Jeff could feel his stomach toss and turn as Bloodshell looked him over. His mouth curved into a full row of fangs, and the shield went down. "I do." Bloodshell spoke up "You talk a big game, like you're so important or something..." He chuckled "Tell me human, if I took a sample of your bloodstream what would I find?" He questioned "I can take it, or you could talk right now." He said with a tilt of his head.

Before Jeff could answer, he was lifted up, and a small prick in his arm sent a jolt of pain through him. It lasted a few seconds before Bloodshell set Jeff down easily, something Jeff knew could not be good. "Oh boss, you're going to love this." Bloodshell spoke up "Do you remember that noble, Osmar that we offlined a couple of years back?" Jeff's eyes widened slowly "This kid's not just half-Praxian. He's got the same type of Energon running through his veins."

Swipe looked at Jeff, who froze up in fear, with a look of pure glee. "Now, _that _is priceless." He stepped forward "Not only do we have the last Praxian youngling? But a noble one at that." He then added "This should make things _interesting_." Swipe sneered "I believe we haven't given the gutter rat a proper welcome." He explained, stepping forward towards Jeff "Being a noble certainly means we haven't accommodated him properly."

Jeff took his moment of fear as the chance to run, straight into the waiting hand of Froctyl. As he was lifted off the ground, he screamed, struggling and squirming as best as he could. "Should I find him a room?" Froctyl titled his head slightly "We should let our special guest get comfortable after all." He laughed a little "You're not going anywhere but straight into hands of the highest bidder kid." He explained.

"You can't do that!" Jeff shouted "My Dad-!"

"We killed your sire." Swipe chuckled "Imagine what we'll do to your "dad"." He then added "Put him in room 8a. He'll have a nice view as we leave orbit." He explained "And an even better one as I eliminate the Autobos that bring us our ransom." He laughed.

As Jeff was carried into a corridor, it was all that he could do to scream. Something he continued until his throat became horse and his body heavy. He was brought into a room, one with a recharge berth, and a single window. As Froctyl set his newfound "precious" cargo down slowly, he grinned. "Sit a spell, take a nap." Froctyl chuckled "You're not going anywhere for a very, very long time."

As Froctyl slammed and locked the door, Jeff simply sat there in fear that his words were more than true.

...

"The fact they even called him "gutter rat"."

"That's what we get for allowing his adoption story to be placed on the web." Ratchet grunted "Decepitcons like that would take great joy in teasing one by any means they could." He growled.

Prowl clenched a fist slightly, trying to keep his cool. It was one thing for Jeff to be kidnapped, that he could handle despite the fury. But him being kidnapped by those who took great joy in degrading him made his spark churn in the worst of ways. "How could I have left the apartment?" Prowl muttered "I thought Jeff would have woken up... I thought Bee would have gotten there in time." He then added "Even if they did sneak through the window, why did they have to take him?" He questioned.

"With his size." Optimus spoke up from the head of the table "It should be obvious. Jeff was vulnerable. They could take him without much of a struggle or noise made." He sighed quietly, feeling his own spark seethe with rage "What I worry is that they may determine Jeff's origins." He turned around slowly "I do not need to reiterate the fact that Jeff's standing as the only known Praxian youngling..." He shuddered "Let alone the offspring of a noble.." He stated quietly.

"If that happens they won't negotiate with anyone." Ratchet stated glumly "He's worth far more to him in the hands of his family's enemies."

Prowl slammed his fist hard against the wall at the very idea. Feeling a hand upon his shoulder, he turned quietly towards Cable. Though Prowl wanted to shrug his father off, he knew far better. "We won't let them take him, son." Cable stated calmly "Many tried this on you in your youngling years. None of them succeeded in taking you away from us permanently."

"On Cybertron we had enforcers assigned to protect the nobility." Prowl stated glumly.

The smack upside the head his father gave him, nearly knocked him to his knees. Cable stared down at his son, his optics going crossed slightly. "Jeff does _not _need your brooding son. He needs you to be strong." Cable stated bluntly "I never gave up on you when you were gone for more than a month of our time." He then added "You sure as pit are not giving up on your own son." He explained.

Prowl felt his optics peer down at the floor. He knew that Cable was right, he needed to gain control of his emotions. Though even at work, with his son in danger, it was a task much easier said than done. "Prowl?" Optimus spoke up "We are all frightened for Jeff's safety. _All of us_. But your father speaks the truth." Prowl looked up at his leader "Now more than ever we need you at your strongest if we are to find and rescue him." He explained.

Prowl slowly found his strength slowly, pulling himself to his feet. Slowly building up his stoic demeanor, Prowl nodded, signifying his relaxation. Yet as he stared around the room, he could see he was not the only one tense. In fact, the normally well composed Prime himself looked more worried than he had seen him in quite some time. "We're going to need a team in there." Prowl finally spoke up "I can't go in to get him alone. Who knows what they have waiting for us to come and get him."

"Bumblebee?" Optimus turned his head towards his youngling, who had said close to nothing "Get a hold of Mirage. We have much need for his stealth. I believe his ability to cloak could be our greatest ally in this mission." He explained calmly "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, Cable, and myself will also accompany you." Prowl nodded his head slightly "Have we a pinpoint on their location yet, Sideswipe?" He noted the silver mech as he stood by a computer.

Sideswipe slowly nodded his head in response. "And Sunny just told me through the bond he's rigged enough Energon to give those fraggers quite the show." Sideswipe stated as he cracked a knuckle slightly "They've taken Jeff through a space bridge given the signal from that message originates from the side of a dormant volcano originating in Hawaii." He explained.

"Two hours remain on the clock." Optimus spoke up "Jeff's safety is imperative, and we must not keep his captors waiting. Inform Mirage to space bridge and rendezvous with us as the volcano's base." He then spoke loudly "Autobots, roll out."

For a moment, Prowl lingered behind, fear still coursing through his spark. But within moments, he took off after the rest of the brood. His only hope and thought in his processor being that he prayed that nothing would happen to Jeff before they found him.


	51. Pain

**CHAPTER 51  
Pain**

Jeff had curled into a ball on the bed in his room by now. On the ship, he hadn't heard Prowl's voice since the message. Likely because they didn't want to give any notion that they were still in contact with each other through an artificial bond. A fact that made his prison even lonelier than it had been before. He pulled his legs closer, it reminded him of the days before Sideswipe and Bumblebee had found him. He'd often pretended that the streets weren't so bad, but then again he often lied. This was much like that feeling.

Coldness. Loneliness. Discomfort. The feeling of dread that never seemed to quite stop eating away at the teenager's thoughts. The sound of the door opening yet again got his attention. He turned over on his side to see that Bloodshell had entered, with his hands on his hips. "Anything I can get you, my little noble?" He questioned with a sneer as Jeff turned onto his side "So quiet. Where's that attitude of yours now?" He questioned.

"Screw you." Jeff muttered.

As he felt a claw move onto his back, Jeff grimaced. He could tell that it was the mech's way of quieting him by the fact he seemed to pinch into his skin. The mech chuckled above him, his red optics flashing slightly. "Tell me half-breed. Would it still hurt if I skinned you alive?" Bloodshell questioned "I'm tempted, very tempted. After what your father did while fighting us." He added.

"If I were you, I'd be more concerned with my plating." Jeff groaned "My dad's coming for you whether you freaks see that or not." He stated as he quickly made a transformation into his Cybertronian form "Try ripping my skin now freak." He stated as he carefully smacked the hand away.

"Parlor tricks, nice." Bloodshell noted "Are those doorwings still growing?"

The surge of electricity he shot through Jeff's left door wing was the most painful thing he had ever experienced. He screamed, loud and hard as he felt his doorwing twitch and spin in pain. As Jeff attempted to transform again, a second pain shot up, a punch and slam to one of them. "Ouch that one sounded like it hurt." Bloodshell teased as he laughed "Just as painful as it was to have my wings clipped by your sire." He dropped Jeff violently.

Jeff's Cybertronian form forced him into his human one. Even still he could feel the searing pain that shot up his back and into his door wings. Prowl had always warned him of this, that the worst way to hurt a Praxian was through their door wings. "My dad... My dad is going to KILL you." Jeff explained with a quiet whimper "And if my biological dad did, he would do WORSE." He explained.

Bloodshell let out a small laugh at that, cracking his knuckles quietly. "By the time they get here, they'll be too busy to focus on me. Just as my comrades currently are with their preparations for them." He explained calmly "Why do you think I'm even coming back here for a little payback for this?" He questioned, as he pointed out two nubs that once held wings "The wings that your slagger of a sire ripped off in anger. And thereby forced me into a grounder mode." He explained.

"You can't rip mine off." Jeff growled "You'll kill me. You need me."

Bloodshell chuckled, using a foot to move Jeff onto his stomach. "That's true. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little "fun" with you before we take off." He explained with a light chuckle "You're almost eighteen, aren't you?" Jeff turned away "Good, that means I won't get chastised for torturing a child." He explained teasingly "Why don't you get back into that little Autobot form of yours?" He questioned.

"Why don't you eat Tox-En?" Jeff spat.

The next thing Jeff knew however, the door had slammed open. Jeff closed his eyes, quietly thankful that he had been saved by the bell. He stared up slowly towards Swipe, who only stared down at him coldly. "He is experiencing severe pain, you dolt." Swipe growled "Do you know what damage you could have done had that been on a higher setting!?" He then added "We need him in one piece!"

"Were you listening?" Bloodshell asked.

"For long enough." Swipe noted "Stop playing with the toy as if he were a prisoner. He is a PRODUCT."

"I'm neither." Jeff growled quietly.

The second surge through him made him shriek loudly, this one came from Swipe. And though he had not hit his door wings, which were luckily protected, he could feel the severe pain through his body. "Do not push your luck." Swipe stated coldly "We can find other ways to torture you that do not involve a fatality. And I've had just about enough of that mouth of yours as it is."

Jeff laid against the ground quietly, weak, pained. The pain in his door wings had subsided but he now felt week, and he could feel a bit of blood too. "See, now he's damaged." Swipe shook his head "Lay him down on his bed to rest it off. You've had your time to play, let's get on with meeting the Autobots." He stated "We need to get this over with." He explained.

As Jeff was tossed onto the bed, he groaned quietly. Though he wasn't unconscious, he sure wanted to be. He wanted out of this waking nightmare, he wanted to be back with the Autobots. But he also knew that at this point, it was just a longing, these mech's had power over him, and a lot of it. And it would take quite the miracle to get him out of there.

...

Prowl clutched his spark slightly, gritting his metal teeth. It was the third time in the last ten minutes that he had felt a surge of pain through his and Jeff's bond, and he knew that meant one thing. They had tortured him, or done some physical damage to him at the very least. "Prowl?" Cable stepped up behind him as they stood in a waiting position about ten feet from the base "What's wrong, son?"

"His door wings hurt. And it is _not _growing pains." Prowl muttered "I think one of them has been purposely bringing him excruciating amounts of pain, but I can't tell." He closed his optics slightly "I don't like this, father. I've never felt his pain this bad, not even with what happened with Tarantulas." He explained with a quiet murmur "It _hurts_."

Cable slowly massaged the mech's shoulder, knowing the pain he was speaking of all too well. To speak the truth, the fact Prowl could feel such pain enraged him as well. The thought that any of the Decepticons may have been hurting his grandson at that moment was a mental image he did not need. "Prowl." Prowl turned to him "It'll be alright, son, all we need to do now is wait for the signal." He then added "He will not be off lining today."

Prowl knew that much was true, as the boy's spark was still beating strong. But he also knew that it didn't make the pain he felt his child in any less agonizing than it was. Resting his blaster against his shoulder, he looked thoughtfully over at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who seemed to be listening in. "You two got a signal of any kind yet?" He questioned "We need to hurry this rescue mission up."

"Nothing." Sunstreaker growled lowly "I'm not liking the fact we haven't heard from Prime or Mirage yet." He then added "We should just go plowing into that damn ship, let me wring the fraggers necks while you grab the kid." He then added "Every minute he isn't here cracking one of his annoying little quips the more ancy I get and I don't like that." He sighed.

Sideswipe played with one of his swords carefully. "Tell me about it, if anyone else were in there I would throw caution to the wind." Sideswipe commented bluntly "Sunny and I both." He patted his chestplate "I'm still half tempted to. What with the gaping weak spots in the ship." He then added "But any place we go in, we could either be hurting Jeff or them. And I don't like it..." He explained.

_"Sunstreaker."_

_"Yeah Prime, what's the status?" _

_"Mirage is inside the ship. He will open a door for two of you. The rest are to accompany me."_

"I'm going in there." Prowl stated immediately.

"Bad idea." Cable explained "They'll find it fishy if you don't show up to hand over the ransom."

If it had been anyone but his father, he would have smacked the mech upside the head for questioning him. Yet as much as it pained him, he knew Cable was right. If he wanted Jeff back, Sideswipe, Sunsreaker, and Mirage were the best chance he had at getting him back. "You get him back." Prowl spoke carefully "You bring him back safe and sound or so help me, I'll have your heads." He explained "If he's hurt further-."

"Hey, it was our idea to rig the ransom." Sideswipe spoke up "This is our honorary kid brother we're talking about, Prowler. If you don't think we'll protect him with our lives, well..." He carefully checked his gun "You obviously don't know how big "brotherhood" is to the two of us."

"I agree." Sunstreaker noted "Get your aft moving Prowl."

"Do not press your luck." Prowl snapped "I am still your superior. And I still deserve respect."

"We can argue later." Cable stated "Move it you two."

Without another word, due to Cable's glare, the twins had transformed and sped off. Prowl didn't like it, even if they did love and care about Jeff, putting his son's fate in the hands of the terror twins was nerve wracking. Yet he knew that he had no choice, the whole thing depended on their plan working. And for now, he was needed elsewhere.

All he could do was hope.


	52. Rescue

**CHAPTER 52  
Rescue**

The sound of footsteps near the outside of Jeff's room startled him awake. He groaned quietly, turning on his side, he braced himself for whatever he would hear. Would he be subjected to more torture? Mocked some more? He didn't even want to give it any more though than that. Because the other options were even more unpleasant. "Do you think this is where they're holding him?" He heard Sideswipe from some distance down the hall.

"I don't know, it's the first hallway we've gone down." Sunstreaker snarked back "Would you quit getting so agitated? You're worrying is just making it worse on me." He explained "And I won't have my pain in the aft brother be the reason the 'Cons notice we're here." He explained.

Jeff's eyes lit up, knowing the voice and demeanor could only belong to one person. Carefully climbing off the bed, he slowly pulled himself towards the door, falling against the wall. "SIDES! SUNNY!" Jeff said as loudly as he would allow himself without being loud enough to alert any of the smugglers "Guys, I'm in here... I'm in here." He added.

From the outside, Sideswipe perked his head up slightly. His optics searching for the side and door in the hallway that clearly held Jeff. With a quiet growl, his optics narrowed. "Y'hear that?" Sideswipe asked Sunstreaker "Sounded like Jeff... And it didn't sound _good_." He relaxed a bit "Cover me while I slice through whatever door these sluggers have him in?"

"You know it, bro." Sunstreaker nodded.

Sideswipe rolled down the hallway as quickly as he could, carefully scanning his surroundings. Though he didn't see any signs of cameras, he knew that in a place like this, anything could be around the corner. "Jeff?" Sidsewipe whispered loudly "Kid, where are you? Keep talking to me." He noted.

"Over here."

Sideswipe came to a stop at a door quickly, retracting one of his blades. He quietly took a deep breath. "Kiddo, take a step away from the door if you're anywhere near it." He heard subtle shifting, and plowed the blade into the door "Don't worry bud, I'm coming."

After a few moments, he ripped his way through the door, throwing it aside. Immediately the mech had crouched next to the teenager, taking in small burns and a few bruises. "Primus almighty, Jeff." Sideswipe felt his body flare up in anger "It's alright kid, we're here, I gotcha." He slowly picked Jeff up and settled him onto his arm plating, putting his fingers to his helm "Prime, we've got Jeff."

_"Well done. Get out of there immediately."_

"Hey!" Sideswipe turned as he found Bloodshell making his way down the hallway "What the frag do you two Autoscum's think you're doing with that piece of Decepticon property?" He questioned.

Sideswipe carefully lowered Jeff to the ground, his optics flaring with anger. To say the look on Sideswipe's face was animalistic would have been an understatement now, it was terrifying to simply look at. "You the fragger that thought it was OK to cause pain to a growing youngling's DOOR WINGS!?" Sideswipe snarled back at him.

"So what if I am?" Bloodshell sneered.

"Then I'd be saying my prayers if I were you." Sideswipe replied "Because I'm going to _enjoy_ ripping apart the pit spawn who had the _audacity _to put my kid brother through that." He slowly activated a second sword from his other arm "Sunny, take Jeff and go." He added.

"You kiddin' me?" Sunstreaker stated as he rolled to Sideswipe's side "I'd like a crack at him too."

Bloodshell stared between the two angry mechs slightly. Though they were a few feet smaller, such a stature did not make the looks of fury they gave him any less nerve-wracking. "Listen, mechs. We can talk this out." Bloodshell chuckled evenly "I called him "property" lovingly." He continued to chuckle "Come on, let's talk this out."

"Sure."

The blast Bloodshell got straight to the gut nearly sent him flying across the room. The smoking cannon Sunstreaker held simmered into nothing as he smirked. "Good talk." Sunstreaker turned to Sideswipe "You want the limbs, or the head?" He asked.

As Bloodshell flipped into action, Sideswipe plowed into the mech without mercy. There were not a lot of things that sent Sideswipe into a rage, but this was easily one of those lines you did not cross. Ever. "You like picking on kids? Seeing them in pain!?" He drove a blade deep into the mech's chest "How do you do when you're up against someone who can actually DEFEND THEMSELVES you pit spawned, glitched piece of scrap metal!?" He asked.

Bloodshell fell square on his back, finding Sunstreaker looming over him. "If you were smart? You'd have spent last time riding on your high horse kicking children around." He quickly grabbed one arm, and broke it off "And more time making sure you had half the processor to know who the frag you're messing with before you do something stupid." As Bloodshell screeched, Sunstreaker growled.

The ripping sound of Sunstreaker literally ripping Bloodshell's spine from his body was sickening. But, as if it were nothing, Sunstreaker kicked the decapitated head to the side and tossed the rest to Sideswipe, who proceeded to rip what was left of his spark out, and crush it. "Guys?" Jeff looked between the twins carefully "That was..."

"No one screws with my kid brother." Sunstreaker stated as he beat his chest with a fist "You never got the chance to see me this angry the last time. But believe me, if you'd been in any worse condition." He then added darkly "That death would have been much slower, and _much _more painful." He explained "Leave that piece of trash behind Sides." He carefully scooped Jeff into a hand "Let's get 'im out of here and to the Hatchet." He explained.

Jeff groaned a bit, but settled into the armor plating of Sunstreaker, knowing that he was safe now. "Don't worry Jeff, you're safe now." Sideswipe nodded his head a bit "Come on, who knows what kind of silent alarm he may have tripped."

Jeff didn't like the thought of that.

...

Prowl silently cursed the twins for rigging the "ransom". To say the least their plan to damage and confuse them had worked, for all of a few minutes. After which Swipe and Froctyl had charged him, Cable, and Optimus faster than they could blink. He had the one called "Swipe" pinned, but quickly found himself thrown against the ground as the giant mech leapt for him. "Such a stupid move, Autobot." Swipe snarled "Thinking you could save your little pet with little more than parlor tricks." He explained.

"I know my child is safe. I just wanna make sure you have to go through a little pain!" Prowl snapped back.

Letting a blast collide with Swipe's shoulder, Prowl flipped the Decepticon over a second time. Grabbing hold of either side of his body, Prowl through him into the side of the ship in anger. Swipe felt his body hit the ground, and groaned in pain. Though Prowl didn't waste a moment, activating his two shoulder mounted cannons. "So it's true." Swipe snarked "You truly have gone soft and found a little soft spot for a gutter rat."

Prowl snarled at the further use of the word that had angered him in the first place. Tackling the mech into the ground, he pile drived his face hard into the dirt and drove his gun deep into his chest, firing off a barrage of shots. Swipe groaned, between the blasts from the energon, and the piles of blaster holes that now riddled his body, he fell to his knees. "I implore you, say that word towards my son AGAIN." Prowl snarled as he put the blaster to his head "Give me a reason to blow your head off of it's shoulders."

"Gutter RAT." Swipe snarled back.

The swift twist that it took to rip Swipe's head off his shoulders was the most violent move Prowl had ever used. Blasting once more at his spark for good measure, he allowed the Decepticon collapse to the ground. "Dad!"

Prowl stared over as Jeff and the twins appeared near the area above him. Relief swept over Prowl even as he noticed the bruises and burns upon his body. "Jeff, thank Primus." Prowl breathed in quietly "I..."

"LOOK OUT!"

Prowl turned his head just in time to see the massive cannon Froctyl had being pushed in the way of Jeff. Optimus's optics widened as the large cannon fired, as did Prowl, the movement was so swift and so sudden, Prowl had only one reaction. Leaping in front of Jeff, he allowed the blast to collide with his own chestplate instead. Shrapnel and metal flew through the air as the mech hit the ground with a loud clang. "_NO!_" Jeff shrieked._  
_

Sideswipe was quick to hold Jeff back. "Kid, stand back!"

"DAD! DAD!"

Prowl groaned, pain coursing through his body. He could hear Jeff protest against the twins and slide down an incline to be beside him. "Jeff, it's alright. It didn't hit the spark." Prowl groaned quietly, he could see Cable move from the battle and rush towards him "Father, get him out of here." He groaned "Get him to safety." He stated.

"Why would you do something so stupid!?" Jeff shouted.

"It would have killed you." Prowl snapped "I told you I'd take a bullet for you, son. Never thought I'd have to prove it th..." He fell back slightly "Urgh..."

Optimus turned to Froctyl, taking a blade underneath his chin, and "gutting" him quickly. He slowly turned towards the group, his optics widening as he saw his damaged second-in-command for the first time. As he rushed up, he quickly noticed how weak and pained Jeff was and stared at Cable. "You and the twins get him to Ratchet. Mirage is standing by with the ground bridge." He stated calmly "I will be right behind you with Prowl." He carefully crouched to his side "Ease yourself old friend. You took a great deal of damage."

"Worth it." Prowl groaned "Is Jeff okay? Neck hurts too bad to move."

"He's fine old friend, he's safe." Optimus offered.

It was the only relief Prowl had as the injuries he sustained forced him into stasis lock.

...

A/N: I thought it was about time that Prowl took a "bullet" for Jeff so-to-speak. ;) For those who may or may not be disappointed Mirage didn't appear, Jeff will meet him next chapter. Reviews make my day.


	53. Aftermath

**CHAPTER 53  
Aftermath**

"Why would he do something so stupid?"

"STUPID!? HE SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Jeff cringed at the words as Ratchet gently applied ointment to his wounds "You could have worsened the damage done to you, Jeff, why would you go down for him?" He then added "You were supposed to come back here safely." Jeff was silent at that "If you think a father wouldn't take a literal "bullet for their son-"

"Adopted." Jeff interjected.

Ratchet's optic ridge furrowed at the unneeded correction. "As if it matters!?" Ratchet questioned "You are his "adopted" son when he tells you he loves you. You are his "adopted" son when he nurses you back to health when you're too sick to leave your bed. You are his "adopted" son when he tucks you into bed every night to bid you goodnight." He explained bluntly as Jeff stared him in the optics, his eyes softening "And you were his "adopted" son when he saw that blast coming for you, and selflessly took it instead." He snapped "You are the son of that mech in EVERYTHING but Energon. And if you question that you are foolish."

Jeff felt his eyes fall at that, knowing all too well that Ratchet was right. As he stared at his father silently, he knew full well that the resting mech loved him more than anything. Yet there were times he needed to be reminded that not all close families were formed by blood, Energon, or DNA. "Dad'll be okay though, right?" Jeff questioned "I know he's gonna live and all... But there weren't any...?" He paused.

"Of course not." Ratchet shook his head slightly "It hit him hard, but not hard enough to do any damage." He paused a bit "He will however need to rest off the surgery that it took to fix him up." He explained "Do not worry, Jeff, he will make a full recovery." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head, resting against Prowl's arm a moment in relief. "Trust me, my friend." A thick Italian accent sounded out, causing Jeff to turn to a small, red mech "Your papa is quite the fighter. I've seen him at his best and worst." He shook his head.

Jeff tilted his head at the newcomer as Ratchet caught sight of his confusion. "Jeff, I don't think you have had the pleasure of meeting Mirage." He nodded "A covert ops specialist, and the very reason the twins were even able to rescue you." He then added "He and your father go a ways back." He added.

Jeff tilted his head again, though he had heard much about Mirage, it was hard to believe this mech was him. When Jeff had pictured the mech, whom he knew to have been wealthy on Cybertron, and even a bit full of himself. He'd expected someone more regal, and less normal. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mirage." Jeff nodded his head a bit "Dad's told me a lot of things." He added.

"And I have likewise, heard much of you." Mirage inclined his head "It's my pleasure to meet you as well." He paused a moment "Your Grandfather wanted me to tell you that you're staying with him until Prowl recovers." He explained "I've been asked to take you there once Ratchet has tended to you." He added.

"I can't stay with him?" Jeff asked Ratchet.

"He needs his rest. You may seem him in the morning." He felt as Ratchet finished his work "Now transform so I can see the damage done to your door wings." Ratchet stated calmly, Jeff allowed himself to transform "Thank Primus, there is no great amount of damage done." He sighed in relief "Just let me take a more through examination and you'll be on your way."

Mirage seemed to watch the procedure with quiet curiosity. Jeff took it as only an indication that Mirage had never seen a "half-breed" in person before. He cringed as Ratchet went to work fixing things, but it was quickly over. Allowing Jeff to return to his still far more comfortable human form. "Alright, get some rest, don't Transform for a few days." Ratchet stated "And you'll make a full recovery." He sounded more than relieved "Thank Primus above." He muttered.

Jeff gently moved a hand onto his Godfather's arm, rubbing it slightly. Though he knew that he was partially hiding the worry he had felt in front of Mirage, he knew that Ratchet had been scared. "It's okay Ratch." Jeff explained "It hurts, but at least I'm alive, right?" Ratchet slowly nodded his head a bit "You'll tell me when dad wakes up, right?" He asked.

"Of course." Ratchet nodded his head "Mirage."

"C'mon." Mirage patted Jeff on the back "Better not to keep ol' Cable waiting."

Jeff exited the med bay with the mech slowly, taking him in. The more he saw of him, the more the regality of the mech did show. The way he carried himself especially stood out to Jeff as different than the rest. "So, you and my dad..." Mirage turned his head to him "Were you like, friends? Dad never really specified or anything..."

"Old academy rivals." Mirage snorted, waving a finger "We do not get along very well. Butt heads. Seems to think I'm stuck up." He noted "But he is a good mech, good person." He explained "So we co-operate on the battlefield and in missions." He added "You should not worry for his safety so much, my young friend." He noted "I know it still bothers you. But I have seen him go through far worse." He smiled "You go back tomorrow and he'll be his usual self." He added.

"Yeah, thanks." Jeff smiled as they reached Cable's apartment "Thanks for walking me..." He paused a moment "I guess I'll see you around, it was nice meeting you." He then added "And thanks again for helping, y'know, save me." He explained

"A pleasure, Jeffrey." Mirage nodded his head "On both counts."

As Mirage left, Jeff couldn't help but feel that it would not be the last he'd see of him.

...

"You need to get those thoughts out of your head."

Jeff turned his head towards Cable slowly. The older mech's holoform stepped over, handing Jeff a tall glass of water. Jeff shook his head, taking a long sip of it, and then looking back at the mech. "Your father loves you." Cable shook his head a bit "If he has the chance of course he's going to put your safety before his own. It's his job." He explained "If he hadn't I would have." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head in understanding, taking another sip. "I just... I've lost my parents before." Jeff explained quietly "When dad went down... I was scared that it was the end of the line for me." He sighed "Who wants an almost eighteen year old kid? I'll tell you who, nobody." He explained.

Cable couldn't help but snort at that, Jeff turned his head and cocked an eyebrow toward him. Shifting a bit, and leaning forward toward his grandson, the mech shook his head. "You have more family than just Prowl, Jeffrey. His death does not make us go away." He then added "If I couldn't handle taking you in for whatever reason Smokescreen or Bluestreak would take you." He then added "If they couldn't, Ratchet would. If he couldn't, Bumblebee would." He explained "You never have to worry about not having a home, that'll never happen." He explained.

Jeff felt himself blush, knowing that much was true. Though it had taken him some time to realize what he had said was a false fear of his. "I know Grandpa... I guess that's just not what I mean." He paused a moment "I just... If I ever lost dad after loosing all the parents I've had." He looked down "Do you realize how much it would have hurt?" He asked.

The holoform gently pulled an arm around Jeff, pulling him close to his body. Jeff leaned in closely, pulling his legs onto the couch, and resting his head against his shoulder. "I know, Jeff. You've been through much. But it's your father's choice to be as selfless as he is." He shook his head "But I am certain no matter what. He will fight to stay with you, even if it's against Primus himself." He then added "I have no doubt about it."

Jeff nodded his head again, knowing that was also true. Prowl had fought a long time for the right just to adopt him. And even though he could die in the line of fire, most likely protecting him, it did not mean he would let it happen. "I guess sometimes I'm just... Scared that at some point that's not going to be enough." He then questioned "Maybe I should stop worrying so much."

"You should." Cable nodded "The more you worry, the more stressed you are." He placed a gentle kiss on Jeff's head "And I don't like to see you in that kind of state." Jeff only nodded slowly in response to that "Feeling any better now that it's off your chest?" Jeff only nodded slowly in response "Good, then perhaps it is time you got to bed, you need to rest off your wounds." He explained.

Jeff nodded, slowly pulling himself off the couch. He cringed at the pain that shot through him, he allowed Cable to direct him towards the bedroom. He found himself on the bed within moments, and relaxed. The feeling of a familiar bed under him was by far the greatest feeling in the world after what he'd gone through. But it would be even better after he finally would be able to see Prowl the next day. "Goodnight Jeff." Cable stated quietly "Sweet dreams."

As he slipped into a sleep, he silently hoped and prayed that Prowl would be awake by the time he was up tomorrow.


	54. Discussions

**CHAPTER 54  
Discussions**

"I'm so glad you're okay, dad."

Jeff felt his body relax slightly as Prowl rubbed the back of his head with an index finger. It felt good to feel the mech's touch again after worrying all night, it really did. Prowl smiled from the medical berth he laid on and sighed a bit. "I should say the same thing about you... I was terrified for your safety Jeff." Prowl stated "It looks like the ointment Ratchet told me he gave you is doing the job though." He paused a moment "He told me about your talk yesterday." He began.

"It's not that big a deal." Jeff replied.

"But Jeff, this IS important." Prowl spoked up calmly "I thought that after nearly a year of this... You'd have realized by now that whether you were adopted or not doesn't matter." He tilted his head a little bit "I always refer to you as my "son", don't I?" Jeff looked down a bit, nodding his head "Then why do you ever begin to think that you are not to be protected and loved in the way a biological offspring of mine would be?" He questioned "Because biological or not, you're still my son." He explained.

Jeff shifted a bit uneasily. "You're going to think I'm silly."

"Try me."

Jeff looked away for a long moment before taking a deep breath. "When it turned out I was half-and-half. And you started to teach me about my door wings, and transforming, and stuff..." He paused a long moment "Well really before that, when we knew I wasn't related to you. Or well, Ratchet confirmed it." Prowl's door wings sunk a bit "I saw how disappointed you were at that. And I guess a part of me has just thought that..." He couldn't get the words out.

Prowl stared at his son silently, but nodded his head. "You thought I still longed for a child of my own?" Jeff nodded his head slowly "But I have that, it's you. I have the documents and court papers to prove it." He stated calmly "Just because I cannot say I have sparked a child of my own does not mean I don't have one "of my own". If we went by that logic, Ratchet would not be a father. Optimus would not be a father. Inferno would not be a father." He explained "Do you understand that Jeff?" He asked.

"But don't you wish you had had a sparkling. Like Turbo?" Jeff asked.

That was a hard question for Prowl to answer. Of course there were days he longed to have that connection, but he didn't linger on it. He was proud of the son he did have and thanked Primus every day for the blessing he'd bestowed upon him. "Some nights, I wonder what it would be like." Prowl admitted calmly "Mostly because I imagine you would be an amazing big brother." He explained "Turbo has proved that to be true." He shook his head "But I never long for a child in place of you." He added.

Jeff shook his head a bit. "Never?" He asked.

"Never." Prowl confirmed gently "Why would I wish that more. Yet risk my life to save yours? There is no logic there." He explained, Jeff was silent at that "I want you to know this, Jeff. You are everything to me. And never let anyone or anything tell you otherwise." He then added "Do you understand me, youngling?" Jeff nodded his head "Good, now do not blame yourself for the damage, either. It was my choice." He poked Jeff in the chest "And I would make it again and again." He explained.

"Yes, sir." Jeff nodded his head a bit.

Prowl smiled a bit, satisfied that they could put that worry behind them. "Now, don't worry about me either, okay?" Prowl noted, with a tilt of his head "You'll be staying with Grandpa for a few more days. But I don't think either of you will mind that." He explained "Tell him to take you to the movies or something on me. Get your mind off of all of this." He explained.

"I don't want to leave your side." Jeff admitted.

Prowl chuckled at Jeff's comment, shaking his head a little bit. "Son, you need to get on with life. I'm fine, really." Prowl commented "I've taken far wore damage in battle, and so have you." He explained "Besides I'm supposed to be worrying about you, not the other way around." He added, then stared towards Cable, who had made his way into the med bay "Hello, father." He explained "Good to see you took no evident damage."

"I'm just a little rusty." Cable explained, stretching a bit "But I certainly can hold my own in a fight. Trained you, didn't I?" He added "How are you feelin' son?"

"Better." Prowl replied "Especially now that I see Jeff."

Cable nodded his head, eyeing his grandson slightly. "I think he probably feels better too." Cable patted the mech on the back "You ever do that again without warning me, and you'll be in for a lecture. I don't give a slag how old you are, you'll need one." Jeff chuckled a little bit "It's bad enough I have your siblings to deal with, I don't need you getting reckless again on top of it." He added coyly.

As Cable rubbed Prowl's back, Jeff couldn't help but smile. He'd seen the soft side of Cable before, but never quite towards his children as much. Though he supposed in private, or in situations like this, he was more likely to. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine." Prowl stated "Get Jeff out of the house, take him to see a movie or something." He then added "Put it on my charge account." He explained.

"Of course." Cable nodded, rubbing Prowl's shoulder gently "I love you son."

That got Jeff's attention, as it had been the first time Jeff had heard him say that directly to Prowl. Prowl's mouth seemed to curve into a smile. "And I love you, father." Prowl simply replied "It's been a while-."

"Yesterday made me realize I should say it more." Cable admitted "I don't say it nearly enough."

Jeff allowed them to have that moment before interjecting. "Love you dad." Jeff nodded.

"Love you too." Prowl nodded back "Be good."

This time, Jeff wasn't as reluctant to leave, in fact, a certain bit of calm swept over him.

...

"Jeff."

Jeff nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Optimus's voice. He turned his head towards the mech slowly as he rolled to a stop in front of his school the next afternoon. It was odd to see an Autobot other than Bumblebee there to pick him up, yet he simply blinked. "Hey Optimus, what are you doing here?" Jeff questioned "Where's Bee?"

"I relieved him of his duties for the afternoon." Optimus stated as he popped the passenger's side door open "I wished to have a word with you."

Jeff hesitated a moment, worried that he may have been in some sort of trouble. Yet the uncomfortable stares from fellow students urged him into the passengers seat to avoid a rampage. "What about big guy?" Jeff asked "Last I checked I haven't pulled any pranks with Sideswipe lately." He explained as Optimus pulled out onto the street "Everything okay?"

Optimus was silent for a long moment, as if thinking his answer through. "I wished to apologize to you." Jeff raised an eyebrow "Two days ago, it was my aiming that caused the blast to nearly hit you... And cause damage to your father." He explained "I feel deeply upset that I did so... If you had been killed... Or Prowl been severely damaged..." He paused a long moment "It was a poor calculation on my part."

Jeff shook his head, patting the dashboard carefully. He should have known, after all, it was like Optimus to formally apologize even when there was nothing to apologize for. "You couldn't have known I would come up on that ledge." Jeff explained "Besides, I know you'd never hurt dad or I on purpose." He sighed a bit "I know you way better than that." He explained.

Optimus thought that over in his processor. It was a bit of a compliment given it was Jeff he was speaking to. For at one time, he was almost certain this would have made the boy afraid of him for a few months. "I thank you for your understanding Jeff." Optimus explained "I suppose I was afraid it would trigger you due to your still standing trauma." He explained "I would not have blamed you, I simply felt the need to apologize." He added.

Jeff only nodded his head a bit, leaning back. "You don't have anything to apologize for though." Jeff shrugged "You were just doing your job, that's all. I mean... Yeah, it could have ended badly, but it didn't right?"

There was silence, and then Optimus spoke once more. "I am glad you feel that way. As I was informed the events greatly unsettled you." Optimus explained, Jeff nodded his head, knowing now what had prompted it "I was worried, admittedly." He explained.

"Why though?" Jeff asked.

"I feared you might start loosing your trust of us."

Jeff felt his heart - or spark - drop. The fact that Optimus had worried about that made him feel quite bad. Given that they had done so much to gain it, and had earned it. It was most definitely something that would take a lot more than this to break. "You guys have done so much for me. Given me a home, a family, support..." Jeff shook his head "You guys believed me about Jack and got him arrested and my criminal record wiped." He explained "Even if I sometimes wonder about stuff... You guys are always going to have my trust." He then added "Or I'd have run a long time ago."

Jeff realized it was the first time that he had admitted that out loud. And by the purr of Optimus's engine, he knew he had given the leader a great deal of relief. "Of that, I am more than glad to hear." Optimus told him gently.

And not to his surprise, Jeff was glad to hear himself say it too.


	55. Visiting

**CHAPTER 55  
Visiting**

It was that week that Ratchet had decided it was time for Jeff to meet the other side of his family. After all, Ratchet was his legal family, his godfather, and yet he had not met anyone from his side yet. Jeff did know that the only family he had was First Aid, the only legal "sibling" he had (other than his unknown biological ones) even if it was a godsibling. Yet he couldn't help but feel a little nervous about finally getting to meet him. The drive to the base the medic's adopted son was located at was long, so Ratchet had allowed Jeff to lay across his seats as he drove.

"Jeff?" Jeff groaned quietly rubbing his eyes gingerly "Alright, youngling. It's time to wake up, we're here." He tried again as Jeff stretched, and pulled open his door stepping out and allowing Ratchet to transform "You sleep like a rock, as the humans say." He teased "I've been calling your name for at least five minutes." He explained.

Jeff chuckled a bit, nodding his head quietly. He knew that Ratchet had called him out on this multiple times, but it was true none-the-less. It had been Ratchet's fault for leaving the night before they were supposed to arrive. But then again, Ratchet liked to be on time, to say the least, and you never wanted to question his logic either. "You're even earlier than usual." Jeff heard a younger voice speak up "Primus, dad, you could have taken your time."

Jeff turned his head to see what must have been First Aid. He was a tall, white mech with red accents and a red helm, his blue optics were striking, and his smile friendly. He looked to be a little older than Bluestreak in age, though Jeff couldn't honestly tell if that was accurate. "I was anxious, I haven't seen you in nearly a year." Ratchet stated as he carefully pulled the mech into a hug "It's great to see you, First Aid." He explained.

"You too." First Aid spoke brightly, turning his head "And this must be Jeff." He noted, putting his hands on his hips, and looking him over "I've heard a lot of you from the old mech. But it's great to finally have a face to the name." He explained.

Jeff didn't know how to reply, having never had a sibling before. He shifted a little on his feet, and smiled, putting his hands into his pockets. "Same here, Ratchet's told me all sorts of stuff about you." He tilted his head a bit "You're even more impressive in person." He added kindly "It's great to finally meet you and all. It's been a long time coming." He explained.

"Sure has. I've been waiting to meet you ever since dad told me I had a godbrother." First Aid eyed his adoptive father jokingly.

Ratchet looked ready to clock him upside the head, yet only pulled him into a one armed hug. That was a familiar sight to Jeff of course, it was an action that he often got when the town of them were alone. "If you were about a foot shorter I may have head locked you for that one." Ratchet teased "But for now, let's get to your apartment so that Jeff can settle his things down." He explained "Then I'll see about cutting a foot off your height." He teased.

"He this violent with you?" First Aid asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah." Jeff chuckled.

First Aid only winked at him, which Jeff calmly returned. He liked the mech a lot already, enjoying his humor and the fact that he was so open and friendly. Once they'd gotten to the apartment, Jeff was shown his room, and he began to unpack at once. It almost felt like moving to a new foster home, in a way, given how he had packed, and the new surroundings. But he shook the feeling off quietly, it only made him uncomfortable. "You know, you were a pretty big surprise."

Jeff jumped and turned to see First Aid in the doorway. "Oh, yeah. I uh... I can imagine." Jeff commented.

First Aid smiled a bit, shaking his head. "I never thought I'd see the day that Ratchet took even partial responsibility for someone else." He explained, tilting his head "You must have wormed your way into the old mech's spark pretty good." He explained.

Jeff shrugged, still not liking how that sounded no matter who said it. It implied him being more special than a young boy who was in the right place, at the right time, with the right people. Which, in his opinion, was all it really had been. "Well, dad needed someone to say they'd take care of me if anything happened to my new immediate family and all." Jeff shrugged "Ratchet's a nice guy, and he just wanted to help out." He explained.

"That and you stole his spark away." First Aid teased "Then again, I hear you have that affect on people."

Jeff only shrugged again. "I guess, I mean a lot of people like me now. But I used to piss everyone off back when I first came to them." He explained, frowning a bit "It wa sn't until people like Ratchet, Prowl, and Sideswipe started to reach out to me that I got anybody "liking" me." He then added "I was too "tough" back then, didn't need anybody." He explained.

"Yeah, we'll knock that wall down mighty fast." First Aid noted "Believe me, I've been there." He then stood straight "So listen, dad tells me you want to be a field medic?" Jeff nodded "Well, it just so happens that I'm a field medic myself." He explained "Why don't you finish unpacking and I can take you to meet a few of my colleagues and learn some of the ropes?" He grinned.

Jeff's eyes lit up. "I'd like that, a lot." He replied.

Jeff could only hope it would all go over well.

...

"Be careful throwing around your Osmar's son by the way."

Jeff turned his head towards First Aid with a cock of his eyebrow. His lineage wasn't exactly a secret anymore, that was true, yet it still confused him when he said that. "Why not? He was like... The best field medic you guys had right?" He shook his head in confusion "Don't I get a bit of bragging rights there with you guys?" He asked.

First Aid chuckled at that, shaking his head a bit. Jeff had certainly brightened up at the thought of where they were going. He stared him down a bit, and sighed. "Your dad is as much of a legend as Ratchet, Prowl, or Optimus Prime." First Aid shook his head "You mention you're Prowl's son. And to these guys it will be cool." He then added "But Osmar? Primus above, you'll be bombarded with questions you probably can't answer." He explained "Unless you ever met him." He added.

Jeff held back that he had met him once, given the fact that might have been a bad idea. "Wouldn't they know anyway? I'm pretty sure it's no secret who I am." Jeff put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the mech thoughtfully "What do I say if someone just knows off-hand? Like you said, I never exactly met him." _At least not for more than a couple of minutes. _He reminded himself "I don't want to disappoint anyone." He explained.

First Aid chuckled at the boy's obvious nerves at meeting those in the profession he hoped to rise to. Carefully crouching down, he placed his hands on his knees and stared at Jeff. "They'll get over it. Come on kid, they're just regular ole 'Bots, you have nothing to worry about." He added "If anything I'll hold off their question for ye, okay?" Jeff nodded "Now loosen up." He explained, jovially.

"Are you always in a perpetually cherry mood?" Jeff asked.

"Most of the time." First Aid teased, standing back to his feet.

Jeff smiled, having a good feeling that they would get along just fine. As they entered the med bay, Jeff took great notice in the fact it was much bigger. No doubt, because the base they were on specialized in the medical side of things. A group of mechs were gathered near a couple of Autobot-sized desks, chatting over an Energon. "Hey!" First Aid slowly approached "Got a guest with us today, guys."

One of the mechs, a green one, turned his head towards Jeff. "You talkin' about the runt?" He snorted.

First Aid gave the mech a gentle smack to the back of the helm, rolling his optics. "That's my godbrother, Jeff. No teasing him when I'm around." He then added "It just so happens he's currently training to be a field medic himself." Jeff simply waved a bit, blushing at being in the spotlight "I figured I might show him a few things and all. So play nice." He explained.

A second, silver mech who leaned against a wall stared at Jeff. The mech looked older, a little worse for the wear, and unimpressed. "They training children now? Primus, old mechs like me won't last much longer." He explained "Tell me, boy, how far along in your training are you? Level 2, 3?" He questioned.

"Six."

Nearly every optics was on Jeff at that point, nearly all of them looked shocked. "I'll be slagged, good for you kid." The blue mech from before stated "You can see the good stuff then at least. Considering you'll be trained enough not to break anything." He then added jokingly "Just be sure that if you do, you're using Greyhound's tools. They're old as pit anyway."

"I'm old, not deaf, and I heard that." Greyhound, the grey mech from before snarked back.

The laughter that sounded out from the mech's including First Aid made Jeff more comfortable. It had been just like First Aid had said, he was silly to worry, they _were _just mech's after all, and learning would do him a great deal of good. "C'mon Jeff. We were just about to work on a drone we brought in after minor field repairs." The blue mech then added "You can give us a hand. And we'll all answer questions you have and all."

Jeff smiled and made his way towards them. He was definitely ready for a day among this group.


	56. Offers and Nerves

** CHAPTER 56  
Offers and Nerves**

"So how old are you Jeff?"

Jeff stared up at Blue Moon the blue mech from before. He smiled a bit, looking back down at the drone he was watching First Aid work on at the moment. "I'm gonna be eighteen in a month." He replied "It's funny, I never thought I'd smile about that." He then added "But it's so close to my "Gotcha Day" that I can't really help it I guess." He explained.

""Gotcha Day"?" First Aid questioned.

Jeff quickly realized the concept may have been foreign to the Autobots. Given they did not have to go through so much trouble to adopt their own. "The day when Prowl adopted me." Jeff explained ""Gotcha Day" is basically when you celebrate the day you and your adoptive parent or parents became a family." He shook his head "I never thought I'd have one. I always thought I'd either still be on the streets, or y'know... Aging out about now."

"Must make your first "Gotcha Day" a really special one." Greyhound noted.

Jeff nodded his head, even if they didn't make a big deal out of it, it was to him. After all, it made him feel good to think that soon enough, he'd have been in his new life for a year. "Now, kiddo." First Aid looked at him "When you see damage like this on the field." He pointed towards the damage in the drone's armored plating "You're going to want to save it for once you're back here, can you tell me why?" He asked.

Jeff leaned over the drone, scanning it over carefully. "It's wiring's completely fried." Jeff pointed out "If we don't replace the wires and reconnect it to the artificial spark, touching most anything else will kill it." He then added "But first you're going to have replace the fuel lines. One of them's leaking." He turned to First Aid "Did I get anywhere near the ballpark?" He asked.

The trio was silent, even First Aid, who looked over the fuel lines carefully. "Good eye, Jeff." First Aid finally spoke "Primus above, Ratchet's right. This is your natural calling." He then added "I didn't even notice the fuel pumps. Advantages to being small in stature I suppose." He explained.

Jeff wanted to say that he got it from his dad, because he knew he did. But he also reminded himself of First Aid's warning. Jeff only smiled a bit, and took in how much Ratchet himself had contributed to it, as well as Prowl. "Dad and Ratchet helped me with that. They helped me use my disabilities and skills to my advantage." He then added "Like my ADHD, it gets me hyper, but not being able to sit still that much makes me work faster." He then added "And my attention to detail and all... Well, that part's obvious." He explained.

Greyhound nodded his head a bit, working with First Aid carefully. "Typically things that might be seen as a "weakness" or "useless" are our greatest assets." The mech stated calmly "I have the Cybertronian equivalent to your ADHD as well. I know how handy it can be, especially in a fight." He then added "As one of your human books once put it, it's our "natural battle reflexes"." He chuckled.

Jeff nodded his head a bit, smiling widely. "Jeff, can you handle the lower wires for me?" First Aid questioned.

Jeff's eyes brightened up, he'd never been asked to help with anything of this magnitude before. Yet he simply went straight to his work. Remembering everything Ratchet had taught him, he worked carefully to remove the old wires, and replace them with newer ones. "Primus that kid is impressive." Blue Moon stated "But be careful, you crossed the wrong wires here." He gently showed Jeff the correct way "Don't worry much though, it happens all the time." He explained.

"You really think I'm impressive?" Jeff asked.

"I've only seen a handful of younglings around your age do this with such ease." Greyhound offered "What you have is unmistakable talent. You don't see a lot of that these days." He added "I'd love to get the chance to take you out for your first field run." He added, staring down at him "If your father would allow me the honor to do so." He explained.

Blue Moon nodded his head. "Greyhound's done it for a lot of the greats too." Blue Moon stated "Can't get much better than him for your first field mentor." He added.

Jeff slowly nodded his head, knowing that Prowl would want to meet the mech first. Yet here was a mech with no relation to him, offering to take him out into the field and be his first field mentor. That was not an honor he'd be expected to be given by any veteran who had likely been around as long as Greyhound had been. "Sir, it would be my honor. My dad'll want to meet you first though." He explained "But t-thank you." He added quietly.

"It'll be my honor to take the son of the Autobot second-in-command into the field." Greyhound nodded "Especially when they seem to be as talented as you have proven yourself to be." He then added "Now, let's get these repairs started." He added.

Jeff nodded his head, and waited for his next instruction. Though inside, he could not help but feel great elation at the thought of going into the field for the first time. Whenever that may be, he now knew that he would (hopefully) have someone to take him out.

...

"It'll be several years before you're field ready." Ratchet reminded him "But Greyhound is the best of the best since your father passed on." He shook his head "If he sees the talent in you, then you most certainly have my blessing." He then explained "After all, I'm not a field medic myself, you _will _need another teach you to teach you the field work." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head in response, he had always known that. But he was also stunned, knowing what Ratchet had just said, that he had seen anything in him. Many had told him he had talent, including Ratchet. But at times he had wondered if it was just familial support. For the first time, these were people outside his family. For the first time he truly embraced and accepted the fact he had inherited his father's talent. Leaning forward as he sat on the bed, he took a deep breath. "I know it'll be a few years." Jeff started "But even with a few years under my belt by then... Do you think I'll be ready to train under another of the greats?" He asked.

"You've kept up with me, haven't you?" Jeff nodded at Ratchet's question "You are more talented than you give yourself credit for Jeff. Most your age would not even be near level six in their training." He then explained "You're not quite prodigal, but you _are_ gifted, something which is hard not to recognize." He then added "Do you not realize that?" He asked.

Jeff looked thoughtfully at the mech, nodding his head. It was hard for Jeff to really comprehend it all, and with good reason. Up until his training he hadn't been told he was "gifted" at anything. He'd always been intelligent, but school smarts were one thing. "Yeah, I get it, Ratch. Sometimes it's just hard to remember that." He pushed the bangs of his brown hair from his face carefully "I wouldn't even know my talent had you not taken me under your wing." He added.

"Well we do know." Ratchet explained "And you need to accept your gift and accept the attention it will bring you." He paused "Make your father and I proud in your training now, and your training with Greyhound later." He shook his head "Though I know you will, you are your father's son." He chuckled a bit "And he was as stubborn about his gift as you are now." He explained.

"Really?"

Ratchet snorted, and nodded his head as he thought of similar talks he'd had with a young Osmar. Granted, he hadn't trained the mech, and only worked very closely with him. But he had met a young Osmar at the Autobot Academy and had the same type of talk that they were having now. "When he was in the Academy. Long before he worked alongside me in the Autobots." He paused a moment "Your father was asked by the greatest field medic of his time to train under him." He then added "I found him huddled in his dorm, worried that he wasn't as "gifted" as everyone believed."

Jeff shifted a little bit, peering up at his godfather, and tilting his head. "But you talked him into accepting it?" Ratchet nodded his head, he chuckled a bit "Did you even know who you were looking at, at the time?" He asked.

"None of us could." Ratchet admitted "But I knew him to be destined for great things. Just as I know you are."

Ratchet stepped towards the open doorway, resting his hand on it. He looked back at his godson with an encouraging smile that he only showed to family. With a small nod of his head, he added. "Your father would have been proud of this day." He explained "And I have no doubt he is." He then added "Dinner is in the mess hall in about an hour. I'll call you when we are headed down."

"Thanks Ratch." Jeff nodded "For everything."

Ratchet only nodded as he left Jeff to think over his words. If his father could be so uncertain as that, and be as great a medic as he was. Then perhaps he wasn't wrong thinking he could have the talent they said he did. And it was like Ratchet said, it would be a few years. He didn't have to worry so much now. All he could do was silently hope that he would be ready when the time came.

And to be honest, the day he found out was one he looked forward to greatly.


	57. Brothers

**CHAPTER 57  
Brothers**

That night, Jeff found himself awake in the middle of the night yet again. It happened every so often, most of the time, when he thought about his parents - any of them. He sighed quietly, taking a sip of the bottled water he'd taken from the mess hall that night. "Couldn't recharge either?" Jeff turned his head as First Aid stepped out into the den, Jeff shook his head "Something we have in common then. I have a hard time sleeping when I think about them too." He added.

"What?"

"My parents." First Aid explained "The ones that created me, at least."

Jeff frowned, he'd nearly forgotten that First Aid was Ratchet's adopted son himself. Jeff nodded his head a bit, staring at his godbrother quietly. "Everyone thinks they'd all be proud of me. And sometimes... I just wonder how true that is." He paused a moment "I mean sometimes I wish that I could see them. Whenever something big happens in my life." He shook his head "Is that weird?" He asked.

"No, I concur." First Aid shook his head "Ratchet told me the stories about the stories though. How they have "visited" you, when you needed them." Jeff nodded "It's a thing with our race. Sometimes barriers in parts of our programming... Can pick up messages from those that have passed on." He shook his head "My creator has visited me a few times. Not always there to talk, but I've seen him." He added.

"Yeah, sometimes I feel or see them too." Jeff nodded.

First Aid nodded his head a bit, smiling at Jeff. He understood what Jeff was going through, another milestone they weren't there to celebrate with him. Though Prowl would be elated, it always felt sad when your biological parents could not be there. "It sucks. I know." First Aid noted "We love the parents that took us in, they're our worlds to us." Jeff nodded "But you always wonder what it would be like if they were there too." He explained.

"It did help when I talked to dad earlier though." Jeff smiled "He was so excited, he told me there was no way I was turning Greyhound down." He explained.

First Aid chuckled, and nodded, having figured that would be Prowl's response. "Well, no duh, right? If you were my kid I'd be over the moon." Jeff chuckled at that notion "It's just sort of an obvious thing, right? He's still your dad and all, and he's going to beam with pride." He then added "It's a nice feeling when you feel this way too, isn't it?" Jeff nodded, that he could agree with whole-heartedly.

He smiled at the thought of how excited Prowl had been, in fact. It made him feel good, and happy. He didn't have a lot of it growing up, so there was no surprise when it came to that fact. "I'm thankful that he's in my life every day." Jeff smiled widely "He didn't have to take me, he could have gotten a young kid." He shook his head "If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be waiting to age out of the system right now. No support, nobody cheering me on." He added "I only really started to open up to you guys after dad reached out to me." He explained.

First Aid nodded in understanding, having heard the story multiple times before. "Well, I'm glad he did." First Aid spoke up "Because from what I have seen today you're a pretty cool kid to hang around." He explained "So, doesn't look like you'll be getting into bed anytime soon?" Jeff shook his head "Alright then, while you're up, want to see something cool?" He asked, holding out a hand.

Jeff looked thoughtful, it was getting late, but he trusted the mech. He climbed onto the outstretched palm and allowed First Aid to carry him through the quiet, dark hallways of the base. When he finally came to a room, First Aid pulled it open to reveal a long staircase. Not to Jeff's surprise, it led up to the roof. "Whoa, we're pretty high up." Jeff explained "What are we doing up here anyway?" He asked.

"You'll see. Just watch the sky."

For a moment, Jeff had no idea what he was implying, but then he saw them. Streaking across the sky, they looked like falling stars, but from the stories he knew better. "Are those...?" Jeff began.

"Yep." First Aid nodded "They were supposed to be landing on Earth around this time." He explained with a grin "I'd take you out to greet them, but I wouldn't want to scare the scouts already out there." He explained, turning to Jeff as he clutched his chest a bit "Jeff? Jeffrey? What's going on?" He asked calmly.

"My spark." Jeff muttered "It feels weird, I feel a tug. A hard one." He turned to First Aid calmly "You don't think..."

First Aid was aware of the children of Jeff's siblings, most people were aware that Osmar had kids. But what he hadn't expected was that either of them had actually survived, let alone that they may have arrived that night. "I don't know." First Aid shook his head a little bit "I'll call Prowl, and wake Ratchet up..." He explained "Perhaps that is the case."

Jeff felt a knot form in his stomach.

...

"Lieutenant Dreadson reporting."

Prowl took in the younger Praxian for a moment in awe. He had never met Dreadson, nor his sister before. Yet he came with the air and tone to him that his father had once carried. His dark green plating and golden trim were regal, and very fitting of a young noble. Yet before Prowl in the base First Aid occupied, he dropped all regal training to show a commanding officer respect. "At ease." Prowl inclined his head "You no doubt wonder why I have called you here Dreadson." He explained.

Dreadson shifted on his feet, and nodded his head. "I suspected it may have been because of the fact I never commed in after the destruction of Praxis." Dreadson explained "Forgive me, Prowl. I was simply working upon the orders nobles have, I evacuated quietly and quickly." He explained "My father was ahead of me, and my sister behind me. Though I do not know either of their fates."

Prowl felt a tug in his spark at the young mech, not looking forward to the news he had to deliver. "Your father is passed, son. He was killed here on Earth. Though very recently avenged." Prowl placed a comforting hand on the mech's shoulder "There's something else I must discuss with you, however. As it's imperative you especially are made aware of this."

Dreadson felt his spark fall as Prowl delivered the heavy blow. He had worried that his father's spark would extinguish, but he hadn't wanted it to be the case. "What is it sir? Have no others survived? Is my sister offline as well?" Prowl stared at the young mech slowly "Please sir, I can handle whatever the news may be, but-." He began.

"Your father left behind another son."

Dreadson stared at Prowl as if he had to have been joking. And as far as he knew, he had to have been indeed. After all, his mother had passed into the Well a long time ago, and that made procreation impossible. Yet, from behind Prowl, Jeff took a few steps into his view, and even Dreadson could not ignore the small tug at his spark. "I don't... Understand. He's not even of our species." He finally spoke up "And mother is dead. How is that my father could have created an organic?" He asked.

"I'm kinda... Half-and-half." Jeff slowly transformed into his own Autobot form "My mom was human... That's what we're called." He paused a moment "And your dad was my "sire"..." He explained, he felt the mech's optics on him as he slightly cowered back "I'm uh... Jeff by the way." He waved slightly and transformed back into his human form.

Dreadson stood there for a long moment in silence, looking at Prowl a moment. When the mech turned to Jeff again, it was with a soft smile on his face, and a small crouch to him. "You sure have dad's optics, and color scheme." Dreadson explained "I guess that makes me your older brother, indeed." He nodded his head "I'm Dreadson." He held a finger out to the small human.

Jeff turned to Prowl, who only smiled and nodded at him. Slowly, he shook the large mech's finger, and allowed Dreadson to straighten himself up. "I have been raising your brother since we found him living on the streets." Dreadson turned Prowl with his mouth hung open "We had not known what he was at the time. It was a great relief to know we rescued him from such a life when we did." He explained "I don't suppose you'll want to take him now?" He questioned.

Dreadson shook his head slowly. "Of course not, if you're his caretaker I won't do that." Dreadson explained, rubbing his chin plate "I'm more stunned at the fact he lived on the streets." He shook his head "Dad would have hated that, for any of us." He shook his head a bit "But if Jeff is my brother, I would like to be a part of his life as well. I won't take him from you. But you're still talking about family here, and like dad that's a big deal to me."

Prowl nodded, understanding what Dreadson meant. "Prime and I talked about if either of you felt that way." He then added "If you so choose, we live on a base several miles from here. There are many vacant apartments, and you are welcome to join our team." He then turned to Jeff slowly "I'm sure Jeff would appreciate having a member of his biological family in his life." He explained.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Dreadson nodded, and turned to Jeff slowly "But first, why don't we take a walk, Jeff?" He explained "Get to know each other a little better?"

Jeff could tell the offer was genuine, yet still felt rooted on the spot. Dreadson wanted to be in his life, and to get to know him. But what if how he acted changed that? He wasn't a noble type, he never had been, to this mech he could be the worst example of a little brother ever. Prowl merely smiled encouragingly, and inclined his head. Jeff nodded. "I-I'd like that." He said nervously.

He only hoped it wouldn't be as hard as he felt it would be.

...

A/N: This was supposed to happen much later. But I felt having Jeff get to know his bio family is something I wanted to explore a bit. I hope you guys are excited to get to know Jeff's brother! Don't worry, no changes in dynamics, no custody fights, just a new relationship in Jeff's already complicated life. LOL Reviews make my day!


	58. Getting Acquainted

**CHAPTER 58  
Getting Acquainted**

"I'm surprised you believed us."

Dreadson turned his head slowly towards the boy slowly. Truth be told, if his bond hadn't kicked in and allowed him a look into the mind of the young boy, he might not have believed it. In fact, he hardly believed it now. Yet, he knew it was the truth, the boy looked and acted like his father, not an easy task for any copycat to do. "I got a taste of a sibling bond." The mech explained "Though, I must admit... I am a bit, perplexed." He explained "I suppose human biology must work differently, however." He explained "How old are you, Jeff?" He asked.

"Seventeen. Turning eighteen next month." Jeff explained "We age a little differently than you guys do, we count our aging each year. So it's like my-."

"I understand, I have looked up your aging on the internet." Dreadson nodded a bit, putting his hands on his hips "So, do you want to tell me what you were doing on the streets?" Jeff was silent at that, not all that certain he wanted to answer "I know father would never have allowed that to happen. So I can only suspect that given you are adopted by Prowl..." He sighed "It is nothing good."

With a small breath, Jeff began to explain the story. Of his stepfather's death, about Jack Eerie, and about the Battle of Chicago which had left him homeless and alone. Dreadson had a look of anger and frustration on his face. "This Eerie fellow get his just deserts, I hope?" Jeff nodded his head "Good. Primus, if I had known I had a sparkling brother out there going through this." He paused a moment "No one should be confined to a cage, or forced to fight for their meal." He explained with a vent of air "Let alone a member of my family." He explained.

Jeff shook his head, leaning against a wall. "It's okay. When I was sixteen the 'Bots found me. They gave me a home." Jeff explained, chewing his lip a bit "In some ways I'm actually glad I struggled. Because if I hadn't gone through all of this, they may never have found me." He looked at the ground, and put his hands in his pockets "My adoptive family's been good to me too. They took me in and accepted me, couldn't love me any more if they tried." He then added "So don't feel bad just because you're my big brother, okay?" He questioned.

Dreadson knew it was a childish request, yet nodded. It was only childish because it was a feeling any older sibling would feel. For Autobots, a sibling's bond is among the strongest bonds to exist, and to feel Jeff's pain while talking about it was not fun. "It does make me feel better to know you are treated well now." He explained "I won't take you from them, that I promise you. I can tell that your "dad" cares about and loves you very much." He tilted his head to him "I can see it in his optics." He then added "You think you'll have room for one more family member?" He asked.

Jeff stared at the mech, smiling. "You really want to be a part of my life?" He asked.

"You're my little brother." Dreadson chuckled "Strange or not, we're family. Father taught me to love and enjoy the company of all members of our family. And no doubt, he would want us together, am I correct?" Jeff nodded his head in agreement "I've always been the baby of the family, though. So I'm gonna be new to the whole, "big brother" thing." He then added "I guess we can learn how this whole dynamic works together."

"Yeah, that would be cool." Jeff nodded.

Dreadson noted how the young boy seemed tense, and frowned a bit. He knew that the boy was nervous, and to tell the truth, he was too. He wasn't all that sure how good of an older brother he would make. But he also knew that he was going to do his best to earn the boy's trust, and become as close as his adoptive family seemed to be to him. "Look if you're worried that you're not gonna fit whatever standards you think I have. Don't be." He then added "You're only seventeen, you're still a youngling. I expect you to act like a youngling." He then added "The whole nobility thing is more of a title anyway anymore. Whose around to enforce how we act, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jeff chuckled "So, I can just be myself?" He questioned as the mech slowly nodded "Good, because I grew up the exact opposite of nobility from day one. So I would not even know the first thing to do." His older brother laughed lightly in response to that "You know, it's funny. I came here to meet my Godbrother, and it turns out I got to meet _both _my brothers." He shook his head.

Dreadson smiled and let his door wings twitch with delight at being called "brother". After a long time of being away from his family, to finally have a piece of his now passed father here warmed his spark. And deep inside, he had a good feeling that their sister was going to enjoy him too, as soon as she undoubtedly got past the randomness of it all. "I've always wanted a little brother." He mused out loud "And I think you're gonna do just fine." He explained.

Inside, Jeff felt his body relax from the kind sentiments that showed him.

...

"Thank you."

Prowl turned as he and Dreadson arrived at the Chicago base. They had left Jeff with Ratchet to complete his stay, as they still had a few days out of the weekend left. Dreadson transformed up from the sleek Mazaradi form he had chosen, and smiled a bit as Prowl turned. "Y'know, for taking care of him." Dreadson explained "He told me the whole story, and Primus. If I had only known, I would have followed Prime's message sooner." He explained.

Prowl nodded his head, placing a hand on the young mech calmly. Prowl knew how he felt, he had always hated the thought if it had been his sibling in the situation. Let alone the fact that he openly wished he had come to Earth sooner to have met Jeff sooner. "Trust me, the pleasure has been all mine." Prowl explained "I never could have sparklings of my own. So even before I knew his true heritage, his presence was a blessing." He explained "One I now hope we can share with as many living biological relations he may have." He explained.

Dreadson nodded his head in response, understanding completely. "He told me he has little luck there. And about that slagger of an uncle who should not even count." He explained "I know that our sister, two uncles, and a cousin got out of Praxis alive." He explained, shaking his head "With any luck by the time he's older, he'll have an equal number of biological and adoptive relatives to call his own." He then added "None of which would ever treat their family that way."

Prowl's spark skipped a beat of that, more Praxians had lived. Not only that, but more biological relations for Jeff, something that Prowl knew he quietly would long for at times. "I am thankful to hear that. Jeff does not voice it often..." He paused "But I know that he does at times wish that he could learn more about this side of his family." He then added "I just hope that together, our families can provide a well-deserved and loving environment for him." He carefully put a hand forward "But first, I'd like to formally welcome you into my family, albeit unofficially." He explained.

"Sir?" Dreadson tilted his head in confusion.

"You are the brother of my son." Prowl explained "I believe it is only right that by that logic, I consider you a part of my family. Even if it is nothing official, nor formal." He explained.

Dreadson stared at Prowl for a moment, but took a step forward and shook his hand. It was a fair reasoning, to join the families given the situation. He nodded his head a little bit, and let a smile tug at his lips. "That's a deal if you ask me." They released and Prowl rubbed a sore area in his chest "Whoa, you okay, sir, you don't look so hot." He explained.

"Fine, I'm recovering from surgery. This may take a day or two off of that." Prowl shook his head "It's alright though, the worst of it is done. I'm just not allowed in the field yet. This is my first time off my berth all week. I wanted to be there when he met you." He explained "I knew he would be nervous, and need me there." He explained.

Dreadson's optics twinkled at that. It made him feel good to know that at the very least, Prowl treated him right where some other foster homes had not. To say the least, Dreadson didn't want to find out that any member of his family was still being mistreated. Though now, all of that fear had finally drowned out from their talk alone. "You really love him don't you?" Prowl nodded in agreement "Good, dad would be happy to know that. He really cared about my sister and I." He paused "He'd want what you're giving Jeff for him."

Prowl nodded his head in agreement yet again. That much he was certain was true, it was all any parent who loved their children wanted for them. "I would like to believe that is true as well." Prowl nodded his head slowly "I would also choose to believe he would have been happy to see the day you two met." He explained, placing a hand on the mech's shoulder again "I must get to recharge before I give out here and now. Prime will show you your room, his office is the top floor." He explained.

"Thank you, sir." Dreadson nodded.

Prowl nodded and entered the base with the mech right behind him. He silently had a good feeling that this mech would do Jeff some good, in fact, he was certain of it.


	59. Needed Understanding

**CHAPTER 59  
Needed Understanding**

Once he'd returned to the Chicago base, Jeff began to make a big effort to have a relationship with Dreadson. It was not that the openly friendly, and loving mech had made it the least bit difficult, however. The mech seemed to go out of his way to seek Jeff out and make an effort to help with raising him. Within a few days, it became clear that what Jeff had worried was a feeling of obligation was a feeling of genuine love. That was new for Jeff, as he hadn't had anyone but his mother in his life that was a biological relation that he truly felt had loved him. Even if, quite obviously, she had a rather strange way of showing it.

Then again, it was a fact that Jeff was starting to learn the more he lived with the Autobots. Their species were, in general, very open with their love, both for their biological, and adopted kin. That night, he and Dreadson had just finished with another six hour math tutoring session. Something which was new, and a little odd, even though he struggled with math. Yet Dreadson had none-the-less agreed to help him for that reason alone. "You've got to give yourself more credit." Dreadson explained "Through all the research I've done, it would seem to me you do very well. Especially given the amount of time you weren't in school." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head, and leaned against the couch, looking up at him. "I know, I know. I just hate that it's really the only subject I really have to fight for my grades in. I mean, I still get an "A", but..." He sighed quietly "It's just so frustrating." He leaned forward a bit "Sometimes, it sucks, mostly because I'm already working through my stuff with, well..." He paused "You know, working on my training and all." He explained.

Dreadson nodded his head slightly, understanding. It was hard to keep up with studies and with training such as the type Ratchet put him through. "I'm sure the Hatchet would understand the need for you to cut down your training." He explained "You know, like your father has been trying to get you to do since tuesday?" He questioned as Jeff rolled his eyes "Don't roll your eyes at me, punk. It's the truth." He stated bluntly.

"It's bad enough I need tutoring for math now." Jeff shook his head "I don't want special treatment. I want to handle my stress on my own."

Dreadson sighed quietly, knowing what gave him that attitude. Everyone did, it was what was left over from his attitude while on the streets. Sometimes, Jeff did need a gentle reminder that he was no longer alone, nor needed to be. "You're no longer just some kid with no one around. You have me, your adoptive uncles, grandfather, Prowl, Ratchet, the base." Dreadson shook his head "If you just faced stress alone without our help, where would it get you, kiddo?" He asked.

"I guess nowhere." Jeff explained "But it might as well be saved for next year. School's out in like, two weeks. Ratchet's gonna give me a break anyway for my finals week." He shrugged "But I get it, I really do, I just... Sometimes it's hard to remember and all." He explained "You get into a routine, and different habits and it's hard to break." He explained.

"I get it." Dreadson nodded "Just gotta remember that, okay?"

Jeff nodded his head as Prowl exited a room quietly. He smiled at Prowl, and Dreadson nodded his head. "Welp, I should get back to my own post, Prowl. But we knocked out his homework for the next few days." He explained "I need to get back to work though. So I'll catch you later, shorty." The latter said in an only affectionate manner.

"Thanks again, bro!"

Prowl smiled a bit as the young Praxian left, noting the wide smile on Jeff's face. The experience of having a biological relation he felt safe around certainly was helping him. And he could only quietly hope that that effect would continue. "It looks like things continue to go well with your tutoring." Jeff nodded in response to Prowl's observation "I'm thankful for that, even though I do continue to remind you, I only wish for you to do your best." He explained "There is no need for you to force these perfect grades on yourself." He explained.

"It's not like that anymore." Jeff explained "I just want to give everything my best shot. The straight-A's thing is pure luck." He explained "I just... I like the feeling it gives me to know that I'm doing that good, y'know?" He shook his head "Don't worry too much about it, okay?"

Prowl only nodded his head in response to that. He knew that Jeff was telling the truth, he had heard this many times. But sometimes, it was good to hear again that he did not think he had such high expectations for him. "Understandable, but with you, sometimes I cannot be too careful." He sighed quietly "You know, your birthday's coming up." He explained.

"Please don't go renting Universal again." Jeff laughed "As awesome as that was, I think we can go smaller this time."

"I agree." Prowl nodded his head "I wanted to do something big for your first birthday with me. But I do believe we are a little low on time to plan that now." He explained with a shrug "I simply wanted to know if there was anything in particular you might want to do." He explained

Jeff was silent for a moment, looking down at the ground and thinking. "Maybe we can go away for the weekend?" Prowl looked at Jeff curiously "Just the family, you know, like a vacation?" He questioned "A little alone time away from base might do us both good." He then added "I mean, how cool would it be to just spend it with the family?" He asked.

Prowl was silent for a moment. "We'd have to discuss it with the others, but I don't see why we couldn't." Prowl nodded "With Lockdown and the Decepticons silent as of late, getting time off should not be too hard for us." He explained "But we'll need to spend the next major event on base, I believe. No doubt, the rest of the base will wish to partake in the events of June thirteenth." He explained.

Jeff's head shot up at the mention of that date. "You remembered my "Gotcha Day"?" Prowl nodded his head slowly "Sorry, I just sort of thought... Well, that it was just going to be a "Happy Gotcha Day!" type of deal. I mean..." He paused "How do you know anyone's going to even want to celebrate it at all?" He asked.

Prowl eyed Jeff in surprise, uncertain of why he would ask. "We've talked about it for a while now. Jeff, that's the day you came to stay for good." Prowl paused a moment "The moment we became your _family_. That is not something we would simply write off, never." He shook his head a bit " I'm not even allowed to talk about our plans. Other than to say that we need to be here." He explained.

"Why's that?" Jeff questioned.

"I want your first "Gotcha Day", as you put it, to be special." Prowl explained "It won't be as grandiose as Universal Studios. But I still am working to make certain our first one as a family is a great one." He seated himself on a couch near Jeff, and looked over at him "Why would you think we wouldn't want to celebrate it, anyway?" He asked.

Jeff was silent, and shrugged his shoulders a bit. In truth, it was stupid for him to have thought they wouldn't. But at the same time, he didn't know if anyone would remember, let alone care enough. "I don't know, I knew you'd remember. I just didn't know if it was worth celebrating to you guys. Or if it's another foreign concept to you." He explained.

"Of course it isn't. We celebrated such things on Cybertron too." Prowl seated himself down "You've had several of these worries as of late, Jeff, would you mind telling me why?" Jeff was silent "Is it because of your memory? Are old memories surfacing?" Nothing in response "Jeff, I love you, and in some ways it does worry me. On top of the wondering if I always wanted a Praxian child..." He then added "I also had to have a long talk with you after I found you hoarding food last month." He explained.

"You guys went out without telling me." Jeff shook his head "I was alone with the drones for almost the entire day." He then paused "When people would do that it usually meant that I wouldn't get a meal for a while." He explained.

"You _know _we'd never leave you without food." Prowl noted "And now it seems as if you are pushing yourself further in math. As well as this worry about us not caring about a special day such as that." He looked Jeff in the eyes "Whatever it is, you can talk to me." He explained "Have people been saying things about you while I was not present again?" He questioned.

Jeff shook his head a bit, taking a deep breath. "It _is _because of my birthday." Jeff explained "I don't know. It's just... If you guys wanted to, you could dump me now and not even have to deal with me ever again." He paused "I'd be eighteen, not even Dreadson would be legally required to take care of me anymore. No one would be, because I'd be taken out of the state's hands. I'd be my own problem." He paused "I guess I've just worried that at any time, I could screw up and that could happen." He shook his head.

Prowl's optics softened a bit at that, understanding fully. "So you have been working extra hard like this to keep me impressed?" Jeff nodded, slowly, his holoform activated and placed an arm around his shoulders "Jeff, we would never abandon you like that. I do not believe there is a thing in this world that would make me not want you in my life anymore." He explained.

"Doesn't stop the nightmares of getting taken away. Or thrown out." Jeff muttered.

"Well you should tell your nightmares to stop." Prowl shook his head "Because they are wrong. You are my son, you are a part of this base. And you're going to turn eighteen here, as well as grow into a man here." He explained "None of us are like your foster parents, nor your uncle. We look forward to that." He pushed Jeff's head to face him "Understand my words, Jeff. You are not going _anywhere_." He added "So stop straining yourself and worrying, because all that will do is make me concerned for your mental health."

Jeff nodded his head slowly, staring at the ground quietly, he leaned against Prowl. Though he felt guilty, he couldn't help the feelings he had had. "I guess I just needed to hear that." Jeff shook his head "I just didn't want to slack off, or do the wrong things and..." He sighed quietly "I'm sorry I made you worried, dad." He said quietly.

"It's alright." Prowl stated "Just try to remember that next time you feel like resorting to your old ways." He then added "You need not change, to me, you are perfect just the way you are. You needn't change a thing."

Jeff only smiled in response to that. Inside, he could already feel his fears calming. And even if they'd stay there until his eighteenth birthday came and went, he was slowly growing confident that he had nothing to worry about.

...

A/N: I figured as his eighteenth birthday is approaching, this is something that needed to be covered. Hope it worked out well. Reviews make my day!


	60. Celebration

A/N: Whoa! 384 reviews? This officially has the most reviews of any story I have written! I would just like to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed and supported me so far. :) Your reviews really do make my day and put a smile on my face. :)

...

**CHAPTER 60  
Celebration**

Jeff had felt bad for telling Prowl about his worries the moment his eighteenth birthday was over. His birthday had been small, like he had wanted, but still something he quite enjoyed. They'd gone down to a lake where Jeff remembered his dad taking him as a kid and spent a weekend up there before returning. At that point, Jeff felt himself more relaxed, more free. He was eighteen, an age he had once been worried about turning, but now, had no reason to fear. He wasn't sure that fear was fully done, but for now he had relaxed.

The morning of June thirteenth had come faster than Jeff had expected. He yawned tiredly as Rusty greeted him with a lick to the face as usual. Slowly scratching behind the dog's ear affectionately, Jeff gave a happy sigh. It was official. A year ago, he had been trembling with fear as he struggled to get ready to face a judge who would decide his fate. Yet now, here he was, a year later, still with a family who loved him, still adopted. It almost seemed like a waking dream to him in some ways.

The door creaked open as Prowl poked his head in, a smile spreading on his faceplate. "Good morning son." He then added calmly "Happy Gotcha day." He stated, going silent with an almost unreadable look on his face.

"You okay, dad?" Jeff asked.

Prowl nodded his head slowly, though Jeff wasn't sure at first if he was really okay or not. "I'm fine, son. I just... I am in complete disbelief." Prowl stated calmly "It's hard to believe that it was only a year ago that I was fighting to keep you." He explained, shaking his head "It just continues to amaze me that I was lucky enough to become the son of a boy such as you." He added.

Jeff seated himself up, and continued to pet Rusty as he smiled. "Funny, I was just wondering how I was lucky enough to get a dad like you." He admitted calmly "So, should I prepare myself for whatever this surprise is you guys had." He questioned "Or is it going to be a while?" He questioned.

Prowl's sly grin told him that it wouldn't be long before he saw what it was. Climbing out of bed, he stretched slightly, looking up at Prowl, who merely crossed his arm and continued to smile. "I'll let you get dressed." Prowl noted "Don't take too long however." He explained.

Jeff made sure to quickly dress himself going by what Prowl had just said. Even with his shower, it only took ten minutes, give or take. If only to make sure that he didn't keep anyone waiting. Getting outside, Jeff sighed calmly as Prowl turned to him. "So where are we going exactly?" Jeff asked "Are we going to have to drive anywhere? Should I get my shoes on, or-?" He began.

"No, we aren't going off base." Prowl noted "Follow me, Jeff."

It was a long walk as he waited for whatever Prowl had intended for him. As they started to near one of the hallways near the med bay, Prowl began to smile. "We wanted to do something special for your Gotcha Day." Prowl explained "Something to represent all of the progress you've shown. In your training, in your attitude, your life." He paused a moment "It's the reason why we sent you the other way to Ratchet's med bay the last few weeks."

When they reached their destination, Jeff froze in his tracks. There was a new door near the med bay, big enough for Autobots to enter, but not too big. And on the side, a plaque was carefully inscribed with the words "JEFFREY M. PROWLER, MEDICAL ASSISTANT". The sound of Ratchet stepping out of the med bay grabbed his attention, he blinked a bit. "You're making me your assistant?" Jeff asked "Officially?"

"You're still not in the Autobot ranks yet." Ratchet stated, clearing his metal throat "But I believe.. Until you're ready to take on the field medic position." He paused a moment "Well, that is, we all believe... You've earned the right to work alongside me part-time as my assistant." He then added "Your training will not cease, not by a long shot." He then added "But you're going to start working alongside me as more than just an apprentice now."

Jeff nearly felt tears streak down his face. Ratchet had always mentioned it being a possibility, but he had never actually imagined it happening. "The office is a gift from both your family, and the rest of the 'Bots here." Prowl explained, stepping up behind him "We've been working on it in shifts while you slept the last few weeks. It'll be connected to the med bay, like Ratchet's office is." He explained.

"I... I don't know what to say." Jeff choked out, taking it all in "No one's... No one's ever..." He felt the tears of joy flow freely down his face "Thank you both..." He finally managed to breathe out "I can't thank you guys enough."

"Go in and check your new office out." Prowl encouraged "You can thank us all at the celebration tonight."

Jeff nodded his head slowly, stepping into the automatic doors. It looked a lot like the Autobot office's that he had seen. Several pictures were already set up, as were a new computer, name plates, and several other little customizations. Everything swept over him, as tears fell harder, the feeling it gave him overwhelming. Ratchet carefully blocked Prowl's path as he started to enter. "Those, my friend. Are tears of happiness." Ratchet explained.

Inside, Prowl felt his spark warm at the revelation.

...

The celebration happened later that night. Both of Jeff's uncles were already there, visiting for a week, while Sunstreaker had come down for it. The Autobots had kept it in the Autobot ranks. Jeff didn't mind, Connie and Brent had been to many of their celebrations, but this was one that they wanted to keep to the base. Jeff understood why, it was a much bigger deal to them than it would have been his friends, and he knew that. "It's hard to believe that a little over a year ago, I thought I was going to "accidentally" step on you, y'know?" Jeff chuckled at Sunstreaker's sentiment, as the golden mech sipped at his high grade "Hey, can the kid have high grade yet? I feel bad leaving him out of this!"

Prowl gave Sunstreaker a clock to the side of the head for even suggesting it. "Sunstreaker, if you get my son intoxicated tonight I will tan your aft." Prowl stated bluntly "He's agreed to not have a sip of alcohol until he's twenty-one. And _I'll _be taking him for his first beer and high grade. Because I don't trust either of you two." He pointed between him and Sunstreaker "To handle it properly." He explained.

Jeff and Sunstreaker eyed one another, but Jeff just shrugged, being uninterested in drinking before then anyway. "I still remember the first time we found ye." Bumblebee mused from another corner of the room "I don't think I had ever seen a human with such bite before." He then added "I still remember you making a run for it from Sides and I. Had to chase you two blocks." He explained.

"I chased him two blocks." Sideswipe snorted from the couch "He outsmarted you, as far as I remember."

Jeff shook his head a bit, and Bumblebee rolled his optics. Jeff remembered that moment vividly, the fear he'd felt, the adrenaline. Who'd have though that the two mech's would become his older brother figures, and in Bumblebee's case, guardian, back then? Back then, he'd been pretty damn sure they were going to turn him in. "And I can remember barely getting a name out of him when I tried to speak to him." Optimus spoke calmly "Had to get Sideswipe to tell me what happened."

"Have you looked in a mirror dude? I was just trying not to piss my pants around you." Jeff laughed.

There was a universal chuckle in response to that, and Jeff merely shook his head. He leaned against Dreadson's neck, given he had been given a shoulder ride by him for the party. "Well then, if we're done focusing on the harder days." Prowl spoke up "I would like to say some words in honor of my son." He explained loud enough to be heard "If you don't mind being embarrassed for a few minutes, Jeff?"

"Go ahead."

Prowl set his energon cube down slowly, taking a deep breath. "For a long time, most of my life-cycle in fact... I have been a "stoic" mech. Though I am different around my family. I saw them so little that I never had the chance to be anything else. Just the stoic second-in-command." Jeff looked down again "Then a little over a year ago, a stubborn, headstrong, sarcastic..." He began.

"Don't forget bratty." Sideswipe teased.

Jeff merely stuck his tongue out at the mech for that one. "Sixteen year old boy came into all of our lives." Prowl continued "When we first met, and I took him on to teach him, and mentor him... I never imagined much more than a friendship may come from it." He explained "He fought me in some ways, listened in others... And he showed me a side to him that I have never been shown by a sparkling before." He stated "He stole my spark." He explained.

"Stole most of ours along the way too." Blusestreak winked at Jeff.

Prowl chuckled and nodded in response. "I never thought when I grew up I'd ever get the chance to be a father. I never thought I'd hear the word "dad"." He explained "Even while I went through record after record of children I was looking into, I didn't believe I would be given the chance." He paused "I cannot be more thankful for that lost, and wayward young spark that stepped into my office. Looking for the mentorship I had offered him." He stated calmly "But came out, making me a father." He explained, his optic twinkling a bit.

Jeff felt his face flush a bit, pushing the bangs of his brown hair away. "I can't say the road this past year has been easy. Nor can I say that there haven't been challenges." He explained "But I do not believe I, nor anyone in this room would trade it for the world." He explained, staring at Jeff with a smile "I am so proud to look at this young man before me today and say... "That's my son"." He explained "And I wish to thank you Jeff, for giving me that privilege."

"Hear, hear." Was the response each of the Autobots gave.

As if knowing what was coming, Dreadson carefully lowered Jeff to the ground. Allowing himself to approach Prowl, he allowed the mech to pick him up and pull him against his chest in a hug. "_Thank you_." Jeff whispered "Thank you all for giving me a chance at life... I never thought I'd get that." He paused "I never thought I'd have this."

From a corner, Ratchet took in the sweet moment before clearing his throat. "Well I have an energon treat in the form of the cake here." Ratchet explained "Who wants some?" He questioned "And don't let it go to waste! They're a pain in the aft to make as-is!"

As Prowl deposited him on his shoulder next, Jeff licked his lips in anticipation. For the first time, there was no fear in his spark, no sadness on his mind. All he could feel was joy, knowing that he had this family in his life permanently for a year. And what he hoped would be _many _years to come. "Dad?" Prowl turned to Jeff carefully "One more thing." He paused "Thanks for giving me the privilege to call _you _my dad."

At that, Prowl could only smile, as they headed to partake in the cake, and a much needed night of celebration.


	61. Musings and Testing

**CHAPTER 61**

After the Gotcha Day celebration, Prowl had taken Jeff to visit his parents before they returned home. It had made sense, after all, on a day like this, even Prowl took a chance to speak to the graves. To once again thank his mother for giving Jeff life, and his stepfather for bringing Jeff to him, as he still suspected that the man had played a part from beyond the grave. They entered their apartment slowly as Jeff let out a small yawn, turning towards the clock to see that it was already nearing midnight. "Can't believe the day's already gone." Jeff chuckled "I remember this time last year I could hardly sleep. I was just stunned that everything worked out." He added.

Prowl smiled a bit, and chuckled at the young man in front of him. He nodded his head, remembering how hard it had been to believe for him too. "It is hard to believe in some ways." Prowl noted "I still remember the day you came to move in with me." He rubbed the back of his helm "Primus, what a disaster that was." Jeff nodded, remembering all too well "I was so certain that after that, no one would give you to me permanently." He explained.

"You still saved me pretty awesomely." Jeff shook his head "Anyone who would bring down an entire plane to save me gets points in my book." He added, as they both chuckled a bit "That's when I knew that you were going to take care of me." He explained, shaking his head "The moment you risked something like that just to keep me safe I just..." He shook his head "No one had done that before." He explained.

Prowl smiled, crouching by Jeff and gently rubbing his back. "I'm glad I earned your trust." Prowl explained "I meant what I said, Jeff." He stood slowly "I could not be more grateful than to have had the honor you have given me." He placed his hands on his hips "Though I worry sometimes about how quickly you are growing before my eyes. If I blink again I sometimes wonder if you'll already have a family of your own." He chuckled.

Jeff smiled a bit, knowing it was all true. Sighing a bit, he seated himself on a couch, looking up at Prowl. "And I meant what I said." Jeff nodded "I mean a mech like you didn't ever need to give a second though to a street kid like me." He explained, rubbing his arm "You don't know how much of an honor it really is to me. I mean, I never had much, even when I was with my parents, you know that." He then added "I never thought someone like you cared enough." He explained.

Prowl's face scrunched as his son downplayed his origins. He should have known that where one came from, but rather the person they were. Prowl smiled at his son for a moment, and shook his head. "Yes, well... Things such as that mean very little to me, as you know." Prowl explained "What matters is you are with me now, and I know it's not something you linger on." He explained, slowly activating a holoform beside Jeff "Do you remember the first night we spent like this, together?" He questioned, changing the subject.

"You mean when I freaked out? Yeah." Jeff laughed "Man, it seems like a century since then." He explained "That was before I was comfortable enough to even approach you to do this." He explained as he leaned against the mech's holoform "Kinda crazy to think about since I love this now." He admitted quietly.

Prowl rested an arm around his son's waist, smiling quietly. It was true, he too remembered how scared Jeff had been. He understood why now, with what Jack Eerie had done to him, he wouldn't allow himself to get that close to another adult he didn't know well. That was something that had to be, and_ was_, earned by trust. "Yes well, times change. I would say people change but..." Prowl rested his head on Jeff's "You're still the lovable little smart alleck I know and love. Even if you have matured a great deal." He explained.

"Don't plan to change who I am any time soon either." Jeff chuckled.

Prowl nodded his head in response, smiling, it was obvious he would never ask for him to change. The only thing he had ever wanted differently was for him to have arrived on Earth sooner. To have found Jeff as a child and reared him as his own for longer. If only so he'd never had to go through what he had. Though he knew it had made Jeff a great chunk of who he was, it was the truth. "I would not ask you to." Prowl noted "You make me proud to be your father." he explained.

As Jeff rested his head against his chest, he barely got an "mmmhm" in return. Prowl only chuckled, carefully pulling him into his arms. "I do think, however, that it is time for you to sleep." He explained "You have had a long and exciting day. And I do believe it is catching up with you." He noted.

Jeff found himself sinking deep into the mattress before he had any time to argue. He knew that Prowl was right, he was exhausted, he needed to rest off the excitement. Prowl lingered, quietly speaking a few words in Cybertronian to Jeff. As his ability to understand was not fully developed, Jeff was uncertain what it was he said, but as he did he felt a gentle finger stroke his back affectionately. "I love you, my little bitlet." He spoked in English now "And I look forward to our many more Gotcha Day's to come." He spoke quietly.

Jeff smiled as he drifted off into sleep, silently listening as his father left the room. Not for the first time, he was left to muse on the fact of just how lucky he knew he was.

...

"Jeff?" Jeff turned his head from the door to his new office slowly where Ratchet stood "Are you ready to perform your first procedure as a medical assistant?" He questioned, noticing as Jeff slightly tensed, he frowned "A visiting mech has hurt his leg, and I also have Sideswipe in here. I could use someone to look over our guest's injuries."

Jeff was nervous, he'd never done something like this on his own before. He could feel his stomach tightening at the very thought of it. He'd only been asked to become his official assistant a day before, and he wasn't entirely sure he was ready. "Ratchet, are you sure that's a good idea?" He finally spoke "I-I haven't even been your assistant for more than a day. I'm still in training." He shook his head "I could screw up."

Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle as the normally composed young man became clearly nervous. Shaking his head slowly, Ratchet took a deep breath, and crouched beside him. "Would I have agreed to make you my apprentice if I did not believe that you were ready to work on your own?" Ratchet asked "It's not a war wound, nothing serious. I'm starting you out on your first medical job small." He explained "And it's Inferno, you know him, he'll be patient with you."

Jeff stared around Ratchet's leg for a good look. Sure enough through his doorway he could see the friendly, older red mech staring over at them. "But what if I screw up?" Jeff asked "I've always been watched and had stuff pointed out to me... I don't-" Ratchet gave a calming smile as Jeff looked down "I don't want to disappoint you if I'm not this great medic everyone thinks I'm gonna be."

"You'll never know if you are or aren't if you don't try." Ratchet told him "Either way, it's not a request. I need you to take care of Inferno, I only have two servos after all and Sideswipe needs my attention more at the moment." He crossed his arms "You're going to do just fine youngling, I have faith in you. All the faith in the world in fact." He then added "Go out there and make me proud."

For a moment, Jeff opened his mouth to protest again. Yet the look on Ratchet's face made it very clear that it really _wasn't_ a request at all. Taking a deep breath, he exited his office and took short, slow steps towards the medical berth Inferno as seated on. "Well hello Jeff." Inferno greeted warmly "As I understand it I have the honor of being the first patient you examine on your own."

"You don't mind?" Jeff questioned.

Inferno chuckled a little and shook his head, nodding towards his leg. "Not at all. I have seen you in action before, I believe I am in good hands." He explained, shifting his weight a bit "The pain is mostly in my ankle, but is shooting up the rest of my leg joints as well." He shook his head "I cannot tell if it is from old age or from damage." He explained.

Jeff was quiet a moment, observing the leg carefully and scanning over it. He found the problem almost immediately, several torn cables, now exposed. At a time like this, he normally would turn to Ratchet. Yet he knew that if he was ever going to prove himself, then Ratchet was right, he had to do as he said. "I'm... Uh. Gonna need to cut a few bad wires out and replace them." Jeff stated calmly "It looks like you tore a few of them; were you training earlier?" Inferno nodded "Then you probably pushed your body a little too hard."

"Primus." Inferno shook his head "It seems like my days in the field could be numbered."

Jeff shook his head, beginning to get to his work straight away. "Not at all, your parts are just getting older. I read about it once, this happens ALL the time." Jeff shook his head as he carefully began to replace the wiring "It's why you have to get them replaced more often when you get older." He shook his head "And just a little more..." He finished calmly "There, try it now."

Inferno nodded and stood to his feet, stretching his leg carefully. Jeff waited for a long moment, and slowly Inferno smiled. "There we go, good as new." Inferno looked down upon the boy calmly "Well done, m'boy." He looked up towards Ratchet "I'm headed out doc."

Jeff watched as Inferno carefully inclined his head as he left. Ratchet stared down at Jeff calmly, a proud smile on his face. All Jeff could feel was gratefulness at the fact that it had gone well. "See?" Ratchet questioned "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He teased.

"Oh stuff it, you old dinosaur." Jeff teased.

He barely dodged the wrench that went flying near his head. Yet even as he looked up, Ratchet continued to have a smirk on his face. "You did good, kid." Ratchet stated "Keep it up." He added.

Inside, Jeff had a newfound confidence that maybe, just maybe, he would.


	62. Exhaustion and Orders

** CHAPTER 62  
Exhaustion and Orders**

"You've made me proud this week, youngling."

Jeff felt a smile tug at his lips at Ratchet's words. He could feel his face blush a bit at the notion, even if he had heard Ratchet express his pride before. "It was really nothing, Ratch. I just..." Jeff paused a moment, taking a deep breath "I didn't do any of the bigger stuff, I'm just glad I'm able to help you out even a little." He explained "I still can't believe you made me your assistant." He spoke up finally.

"You earned it." Ratchet explained "You worked hard on your studies, and in your training." He told him calmly "You never complained, nor asked for me to give you a position and it impressed me." He explained "If I hadn't given you this job, it would not have been right. I like to reward those who have earned their place." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head, rubbing his arm a little bit. "So I was looking over those files about the other techno organics." Jeff explained "Like you told me to and all..." He paused a moment "But I was wondering how you wanted me to group them? I started putting this Mallory girl's file in. But according to your files she's fourteen, which is younger than the others. And I'm not sure how to make a new age group, so-"

"Jeff?" Jeff went silent as Ratchet stopped him "Take a deep breath and let it go for the day. You've worked hard enough, you only work for me part-time." He explained "Go to your apartment, get some rest." He then added "I don't expect to see you in here for anything but standard training until monday." He added.

Jeff smirked, knowing that Ratchet would not take "no" for an answer. Sighing, he nodded his head, shutting down his computer and dragging himself out of the office. It had been a lot more time-consuming, and it wore him out, but he loved it even more than he had thought he would. "Hey, little bro." Jeff turned as Dreadson made his way up beside him "You look wiped." He added.

"Eight drones came in today." Jeff shook his head "But it was awesome, I'm feeling such a rush."

Dreadson chuckled, scooping his little brother into his hand as he deposited him on his shoulder. "Dad would be beaming with pride if he were here." Dreadson chuckled as he shook his head "He always wanted a sparkling that would be a medic. Tough luck there, I'm a front liner, and Onestrike's in demolitions." He explained "I guess third time was the charm there." He explained.

Jeff chuckled, wondering quietly if his biological father would agree. He leaned against his brother's shoulderblade carefully, yawning quietly. "Yeah. But given the fact that you're a lot tougher than I am..." Jeff shook his head "I'm pretty sure if I were a front liner or in demolitions I'd get my ass handed to me." A chuckle reverberated through Dreadson at that "Hey Dread?" Dreadson turned his head slightly "How much older are you guys from me in human terms anyway? It seems like you've got so many battle scars and all..."

"In human terms, my early thirties." Dreadson explained "We only have about two vorns between the two of us. And our parents created us when they were younger." He then added "So we have quite a bit of an age gap. I've been working in the Autobot army since I was about your age myself." He explained "Don't worry, once you have your foot in the door like this, training goes by in a flash. I was a lieutenant before I even knew what hit me." He added

"Nah, I don't want it to pass by too fast. I like working with Ratchet." Jeff admitted "It gives us something to bond over after all, and he's my godfather." He then added "So if you're that old, do you have kids? I never did ask if I had any nieces or nephews." He asked calmly.

Dreadson stopped, his optics growing weary, and sad. Jeff had a feeling he shouldn't have asked that question, but it was too late to take it back now. Dreadson hung his head a bit before giving an answer after several seconds. "You _had_ a niece and nephew." Dreadson finally spoke up "During the destruction of Praxus, both the twins and your sister-in-law..." He shook his head "We were separated..." He breathed.

"I'm so sorry." Jeff finally managed "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay kiddo, you were just curious." Dreadson shook his head a bit "I've moved on, I'll see them again someday." He explained sadly, placing his hands on his hips carefully "Who knows, maybe I'll get to be a daddy again someday." He peered at Jeff "A lot of Autobots seem to have had a bit of luck with adopting or having children with humans." He admitted.

Jeff smiled at the thought of getting to be an uncle, or at least a real one. Of course he had Turbo, but to have an actual niece or nephew was a fun and awesome little thought. "That would be a great idea." He stated "Here's my stop." Jeff noted as they reached Prowl's office "Dad's working a little late tonight, so I'm gonna keep him company." He explained as he was lowered to the ground "Catch you later, big bro?" He asked.

Dreadson smiled a bit. "Sure thing, Jeff. If he needs someone to watch you and Cable isn't able, just come find me." He stated as he calmly walked off.

Jeff entered his father's office calmly, noticing data pads in his hands and scattered on the table. "Hey dad." Prowl peered over at Jeff "Mind if I join you, or are you too busy?" He questioned.

Prowl smiled, and lowered his hand, allowing Jeff to climb on and setting him on his upper leg. He gently stroked his son's head with a forefinger, and shook his head. "There's always room for you in this office." Prowl stated gently "Take a nap if you'd like, since your levels are suggesting you're in need of rest. We'll probably be here a while." He explained.

Jeff smiled a bit, and laid against Prowl's leg carefully. It was true, he was tired, and he needed the nap he was offered. After all, there was no safer place on Earth than being so close to Prowl.

...

"If the boy is the last Praxian youngling _why _have you failed to collect him for me?"

Lockdown stared between his two underlings with a slight scowl. Their attempts to take him or Cable outside the base were futile. Their attempts to attack his school and grab him there were futile. Ultimately, their only way to get either one of them was to go straight through the base, and even then it was taking a great deal of time. "They all protect the boy. He is precious to them..." One of them spoke up "Did you not hear what they did to those smugglers?" He then added "We're better off going after the old mech and forgetting that conquest."

"Forgetting him?" Lockdown snarled "Do you know how much I stand to gain from this? Primus knows the enemies of his family would pay _handsomely _for leverage like this." He explained "The old mech has no concern to me anymore. This is a far more pressing matter." He slowly scratched his chin with the hook "I want him brought to me. I want it to be clean." He explained.

"You'll bring the wrath of Optimus Prime and his team down on us!"

Lockdown grimaced, and gave a low growl that warned his underling to back off. "Let them get angry, let them come after me. I'll have that kid off planet and to his family's enemies before they can even locate us." He explained "With any luck, the old fragger might turn himself in too. And we'll stand to make an even bigger payday." He explained coldly.

"So you're asking us to barge into that base and snatch him?" The second underling spoke "Sir it's-"

"Did I stutter?" Lockdown questioned cooly.

The mechs turned to each other wearily, knowing the wrath they could bring down upon themselves. Yet the first slowly, surely, and hesitantly nodded his head. "We'll need a team, but my brother and I can snatch the boy." He finally spoke up "It will be done, Lockdown." He paused a moment "But how many pieces are you asking us to bring him in?" He asked.

"One, I need him alive." The mechs nodded their heads slowly, and rose to their feet "The next time I see you two in this room, I want you to be carrying that boy between you. I want him in chains and ready to be shipped off." His next works were spoken with the harshest tongue the mech could muster "Do not screw this up, or it will be on your heads." He hissed.

With another respectful bow, the mech's left Lockdown to his thoughts. Growling quietly, Lockdown turned towards the screens in front of his captain's chair. Staring over the picture of Jeff on one of the screens, Lockdown could only sneer, optics filling with a child-like glee. "You my little friend." Lockdown mused "Are going to make me rich beyond your wildest dreams."


	63. Trouble Brewing

**CHAPTER 63  
Trouble Brewing**

Jeff fell for the fortieth time that day.

He was beginning to hate his training in learning how to use his Autobot form. The stability and grace of Praxian movement and balance seemed to be lost to him, to say the least. Even as Prowl carefully caught him in his arms, he groaned quietly in utter frustration. "What you're doing is not as easy as it looks." Prowl spoke up finally "Learning to balance on beams such as these took me a great amount of time too."

Allowing himself to be lowered, Jeff's door wings flared a bit. If there was a day he wished his ADHD could go away, it was the day he braved the obstacle course, as they'd call it. A long line of multiple action based simulations which required him to be on his toes and feet constantly. Yet do all of the required actions without falling off any of the platforms. So far, that had gone worse than any other amount of training he had gone through in the way of combat. "If I had my weapons systems this would be easy. Just have to blast the programs." Jeff muttered.

"Weapons systems are something a youngling must earn." Prowl explained calmly "It is a very difficult program to handle the first few months. Especially when you're young." He put a hand on Jeff's shoulder "Be patient my son, you are well on your way to obtaining yours." He explained.

"I could go get my Autobot grade cannon you gave me."

Prowl rolled his optics and chuckled. "That is for your human form training." Prowl explained with a chuckle and crossed his arms "This is your Autobot form training and must be done in your Autobot form." He explained "Therefore that would be cheating and bump you back from where you already are." He explained "Now come on, go back to the beginning and go through the course again."

Jeff groaned quietly, his optics lowering to the ground. He knew that if he wanted to be an Autobot field medic, all this training was necessary. But in some ways, he also wished he was fully trained and a member of the Autobot army already. "Maybe I'm better off just sticking with Ratchet." Jeff groaned "I keep falling, and I don't think it's going to stop." He explained.

Prowl couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that, shaking his head. "M'boy, you're not giving up because you're having a hard time." Prowl shook his head slightly "When I was around your age in our years, I almost did the same thing." He explained "I'm not about to let my son give up just when things get too tough. So buck up, and get back on the course." He explained.

Jeff knew that Prowl was right, he had worked too long, and hard to actually give up. He carefully started himself up on the course again, and at the gong ran for it. Up and around a few low grade lasers (which were not built to hurt him in any way), a leap over several different dangers. And finally at the thing that had given him the most trouble. As several parts of the wall came out at him, he began his attempts across it for the fortieth time. Just as he reached what seemed to be the ending, for the fortieth time he was nearly knocked off.

Jeff clutched to the edge, shutting his optics a moment. He carefully pulled himself up and onto the expanded wall panels, leaping onto the end of the area as quickly as he could. For a moment, he looked towards Prowl, who stood there, grinning widely as he could with a small clap. "Glad I didn't let you quit?" He asked teasingly "I knew you could pull it off." He noted.

Jeff carefully leapt to the ground and transformed back into human form slowly. He felt his body as it was worn from the amount he had done. "So that's it for the day, right?" Jeff questioned, to which Prowl nodded in agreement "Good because after that I need a long shower, and an even longer nap." Prowl only laughed lightly at that.

"Yes you do give off a stench most fowl, son." Prowl teased "But I'm proud of you, very proud."

Jeff smiled at that, accepting the towel that Prowl tossed to him carefully. He calmly wiped the sweat from his face and relaxed, he did feel a bit of pride in himself after all. He had been at the course for several weeks and now he had finally gotten himself through it. "Thanks dad." He finally spoke up "Hey dad?" Prowl turned to look down upon him yet again "You don't have anything going on tonight, do you?"

"Not that I know of." Prowl shook his head.

Jeff nodded his head slowly before finally speaking up with what he wanted to say. "Can we have a movie night again tonight?" He finally asked "We haven't done one in a while. Things have been too crazy, and I miss nights like that with just the two of us." He shook his head "Grandpa took me out the other day and I got a few new movies you might be interested in." He added.

Prowl looked thoughtful, but nodded. "Of course, I believe once my work has ceased a movie night can be arranged." He stated calmly "Truth be told, I could use a night off without the comm being on." He laughed quietly "Even when the Decepticons are quiet it seems as if I have a million things to do after all." He admitted "Plus, you've earned it after all your hard work lately as well. Just a night off of doing nothing." He added.

Jeff sighed, a night of doing nothing but cuddling on the couch with a good movie. Right about now, he had to admit it sounded heavenly.

...

That night, Prowl elected to stay in his normal form, rather than activate a holoform. Which was nothing that Jeff minded, Autobot or holoform, Jeff just liked the feeling being near Prowl gave him. He'd chosen a middle-ground between their likes: choosing a movie called Poltergeist. Though it was scary as all hell for Jeff, Prowl found the idea of the story intriguing enough that it was far from "disgusting" to him. "It amazes me what terror a person can create when they're not filling their movies with gore." Prowl noted as he stroked the top of Jeff's head "I'm beginning to see at least what you enjoy in some of these movies." He explained.

Jeff shifted a bit from Prowl's leg as he turned off the movie, now that it had ended. He leaned back with a grin, and stared up at the mech. "I told you I'd find one you'd like." Jeff teased lightly "Even if we've both seen "spirits" and know most of this is a load of bullcrap." Prowl chuckled lightly "But at least it makes for a good, scary movie." He explained "Saw my parents watching it when I was five, I was scared to go near a TV for a month." He explained.

Prowl chuckled yet again and was about to answer when his comm beeped. "Prowl, here." Prowl sighed "No, I can be there in ten. Movie just got over. No... Of course not sir." He added before disconnecting "You want to stay here, or are you up for a small walk?" He asked.

Jeff only nodded his head slowly, allowing himself to be deposited on Prowl's shoulder again. Though Jeff didn't know where they were going, it didn't much matter to him either, it was meant to be their night together and they'd stay together. "So where are we headed? That was uncle Optimus on the phone right?"

"Uncle Optimus" still sounded strange to Prowl's audio receptors. Yet it was an affectionate term that Jeff had started to call the Autobot leader recently. It was, more than anything, because Optimus filled that role in the base. Others had different roles, yet Optimus stood out as the uncle figure he spent time with a great deal, but not enough to be a parental type figure. "The roof." Prowl replied "We have things to discuss, and he asked me to bring you too."

As they reached the roof, Optimus could be found near the edge of it. Jeff immediately noticed how tense Optimus seemed. It was unlike him to be tense, he usually kept a calm and relaxed demeanor, or as close to it as he could. Slowly the Autobot leader turned to face the two of them with a somber look. "Good evening, Prowl, Jeff." Optimus nodded.

"Sir, you needed to see us?" Prowl questioned.

Optimus was silent for a long, hard moment, before he spoke. "I did not wish to alarm the base by telling them all at once." Optimus spoke slowly "But our spies within the Decepticon ranks have learned..." Optimus paused "Well, it has been discovered that Lockdown has ended his conquest to find and capture Cable." He explained.

Prowl and Jeff eyed one another, obvious confusion in their eyes and optics. "Uncle Optimus, isn't that a good thing?" Jeff questioned, leaning forward "I mean, he's going to leave Grandpa alone now, right? The threat's over, we're all safe." At the look in Optimus's optics, Jeff grew worried "Right?" He questioned.

"Prime." Prowl stepped forward "Don't tell me."

Optimus somberly nodded his head, to which Prowl could already feel anger flowing through him. It was not what he wanted to hear, not at all. But he knew that it was coming. "He has learned the identity of a far more valuable bounty to the Decepticons." Optimus spoke softly, staring at Jeff "He has found out that _you _are the half-Praxian youngling that we discovered." He explained "And that you are the last Praxian sparkling to exist."

Jeff felt like he'd been hit with a ton of bricks, his insides twisting in fear. "He's coming after me?" Jeff questioned, Optimus only nodded "Well, then tell your spies to stop him! He's actually in the faction!" Optimus shook his head "Neutral?" Optimus nodded at that "Then.. Then..."

"No one knows where he currently is." Optimus shook his head "Only that the word has gotten out."

Prowl carefully stroked the boy, shaking his head a bit. "He will never get his hands on you, Jeff." Prowl spoke firmly "We will never allow it. Now that we are aware of the situation, we know how to better handle it." Jeff could still feel his spark nearly beating out of his chest "Perhaps we'll take you out of the city. Take you to visit Bluestreak or Smokescreen for a few weeks." He explained.

"He already knows his family. If he does not find him here." Optimus spoke quietly "He'll go there next."

Jeff could feel as Prowl tensed up, his body tightening now as well. This was a bad situation, a _very_ bad situation. One in which it was liable that he may or may not be able to be protected from. "For now, I ask that you do not leave this base without an Autobot escort. Nor walk its halls without one." Optimus spoke firmly "We can protect you Jeff, but only as long as we are around." He explained.

"Yeah, but how long can you protect me for?" Jeff asked timidly.

The silence was all the answer he needed, no one knew. And by the look in Prowl's optics, he most definitely knew that the answer was not: forever. "Until my death." Prowl spoke firmly "You have my word, Jeff. I will protect you until my spark extinguishes." He explained.

Somehow, even that thought would not stop the fear growing inside Jeff.


	64. Safety and Seclusion

**CHAPTER 64  
Safety and Seclusion**

Jeff knew even it was the smartest thing to send him away somewhere temporarily. He just hated that it had to come to that. No one was allowed to go along with him, in fact, no one that he knew personally was allowed to. It was the way it had to be if they were going to goad Lockdown into attacking and stop him before anything happened to him. Prowl had convinced him that the base they were carting him off to was secluded and safe, and that he'd be well taken care of until they were able to get the situation with Lockdown resolved.

There was no time to activate his weapons systems, or to say goodbye to anyone. If they wanted Jeff safe, he had to leave that night. So all he had done was quickly pack up some bags, and prepared for the move he was dreading. "Has this ever had to be done before, on Cybertron or anything?" Prowl turned to Jeff as he stepped out of his car form "Secretly carting off kids like this?"

"Many times." Prowl explained "When a child or young adult is extremely important to protect..." Prowl paused a moment "Sometimes, it is the only thing we can do to keep you safe." He transformed slowly, and surveyed the surroundings, which were quite a ways from Chicago "It won't be for long, son. That much I can promise you. And this time you're with mechs and femmes we trust." He explained.

"I don't know them though." Jeff chewed his lip "If I'm going to be assigned a guardian over there-."

"Be good, listen to him or her." Prowl explained "These are Autobots, Jeff, they will treat you well."

"I still don't see why if you were going to send me away." Jeff shook his head "It was with someone new."

"This way they can't find where you are. They are likely to only search the Autobots they know will want to protect you." Prowl told him firmly "And by the time they come to where we're sending you, we will have caught them." He explained "Please, trust our judgement."

"Where on Earth are you sending me exactly?"

Prowl paused for a long moment, he shook his head after a long moment. "Not on Earth. We're sending you to a group that currently orbits just beyond Earth." Jeff tensed a bit "They have artificial air, you'll be able to breathe just fine." He explained "And what's more is that you will be far away from Lockdown's reach." He explained.

Jeff couldn't believe it. He, Jeffrey Michael Prowler, was about to go into space. It had always been a secret dream of his, to go into space, to see the stars. But he never believed he would have the chance, even with his new family. The sound of engines grabbed his attention and pulled him out of his thoughts. A small ship landed carefully onto the surface of the grassy plains carefully. As the top opened, Jeff found himself in the presence of a large, elderly, red and blue colored and regal like mech. "This is the boy then?" The mech immediately questioned.

"This is Jeff." Prowl replied with a nod.

The large mech took in Jeff for a minute, in a very uncomfortable way. Yet, after several moments had passed, his mouth curved into a smile. "The stories are true, you do look like a spitting image of your father." The mech noted "Except in human form, of course. Unless your skin were to magically turn green." He noted.

"You knew my dad?"

The mech nodded his head in response, his optics turning to Prowl. "I did indeed. Perhaps we can talk more on the subject during your time with us." He took a couple of steps forward "My name is Alpha Trion. I am the head of the base upon which you will be staying." He explained calmly "I can assure you, if you are afraid, you have no need to be." He explained "We are more than prepared for this situation, and quarters and a guardian shall be easy to acquire for you." He explained.

Jeff knew the name in an instant, but couldn't believe he was in the mech's presence. The very mech whom trained Optimus Prime himself, one of the most powerful Autobots known to their kind. _The _Alpha Trion. "Sir, it's an honor." Jeff finally uttered, his mouth tugging into a gape "T-Thank you for having me." He stated.

"The honor is mine, young Praxian." Alpha Trion nodded "Say goodbye to your father. We will be on our way immediately."

Prowl carefully scooped Jeff up to hug him against his chest. Though they both knew that everything would be okay, and they would see each other again, neither liked the thought of saying goodbye. Neither liked to be away from each other for too long. "I love you." Prowl whispered "You'll be back here before you know it." He added.

"I know." Jeff nodded "I love you too."

As Prowl lowered Jeff to the ground, and he was helped into the ship by Alpha Trion, he frowned. He slowly turned to Alpha Trion with concern in his optics. "His inhaler and adderal are both in his bag." Prowl noted "Take good care of him, Trion. Keep him safe." He then added "That's my only son you have in there." He swallowed.

"We will." Alpha Trion nodded.

Before long, artificial air filled Jeff's lungs and the ship was taking off into the sky. Jeff could only wave as Prowl became smaller in the distance, and soon, only the dark depths of space, and the giant Earth bellow were visible.

...

Jeff didn't know exactly where the base was. But what he did know was that it was not within sight of Earth, and clearly far enough away that Lockdown wouldn't think to look there. It was large, and very futuristic, most definitely a ship much like the "Ark" he had heard so much about. Yet bigger, broader, more like a large home than a warship. Alpha Trion led him down the hallways and into the central command deck, where he quickly cleared his metal throat. There were several mechs in the control center, all of whom seemed to have their optics on him. To tell the truth, it was uncomfortable.

"This is Jeffrey Prowler. He is the techno organic we have been assigned to protect." Alpha Trion spoke up "He is still a youngling, and therefore, he will need a temporary guardian until he can be returned to his father." He turned his head towards Jeff "Would any of you care to take responsibility for him so long as he remains here with us."

There was several moments of silence, and then a mech stood up. "I'll take responsibility." The mech stepped out of the shadows slowly "Hey there kid, I'm Jolt." The blue mech introduced himself "C'mon I'll show you my quarters and you can get yourself set up before we give ye the grand tour!" Jeff still clutched his backpack tightly as Jolt's holoform appeared to take a few of the bags "Follow me."

Jeff turned his head wearily towards Alpha Trion, who simply smiled and nodded. "We can talk more about that subject later, youngling. For now, go with your appointed guardian." Alpha Trion turned to Jolt "Remember, this is the second-in-command's son you're guardian of. Handle him with extra care." He then added "They're counting on us to keep the boy safe."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Trion." Jolt chuckled "We'll have a good time together. I even brought some stuff up here from my time on Earth." He titled his head "We can even get satellite out here when we hack into American satellites." He explained as they headed down the hall "Don't sweat anything, kid. The time will fly by faster than you can blink."

Jeff nodded his head a bit, taking in the tall blue mech. He was definitely young, his demeanor and the way he talked solidified that. But at the same time, his presence commanded an aura that told him he was quite the fighter. "Thanks for taking me in." Jolt turned his head towards him "I know it's not easy getting something like this thrown on you." He explained.

"Eh, it's no problem." Jolt waved his hand a bit "If we don't protect kids like you... Well..." He stopped at a door "We may not exactly have a future once the oldies are gone." Jeff smirked, knowing that was true "Anyways, this is my room. They'll move a bed we have around here inside later." He opened the door to a small, but cozy room "Nothing flashy like on Earth, but I've got TV and video games so you should be good."

Jeff set his backpack down, staring around the room. It was his home, at least for the next few days, and to tell the truth he already missed his real home. He knew that he couldn't have any contact with Prowl outside of his bond, and he already throughly missed his soothing voice and loving touch. "Nice place." Jeff nodded "I could get used to that view." he pointed out "The stars look so beautiful close up." He added.

"You just wait until we orbit toward Earth." Jolt stated "Now that's a sight to behold."

Jeff didn't mention that he had already seen the sight on his way up. He wanted to befriend his temporary guardian if nothing else. He nodded his head, taking a deep breath, and putting his hands in his pockets. It was going to be a long while before he went home, and he knew it. But at worst it would only be a little agonizing, and at best he might enjoy it. "So, about that tour?" Jeff questioned, Jolt stared at him "I think I'm gonna need that if I'm going to know my way around."

"Sure thing, let's go."

As Jolt exited the room, Jeff could only hope that things would go alright. Moreover, he hoped quietly that it wouldn't be as long a stay as he was afraid it might be.


End file.
